


Detecting Ladybugs

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Miraculous AU Stories [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Detective AU, Earning the miraculous, Lots of fights, Marinette is a badass, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 179,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: (Slow burn Detective AU!) Marinette is used to working alone on the streets of Paris as she strives to take down the Hawkmoth gang. When the thief Chat Noir comes crashing into her life things are bound to get magical, especially when co-detective Adrien returns to Paris and seems to want to be her new partner. Will their fated partnership end in a capture or a kiss?





	1. Partner-less Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Detecting Ladybugs! This is a long slow burn fic that is a roller coaster of fun! Before we get started here are some quick points! Marinette doesn't have a miraculous and the miraculous work a bit differently than in the show so don't expect everything to happen in a few short chapters. Everything will be explained eventually.

Marinette walked into the precinct on a mission, papers in hand. Her newest so-called partner had broken it off with her and she just knew that she was going to get blasted by her boss. It was to be her fifth partner since losing Tiki a year ago now and everyone avoided her gaze as she moved to her small office on the second floor. 

Marinette was a detective, and a damn good one, but for some reason she just couldn’t seem to hang on to partners to save her life. She butted heads with almost everyone that could work with her in the precinct, and this fool hadn't been any better. This particular partner had been a lazy jerk that had decided she was ‘cute’. Marinette didn’t want to be ‘cute’. She wanted to be intimidating so people would leave her the heck alone but her size had never helped her. At 5'4” foot tall with raven black hair and bright blue eyes, she was slender but very strong. Marinette wasn’t overly curvy, and what curves she did have she effectively hid with loose pants and a denim jacket. Most of the time her no-nonsense attitude prevented guys from hitting on her but her newest partner, she had decided, was a complete idiot. He had tried and failed to flirt with her, even trying to be smooth as he put an arm around her. Marinette hated it and made her position very clear, NO TOUCHING, and yet it had continued. Annoyed, but wanting to try to get along, Marinette had gone to her boss. Unfortunately he had seemed uninterested, simply saying to handle it on her own. Well, she had certainly handled it last night. Unfortunately she had been working the streets with said partner and as they were getting ready to bag a criminal, her partner had the audacity to slap her butt. Marinette had turned on him, furious, and the criminal, of course, had gotten away. Instead of being contrite, the jerk had laughed and asked if she wanted to play around since their job was done. Having had enough of his stupidity, Marinette punched him in the face… twice. Throwing the papers to the desk, and herself into a chair, Marinette sighed. She just wanted a decent partner who could keep up with her and watch her back. Was that so much to ask for? 

"Girl you are in so much trouble," Alya said from the doorway, her voice soft. 

Marinette flinched, glancing up at her, "What’re you doing here? Aren't you writing some super important story for the paper?"  

Glancing around Alya slipped in and closed her door wincing as the hinges squealed, "Yeah, I was picking up some photos for Nino. I heard them talking by the door, though. This is what... the fourth partner?"

"Fifth," Marinette said glumly, head hanging over the back of the chair. Alya rolled her eyes  

"That’s right, you arrested your third partner yourself." 

"He was accepting bribes from Hawkmoth’s goons! There was no way I was going to let that fly, especially not after Tiki…" Marinette cried waving her arms in an adorably dramatic way as she sat up. 

Alya sighed. She loved Marinette like a sister and she appreciated her somewhat black and white view of the world. While she saw the world in ranges of grey, probably due to her career as a reporter, Marinette saw the world as either good or bad. And Marinette was most firmly entrenched on the side of good. She refused to accept bribes, which in the police force was unheard of, and that fact had landed her early on as a rookie with Tiki as her partner. Tiki had been a veteran on the police force and they had been an incredible team. They had closed cases that no one else could manage, brought criminals to justice, and when it all fell to pieces they had been working on a case centered on the largest, most elusive gang in Paris. The Hawkmoth Gang. 

Between Marinette and Tiki, they had always had enormous luck with cases, fighting, and taking down the bad guys in general. But just over a year ago now, their luck had finally run out. Alya still didn’t know the full story because Marinette had refused to tell her due to confidentiality and her own safety. What she did know was that Marinette and TIki had gone to check out some lead they had on the leader of the Hawkmoth Gang. It had been a trap and only Marinette had made it out alive, though she had carried her gravely injured partner to the hospital where Tiki had perished later that night. Marinette had been stuck in the hospital herself for almost a week and a half due to her own injuries and she had been crushed by her partner’s death. Since Tiki had lived in a shared flat with Marinette and had no family, they had released her effects to Marinette. Tiki had loved ladybugs and now Marinette wore her dead partner’s ladybug earrings as a tribute to her. When she finally got out of the hospital, Marinette dove right back into her work, even though they had restricted her to desk work for the first few weeks. Marinette had been chomping at the bit by the time they let her off desk duty and they had assigned her a new partner once her wounds had fully healed. That first partner had lasted a week before quitting, saying that she was too hard a case for him to manage. Her second partner had lasted the longest, nearly five months, but then he had been transferred for unknown reasons. Alya secretly thought it was because they had been a decent team and were actually solving cases. However, they had upset some of the other veterans by stepping on their toes. Of course, Alya had no proof of this but she saw the way Marinette’s coworkers eyed her friend, and the fact that her next three partners had been bottom-of-the-barrel schmucks only encouraged that idea. Marinette was a pretty popular detective out on the streets, so this morning when she had heard the rumor of another lost partner she jumped at the chance to come check on her friend. Now, though, she had questions that she wanted answers to.

"You punched your partner???" Alya demanded, unable to contain herself any longer.

Marinette sighed, "He slapped my butt." 

"What?!" she yelled and Marinette jumped to her feet, scrambling over to her side. 

"SHHHH!!!" she hissed and slapped a hand across her mouth before glancing through the crack between the door and the wall.

No one had heard her outburst. Either that or they didn’t care. 

"Mppp," Alya managed and tried unsuccessfully to get Marinette’s hand off her mouth. The girl was shockingly strong and an excellent fighter so Alya stopped struggling, waiting until Marinette slowly pulled her hand back. 

"I CANT--MHPPP!!!" Alya started again, full volume before Marinette slapped her hand back over her mouth. 

"Alya!!!" Marinette complained, "Chill out, girl. I’m going to talk to the director today. Hopefully I'll be able to talk him into letting me stay partnerless for a bit and it won't be a problem."

Alya glared at her as she finally pulled her hands away from her mouth. It wasn’t unheard of for detectives to work alone. Tiki had worked alone for years before teaming up with Marinette. However Marinette was a bit of a loose cannon and she was damn good at slipping off unnoticed so the higher-ups demanded that she have a partner to, as they claimed, 'keep her on track'. 

"Yeah, girl, I don’t…" Alya began before being rudely interrupted by the door flinging wide open. They both jumped at the sound of squealing hinges and turned to find the director’s aid, Natalie, standing in the doorway.

"The director has requested your presence. Please be at his office in five minutes," Natalie said her voice and manner so painfully formal that Alya winced. 

"Thank you, Natalie. I'm coming," Marinette sighed and moved to collect some papers on her desk. Alya watched as Natalie walked away without a backward glance and looked to her friend who seemed resigned. 

"Don’t you need to be getting back to your own office?" Marinette asked softly as she made her way to the door. 

Alya followed her, "Yeah, but your life is far more interesting than my job. If Mr. Agreste isn't fair, I can totally run a story on him. I'll still expect you to tell me all the details later, you know." 

Marinette shrugged and lifting the door slightly she swung it closed without causing the hinges to shriek in agony. 

"You should ask for a new door," Alya muttered and Marinette chuckled recognizing her friend’s attempt of a subject change.

"Nah, Tiki and I decided a squeaky door was best so no one could sneak into the office. Or sneak up on us to listen through the cracks," Marinette said offhand, ignoring the twinge of sadness that sparked through her. God, she missed her partner and she couldn’t fully hide the tremble in her hand as she locked the office door.  

Alya patted her shoulder, "Well, girl, I'm off to play with fools. You have fun with your own and don’t forget to text me later." She darted back across the precinct to the stairs avoiding people and desks with ease. 

Marinette steeled herself, ignoring the looks that were thrown her way as she made her way to the director's office. Whispers followed in her wake and at one point she even made out the question, "Who’ll have to deal with her next?" 

The question stung and she was barely able to look Natalie in the eye as she knocked on the Director’s door. "Mr. Agreste is ready for you now," Natalie said, her eyes never leaving the computer screen before her.

Opening the door to allow herself entry, Marinette walked into the office wondering what to expect. The office was a wide, open space lined with bookcases and maps. A single, large desk sat front and center with two chairs placed before it. A double-wide, full length window behind the desk let in a wonderful amount of natural light and gave an excellent view of the streets of Paris below. 

Gabriel Agreste sat in his high-backed, comfortable leather chair, his hands clasped before him as Marinette entered the office. The door shut with hardly a sound behind her and she stood awkwardly, papers in hand as she took in his office for the sixth time that year. Little had changed overall, although it looked as if a new shadow box with what looked like a paper butterfly pinned inside had been added to the walls since the last time she had been in the room. She had been working with the precinct for six years now, and until Tiki’s death, she had only ever been in the office once when she was hired. Now it seemed as if she were being hauled to the director's office on a monthly basis. 

"Good Morning, sir," Marinette said, trying her best to start off on the right foot. 

"You may sit, Ms. Dupain," Gabriel Agreste said, ignoring the pleasantries altogether. 

Internally Marinette winced since it looked as if she were going to get blasted with both barrels. Then, as she walked forward, she steeled herself. It was clear her idiot partner had beaten her to the punch but two could play at that game. Walking right up to the desk, Marinette forewent sitting to hold out the papers she had in her hand. Gabriel made no move to take them, so she sat them down on the desk before him.  

"These are my request forms for a new partner," Marinette said, happy to note her voice was even and firm.

There was a flicker of some unknown emotion in Gabriel’s eyes before he answered her, his voice cold, "This makes your fourth partner since Tiki, Ms. Dupain." 

"Fifth, sir," she corrected automatically, then winced 

She heard a noise that almost sounded like a snort echo from right behind her but she didn’t dare turn to look as one of Gabriel’s eyebrows rose dangerously. 

"So it is," he said, reaching forward to look at her papers. "And what is wrong with this partner?" 

Marinette was surprised, she had expected anger or annoyance from him since those seemed to be the only two emotions he seemed capable of ever showing other than the cool, indifferent mask he wore the rest of the time. 

"He’s constantly hitting on me and getting very… handsy even though I have made it very clear I do  _ not  _ wish to be touched. Last night, he slapped my... posterior and the criminal we were hunting escaped," she said, feeling her face heat up as the fury she felt began to bubble up again. "He is arrogant, and lazy, and the next time he tries to touch me I will do far worse than simply punch him," she was just starting to work herself up and as she opened her mouth to speak again Gabriel raised his hand halting her.

"That will do. Please, sit," he said, his cold tone cutting through Marinette’s anger.

She did as he asked and turned, walking the two steps to the chair only to freeze. Marinette caught a glimpse of a person’s silhouette in a chair off to the side almost directly behind her. She must have walked right past them when she came in but since they were in the shadows where the door opened, she hadn't noticed their presence. Keeping most of her attention forward in case Gabriel required anything answered she observed this new person, wondering if they were the reason for Gabriel’s indifferent mood. Whoever he was, he would be at least a head taller than her standing and she could make out blond hair that was expertly slicked back. He wore a grey and black suit that was clearly well-made and helped him blend in with the shadows. At this distance and cloaked in the shadows like he was, she couldn’t make out the color of his eyes. But something in the shape of his face rang a bell deep in her sub consciousness. 

Gabriel sighed as he struck the bottom of the papers against his desk snapping her full attention back to him. Swiftly, she sat, realizing she had been staring at the stranger. 

"Ms. Dupain, I understand your desire to work alone; however, all detectives must be partnered, especially with how dangerous the streets have been getting as of late. That being said, we do not have anyone available right this moment to be partnered with you," Gabriel said as Marinette read between the lines. She had seen the list on his desk the last time she had been in here. There wasn’t anyone in the precinct who wanted to work with her. There was a rustle of cloth, then a voice she almost recognized spoke up. 

"I could be her partner, father," Adrien Agreste said as he strode forward to stand next to her chair. 

Marinette felt her jaw drop and her heart stop as she looked up at him. Adrien was as handsome as ever with his green eyes and blond hair. His face was more defined now that he was older and the suit hugged his tall, muscular frame. When Marinette had started  college, she'd had several criminal classes with Adrien and she had developed a massive crush on the boy. Unfortunately, she'd never worked up the courage to talk to him before his father had shipped him off overseas to complete his schooling. 

"No," Gabriel said, the tone of his voice so final it snapped Marinette out of her stunned trance. Adrien scowled, "And why not? Just earlier you were saying she was one of the best detectives here." 

Marinette felt a blush stain her cheeks. "I-I," she started only to be cut off. 

"You are not ready to be out on the streets, Adrien. Your time in America has given you a poor view of the way police systems work," Gabriel snapped. 

"I was out on those streets in America for three years, thank you!" Adrien snapped back and Gabriel stood suddenly.

His body blocked the light, casting the chair on which Marinette sat in shadow. Adrien stiffened beside her and Marinette understood why. Fury was clearly defined on his face as Gabriel loomed over them, even behind his desk, two steps away. It didn’t help that the bright light from the windows cast him in an eerie, almost menacing way. 

"My answer is final," Gabriel hissed. Marinette stood, jostling Adrien before he could say another word. 

"Should I come back, sir?" Marinette asked breaking the mood completely, out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrien’s shoulders slump. 

Gabriel blinked, his indifferent mask practically snapping back into place, "No, Ms. Dupain. There will be no need. I will speak with your previous partner and will try to find a better fit. Until then, you are on day desk duty." 

Marinette almost groaned. She hated desk duty. 

Ignoring her, Gabriel leafed through several files on his desk before pulling three out. Marinette strode forward to take the files and paused as he held up a hand to stop her from retreating, "There is one more… Ah, yes, here it is." 

A slightly thicker folder appeared in his hands from a bottom drawer and Marinette eyed the packet with interest.  "Chat Noir?" she asked, reading the title scrawled across the top of the plain folder. 

"A thief that has been causing a ruckus all over Paris," Gabriel intoned, his voice cold. "He has also murdered several people." 

Marinette nodded, "I'll see what I can do, sir." 

Gabriel waved a hand. "You are both dismissed," he said and Marinette turned to see a furious Adrien still standing by her chair. From the look on his face and his body language she could tell he was about to do something very rash. Gut clenching tightly, Marinette pretended to trip as she took a step forward and crashed headlong into him, nearly sending them both to the floor. He caught her and managed to keep them both upright, though one of the files slid free of her arms to hit the floor. 

"Sorry!" Marinette squeaked and bent to pick the file up. "I-I got it, sorry. Pl-please go ahead," she stuttered as he released her and, with an annoyed glance at his father, strode to the office door and walked out. 

"Ms. Dupain," Gabriel’s voice rang out, slipping the file back into her arms she stood facing him, a mad blush staining her cheeks. 

"Sir?" she queried, wondering if he was upset that she had just crashed into his son. 

He gazed at her, a strange appraising look on his face that told her he knew she had tripped on purpose. "Please be more careful, and remember, paperwork only," he tapped his desk on those last two words while pinning her with his gaze. Marinette stood frozen until he sat down and waved his hand at her, once more signifying she was dismissed. 

Marinette nodded jerkily. "Yes, sir," she managed, realizing she hadn’t spoken, then practically ran from the room.


	2. An Old Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet more people! Yay!

Marinette made it back to her office in one piece, and although she half-expected to she didn’t see Adrien anywhere. Closing the door behind her, she tossed the files onto her desk and opened the curtains that covered the single window in her office to let some light in. Her once-shared office was on the second floor and had a single useless window that offered no view except the bricks of the building next to them. The window was a decent size being large enough for a person to climb through, but being on the second storey with no way to get down prevented that option. For the most part, the window stayed locked and barred from the inside unless Marinette felt the need to get some fresh air. Mind lost in thought, a slight click was all that alerted her to a new presence in her office. Very few people could sneak up on her and Marinette spun around to find Adrien Agreste standing in her office his hand still holding onto the doorknob. 

"The hell?!" Marinette snapped, stunned to say the least causing him to jump. "What are you, a cat?!"

Adrien shot a sheepish grin in her direction before executing an extravagant bow, "You have good ears, Princess. I didn’t think you wished to catch anyone's attention so I let myself in quietly." 

Marinette gaped at him, her thoughts scrambling to make coherent sense. "P-p…princess?!" she finally stuttered, wondering if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming somehow.

"Also, I wanted to thank you for crashing into me in my father’s office. I realize now you did it on purr-pose," he said, ignoring her stuttered word and looking around the decent sized office space. There were two desks in the room that were side by side and they covered almost the entire length of one wall. A bookcase and a fold down cot covered the other side, while maps and shelves covered the third. It was a cozy, cute space that could fit two people nicely. Marinette stood by a small (by his standards) window on the back wall, confusion and embarrassment warring within her.

"I uh…d-did you just use a cat pun?" she finally managed, swishing the curtains closed on the window. 

Adrien chuckled to himself, "Blame it on my partner." 

"Partner? Didn't you just get here?" she asked confused . His face suddenly fell, his fists clenching tight.

"Never mind," he said, his voice tense. Suddenly he was like a totally different person. He stood fully upright, the very air around him seeming to change. Marinette felt her own spine stiffen in response. All the cheer and goofiness she had seen in him, however briefly, was replaced instantly by stone. "My apologies for sneaking in, I simply wanted to thank you for your help with my father," his tone formal.

Marinette found herself mockingly answering in the same way, "I didn’t do anything and you didn’t sneak in because I heard you close the door. How did you know how to open it without it raising a ruckus?"

A glimmer of mischief shone through the cracks of his stone face, "It was Tiki who taught me when I used to come here as a kid. She was rookie at the time but this old door has been here since the place opened." 

"You k-knew Tiki..." Marinette sighed, a knot forming in her throat. 

Adrien blinked, his stance relaxing as his bright green eyes met her blue ones. "Yes," he said, then jumped aside and back as the doorknob rattled and swung open causing a shriek from the hinges.

Marinette gaped at the person who stood there. "Roger," she stated

At first glance, Roger was handsome enough that he turned heads with a decently athletic build. He was taller than her, but really everyone Marinette met was taller so that wasn’t saying much. However, Roger was a man with a big ego and little else to back it up. His athletic build was from his football days in high school and he was starting to become thick around the edges since he never exercised. Marinette knew that despite his outward appearance he was nowhere near in shape, his supposed strength a laughingstock. He was younger than her and was also rather dimwitted in her opinion, always wanting to take the easy way out even if it wasn’t the right way. All in all, Marinette despised him and had felt that way from the first time he had opened his mouth. 

"Hey, partner," he said, his voice sounding nasally as he took a step into the office, not even noticing Adrien behind the door. His face was bruised from where her fist had struck him and it was clear his nose still had some swelling.

"I am not your partner and I have no interest in speaking with you. Please leave," Marinette snapped, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as he took another somewhat-menacing step forward.

"You know, you should be a little nicer to me, missy. I'm your last chance in this place," Roger said eyeing his dirty nails. 

"I've already filed for a new partner, so get out," Marinette hissed, out of patience. 

Roger’s head shot up. "You what?!" he yelled and started towards her. "How dare you go behind my back you selfish little…" 

Marinette shifted her stance ever so slightly and palmed the small weight she had up her sleeve, ready to send him flying the moment he tried to touch her. Roger didn’t even get the chance to try because she had forgotten all about Adrien who one moment was behind the door, and the next was in front of her, blocking Roger with his body. 

"Who the hell are you?" Roger snarled, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Adrien had gone cold again. "I believe My Lady asked you to leave," he said, ice practically forming at his words. 

Roger paused, taking in Adrien’s physique, then taking in Marinette’s ready stance and slowly took a step back, his eyes blazing, "You've painted a damn target on your back, girl. And everyone’s going to be gunning for you. You’ll never get out of this office again!" That said, he spun around on his heel and stalked out, not even bothering to close the door. 

"I didn't need help," Marinette whispered and Adrien turned. 

"Most people would say ‘thank you,’" he answered, his face unreadable.

"I'm not most people," Marinette huffed crossing her arms, and to her surprise Adrien smiled.

"No, you're not are you?" he said, his voice tinged with curiosity. 

Marinette went tongue-tied as she looked up into his warm green eyes and realized that she still had a crush on this boy. "I-I," she stuttered, their bodies far too close, when suddenly the moment was shattered.

"Adrikins!!!!" a squealing voice cried, and in the next instant a blur of yellow smashed into him making Marinette stumble back into the wall. "My dear Adrikins is back! Oh, I’m sooo very happy! When your father told my father who told me you had returned, I just couldn’t wait for you to call me!" the woman cried and Marinette finally recognized the fourth person to invade her office that morning. 

It was Chloe, the mayor’s daughter, and she pulled on Adrien who had become like stone once more. 

"Chloe…" Adrien said, his tone patiently neutral while he unraveled her arms from around his shoulders as he turned to face her. She threw her arms back around him the moment he was facing her and Marinette snorted at the look on his face. It was clear he didn’t want to be in this position but was trying to be polite as he once again started to peel her off him. Chloe, however, was having none of it. 

"Oh, Adriekins, don’t be such a fuss pot! Come on, we simply must get out of this stuffy space and catch up! I’ll show you all the newest, bestest hang out spots in the city!" like a whirlwind she practically swept him out the door. 

Managing to glance back at Marinette, Adrien saw to his surprise she was snorting, clearly attempting to not laugh at his predicament. Seeing his glance, she waved cheekily at him as the whirlwind known as Chloe continued to drag him across the precinct floor to the elevators. A soon as they were out, Marinette moved forward to close the door to her office. The moment her door was closed she locked it, tired of all the interruptions she'd had that day. Dropping into her chair once more, she sighed eyeing the small stack of folders that now called her desk home. 

"Might as well get started," Marinette muttered before opening the first file. The first two files were nothing but paperwork, and by the time she closed the second one her eyes felt as if they were ready to fall out. Scrubbing at them wearily, she pulled her phone out and realized it was almost three in the afternoon. Her stomach rumbled suddenly and Marinette realized she hadn't eaten anything in several hours. She texted Alya who was more than happy to catch a late lunch, and standing up she slid the Chat Noir file into her computer bag to read once she got home. Then, taking one last look around, she left to meet Alya at one of their favorite restaurants.  

The moment Alya saw her friend, she started in on her questioning and it gave Marinette a headache as she tried to deflect the questions she couldn’t answer. Finally, as their food arrived Marinette sighed, shooting her friend a glare. "Are you done being a reporter yet?" she asked rather snarkily and Alya blushed as she realized what she had been doing. 

"I'm sorry girl, I was just worried. And considering you haven't given me a lick of information anyways, I suppose it doesn’t matter," Alya answered looking crestfallen, instantly making Marinette feel guilty. 

Then suddenly Alya perked up, a mischievous smile sneaking onto her lips "I do have some rather       interesting news for you, though," she said and Marinette waved a hand at her to continue as she took a solid bite of her hot sandwich. Alya leaned forward conspiratorially, "Your hot crush, Adrien, from college has returned from his forays in America." 

Marinette choked and Alya laughed at her discomfort as she gulped some water to wash the food down. "How in the heck do you get your information so fast?!" Marinette demanded

"Trade secret, sweetheart." Alya smirked, then realizing Marinette wasn’t surprised said, "So you did see him! Did you talk to him?" 

"Uh…" Marinette managed, thinking of how she crashed into him head-on, then their odd confrontation in her office. 

"Oh my gosh! You totally did!" Alya squealed. 

"Like two sentences and I could barely string those together!" Marinette half-lied in the hopes that Alya would drop it. 

"You just need more practice around him," Alya answered then grinned brightly. "Nino used to be fairly good friends with Adrien, and I'm sure he was talking of them going to hang out in one of the bars. We should go hang out for the night!" 

Marinette shook her head, "I've got a case starting and I need to study the information as soon as possible." 

It was an excuse. In all honesty, Marinette really didn’t want to go hang out in a bar with Alya because the last time she had, Alya tried to set her up on a blind date. It had not gone well and Marinette had been avoiding the dating scene drastically since then.

Alya huffed, "You have to get out of your stuffy apartment sometime, you know!" 

"It’s not stuffy!" Marinette groaned and took another bite of her food. She was starving and seeming to realize this, Alya grumbled something unintelligible before digging into her own food.  There were a few short minutes of blissful silence until Alya pulled a photo from her purse. Placing it on the table between them, Alya slid it towards Marinette making her lean forward to see it properly. The photo was dark but against the backdrop of the city lights it appeared to be a human in a tight suit of some kind. Putting the remains of her sandwich down and wiping off her hands, Marinette picked up the photo for closer inspection. It was a male in what looked like a black leather suit. A belt trailed from around his waist and, due to the darkness of the photo, she couldn’t quite tell what color his hair was though it was probably a light shade of brown or blond. An object in his hair caught her attention and Marinette frowned. 

"Are those ears?" she asked Alya who cracked up.

"Yup! They’re calling him Chat Noir," Alya managed. "Apparently he’s a…cat burglar!" she snorted, breaking down as Marinette stared at the photo in shock, a trickle of pure energy spiking its way up her spine. She hadn't had this feeling in a long time and she had always associated it with Tiki and breakthroughs on cases. Marinette had just been handed the Chat Noir case that morning and here was Alya handing her a photo of her quarry. The wind around them stirred eerily, and as it did Marinette swore a voice whispered with it.

"And so the wheel of fate turns," it seemed to sigh and Marinette spun around in her chair. 

There was no one near them, and yet as the air stilled once more, Marinette could swear that it had been Tiki’s voice she had heard. 

"Uh, you ok girl?" Alya asked as Marinette turned back to face her. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. Who is this Chat person though?" Marinette wondered, shaking the voice from her mind as she tapped a finger to the photo. 

Alya shrugged, "I don’t know, it was just a photo stuffed in with the ones I brought to Nino. The only thing I've found so far is that he’s stolen a bunch of random things, including chemicals and jewels. Oh, and the last person on his case showed up murdered a week ago with claw marks all over him." 

"A detective?" Marinette asked stunned. She hadn't heard of anyone being killed as of late. Then again, she had been stuck with a lazy shmuck of a partner for the last several weeks. 

"No, apparently it was a regular cop who got handed the case. They were in another precinct in France though, so that’s probably why you haven't heard about it yet. This ‘Noir’ person has been steadily making his way to Paris, though," Alya answered, eyeing her friend curiously. Marinette had that look on her face, the look that usually spelled trouble for whatever or whoever she was hunting. 

Photo still in hand, Marinette finished off her sandwich, not noticing her friend’s observant gaze. "Can I keep this?" she asked once she swallowed.

Alya nodded, "Sure, I have a copy. What do you know about this ‘Chat’ person, though?"

Marinette’s eyes met hers and Alya was glad to see a spark of excitement in her friend’s eyes. 

"So far, just his name," Marinette answered and called for another sandwich to go as well as her check. 


	3. First Encounter

As soon as Marinette walked in the door to her once-shared apartment, she pulled the Chat Noir file from her bag. Her job was simple: find a pattern and report it to the higher-ups. She had done this kind of paper homework several times, even when she wasn’t on desk duty. The file was a decently thick folder so she made some hot tea, then curled up in her loft area to read. 

Chat Noir had started over in the USA of all places and had slowly been making his way towards Paris ever since. The file had estimations on his height, weight, and even hair color but apparently no one who had truly seen him was alive to tell the tale.  According to the file before her 15 known people had been killed by his hand, from gangsters, to scientists, to three cops who had the unfortunate luck to be handed his case. For the most part he seemed to be a simple thief but as she delved deeper into the material, Marinette was left confused. Nothing he stole made sense. It ranged from jewelry, to a picture frame, to medical supplies. And the even the way he killed was different each time. The only injuries that were consistent between 6 of the 15 victims were concussive blows to the heads. However, in each case it was noted that the blows would have simply knocked the person out and not killed them. The Cops who had handled the case were all clawed in some way, but once more the information left Marinette confused. The marks had all been placed postmortem, which meant the cops had already been dead before he marked them.  If she were being honest with herself, it almost sounded as if this Chat person wasn’t a single individual but a group of people masquerading as one. There were simply too many MO's to be from the same person unless they were just trying random new things each time. With a sigh, Marinette sat the bulk of the info aside and picked up his most recent attacks in Paris. The info was sadly lacking in valuable information, and the majority were sightings of a strange individual jumping across rooftops. Marinette had to grin at that. Since a new sport called Parkour had become popular, seeing people jumping from rooftop to rooftop had become a nuisance. Mostly they were college students that stayed in safe zones where if they missed a step they wouldn’t die. However, every so often a criminal got it in their head to try it so they could get away from the cops. Marinette had lost her first partner that way since she was one of the few people who could not only do Parkour, but she was good at it, too. In fact, she often went to the safe zones, and since she could easily pass as a college student she would run around with them in races and tests of incredible acrobatics. 

When Tiki was alive they had often gone to abandoned buildings to practice new things since Tiki had always valued being in top shape. With a sigh, Marinette put the files down and drank the rest of her now cold tea. Her eyes were itching again which meant she had been reading for hours without even realizing it. A glance up at the sun told her it was sunset and looking at the pad off to her side, Marinette decided she needed a break. There were a few addresses written down on the pad. Mostly they were places that had been stolen from but there were a few that were areas that Chat had been frequently sighted in. A few of them were near her home so Marinette decided to take a walk and check out the closest places to her. Slipping on her jacket and locking her door, she zipped her key into an inside pocket then began her walk. 

It didn’t take long to find her way through the streets and she made her way down several dark alleys to finally arrive at her first address. It was an older apartment complex and she briefly made contact with an older lady who lived there. She showed her the picture and the woman had nodded saying that he ran through the area after sunset when the shadows cast were at their strangest. Everyone else that would talk to her at the other site she went to had said much the same thing.  So now, here Marinette was at an old condemned, abandoned building that had the perfect set-up if you wanted to practice some Parkour moves. Mentally she made a note of the place so she could visit at a better time. The bottom floor was boarded up tight, but Marinette wasn’t looking for a window to climb through. Finally halfway around the building Marinette found what she wanted. Climbing to the second floor using a gutter and a dilapidated fire escape she moved through the building for stairs to the rooftop. Two doors later she found it and climbed with extreme caution since the stairs were wooden and missing pieces every so often. Arriving at the rooftop Marinette sighed in relief as the wind blew through, tossing sand and discarded trash about. Looking out across the rooftops she noted in the ever-increasing darkness some movement and her heart clenched, was it her quarry?

Knowing her badge was in her back pocket and figuring this person shouldn’t be on the roofs anyways, Marinette gave chase. If it wasn’t her quarry she would simply warn the fool to stop jumping around on the rooftops and send them back down to street level. If it was her quarry she intended to arrest them, be damned desk duty. Whoever they were the fool was a few roofs ahead of her darting from shadow to chimney in such a way that she couldn’t help being reminded of a cat. It was definitely a male since the skin-tight suit left no room for doubt about the gender of the runner. He was all in black and as he darted she could see a belt-like fixture trailing from where his tailbone would be. A silver baton of some kind was hooked into his belt just above the tail and Marinette was happy to note that he didn’t seem to have any other weapons on him. He was in a tight, what appeared to be leather, suit so she couldn’t imagine that he had something hidden up his sleeves like she did. His hair was blond, or a dirty blond, and what looked like ears adorned his head. It was her quarry. Sprinting forward Marinette took a chance and jumped a gap that she normally wouldn’t try for. Her landing made far more noise than usual and Chat spun around, eyes going wide as he realized a person was following him. Realizing the game was on, Marinette shot forward and Chat scrambled away on all fours, far quicker than she thought was possible. 

"Stop!" Marinette yelled and was soundly ignored as he leapt to the next roof. 

The chase was on and Marinette couldn’t help but feel excited about that fact. He was fast, agile, cunning, and she hadn't had a good chase in such a very long time. For nearly ten minutes she chased him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop doing crazy stunts that if she were on her own she would never try. Glancing around as she tried not to lose him in the ever-encroaching darkness, Marinette realized they were rapidly heading for an unpopulated area. The hairs went up on the back of her neck and she decided to end the chase before something tried to end her. Putting on a last burst of speed she dropped the small, heavy weight on a long chain she carried up her sleeve. Spinning it as she moved, Marinette let it fly as he jumped to get to the next building. The weight wrapped swiftly around his ankle and she skidded to a halt hauling back on the chain with all her strength. The man let out a surprised yelp as the chain went taut and he fell from the air, twisting as he tried to slice at the chain. Swiftly his body dropped below the rim of the building and Marinette braced herself, ready to catch his weight when the line went slack, nearly causing her to fall backwards. 

"No way!" Marinette cried hauling back on the chain in such a way that the weight flicked up over the edge of the building. The recoil mechanism in her jacket kicked in and the weight flew back towards her as she ran to the edge of the building. Catching the weight and making it to the edge of the building, Marinette just barely caught a glimpse of black scrambling in through a hole in the building under her feet.

"Oh no you don’t," Marinette growled. Hooking her chain over a pipe that stuck up off the roof’s edge she rappelled down the side of the building, swinging easily into the open space that had once been a wall. Looking around the dim space she retracted the chain. Keeping the weight in her hand, Marinette moved forward. Somewhere in the back of her brain a little voice screamed that this was a bad idea but she ignored it. Marinette already knew that this was a bad idea, but she was committed at this point and she never backed down from catching her target. 

The building they were in was abandoned and graffiti covered the walls adding splashes of color to an otherwise dreary place. Nothing was in the room she had swung into, keeping a firm grip on the weight in her hand she moved through the door checking to either side. The hallway was dark and closing her eyes, Marinette reached out with her other senses. Noise echoed off to the right and she slid down the hallway, her footsteps nearly silent. Coming around the edge of the hallway she could make out a person standing in the next room. They were leaning against a pole of some kind and Marinette darted from her hiding place throwing the weight, causing it to wrap around the person and pole neatly trapping them. 

"Whaaa!!!" they cried and Marinette moved fully into the room causing the male, from the sound of the voice, to scream again.

"I didn’t do it! I-I just trying to find a place to crash in! Don’t kill me, man!" 

Marinette froze, then hissed in annoyance as she realized she had just caught a bum. "Stop screaming!" she snapped. Allowing the recoil in her sleeve to kick in again, she started moving towards the bum to untie him. The man whimpered, then went silent as she said, "I'm a detective and I'm not going to kill you or anything. I thought you were someone else. I'm going to untie you and then you need to get out of here. There’s a dangerous criminal around here and I would prefer for you not to be hurt."

"Um," the man whimpered staring over her shoulder as the hairs went up across Marinette's entire body. A whisper of a touch caressed her hip and she spun, realizing the badge in her back pocket was suddenly gone. A black figure danced out of arm’s reach and Marinette froze. She hadn't even heard him come up on her, he could have easily killed her and all he had done was steal her badge. 

"Run," Marinette snapped at the bum as she disengaged the chain that kept him wrapped to the pole. She didn’t have to tell him twice. There were rumors flying around the streets of monsters lurking in the dark, rumors that he had scoffed at as he looked for out of the way places to sleep. Now, though, between being suddenly trapped to a pole by magic and this new threat, he had no desire to stick around. He had seen the unearthly way the black figure had moved in the ever-increasing darkness and he had no desire to get caught up in a battle between monsters. 

The dark figure waited till the whimpering man fled and then with a sigh leaned against the wall behind him. The air was silent and filled with tension as the man in cat ears flipped the badge open, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Detective five years. Huh… they got tired of sending cops after me?" 

"Give it back," Marinette snarled as she wondered how he could read in this dim lighting. Glancing up, his green eyes piercing the gloom, he folded the leather badge back into place and then tossed it to her. Catching it easily, Marinette expected him to follow up with an attack, but instead he leaned back against the wall with a wide yawn. 

"So, you’re a detective with ninja moves," he said as one of the ears on his head seemed to swivel slightly. Marinette blinked, figuring the headband must have simply moved as he scratched his back against the wall in such a way that, once again, reminded her of a cat. 

"Ninjas are Japanese, I’m half Chinese," Marinette corrected sliding her badge back where it belonged. He grinned at her, white fang-like teeth flashing in the dimness. 

"I stand corrected," he answered, Marinette just stared at him in total confusion. He was a criminal who had killed 15 people and he could have easily killed her. Instead he teased her, stole her badge, and then returned it a moment later. Nothing he was doing made any sort of sense unless he was just trying to keep her off guard.

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"I'm just a stray cat looking for a comfy place to call home, My Lady," Chat answered, Marinette bristled. 

"Your name," she spat. He stood fully upright, cocking his head as his ears came to an alert position.

"Somebody’s annoyed with life. My name, if you must know, is Chat Noir," he said giving an extravagant bow that seemed just the slightest bit familiar. 

A bolt of energy spiked through her and Marinette let the weight in her hand dangle and swing freely on the chain. She had been fairly certain it was him but she had wanted to confirm it before attacking, "You're under arrest." 

Chat grinned Cheshire cat style and lifted his hands, "I’ll be happy to dance with My Lady, only…" he ducked as she let the weight fly and it crashed into the wall with a loud crack. Darting forward, ears plastered back, he came right at her with clawed gloves outstretched. She twisted sideways, yanking the weight up and back as he flew past her. The weight smacked into his shoulder causing him to hiss and trip before rolling to a stop on the floor. He sat up as she advanced, his wide green eyes piercing into hers. She paused, something almost feral in his gaze making the hair go up on the back of her neck. In the next instant he grinned once more and twisting his body around, he slipped through the open doorway next to him into the darkness. 

"Get back here!" Marinette yelled following him through without a second thought. She went down a partially collapsed hall and emerged in a living room area in the next apartment set over. A streak of movement caught her attention and she twisted the chain in her hands up, catching a baton in the center. There was almost no power behind the blow and two green eyes that seemed to glow peered at her from the shadows.  

"Well now, you have paws-itively fantastic instincts," Chat said with a grin lighting up his face.

"Did you just use a cat pun?" Marinette asked tossing the baton to the side and darting in. 

"Paw-haps," Chat laughed and leapt straight over her, one hand hitting her in the center of the back making her stumble several steps before finally catching her balance

"That was awful," Marinette snapped spinning back around to face him. 

"Don’t you mean paw-ful? Or maybe claw-ful. I think I've used ‘paw’ too many times in puns tonight..." Chat said leaning against his staff in a relaxed, uncaring manner. 

He was teasing her, not making fun of her. But still, she could feel her annoyance rising. 

"I've been going easy on you. Put down the baton and submit to being arrested and I’ll continue to go easy on you," Marinette growled trying to keep her cool. 

"My Lady wishes to adopt this poor stray kitty?" Chat asked making the most ridiculous wanna-be-cutesy face. 

That tore it for Marinette and she launched herself forward with a shockingly loud snarl. The noise surprised Chat allowing her to get far closer to him than he planned, making him leap away before she could lay a hand on him. Following his movements faster than he would like, Marinette slung the weight in her sleeve out and he swatted it from the air dodging the recoil as she flipped it back. Realizing a straight-forward attack wasn’t going to work, Chat slid sideways in an attempt to get behind her. It didn’t work and Marinette followed his movements, turning like a dancer on the ball of her foot. He wasn’t expecting her speed and whipping his baton around, he tried to hit her torso to make her back off. Instead of dodging, Marinette threw her arm up in a block and the baton slammed down hard on her arm. Marinette allowed the blow to connect though she could have dodged, since she needed to be in close contact to disarm him. The blow connected with a loud clang that had him flinching back a moment in distraction just before her fist slammed into his ribcage. The air whooshed out of him as Chat leapt away from her, demanding, "What in the hell are you?" 

Marinette stumbled back herself, hissing in pain as she shook out her now-throbbing hand, making sure she hadn't broken anything. "I could ask the same thing," she grumbled. 

She had hit him perfectly in the center of the rib cage, hard enough that most people would at least double over, if not become entirely stunned for a moment. Instead, he was rubbing at the spot, looking as if she had merely poked him hard. Not only that but her hand hurt! He would have to have some serious muscle or be built like a tank for her to actually hurt her hand. Whipping the weight back into her other hand, Marinette resettled herself, deciding how to attack next. 

Chat answered that question for her as he attacked first, not wanting to be surprised any further tonight. He was quickly realizing that Marinette was a dangerous opponent, one that he couldn’t afford to play with any longer. Whipping the baton across his body Chat charged her head-on, curious to see how Marinette would react. As he charged Chat shrank the staff, treating the baton more like a fencing rapier  than an actual staff. He was fast, damn fast and Marinette just barely managed to not get skewered as she wrenched herself sideways while flipping the weighted chain around the baton as he flashed past her. Stumbling back a step she yanked hard, ripping the baton right out of his hand as he twisted back towards her to throw a punch of his own. The punch connected as a glancing blow to her hip and it sent her already-unbalanced self pitching forward at him. Chat was already twisting out of the way as Marinette flailed towards the floor with a yelp. He wasn’t quite fast enough though and as Marinette fell, she grabbed the belt-like tail that was streaking past her face. Yanking hard as she desperately tried to recover her balance, three things happened in quick succession. Her mind registered the furry, muscular warmth of a cat’s tail, Chat let loose a roar that would put a panther to shame, and in the next instant a solid impact to her side sent her flying halfway across the room. Marinette hit the ground hard, sliding into a square of feeble light from a busted out window and gasped desperately, trying to regain the air her lungs needed. Her arm and side were a numbing fire that she knew  would be one massive bruise by morning. It hurt, and while she desperately wanted to curl into a ball and whimper, Marinette realized that she had just really and truly pissed off a killer. Forcing the pain down, she rolled upright to find Chat almost upon her. Marinette skittered backwards taking in the blazing-green eyes under his mask, the way his ears were plastered back in the traditional pissed-off cat position, the way his tail lashed the air behind him, and the way his clawed hand rose to deliver a fatal strike. For some reason she wasn’t afraid, it didn’t make sense as to why but it was as if fear had vanished the moment she spotted him running on the rooftops and it had yet to return. Instead she felt awe and a grudging respect even though he was a criminal.

"What are you?" she asked, the wonder of realizing that this man was not quite fully human leaking into her voice. 

Chat froze mid-step, his clawed hand falling back to his side. The blazing fury behind his eyes faded a little and their eyes locked. His eyes were filled with fury and sadness, while hers held exhilaration and fascination. She wasn’t afraid of him and it made the fury he had felt evaporate. She hadn't known his tail was a part of him, and in truth he knew she had grabbed it on accident. A whirl of emotions surged through him as he dropped to a crouch sliding his baton from her chain and placing it back at the base of his spine. Marinette didn’t move, she just watched as his ears slowly rose and his tail twitched from side to side. 

"I'm a monster," Chat snarled and in the next instant leapt over her head out the window. 

Marinette lay there frozen for several seconds wondering what in the hell had just happened. None of what had occurred, from her chasing Chat across the rooftops to this insane ending, made any sort of sense. One moment he was carefree, flirting, making bad puns, and then in the next he was a deadly fighter that could kill as easy as breathing. Slowly she stood, wincing, and tested her ribs to make sure they weren’t broken. They didn’t seem to be, just badly bruised like the rest of her side. After retracting her chain weight, she made her way out of the building. Forcing herself not to limp Marinette made her way home, realizing that she was in no shape to fight anything else that night.


	4. Weapons and Paperwork

For the next two days work sucked. Marinette had woken stiff in places she had forgotten she had muscles in and she had probably gone through at least two tubes of icy hot. Her side from her shoulder to hip bone was one gorgeously solid bruise, and it was already starting to change into a rainbow of colors. Her arm on the other hand still held an aching soreness that made even putting on her jacket a challenge but she was rapidly healing and Marinette knew that in another few days she would be back to 100 percent. The bruises annoyed her though because it meant she couldn’t go work out in the gym downstairs for fear of her bruises being seen. Any injuries on or off the job were supposed to be reported and her bruises weren’t something she couldn’t just shrug off if someone accidently saw them. Thankfully the days were still cool and since her office was always cold she was able to get away with wearing a thin long sleeve shirt that hid all of her bruises. 

Another thing that made her slightly twitchy was the fact that Adrien was hanging around the precinct, shadowing people as he did. Twice he had tried to shadow her but she had managed to slip away from his sight. She was tired of avoiding him though and she knew that at some point she would have to talk to him face to face once more. It hadn’t really been that bad the first time but there was something about him that just drew her attention. It wasn’t just his pretty face that drew her either, there was something about him that made her just want to trust in him and that alone made her wary. Tiki had given her the same feeling but unfortunately Marinette just didn’t know him well enough anymore to let herself relax. It also didn’t help that she had a crush on him. Honestly Marinette knew she needed to just bite the bullet so to speak and talk to the boy but after avoiding him for two days Marinette wasn’t sure when she would see him next. His schedule was different from hers and Marinette knew Adrien would never be assigned as her partner as long as his father was head of the precinct. Walking to her office she collected the newest pile of papers stuck in her office box and opened her door not bothering to keep the hinges from shrieking. Tossing the papers to the desk and her jacket to her chair she left briefly to grab some tea from the break room. When she returned she was stunned to find Adrien standing in her office her jacket in his hands.

Adrien was mystified and awestruck all at the same time. Marinette was in a word incredible and he wanted her to be his. He wanted her as his partner 100 percent and as something more he wasn’t totally positive. He couldn’t be totally positive because he had only truly met her twice. Three times if he counted the rooftop chase/sparing match that had left him bruised and breathless. He had tried shadowing her over the past few days so he could get close enough to talk to her, but Marinette was apparently a master of stealth. She would slip away before he had a chance to pounce on her and half the time he would get pounced on by Chloe before he could think of hunting Marinette down properly. It was aggravating and in the few peaceful moments Adrien had, he couldn’t help thinking about his run in with her as Chat Noir. He had been on a hunt since he had gotten some new information on a possible Akuma as Chat when he had first noticed her lithe figure darting after him. After a few short jumps that put most people off his tail didn’t work he had tried something a little more edgy and she had followed with a crash. He had been forced to take notice of her then and he took off but hadn't been able to lose her. Then when he had finally figured out a way to get rid of her she had pulled some kung-fu ninja weapon thing on him and almost gave him a dam heart attack. The ensuing sparring match had been bliss until he realized that if he had been a normal human he would have lost badly. Marinette was full of surprises and even when he had almost lost control she stayed calm without an ounce of fear to show for it. Long story short, his curiosity was piqued and he was determined to get to know who Marinette really was.

Her office door had been open when he walked up although she was nowhere to be seen. Her jacket, the same one she had been in a few nights ago lay across her chair and overcome with curiosity he moved forward to pick it up. It was far heavier than it should have been and the sleeves from the elbows down to the cuffs were stiff. Thin rods ran the length of the inside connected by bands that were sewn into the jacket itself. Adrien grinned realizing that had to be why she had been able to take the blow to the arm without flinching then he frowned when he felt the slight denting in one of the bars. Had he done that? Worry seeped into him as he remembered that he hadn't held back on his strength as much as he should have, especially that last blow that had sent her flying. A small gasp alerted him to a new presence and as he turned he saw Marinette standing beside her open door. 

"What are you doing?" she asked and he hurriedly turned around looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Uh, I uh came to see you and I was going to sit but I noticed your jacket was heavier than a normal jacket and uh…" Adrien trailed off as she stalked forward noticing the ever so slight favoring of her one side and winced internally. 

Placing her drink down on the desk she turned and eyed him critically for a moment half wanting to throw him out of sheer self-preservation. Her heart was already thumping excitedly at the fact that he had come to her and with a mental sigh resigned to the idea she was going to make a fool of herself, Marinette decided to get the ‘Lets get to know each other better!’ thing over with.   

"Sit." Marinette ordered pointing to a chair at the end of the joined desks. Dropping into her own chair with a grumble she watched as Adrien moved to the chair she pointed out her jacket still in his hands. Sitting in the spare chair Adrien eyed her with mounting concern. 

"Are you ok?" he asked causing Marinette to flinch.

"Uh y-yeah fine totally fine. W-why do you ask?" She stuttered her straight forward mannerism dissolving into a shy mess.

"You’re favoring your side, what happened?" Adrien pointed out keeping his voice level and friendly. She was nervous around him and he didn’t want to do or say anything that would make her too uncomfortable.

Marinette froze her mind going in circles as she tried to conceive a believable excuse. "I was doing some uh… Parkour and I slipped." She managed warming up to her lie. "I hit kind of hard and bruised my ribs and arm. Nothing is broken. Please don’t tell anyone, although I think you have been the only one to notice so far." 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the fib impressed despite himself. He was glad to hear that nothing was broken though and he vowed that if he ran into her again as Chat he would apologize while staying out of arms reach. After all she had one hell of a punch and whatever those chain weight things were had left bruises on his skin which in his case was impressive. They lapsed into an awkward silence and Marinette sipped at her tea as she waited to hear why Adrien had sought her out. She’d had a slight panic attack when she had walked in to see him with her jacket in his hands but Adrien didn’t seem as if he were trying to stir up any trouble.

"Parkour huh? Know any good places to run through?" He asked instead and Marinette nodded relaxing as they spoke of nonsensical things.

"I know a few, I could even show you at some point if you would like." 

Adrien nodded eagerly "Yeah that sounds like a fun time! Its better than getting dragged out by Chloe again." 

Marinette snorted deciding silence was the best option when it came to a comment like that. They lapsed into silence again with Marinette sipping on her tea feeling slightly better about Adrien. He was still the kind hearted person she had once knew in college. He was just better built now and clearly had more life experience under his belt. 

"Whats up with your jacket?" Adrien blurted out and Marinette coughed on a sip of tea realizing he still held it.

"I-It… Um… Its, well, my weapon." She said finally, after being unable to make up any kind of believable excuse. Adrien stared at her making sure to look confused. Her weapon indeed, he still had bruises from her weapon, granted they were faded into practically nothing now due to his high healing factor but still. She had bruised him! With a sigh at his cutely confused face Marinette began to explain.

"When I first started working here they had a rule against rookies carrying guns. I guess firearms were still something the public wasn’t approving of since those last violent attacks. Either that or they didn’t trust us not to shoot ourselves or another person. I used to carry a taser and throwing knives but ammunition is finite when it comes to that kind of stuff. Plus while I can fight hand to hand back then I liked attacking from a distance better. When I was partnered with Tiki she told me about a weapon called a Manriki she had run up against when she was in Japan and encouraged me to give it a try." Seeing the truly confused look on Adriens face she held out a hand for the jacket and he complied scooting closer so he could see what she was doing. Reaching into the cuff of the jacket she pulled the end of the weight and about a foot of chain from the arm before handing the weight over to him to feel.  

Adrien gave a low whistle impressed, the ball was solid and so was the chain. Seeing it up close and personal he was no longer wondering how the small weight managed to bruise him "So it’s like a ball and chain?" 

Marinette nodded a surge of satisfaction going through her at her ability to wield such a tricky weapon "I trained nonstop for a year before I was any good at wielding it and from there I was able to start lengthening the chain. I can hit a target at almost 25 feet, tie them up, or knock a person out these days. Tiki and I created a recoiling mechanism in my jacket so I don’t have to gather it up each time. That’s why the sleeves are stiff although it also gives my arms added protection in fights."

"Remind me not to piss you off."  Adrien chuckled and Marinette froze surprised at herself. Here she was having a normal conversation with Adrien, who even with her gut telling her to trust him was in all honesty was a complete stranger. It was a dangerous habit for her to fall into, since without even thinking had revealed the secrets of her jacket to him. Usually anyone who managed to handle her jacket and asked was simply told the bars were for protection in fights. Marinette was known to get up close and personal when getting into fights so it was a believable half-truth. Other than Tiki and her boss since he demanded a demonstration of her skills, almost no one else in the precinct knew about her full capabilities. She hadn't shown her previous partners because she hadn't trusted them to not get in her way and she wondered what that meant for Adrien. Why did she subconsciously trust him? Could she trust him?

"Marinette are you ok?" Adrien asked his cat like instincts feeling the subtle shift in her mood. 

She blinked at him. "I… I don’t share my secrets with many people." She answered her honesty surprising him even as she winced thinking how wrong that sounded.

"I won't share your secrets." Adrien whispered his voice holding a startling seriousness and Marinette felt a blush start in her cheeks. 

In the next second, the moment was shattered as a voice warbled "Adrikins!" from outside the office. 

Adrien bolted off his seat saying "Oh gods not again" causing Marinette to laugh out loud

Adrien flushed realizing he had said those words aloud even as he looked around the office for a place to hide. Marinette watched him amused. She had noticed that Chloe pounced on him a lot and she felt a touch sorry for Adrien since he really didn’t seem to appreciate Chloe’s charms unlike other men. Then again it did mean that Chloe wasn’t bothering her either so Marinette had welcomed the change. Seeing the panicked look on his face as Chloes footsteps hurried towards them Marinette said jokingly "You could hide under the desk." then squeaked in shock as he shifted her chair back to look into the space. 

"Adrikins?" Chloes voice called again just outside the door and Adrien bolted into the space shifting her chair so Marinette blocked most of his body. Reacting instinctively she slung her jacket up so it blocked the space her body didn’t then watched as Chloe stepped past her door into her office.

Perfect hair, perfect make up, and perfect tan made Chloe a stunning woman. Combine that with a strapless top and a pair of tiny jean shorts Marinette wouldn’t wear even as a belt and you had a female that most men literally panted over. A high heeled sandal tapped the ground impatiently and Chloe scanned the room her gaze finally settling on Marinette when she ran out of things to look at. 

"They said my Adriekins was in here but I can see that they were mistaken. Aren't we a little old for pigtails?" Chloe remarked snarkly as she looked Marinette up and down. 

Marinette resisted the impulse to raise a hand to her hair and instead replied. "Has anyone ever told you that your shorts would make a better belt? Actually I think I have a belt that covers more if you would like to cover up." 

A small snort escaped the confines of her desk as Chloes eyes went livid. "I heard you lost yourself another partner. Its probably a good thing too since you got your first partner killed and all."

Marinette felt herself go cold and before she thought about it she was on her feet and inches from Chloes face. "Get Out." She snarled and Chloe went a little pale beneath her tan. 

"I was just looking for my boyfriend." Chloe said backing up, sensing the danger Marinette suddenly represented "I would say tell Adriekins I was looking for him but there is no way he would ever talk to a loser like you."

Thankfully she was out of her office otherwise Marinette just might have bodily thrown her out. As it was she slammed the office door in her makeup caked face the hinges screeching the whole way. Without thinking she threw the lock and dropped to her knees desperately trying to control her breathing as fury raced through her veins. She despised Chloe, had ever since she had to deal with her in College. Just because her father was the mayor she seemed to think she could do anything she wanted. Tiki had put Chloe in her place several times even arresting her under intoxication twice. Since Marinette was Tikis partner Chloe hated her although Marinette did nothing to fawn over Chloe. 

Breathing controlled for the moment she was startled when movement caught her eye next to her desk. Marinette had forgotten about Adrien and when he came crawling out from under her desk her brain warred between embarrassment, fury, and hilarity over the fact that he had actually hid under her desk to avoid Chloe. He stayed on the floor by her desk sitting cross legged as he waited for her to compose herself and after a few minutes, before her legs could go to sleep Marinette stood. Adrien stood as well but only long enough to take a step back to fall into her spare chair once more. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as Marinette sat back down in her chair and switched the desk lights on. 

"Not really." Marinette answered her voice cold as she pulled out some of the paperwork she needed to get done that morning. She half expected him to leave, or demand an explanation. He did neither simply sitting back in such a way that made Marinette not mind his presence. For some reason he stayed as she filled out sheets and checked boxes never once making a nuisance of himself. Once or twice he asked intelligent questions and she showed him how to fill out a few forms she knew he would have to do on his own one day soon. In between papers he mentioned that he was trying to enroll as a detective in her precinct though his father was apparently having kittens over the whole thing. She had snorted at the cat remark thinking of Chat Noir briefly and felt something hard start to loosen in her chest. Taking the snort as encouragement he had begun telling her absolutely horrid jokes each time she finished a paper until she finally buried her head in her arms laughing. When she finally caught her breath she looked at her watch and realized she had worked through lunch yet again. Closing the file before her she eyed Adrien who looked as if he were gearing up for another round of bad jokes. 

"Would you like to get some lunch?" She asked not quite willing to part company with him yet. 

Adrien grinned and shot to his feet offering his hand as she started to get up. "Why princess I thought you would never ask." He practically purred and Marinette felt her face flush. 

They went out to lunch after Marinette dropped her papers off at their appropriate destinations and Adrien tried to pay for lunch. Marinette brushed him off and instead told him about several good places to eat in their area. They had just finished when Adriens phone rang and all the happiness instantly leached from his face. Excusing himself he took the call and when he came back to the table he was like a totally different person. He was stiff, stone faced, and overly formal as he apologized for needing to leave. Remembering what he had done for her earlier in the day Marinette decided to return the favor. Standing Marinette took a step forward and gently punched him in the shoulder. Adrien jumped startled by the action and his stone face shattered as he blinked at her in confusion while rubbing his arm. 

"What was that for?" he demanded rubbing at the spot even though it hadn’t actually hurt.

"You get this look sometimes and close yourself off from every one. I was waking you up.” Marinette answered with a shrug. It had been something she had noticed about him from a distance even in college, and for some reason this time the thought of him wearing that face around her annoyed Marinette.

“A look?” Adrien asked wondering when she’d had the time to observe him so closely. 

Marinettes face gained a wry smile, understanding that he was asking when she had observed him so closely. “I… we were classmates. I-in any case whenever you used to get that look it meant you were stressing out. Nino would have to shock you out of it back then.” 

Adrien blinked at her stunned that she remembered him so well. In truth he had vague memories of her from his college days but mostly she was a background figure that he had never truly noticed. Adrien was discovering the error of his ways only now and he wanted to make up for it. 

“Thank you Marinette. Feel free to wake me up any time you feel like it.” Adrien finally managed and was thrilled when Marinette blushed, nodding her head before escaping to go pay her bill. 

With a slight smile and a shake of his head Adrien decided to make himself scarce, knowing deep within him that he was already sunk.

Marinette made her way back to the precinct alone, Adrien had already left by the time she made it back to the outdoor table which was probably a good thing since the sneaky bastered had indeed paid for her half of the bill. 

"It wasn’t a date." Marinette muttered to herself as she returned to her office to continue her slog through paperwork. There were no more interruptions to her day and she was able to clock out early having decided to make herself tacos for dinner. 

The sun set as she ate dinner and climbed back into her loft to look over the Chat Noir case again. Meeting him a few nights before had given her a strange yet valuable insight into the case. He saw himself as a monster which was sad in Marinette view but considering the fact he had real cat ears and a tail gave her pause. He also apparently had ridiculous strength and speed if his last blow that sent her flying across the room was anything to go by. What surprised her was the fact that he’d had the ability to crush her at any moment but he had held back. Marinette wondered why and she would have gone hunting after him the past few nights if her injured side hadn’t hampered her movement so badly. Instead she had confined herself to paperwork and Marinette felt she was making decent headway into the case. Spreading the files papers out across her floor of her loft she pulled out her handwritten notes before slowly reorganizing the whole thing.

Marinette didn’t know how long she had been at it when her phone rang but when she moved to answer it her bruised side protested the movement having gotten stiff from staying in one position for too long. 

"Marinette." She said by way of answer squeezing the phone between her ear and shoulder. 

"Oh my gosh girl where are you?" Alya asked jumping right in. 

"I'm at home" Marinette said climbing to her feet. Alya had her excited reporters voice on and that usually meant Marinette would soon be involved in some chase or other crazy activity. Slowly she stretched and determining that she could make a run if needed asked “What's happening?”  

"You have the Chat Noir case right?" Alya demanded 

Marinettes pulse skyrocketed as she switched to a small headset so she wouldn't be constantly dropping her phone. “Yes I do what's going on?" Marinette asked as she swiftly started gathering her gear.

Slipping into a formfitting tank over a sports bra with tight but flexible jeans Marinette snapped her belt into place that had her handcuffs, pepper spray, and a nightstick that she rarely ever used. Tiki had been the close combat fighter while she dealt with distance. However since Chat seemed to be a close contact fighter it would be stupid to not bring it.

"Well the chatter says Chat Noir broke into some science tech building and is now running from the cops as we speak."  Alya answered "Supposedly he killed the guard and now they are actually trying to catch him. Get this he is running across the rooftops!" 

Marinettes blood ran cold as she flung on her jacket and headed for the door. "Yeah that’s him." She muttered although killing the guard didn’t seem right to her. "Where is he Alya?" 

There was a short pause on the line. "You're not going after him are you?" 

"I can catch him on the rooftops. Or force him back to street level so the other guys can do their jobs for once. Plus if I stay on the roofs I can get in trouble for running in the field." Marinette answered as she locked her door and headed down stairs. 

"Nuhuh girl. You have been working yourself crazy lately. The last thing you need to be doing is running across rooftops in the dead of night." Alya snapped and Marinette snorted

"Its not the dead of night and I like running so can we please get on with this?" 

"Marinette he killed someone!" Alya cried 

'15 people actually.' Marinette thought to herself though she knew better than to say it out loud. 

"I've caught killers before Alya and besides you wouldn’t have called if you didn’t think I could go after him so which way?" Marinette sighed

The line went silent again and Marinette knew she had caught her. "Is Nino going to guide me or do I need to turn on my own police band?" she asked

Alya cursed "Fine but you're coming out with us tomorrow to get your party on." 

"Wait what?" Marinette cried as her feet hit the sidewalk causing a few people to stare at her. 

"You heard me girl, Nino will guide you and for the record I blame Tiki. Also I get first scoop if you catch him got it?" 

Marinette groaned even as the Tiki remark made her heart ache. She and Tiki had partnered up with Alya and Nino a few times when they had to catch a particularly slippery criminal. It had been an impromptu combination on Marinettes part when she had been separated from Tiki when they first started working together. She had tried to call Alya for help and had gotten Nino since he had her phone. Since she wasn’t in a safe place and couldn’t find her partner he had pulled several maps on his computer and guided her back to a safer area, then to Tiki later. Since then they had gotten their team work really tempered out and before Tiki had died they had often joked that Nino and Alya should be paid for their services. Nino would guide them as Alya listened to the broadband or did searches while she and Tiki did the leg work. Alya would get the first scoop when the criminal was captured and with exception of the criminal everyone went home happy. They had done a solo run twice when she was with her other terrible partners so she could catch the people she was tracking although her partners had no idea about it. Still though, her partners had been quite annoyed and shocked to have her show up, criminal in tow all alone both times. When questioned, Marinette had deflected or referenced her whisperers. What they were doing wasn’t exactly sanctioned by the precinct so they all kept their mouths shut. 

"You at home?" Nino asked the clicking of keys echoing in the background.

"Yep!” Marinette replied. “And as Tiki used to say, Spots On people! We have a cat to catch." 


	5. Second Encounter

Nino led her expertly through the streets and over the rooftops as they second guessed Chat Noirs movements. Usually they had a suspect's patterns and movements from previous data to bounce off of but this time they were running blind. Short police reports over the radio of a person on the rooftops kept them going on a fairly straight path and Marinette used both street level as well as the rooftops in an effort to catch sight of her quarry. They were heading towards an area nicknamed the projects on the outskirts of Paris and Marinette was starting to get tired. Pausing on a rooftop Marinette looked out across the expanse of darkness that lay before her. The street lights were on in some areas but she was definitely on the shadier side of town now. Sirens echoed in the distance and Marinette sighed

"Guys we might have to call this off tonight. I still have to make it home you know and at this point I'm several miles off the beaten path out here."

"Do you want one of us to come get you?" Nino asked and Marinette sighed again as she glanced at her watch. 

It was creeping up on 10pm and she had been running for over an hour. "Yeah I think…" she paused suddenly as a flash of black merged with the unfinished building less than a block away. "Scratch that I saw some movement up here. I'm going dark guys."

"Good luck, stay safe." Nino answered as Alya called "I get first scoop!" 

"I don’t need luck remember?" Marinette answered pulling the headset from her ears and shoved them in a zippered pocket in her jacket. She didn’t bother turning them off, Nino and Alya would wait on standby for her until she gave the all clear. Plus Nino had offered her a ride which she was going to accept if the movement she had seen wasn’t Chat. Swiftly Marinette moved to the building since the police sirens were slowly coming closer and she really didn’t want to explain why she was on this side of town. Granted they probably wouldn’t ever catch her unless she got injured since few cops would step foot on the rooftops. With a sigh Marinette decided to check the building out real quick and get away. Since technically she was on desk duty Marinette could get into real trouble being out running around in full gear like she was. As she got closer to the where she had seen the movement she spied a human figure dressed all in black dart into a five story building through a fifth floor window. The space they cleared was so far beyond what a normal human could handle Marinette just knew that it had to be Chat. That decided it for her and with a rush of excitement she began her descent from the rooftops. Dropping to the ground outside the building she tried and realized the doors were all locked on the ground floor. Making a quick sweep of the outside she used a firmly braced gutter to climb up to a third story window then took the stairs to the fifth floor. Marinette tried to be silent but the moment her feet hit the top step she knew he heard her coming. He was waiting near an open square in the wall that would eventually become a window, his ears laid back and his stance reminiscent of a hunting cat. Green eyes pierced the gloom and a rumble trembled on the air.  

Pausing at the doorway Marinette decided to catch her breath since she didn’t want to chase him just yet. "Do you know how hard it is to run across the rooftops in the freaken dark?" she demanded surprising even herself with how companionable her tone was. 

Chats ears went up his stance instantly relaxing as the rumble vanished. "I should have known it was you My Lady. You seem to be the only competent person on the Parisian force." 

"Oh good we're agreed. Shall I measure your wrists for your shiny new bracelets then?" Marinette asked moving away from the doorway and into the open space. One long wall separated the rest of the floor from the space they were and it was obvious by all the supplies scattered about that they were still building walls up in this space. A large hole in the floor was still unfinished and some rebar stuck out in several places making it look like a cavernous mouth. 

Chat chuckled "I'm not one for jewelry but the fact that you think so highly has me claw-sitively overjoyed."

The word claws made her mind jump to the file on her floor that described the dead cops with claw marks on them.  "You killed someone tonight." Marinette whispered and Chat cocked his head sideways

"Are you talking about that chubby guard? I assure you My Lady I did not kill him. I simply gagged him and shoved him in a closet. He didn’t even realize I was there until he was in the dark." Chat answered so smugly that she believed him.

"Then who called the cops?" Marinette asked as she eyed him curiously moving closer to him. She had no real plan on how to apprehend him and there was something about him that made her want to trust him as strange as that seemed. 

Chat shrugged watching her as she moved to stand almost in front of him admiring her bravery or perhaps stupidity. "I probably set off the silent alarms when I busted the safe open." 

"You have killed others though." Marinette said and Chat realized it was a statement not a question. He felt no need to lie to her after all she knew he had killed before and yet here she was standing before him alone and without anything he would call a real weapon. He wondered briefly if she would act the same way if she knew who he really was.

To her surprise Chat nodded "Seven others, all unavoidable although that one cop was working for Hawkmoth. He was a nasty piece of work and I had no issues taking his life. Especially when he was targeting some innocent people to try and draw me out." 

Marinette froze in the darkness and Chat went still as he sensed the change in her mood. "Which one was working for Hawkmoth?" she asked her voice icy

Chats ears twitched and his eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Hawkmoth?" he retorted his voice coming out as a growl. 

"He had my partner killed! Answer my question!" she snarled her hands clenching into fists. 

Chat flinched away his eyes softening in a way that made her heart twist. He gave her a name one that she didn’t recognize and she filed it away in her mind to reference later. Silence settled in the air between then and Marinette felt the first trickles of exhaustion drift through her. It came as a shock to her but she realized she didn’t want to arrest this foolish cat. It was a rapid 180 of feelings considering she had met him for the first time only a few nights ago but there was something about him that made her hesitate when she could be handcuffing him. She still felt obligated to of course, it was her job after all, but the usual drive of adrenaline, the sense she was doing something right simply wasn’t there this time around. The fact that he had practically said he was against Hawkmoth was another tick in his favor although she wondered what he had stolen tonight. As her gaze drifted over him she noticed something in his hand, something that appeared to be glowing then she saw the tiny red dot drift across his chest.

"Down!" Marinette yelled moving before she thought it through, body slamming him to the floor. There was a sharp crack as a bullet slammed into the floor several feet away since it missed its target and the glowing object in Chats hand skittered off towards the gaping hole in the floor. They had been on the floor less than a second before Chat scooped Marinette sideways rolling them out of sight of the window faster than she could draw a breath. Two more cracks later and he had her pinned between him and the wall his body covering hers and blending them both into the darkness. Silence fell again and Marinette could hear his heart racing in his chest as her bruised side protested the cramped position. Biting her lip she refused to make a sound and instead focused on her breathing. 

"That was not the police force. Who is trying to kill you?" Marinette asked her voice strangely calm as she forced her embarrassment to the side at being so very close to him she could feel his heart beating. 

"Several people My Lady but none you need to worry yourself about."  He rumbled with a grin then cursed as another bullet slammed into the buildings floor. The shooter was searching for them hoping that with random shots they could draw them out into the open. It was a waiting game although Chat knew the shooter would have to give up far sooner than he. They stayed frozen for several minutes waiting for another attack and when it didn't come Chat gave a sigh of relief. Gently he peeled himself away from Marinette pushing her to stay still only to flinch back as she yelped when his hand pressed a little too hard into her bruised side. 

Guilt surged through him "Sorry, I injured you the other night didn’t I?" he asked 

Marinette snorted shifting into a sitting position as he pulled away. "You have a hell of a kick. Aren’t you sore at all?"

Chat smirked refusing to let her know about the bruises she gave him. "Only my pride My Lady."  

He slunk to feet and sticking to the darkness began peering around outside while avoiding the windows edge so he couldn’t become a target again. Marinette let him avoiding the single window herself as she got to her feet and moved over to where she could see a glowing object on the floor next to the hole. It was a small round stone about the size of a quarter and it glowed faintly with a rosy glow that was reminiscent of a tiny ladybug nightlight Tiki had given her once upon a time. 

"What is this thing?" Marinette asked as she picked the stone up off the floor. A bolt of energy akin to an electric shock surged through her making her gasp and Chats head whipped around to look. Soreness instantly vanished, her senses heightened to an extreme that she could hear the police pulling up outside the building, and she felt... not stronger but better her tiredness fading to nothing. The glow in the stone was gone but of all things she could almost sense something within the stone. It felt as if it were almost alive. The feeling slowly faded as did her suddenly heightened senses leaving her body tingling and she glanced up at Chat in a kind of surprised wonder. 

Bright green eyes gone feral glared at her from across the room. "Hand it over." 

Instinctively closing her hand around the stone Marinette returned Chats glare as her previous wonder instantly evaporated "What is this?” Marinette demanded and when Chats answer was a simple growl an idea popped into her head. “This is what you stole tonight isn't it?" 

Chats tail lashed the air behind him as he took a step towards her. "I stole the Miraculous from Hawkmoth now hand it over." His words came out as a snarl this time and Marinette paused. 

To most people his words would have been meaningless but to her they explained her everything. She had read about stones called Miraculous before and this particular stone had belonged to Hawkmoth. From the depths of her mind a memory revealed itself one that she desperately didn’t want to remember at the moment. It was one from the night Tiki died, a memory of a single bloody key handed to her from her dying partner, a secret file that had information on stones that could give people monstrous abilities. Marinette had read that file believing every word for it was the only thing that could explain the thing that had attacked them. Later Marinette was left wondering if it had been because of that information that they had been targeted and her partner had been killed. The file had been about the Miraculous and now, if her thoughts were going in the right direction she held such a stone in her hand. The bad thing was that Chat, a person who already wielded incredible strange abilities wanted it. Strange abilities that if the miraculous were truly real would explain everything about the half cat man before her. The file had warned against one person having multiple stones and even if it hadn’t Marinettes instincts told her to refuse. Chat was already powerful. Too much power for any one person was a bad idea and he didn’t seem so good at controlling his own power as it was after all. 

"Marinette." Chat snapped breaking her free from the terrible memories and thoughts. Pulse in her throat she shook her head. 

"No Chat." she said and he stalked closer the annoyance visible in his features. 

"You don’t have a choice." He hissed clearly ready to take the stone back by force.

Marinette took a nervous step back, realizing she was at the edge of the hole when her foot sent a stray piece of rebar over the edge. This was a fight Marinette knew she couldn’t win so in a split second she decided to take the crazy way out. Dropping the weight in her sleeve Marinette slung it out at Chat making him dodge sideways. Chat snarled as the weight cracked into the ground at just the right angle to sail back towards her hand and Marinette caught it with ease. It left a loop of chain trailing behind and properly set Marinette glanced up at Chat meeting his eyes. Wariness was clear in the way he moved as he backed up to a distance that he clearly hoped was out of range. 

"Not the Ninja thing again!" Chat complained staying back as his muscles reminded him just how bad that weight hurt. He was expecting a second attack so he was only able to watch stunned as she simply leapt backwards into the hole. 

Marinette hadn't been sure her crazy idea would work as she leapt backwards into the hole but to her relief it did. The loop of chain caught on a rebar pole and swung her in towards the floor clearing the hole that continued down another few floors. Her feet hit the ground and knowing she had mere seconds she slid the Miraculous stone in her hand into her sports bra figuring it was the best hiding spot since pockets were out of the question. Feet hit the ground behind her and Marinette spun retracting the chain and pulling her baton from its spot as a metal bar swung down at her head. Blocking the blow and reveling in Chats shocked face, she threw a punch into his ribcage making Chat disengage his baton. Sliding sideways Marinette kicked out at his knee but Chat managed to evade and struck back with unnatural speed slamming a flat palm into her stomach sending her off her feet and back first into a pole. The air was doubly knocked out of her as she landed on her butt back still to the pole. 

Leaping back away from her Chat hissed realizing he may have gone too far once more. He couldn’t keep control over his strength and fight her at full capacity and it was starting to piss him off. "Dam pain in the ass, overly quick idiot, I don’t want to hurt you." 

Shakily Marinette managed to gasp "Could have fooled me." and gathered her strength to force herself up into a standing position, she was out of breath but otherwise she was uninjured. 

To her surprise her ribs were not killing her after a blow like that and briefly she wondered why. Chat clearly hadn’t held back on that blow especially since she could clearly see the annoyed panic in his eyes until she climbed to her feet. It would have been sweet that he was worried but as soon as Chat realized she was indeed ok, he growled and stalked sideways edging in closer to her. Not having the luxury of time to wonder about why she wasn’t in agony, Marinette kept a tight grip on her baton as well as the weight in her other hand. Marinette knew she wasn’t fast enough in these conditions to make a proper attack. It was too dark and he was too fast at blending with the shadows, tricking her eyes. There was also his unnatural speed and strength that he frequently pulled out of nowhere making her wonder exactly how much he was holding back. No matter what, she was at a great disadvantage. As soon as she attacked Marinette knew that she would leave herself open so knowing it was her only choice, she waited for Chat to make a move. Finally he did with an irritated growl, darting in from the side on all fours his eyes narrowed as he lunged up from the ground. His baton seemed to magically appear as he swung at her ribs and Marinette moved to counter. Blocking the blow she realized too late that it wasn’t the real attack and his baton was simply a decoy that bounced lightly against hers before hitting the floor. In the next moment he used his true speed on her and within a shockingly fast movement he had her arms pinned above her head by the wrists to the pole behind her. Her tip toes barely touched the ground due to the extra height he had on her and he seemed to be able to hold her there almost effortlessly. 

"Let me go!" Marinette snarled in shock trying to twist out of his grip. It didn’t work, in fact he didn’t even budge and she realized just how strong Chat really was. 

Chat eyed her curiously impressed by the amount of strength her petite body had. "Give me the stone and I will." He said his face inches from hers though he was careful to keep out of her legs range as they flailed. Marinette was pissed he could see that much in her stunningly gorgeous blue eyes, and if he had learned anything so far it was that a pissed Marinette, was a creative Marinette. 

"Here is your stone." Marinette snapped and flicking her wrist she released the weight in her hand to smack into the top of his head.

The impact distracted as well as startled him and Marinette twisted in his grip again bringing all the strength she had to bear. He grunted in surprise as one hand managed to break free and she threw a punch to get him to back off. It collided with his face and Chat tasted blood as his grip slacked. Knowing she was gearing up to strike again he decided to end this test of wills before his annoyance spiraled out of control.

Marinette registered a brief "Sorry." From him then the air exploded from her lungs and her legs crumpled under her. A clink of metal and something cold pressed against one of her wrists as her vision faded for a half a second. Desperately Marinette tried to drag air into her half paralyzed lungs and found as her vision cleared that Chat was once again pinning both her arms above her head as he swiftly searched through her pockets.  

"Jerk." She gasped as she heaved in a breath, her body becoming less stunned as oxygen revitalized her. His vibrant green eyes briefly flicked to hers an almost guilty look in them before he looked away refocusing on his task.

"I asked nicely." He hissed no longer in the mood to talk

"And I said no." Marinette replied in the same tone her own fury rapidly building as she tried to shift her pinned arms. Metal clinked and she discovered with great annoyance, her handcuffs locked to her one wrist the other side hooked to a metal fixture anchored to the pole. The cat had locked her in her own handcuffs and she hadn't even felt it. Granted she had lost consciousness for several seconds at least, but that wasn’t the point. 

"Just tell me where you hid it." Chat grumbled feeling in her back pockets after pulling out her badge. 

He shifted closer to her the annoyed look on his face never fading as he reached around her side. Marinette hissed as his hand trailed across her hip, patting her sides as he searched for the stone. Fury burst deep in her gut at being man handled and in the next moment without a second thought she sank her teeth into his arm. Claws scored her side near her hip as he yowled and leapt back away from her, freeing her completely. Arms free she jerked forward forgetting however briefly about the handcuff around her wrist. It jerked her to a halt before she could land a blow on Chat and Marinette let a growl of annoyance slip past her lips.

Chat was looking at his arm incredulously, suddenly very grateful for the leather. Then after shaking it out he glared at her as he swiftly moved out of her reach. "You bit me!" 

"Touch me again when I don’t wish and I'll do a hell of a lot worse!" Marinette snarled in answer her eyes never leaving his as she pulled at her handcuffed wrist. 

Chats ears went back lips curling to reveal sharp canines as his tail lashed the air behind him. "You are very good at pissing me off. I. WANT. THE. STONE!" He roared causing Marinette to flinch away though not for very long.

"Your own powers are going to your head, how much more can you take before it drives you nuts?" Marinette demanded in answer trying to throw him off his intended target. She couldn’t win against him. Not in a fair fight at least and especially not locked in her own handcuffs. Plus it didn’t make Marinette feel any better to know that they were far from any kind of help.

Chat went still blinking rapidly as he realized that she had knowledge of the miraculous. It was the only reason she would be refusing to hand the stone over. Before he could demand how she knew anything however a large crash echoed up from below making him spin around. Voices drifted up and Marinette knew she had moments to act while he was distracted. Whipping out her spare key she unlocked the cuff and took two steps forward before planting her foot solidly into Chats butt. Her kick sent him stumbling forward with a yelp where he had the bad luck to slide on his discarded baton and tumble head first right into the open hole of the floor. He shrieked a loud curse and voices answered his shout as flashlight beams began scouring the sides of the hole. Worry briefly flitted through her mind and Marinette rushed to the edge leaning over to see Chat clinging to a rebar pole trying to pull himself up onto the third floor, while police ran around two more floors down. 

The cops were here to arrest him or shoot him and for a brief moment she could imagine him tearing through their ranks with his claws since other than his baton he didn’t seem to have any other weapons. Marinette knew he would do it too because no matter the odds he seemed like a person that would do everything they could to stay alive. Not wanting him to have to use his claws for such a thing she scooped up his baton. Leaning over the hole as far as she dared while avoiding the flashlight beams she tossed the weapon down to the floor below listening to it clang sharply on the hard floor. Bright green eyes met her blue ones and Marinette couldn’t help but wave cheekily at him before disappearing back over the edge. Briefly she wondered how the baton managed to change lengths as he fought before unlocking her handcuffs from the pole, collected her own fallen baton, and running deeper into the building searching for a window. Finding one on the opposite side of where the sniper had shot from and surrounded by darkness she used her chain to rappel most of the way down. The cops were woefully easy to avoid since they seemed to be distracted chasing Chat around on the inside. Making it to a side alley she sprinted away from the scene waiting until she was a few blocks away before pulling her head set out once more. 

Alya picked her up and demanded to know all the details of her chase as she drove her home. Marinette told her as much as she could and although it took a while with a touch of fibbing Alya was eventually satisfied. By the time Marinette made it into her apartment it was past 11pm and she undressed then went to take a hot shower. The small gray stone fell out of her sports bra hitting the floor with a musical ring that caught her off guard since she had forgotten about the thing. Curious she picked up the stone and brought it into the bathroom with her to look at it in a better light. It fit in her palm nicely and two faint lines marred its otherwise spotless surface. They made a very a very faint T like shape and although the overall coloring of the stone was gray the one half was slightly darker than the part broken by the downward part of the T. Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle since for some odd reason it reminded her of a ladybug. Placing the stone with her nightclothes she took a shower and soon after fell into bed fast asleep.


	6. Climbing Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Plagg finally has something to say and Adrien has some frustration to work off.

Adrien was pissed, flat out pissed as he walked into the precinct the next morning. He knew where to find her and when he did he was going to get that dammed stone back. Last night had been a disaster that bordered on insanity even when it came to his bad luck and it had all been Marinette's fault. Who in the hell chased criminals across rooftops and through abandoned buildings at ten pm at night? What kind of person fought against a monster when they knew they couldn't win? Then after kicking said monster in the butt, into a hole, simply tossed their weapon down to them without a SINGLE. DAMMED. WORD.

Marinette did that’s who. 

It was no wonder why the girl couldn’t hold onto a partner if this is what she was like stuck out on desk duty. Out in the field with a good partner to cover her back she must be a true terror although, terror probably wasn’t even a good word to describe her when she was really out on the streets. To be honest Adrien knew she was a terror since he had been playing with Paris' dirty criminal world for a few weeks now. He had heard the rumors (which he had scoffed at) and it didn’t help that her name as well as Tikis was spoken with a healthy mix of awe or fear. Many criminals, the ones brave enough to approach him at least had warned him to not get caught in Marinettes crosshairs yet somehow his bad luck has planted him smack dead in the center of them. When his father had unknowingly handed her his case he had almost laughed out loud thinking he was going to get a break. Now for the second time in a row he had been almost caught by this little, frustratingly adorable detective and he still didn’t know what to think when it came to her.

Case and point she had saved his life last night with that sniper when she could have just let him take Chat out solving all her problems in one fell swoop. Instead she had knocked him to the ground and saved him. After he escaped from the cops Chat had gone after the sniper tracking him to his little nest and interrogated the man. No one would find his body anytime soon and it was his fault for taking Hawkmoths money anyways. Slamming the door to the stairwell shut, his emotions a raging mess, Adrien started climbing stairs.

"You know you're only mad because she kicked your butt. Literally actually." A small sarcastic little voice said from his pocket. 

"Shut it Plagg." Adrien hissed as he glanced into his suit pocket to see the tiny kitten shaped creature known as Plagg gazing up at him with bright green eyes. 

Plagg snorted rolling his green eyes at him. "Why? You're about to do something really stupid. She isn't going to give you the stone and she has already proven to be a more than worthy match against Chat Noir. In fact if she manages to activate that stone she will be a good wielder."

"We are stronger and faster than her." Adrien ground out ignoring Plaggs good wielder comment.

Plagg snorted "We are stronger and faster than everyone you idiot. Yet she has gone toe to toe with us twice now and managed to steal that stone from us. No one has managed to go toe to toe with us at all since we became Chat Noir much less get the drop on us. Face it she is smarter and if you don’t quit letting your instincts rage out of control she is going to put you down. Well…us." He amended

"Me?!" Adrien demanded as he paused inside the stairwell that led to the second floor "You’re the cat kwami thing who holds the magic and all that jazz. I'm just the driver. Besides she just… God she is infuriating! I've only run into her like two no, three times now and she is infuriating! She bit me! Who the hell bites a stronger half cat person when all they want is a little stone back?" He moved to swipe a hand through his hair in frustration, then grimaced as he remembered the gel he was forced to put in his hair just that morning. He hated having to gel his hair but his father demanded professionalism and until Adrien got what he wanted he would just have to deal with it. 

Plagg on the other hand snorted at his antics, having already had this conversation with him several times over the previous night and decided to have no mercy. "What did you expect her to do beg for mercy? Maybe ask for a kiss? She punched her partner in the face be dammed the consequences for slapping her butt and you a complete stranger, and a criminal mind you, had her pinned by her wrists while feeling her up!" 

"I WAS NOT!" Adrien snapped

"And that was after you stunned her with that blow to her chest! You're lucky her ribs didn’t break! Both last night and the night before when you fought!" Plagg retorted ignoring Adriens words "And then you wonder why she bit you? Not to mention you clawed her by accident." 

Adrien snarled hating that Plagg was right and threw open the door while slapping a hand over his pocket, squishing Plagg so he would shut up. There weren't many people up on the second floor at this time of the morning and he practically made a beeline for Marinettes office. Raising his hand ready to pound the door open if necessary he noticed the papers in her door had yet to be touched. The sight made him freeze allowing his temper to cool slightly. He couldn’t hear any movement behind the door and Adrien wondered if she was even in yet. Taking a deep breath he sniffed the air taking note of her uniquely fragrant scent. It was faint. Faint enough that Adrien knew she wasn’t inside.

"Plagg?" he questioned quietly and the cat kwami gave an irritated but resigned sigh.

"She has been here this morning but she isn't inside and the stone isn’t here either." Plagg answered and Adrien nodded having already figured out the not inside part by the lingering scent.

Marinette was in the building but she wasn’t in her office. Where else would she be?

"Excuse me are you looking for Marinette?" a female voice asked 

Adrien turned to find Alya standing behind him. Since arriving back in town he had reconnected with his buddy Nino and he in turn had told him all about Alya. She was a reporter and a writer for a blog column both in the paper as well as online. Nino had shown him about five million pictures of her so he could recognize her anywhere at this point.

Slapping a charming smile over his features Adrien held out his hand. "You must be Alya. Nino has told me a lot about you." 

Alya smiled back easily and shook his offered hand. "Yep I'm not surprised Nino has a mouth that runs like a leaky faucet. Why are you looking for Marinette?" 

Adrien paused having to think of what to say since he couldn’t very well say what he really thought. Which at this point was somewhere along the lines of wanting to strangle her, kiss her, or perhaps both. To be honest he really hadn't made up his mind yet. 

"Yesterday she was helping me understand some of the paperwork we have to do here and I was hoping to continue the lesson since I had to leave early." The lie slipped easily from his lips and as he finished Alya had a very unusual grin on her face.

"She is in the basements Gym. Since you're going that way anyways you can take her breakfast too right?" 

"Uh…" Adrien answered as she handed him a brown paper bag and a cup that smelled of tea. 

"Great thanks so much! I have to get back to work so bye!" Alya called over her shoulder making a beeline for the elevator doors. 

Blinking Adrien looked down at his now full hands. "Well I have an excuse to talk to her now at least." He muttered as he made his way back to the stair door. 

Plagg poked his head out "Yeah, talk, right." 

"Shut up Plagg and stay out of sight!" Adrien hissed at him as he walked back into the stairwell. 

Adrein was determined to figure Marinette out but for the life of him he just couldn’t imagine what in the world she had been thinking when she went up against him the second time. She had known at that point he wasn’t fully human and she had known about his unnatural strength and speed. Yet she had faced him, defied him, and that made him curious. Truth be told he could easily find her when she went out walking later that evening and ask her then, but at this point both of their nightly meetings had ended rather badly and he had injured her both times as well. To be brutally honest he was wary of her. For someone so sweet and small looking she had a hell of a punch and she had managed to leave her own bruises not to mention his split lip which was thankfully almost healed already. 

As he hit the bottom floor and turned into the hallway he sniffed the air. Dust, sweat, a slightly sweet spicy scent that he recognized as Marinettes filled the air and although he could almost detect another scent in the mix he could at least tell that there was no other person down here for the moment. From the smell of things there hadn't been anyone down here but her in a long time. Stalking down the hallway he turned into the gym and froze in shock. When he had been a child he had played down here and back then it had been a few mats, a sad looking weight machine, and a rope that some fool had managed to anchor to the weirdly high ceilings.  Now the place looked like the interior of a rock climbing gym. Along one wall some sparing equipment hung and in one corner there was a punching bag. Mats covered the floor everywhere and a bench sat fairly near the door. As he gaped he spotted Marinettes jacket, a change of clothes, and her tennis shoes. Walking over to them he placed her breakfast down on the bench and in a whisper hardly louder than his breathing asked Plagg

"Well is it in her jacket?" 

Plagg shook his head. "The Miraculous isn't in her jacket. She either left it at home or she has it on her person."  

Adrein grumbled and Plagg poked him. "Adrien look." He murmured an awed sound in his voice. 

The whole backside of the basement had essentially been converted into one large bouldering cave and as he glanced up he found himself struck dumb all annoyance being tossed right out the window. She was wearing a pale pink skin tight sports bra with a black pair of skin tight leggings that stopped at her knee and left nothing to the imagination. Her phone stuck out of the waistband of her pants and she climbed barefoot with such fluidity, grace, and strength he almost couldn’t believe she was human. He stood without thinking and walked towards her wanting to get a better look as she scaled the walls, her hands and feet alternating spots as she navigated the surface. Making it to one edge she suddenly inverted and began climbing along the roof over 6 feet off the ground. She was almost over the center when she paused suddenly and Plagg hissed in surprise. Flinching her free hand going to her chest Marinette missed her next handhold as she glanced down and finally registered Adriens presence. For a brief second time stood still and then she gasped turning red as her body tilted. Off balanced by the missing hand she tried to cling to the rocks with her feet but her balance had already shifted past the tipping point. Adrien darted forward as Marinette slipped from her perch twisting her body in an attempt to land on her feet. She didn’t fall very far though because a second later she landed in his arms. 

"It looks like you have fallen for me princess." Adrien said to a stunned Marinette 

"Where the heck did you come from?" Marinette demanded wondering how she had missed him and what the strange buzzing sensation across her abdomen had been. 

"Alya asked me to bring you your breakfast. Might I ask why you are down here so early and how all this got here?" Adrien asked as he turned and carried her from the bouldering cave. 

"Y-you can put me down I-I'm t-totally fine!" Marinette squeaked as she realized he was carrying her and wiggled trying to break free of his arms. He was shockingly strong and with her body pressed against him the way it was she could tell he was toned with a capital T. 

Keeping his face carefully neutral he allowed her to wiggle free of his grasp although he had wanted to keep her pinned against him. Her feet hit the ground and she darted to her things nervously picking up the cup of tea. She had been warm, smelled delightful and even though he was still annoyed, catching her as she fell into his arms had gone far to soothe his rotten mood. Marinettes eyes darted everywhere but him as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders and Adrien realized with a jolt that he made her nervous. For some inexplicable reason Adrien made her nervous when Chat was hardly a blip. It made him want to laugh even as he began to remove his jacket ignoring Plaggs small annoyed hiss at having his pocket disturbed. 

"Uh… What?" Marinette began and froze as his eyes meet hers 

"I want to give it a try. Do you mind if I join you?" Adrien asked as he began to remove his shoes. 

Marinette didn’t quite know what to say so she simply shrugged and gave an after you sort of gesture. Adrien grinned as he walked back into the cave area with Marinette following close behind once she got over her embarrassment and put her towel back down. 

"So what's the easiest to start from?" Adrien asked eyeing all the crazy multi colored stones of every shape size and texture.

"Start wherever you like. I don’t really make paths to be honest." Marinette answered her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She hoped he couldn’t hear it and told herself mentally to chill out. Marinette had come down here far earlier than normal. She had awakened at 6 am fully energized and ready to go her injuries almost totally gone. The missing injuries had freaked her out a bit but she had been glad as well since the mass of purple rainbows that had covered her arm and side were mere shadows now. Besides the missing injuries it was completely odd for her to be awake so early since usually she was not a morning person. Today however she had energy to burn. 

"Ok then I'll watch you for a second and figure out where to climb from there." Adrien replied and Marinette felt her face flush. 

Moving to the wall she placed her hands on two rocks then positioned her feet. Her hands were sweating and she was nervous. After nearly slipping on two rocks that were easy moves she paused and took several deep breaths. Climbing was almost impossible when jittery, that’s why she did it to help center herself. Climbing and Parkour were like meditation for her and breathing deep she allowed her nerves to settle. Then she began to move along the wall her hands and feet moving to the next handhold fluidly with a kind of grace that made it look impossibly easy. Her thoughts settled as she moved, yes the man she had a crush on was right behind her, yes he had caught her in his arms when she had slipped. Those thoughts almost made her slip again and she paused in her climbing to look around. When she finally caught sight of him she almost fell off the wall in shock. He was practically racing along the wall the biggest grin on his face as he lunged again and again to his next handhold. His movements were almost feline in nature and Marinette allowed herself to drop to the mats wanting to watch him climb. He inverted scrambling upside down and Marinette chuckled making him pause to look over at her.

He cocked his head at an odd angle his gelled hair straining to hang towards the ground in a comical way. "Princess?" he asked and for once Marinette didn’t mind the nickname. 

"If you're this good at climbing you should come free running sometime with me and some college kids." Marinette said 

"Really?!" he yelped surprised by the invitation and in the next instant Adrien slipped from his upside down perch. Marinette winced as he twisted midair and landed on all fours glancing up at her with a sheepish smile. "I guess you shouldn’t stop when hanging upside down huh?" 

Marinette laughed a happy sound that made him want to purr. "No you shouldn’t pause for long when you are upside down." 

A beep came from her waist band and Marinette pulled out her phone. "Oh man its already 8:00?" she exclaimed and moved out of the cave. 

Adrien followed his eyes drawn to parallel scratches across her side. "What happened to your side?" he asked and winced, internally berating himself for such a stupid question. However he did notice that there was only the faintest of bruising both on her arm and side where he had struck her previously. It would seem that Marinette healed fairly quick for someone who was just limping days before. 

Looking down Marinette rolled her eyes her face gaining an annoyed expression. "A cat scratched me, nothing to worry about since I kind of deserved it." She muttered and Adrien decided to drop it although he desperately wanted to know why she felt that way. 

"Do you have to be somewhere soon?" he asked changing the subject as she picked up her things. 

"I wanted to go check on a crime scene that belongs to a case of mine." She answered 

Adrien frowned "Which case?" he asked 

Marinette sighed "Chat Noir and technically I shouldn’t be going out but its daytime and its not like I am going to run into him during the day so it should be fine. I need to check something out on the scene and Alya promised she could get me in." 

The words came out easily and as soon as she finished she slapped a hand across her mouth. She had not meant to say that much and fully realizing this Adrien grinned as Marinettes eyes flicked up to meet his. She gave him an odd look and Adrien held up his hands "Does this mean I can come?" 

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the precinct side by side and made their way to the crime scene.


	7. Crime Scene

Adrien could tell Marinette was upset as they walked in silence and he knew it was his fault. A prickle of claws made him glance down to meet Plaggs eyes. Sensing Adrien's discomfort he raised a small eyebrow at Adrien who in turn tried to ignore him. A second harsher prickle made Adrien growl deep in his chest at a volume only Plagg could hear. It was a warning for Plagg to knock it off and Adrien heard the kwami scoff in the same undertone. Knowing that Plagg was going to take action if he didn’t Adrien snuck a glance at Marinette. She was fretting, worrying her lip as she did and since he was starting to feel antsy himself Adrien decided to break the silence. 

"So how did all the rock climbing stuff get down there?" Adrien asked as they walked, deciding a simple out of the blue question was the best way to go about breaking the tense silence between them.

Marinette jumped slightly making Adrien swallow back a laugh. Apparently she hadn’t expected him to speak. Either that or she had forgotten that he was there. It was sort of hard to tell with her.

"Uh… W-well when I first got to the precinct Tiki had already started the building, or conversion I suppose. The space down there wasn’t being used for anything else and since Tiki was a big traveler she had been to these gym things in America where they have fake rock climbing walls. Tiki loved the idea and when she came back she wanted a place to climb, so she got permission and started building. Once I became her partner I helped her build a lot of it and fell in love with climbing as well. We actually made all the rocks ourselves and it took a ton of work but it has been so worth it. In the past few years we added new things as we went but to be honest these days I'm pretty much the only person who uses the space. Regardless of the fact that all detectives and police are supposed to be in good physical condition, most are very lazy or just fat."

"Well now that I know it's there I can guarantee I'll be down there with you. I enjoy climbing especially since it's a good workout." Adrien said with a snicker at her lazy and fat comment. 

It was obvious that Marinette was a person who told you exactly what was on her mind when she wasn’t tripping up verbally or physically. Plus it pleased him to see the happy smile light up her face when she realized he was thinking of joining her in the gym. With the ice officially broken they talked about other random things such as nice places to eat and a few fun things around Paris to do. Finally they arrived at the building and found the police tape as well as Ayla on the stairs. Marinettes nervousness instantly came back as Alya came into view and Adrien wondered briefly why. With a sigh Marinette seemed accept whatever was bothering her and she waved Adrien forward catching Alyas attention. 

"So she invited you to the party huh?" Alya asked as they came in close, climbing the stairs so they were standing at the glass doors. 

"I kinda invited myself." Adrien replied having the sense to look sheepish as he surreptitiously looked around. He had just been here last night and to his eyes nothing had changed outside the doors. He had used a window to gain entry but other than an odd smell he half recognized permeating the grounds there didn’t seem to be anything wrong. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his comment noticing his wandering gaze although Ayla seemed absorbed in her phone. "What's the news?" she asked as Alya walked them into the building knowing that if she didn’t ask, Ayla might not give her any info on accident. 

"Well apparently Chat Noir broke in here last night although they don’t even know what he stole. He killed the one guard on his way out probably because he alerted the authorities." Alya said as they moved into the entrance hall. 

Both Marinette and Adrien froze "Are you sure he killed the guard?" they both demanded at the same time and then looked at each other confused. 

Alya snorted waving a hand at the interior. "Well there wasn’t anyone else here, there are claw marks all over the place, and the only thing they found was a large puddle of blood on the floor which apparently belongs to the guard. The strange thing is they can’t find his body and this Chat Noir didn’t have enough time to hide it before escaping. Also he didn’t use a door to get in or out. I’m pretty sure he used a window but no one can figure out which one." 

Marinette frowned at that information. “If he used a window why would he come down here to the lobby?”

Ayla glanced up from her phone. “Exactly.” 

They both missed Adrien's wince. In truth he had come down because the silent alarms had been going off and the sound had messed with his ears. It had disoriented him a little bit and in his desire to get away from the shrieking he had ended up in the lobby. The chubby guard had of course confronted him and he, as Chat had trapped him in a closet before stuffing his fingers in his ears to make his getaway. Not that he could tell the girls that of course. Considering all that had happened just last night though the sight of the lobby in the daylight left him startled. The place was trashed and it wasn’t by his doing.

Marinette moved ahead of him as he froze examining the crime scene before her. Blood stains still covered parts of the floor and as she glanced around she noticed some cracked tiles, then saw the scratches on the front desk. Following random bits of damage she reconstructed what had happened in her mind. Either the guard or Chat had been thrown into the desk although it was probably the guard since Chat had been uninjured when she ran into him. The tiles were blunt force damage which was impressive and impossible for a human to do although Chat probably could considering his strength. Suddenly she remembered what Chat had told her the night before and frowned. He had smugly said he simply gagged the guard and threw him in a closet. Looking around the area her eyes fell on an open closet. The door was a shattered mess with claw marks running across it. 

Observing what caught her interest Alya pointed saying "See claws." and her phone rang causing her to walk a few feet away to answer it.

With a frown Marinette moved towards the closet forgetting that Adrien was right on her heels. After checking the door her frown deepened. 

"So do you believe he killed that man?" Adrien asked making Marinette jump. 

Swiftly she turned towards him a lie on her lips but then she paused. His eyes were bright, serious, and for some reason it seemed suddenly important that she not lie to him. 

"Let me see your hands for a second." She answered instead and grabbed his hand ignoring the fluttery feeling she got in her gut as she did. Swiftly before Ayla could check up on them Marinette pulled him forward to the door. She placed his hand near the top of the scratches and when they didn’t come anywhere close to matching his fingers she sighed in relief. Glancing around to make sure Alya wouldn’t accidently overhear her she answered his question.

"Chat didn’t do this, although something like him did." Marinette answered dropping his hand as she realized she was still holding on to him  

"And why did you need my hand?" Adrien asked a knot uncurling in his gut at her blush.

She had scared him for a second when she had gone to measure his hand against the scratches. He was already walking a fairly fine line between his two identities but he couldn’t help how he acted around her. Marinette just seemed to pull the Chat out of him, no matter if he were in the mask or not. It was a problem but Plaggs magic seemed to be doing its job, so unless he did something really stupid like transform right in front of her she shouldn’t be able to think of him as Chat. Although by the end of all this she was probably going to think he was an incorrigible flirt. Plus her hand had been warm and it had fit so perfectly in his. Distracted by the lingering warmth of her hand he almost didn’t hear her answer.

"Chat has larger hands than mine and he told me he didn’t kill him. Since your hands are decent sized I figured that if the scratch marks didn’t match there was…" she broke off as she slapped a hand over her mouth mentally berating herself as she did so. Marinette had answered without thinking still eyeing the scratches as she wondered what in the world had done this damage.

Adrien wanted to laugh as she turned towards him a look between horror and annoyance on her face. Then he realized why. Marinette had practically admitted to meeting Chat however, she was on desk duty so there was no reason for her to be out running around much less running into criminals. Swiftly he held up his hands. "Your secrets are safe with me princess. Besides I think it's nice that you believe them even if they are a criminal." He added quickly

"You're too dam easy to talk to." Marinette muttered realizing that she would have to take him at his word. As she moved to go into the closet a splash of color that didn’t belong caught her eye and she bent down to shift a piece of door to the side. An orange oblong shape sat there with a tiny dab of blood on the one side. Lifting the quill like item from the floor Marinette eyed it curiously while Adrien had to force himself not to rip it from her hands. There was a scent coming from it, one that he recognized as an Akuma. There was another one on the streets which could mean nothing good. 

"Hey Marinette are you two done looking around?" Alya asked 

Marinette pocketed the quill like object before Alya could see and shot Adrien a ‘dare you to say something’ glare. Adrien rolled his eyes pursing his lips in a soundless whistle as he took a step back allowing Marinette room to move out of the closet. Realizing he wouldn’t say a thing she poked him in the gut for his irritating manner before facing Alya "Yeah thanks for getting us in here before they started cleaning it all up." 

Alya grinned and immediately went into reporter mode as they came to her side although she noticed the interaction between the two of them. Feeling amused Alya filed their interaction together in the back of her mind before pouncing on the story at hand. "So do you have any scoops for me then?" 

"I don’t think Chat Noir did this. From the damages and stuff there is no way a human being did all this. Plus if it was a single pudgy guard there would have been no need for all this carnage. However looking at the damage and the blood there was obviously some kind of fight done here. That being said, I don’t know what happened here though." Marinette answered as they started walking towards the exit and Alya frowned. 

"Well it could be that monster I keep getting whispers of around town but I thought they were kidding." Alya muttered 

"Monster?" Adrien and Marinette asked as one pausing at the doorway. 

"Yeah there have been two pretty brutal attacks on people in the downtown district but the one person that witnessed it simply said it was a monster. No one wants to hear about the boogie man these days."  Alya answered and looking up at Marinette she groaned. "Nuh uh girl, don’t even think about it." 

"But…" Marinette tried as Adrien looked on confused 

"No, you have plans tonight remember? You are coming out to the party scene." Alya answered her hands shooing them out the door and down the steps before going to her hips. "Paris can take care of itself and you have been hiding for too long. Oh yeah Adrien you are coming to right? I don’t remember if Nino invited you yet."  

"Uh sure?" Adrien replied as they began their walk down the street. He had no idea what he had just agreed to and from the look on Marinettes face he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

"Great! We are meeting up at a place called the Cobbles around 9:30 but you can meet us at our place first if you would like." Alya said and realizing he had just agreed to go essentially bar hopping, Adrien nearly let out a groan as well. He had managed to avoid getting asked out by Nino for several days and now Alya had beaten him to the punch. 

"I'll meet you guys there." Adrien said instead and Marinette patted him on the shoulder giving him a sympathetic look when Alya looked to check something on her phone. 

"Marinette we will be picking you up at 7:30 so don’t even try anything." Alya said glancing up at Marinette who sighed shoulders slumping. 

"I'll be ready." Marinette answered with a grumble telling Adrien that she really didn’t want to attend. 

Alya left them moments later and the two of them walked in companionable silence for a few moments before Adrien broke it. "Does she do that often?" 

"Manipulating me into going partying with her? Yeah sometimes, she is just trying to keep me from becoming an antisocial hermit." Marinette sighed purposefully misinterpreting the question.

Adrien laughed "No I mean the crime scene but don’t worry about the party thing I'll be there this time so we can be antisocial together." 

Marinette nearly tripped over her own feet and Adrien grabbed her arm to prevent her from face planting into the concrete. "R-right you are going… uh… right I'm fine now." She managed her face turning red.

Somehow he had flustered her again and if he was being honest he thought it was cute. Then he realized she didn’t answer his question.  

"The crime scene?" he prompted again and Marinette flinched hoping he had forgotten.

"Uh she helps out sometimes and if I find anything I tell her first. She knows how to write, what to write and most importantly when to write." She answered finally wondering what in the heck was wrong with her. She was never this free with information usually. In fact one of her previous partners had jokeingly threatened to use a crowbar on her since he could never seem to pry anything useful from her lips. 

"Well that’s good to know at least." Adrien said careful to keep his voice neutral. 

Marinette glanced at him sidelong "You don’t approve." 

"I don’t know her. Considering your track record though, you seem to know how to maintain that reporter information balance." Adrien replied "In fact you seem to have a lot of connections."

Marinette shrugged as they arrived back at the precincts front doors vowing to keep her mouth shut on this front at least. Entering through the front doors any question Adrien might have for that lack of comment was broken by the single high pitched shriek of "Adrikins!" 

"Really?" Adrien moaned under his breath as Marinette took a step away from him snickering. A second later Chloe slammed into him today wearing a bright yellow skin-tight top and a tiny white skirt that showed off almost her entire leg. 

"Oh my dear Adrikins! I am sooo very happy to see you! I was just hoping we could get some breakfast and your father said yes so we are home free!" She said, fluttering her eyes becomingly at him while practically man handling him back out the door. 

Adrien looked like a man being led to the gas chamber and Marinette just barely managed to withhold her laughter while bidding a polite "Morning" to Chloe's assistant Sabrina, who was huffing as she scrambled after her mistress, bags in tow.

At her voice Chloe's eyes snapped to hers and she gave Marinette a swift once over "Same ugly jacket? I think I threw one like that out the other day. You don’t go dumpster diving do you?" she asked 

Marinette gave her a razor sharp smile "No but I think that’s where you found your personality." 

Chloe blinked confused as Adrien coughed in an attempt to hide the fact he was laughing. 

"Are you alright Adrikins?" Chloe asked fawning again and seeing her attention was diverted Marinette made her escape to her office.

Marinette plowed her way through her assigned paperwork for the day, got lunch, and much later went down to the gym again to practice her weapon skills. She practiced with them constantly throwing from different positions from laying down to sitting so she never lost her edge. When she was almost finished she noticed the silhouette hanging out by the door and flicking the weight up into her hand she sent it flying to smash into the floor less than a foot from the silhouette.  They yelped startled and tripping over their own feet landed on their butt. 

It was then that she realized who it was and cursing her reaction time she recalled the chain and weight as she jogged over. 

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked flicking the weight into her hand and dropping it into its space in her sleeve. 

Adrien eyed her warily then slowly accepted the free hand she held out to help him up off the floor. "You are a terrifying person with those things. Once again remind me not to get on your bad side."

Marinette blushed "Y-you won't. Sorry about throwing it at you I don’t like it when people try and sneak up on me and Roger used to try a lot." 

"Try?" Adrien asked his voice almost a growl and Marinette smiled at him serenely. 

"Yes try. He stopped after I judo flipped him the second time." She turned away from him as he swallowed a laugh and walked back out onto the floor not seeming to care if he watched. Adrien really wanted to watch since he wasn’t on the receiving end of those terrifying agile weights for once. She seemed to be able to change their direction on a whim as she moved and as she went through her paces it looked as if she were a dancer with one of those ribbons floating after her. One of the muscles on his back twitched reminding him that those weights were no joke and he glanced down at his watch. It was 6:30 and he wondered if she realized how late it was getting. About to speak he froze as she shrugged a second weight out of her sleeve. 

"Uh…" he started stunned that she had two weights and clearly she could use them in tandem. She paused before she could throw an eyebrow raised as she waited for him to continue. "It's 6:30." He managed wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Frowning she opened her mouth to ask why that was important then suddenly realization struck. "Oh hell." She grumbled and darted back to where he was standing to grab her things the weights vanishing into her sleeves. 

"I'm guessing you didn’t realize the time?" Adrien asked keeping pace with her as she shut the lights off and exited the gym area. 

The sudden darkness surprised him and although it only took about three seconds for him to see almost perfectly fine thanks to Plaggs night vision he was shocked to see her not even miss a beat as she started forward saying "No I didn’t, I'll just have to run home and be quick getting ready."

"How can you see anything?" Adrien demanded seriously starting to wonder if she had superpowers of her own as she navigated the hall without needing to use the wall. She jumped surprised by his question then sighed as she turned around. 

"Oh crap I'm so sorry. I'm so used to walking this hall I can do it in the dark without a problem. Here hum or something so I can find you." She said as she started back towards him one hand reaching out. 

Adrien was tempted, so sorely tempted to let her walk right into his arms but as she reached out to him he allowed his hand to brush hers instead. Feeling the touch she grabbed his hand easily and tugged him forward. Suddenly Adrien was glad for the darkness because she couldn’t see him blush at the fact that she was holding his hand for the second time that day. Moments later they made it around the corner and light filtered down enough that even by human standards he would be able to see just fine. 

"Thank you for guiding this poor blind fool princess." Adrien said giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"N-no problem." Marinette managed blushing slightly as they began to climb the stairs. 

"So do you drive to your home?" Adrien asked curious. 

Marinette shook her head "It takes about 15 to walk here and if I run about half that." 

"So you live close!" Adrien said surprised. 

Marinette chuckled "Yeah, hey you still have to change right? If you want you can wait at my place for Alya and them since they are picking me up soon anyways." She offered without thinking. 

Adrien almost choked. If he were being honest he had been trying to figure out a way to follow her home without coming off as a total creeper. Matter of fact he had been planning to follow her scent as Chat one night so he could keep an eye out for the Miraculous stone to steal it back. He had learned his lesson when it came to her and he didn’t want any more bruises, or embarrassing kicks to the rear. Inwardly he moaned at that thought. He was a creeper and he couldn’t seem to help it when it came to her. She was like catnip to him which was utterly ridiculous considering he had only truly spoken to her for a few short days. 

"You got bit by the bug…" Plagg whisper sang exactly loud enough that only he could hear. 

Adrien slapped a hand to his shirt pocket causing Plagg to emit a muffled yowl and answered "That sounds lovely. I have my bag anyways so if you don’t mind me swinging by to get it…"

She turned at the top of the stairs a grin on her face as she clasped her hands behind her leaning forward slightly as she walked backwards. "I have to grab something from my office anyways so meet you at the front?" 

Adrien nodded not trusting himself to speak and another smile bloomed across her face before she ran up the next flight of stairs. The door slammed moments later and Plagg swarmed out of his pocket. 

"You are a love struck idiot." Plagg said and Adrien glared at him before snatching him from the air. 

"I've only known her for like three days." Adrien snorted and shoved Plagg back into his pocket. "Besides I'm only doing this so we can watch out for her better." 

"For your sake or for hers?" Plagg asked his green eyes sparking in mischief.

Adrien growled deeming it unimportant to answer the kwami and opened the door before him, exiting the stairwell to grab his bag from his locker.


	8. Ready set…

They met back up outside the precinct exactly one door down and Marinette had asked if he minded jogging. He hadn't since that would mean less air for embarrassing talk and they jogged to her apartment building. Marinette tried not to think too hard as she showed him the other bathroom and disappeared into her room for a shower of her own. Adrien Agreste was in her home, he had followed her home! Part of her wanted to squeal with joy as the other half wanted to die of embarrassment as she thought of the disastrous state her flat was in. 

"I never think things through…" Marinette whisper groaned as she got out of the shower and decided what to wear for the evening. 

Nervously since she felt she was taking far too long Marinette decided rather quickly on a red tunic like top that came to mid-thigh and black tights to go underneath. The tunic was practically skintight around her chest and stomach but flowed into waves at her hips. It was comfortable as well as sassy with its swooping neckline and off the shoulder sleeves that came to her elbows. Usually she didn’t dress up and Marinette was certain that Alya would be surprised to not see her in jeans and a t-shirt but since Adrien was in fact coming Marinette wanted to look nice for the evening. 

Swiftly she bunched her hair up and fastened it into a clip at the back of her skull before grabbing her leather jacket. Like her work jacket this one was equipped with her chains although they were lighter in nature since she hoped to never have to swing off a building while dressed up to simply hang out. In truth she had been meaning to upgrade the jacket as well as make a third in case something happened to her normal one but so far she hadn’t made the time for it yet. With a deep breath she cracked her door sneaking a peek outside her room. It took her a moment to find Adrien who was up in her loft area frowning down at the floor. Slipping from the room Marinette mentally kicked herself, the Chat Noir case was up there on the floor where she had been organizing it in the early hours of that morning. She had several notes about her encounters with him written out up there as well although they were thankfully written in hers and Tikis code which for 90 percent of people was unreadable. For a moment she wondered if she should return to her room, possibly slam the door to announce her presence when suddenly he looked up his bright green eyes boring into hers.

"Uh… Hi." They both managed blushing as they took the other in. 

Adrien had switched out his formal suit attire for a pair of comfortably stylish jeans, a black shirt with colorful lines drawn across it, and a white jacket like over shirt which framed his physique nicely. 

"You look amazing Marinette." Adrien said happy to see Marinette blushed fiercely at his words. 

"You're always amazing…" Marinette sighed then flushed even brighter as she realized she said those words out loud. Thankfully she had said them as a whisper and she didn’t think he heard her although he seemed to flush a little as he looked her over again.

"I-I uh…" Adrein stuttered as he took a step back his foot partially stepping on one of the papers scattered across the floor. 

Hearing the papers crinkle and embarrassed by her slip up Marinette called "Please don’t move anything." as he bent over to look at the papers on the floor once more. 

His head jerked up and he was glad for the change in subject. "Never princess, in fact I'm sorry for being rude and snooping about. Perhaps I can make it up to you by helping out on the case?" He asked figuring that he might as well kill two birds with one stone. If she accepted he could divert her attention to Chat Noir away from him and quite possibly prevent her from snooping into potentially dangerous situation. Carefully avoiding the papers this time around Adrien made his way back to the ladder and climbed back down to floor level. 

Marinette shrugged somehow managing to control her blush. "I'm not sure I need help with it quite yet. I am still in the information gathering stage so far, but next time please ask before looking."

"I uh was just… looking… you uh have the file scattered all over the floor." Adrien answered feeling a touch disappointed at her refusal. 

"Oh yes I-I work better with everything laid out in front of me." She asked as his feet touched the ground and walked over to her.  

For a brief moment she wondered why she wasn’t more annoyed at the fact that he was looking at her files without her permission. Part of it was the fact that the files were in the open where anyone could see them but another part of her seemed to think of him as her partner in crime. Recognizing that her mind was drifting into dangerous territory she shook her head and snuck one last glance at him. He was standing a few feet before her looking rather dashing with bright green eyes and hair styled as a casual mess rather than the slick back he wore around the precinct. Marinette actually liked it a bit better looking like a mess since he seemed more approachable and friendly this way. Realizing she was staring and remembering her earlier slip up Marinette looked away missing the grin that flickered at his lips. 

Adrien felt like he was about to burst with happiness. She thought he was amazing. Granted he probably really wasn’t supposed to hear those words since she had really only spoken above a whisper but he didn’t care. It had taken all of his self-control to not leap over the railing to her loft and snatch her up when those words had slipped out of her perfect lips. Instead he had forced himself to slowly climb down the ladder and walk to her side with a grin. "So what have I gotten myself into tonight?" 

Marinette chuckled moving towards the door "That’s a loaded question. Usually we go to Cobbles and hang out for a bit and once Alya has had a few drinks I sneak out the back door so I can come home and get some sleep."

Adrien snorted as he walked at her side. "Well I think I will have to sneak off with you. Is there any chance we can call out sick?" 

Marinette laughed outright "You probably could get away with it but Alya would be pissed if I tried anything like that." 

A horn beeped outside and with a heartfelt sigh Marinette glanced at her phone that had just vibrated in her purse. "They are here, lets not keep them waiting." 

To Marinette's surprise they actually went to dinner before heading out to the bar and by the time they actually arrived the bar was fairly crowded with the party scene. 

In truth a bar was probably not the best way to describe Cobbles. It was more like a club complete with dancing floors and some pool tables in another room. Two large fully stocked bars decorated both rooms back walls and Marinette headed towards the back area immediately as Alya and Nino broke off to go dance. Music blasted from speakers in an overly loud obnoxious manner and Adrien could feel Plagg cringing in his pocket as he resisted the urge to cover his ears. Adrien followed Marinette not really wanting to mingle out on the dance floor and was surprised when she ducked into another room with pool tables and a far quieter atmosphere. The music still thumped and blared from behind them but in this area the noise was bearable and the hum of other voices could be heard. Marinette slid right up to the bar calling a familiar greeting to the bar tender then seeing the odd look the bar tender shot her she glanced over to finally notice that Adrien had followed her. Unable to help herself she smiled at him happy to realize that he wanted to hang out with her.

"Are you going to drink Alcohol?" Marinette asked curiously and Adrien shook his head rapidly.

The last time he had gotten drunk he had woken 30 feet up in a tree, only to later find half his flat demolished and a news story about a man dressed as a cat tipping over cars. 

"No I'll just have some water or a soda." Adrien replied cringing slightly at the memory.

Marinette nodded with a smile. "Two of my usual please!" she called to the bar tender who flashed a thumbs up before refilling another patrons glass. A few moments later he came over with two beer bottles in his hand. Placing them on the table before Marinette he popped the bottle caps and accepted a tip before returning to take care of some other people.  

"Here you are." Marinette said with a smile handing one of the bottles to him and Adrien frowned. 

"I don’t want a beer." He said confused and a little miffed at the fact she didn’t seem to care he had said no. 

Marinette chuckled still holding the bottle out. "Yes I heard you. Read the side of the bottle before you become more cranky."

Adrien accepted the bottle and felt like a fool as he read the words Root Beer in raised lettering on the glasses surface. "I'm not cranky either. The music was just a bit too loud over there." He grumbled feeling like he had to defend himself. 

"That’s why I come to this side. Its marginally quieter and I can get my alcohol disguise in place so I'm not constantly pestered as to why I’m not drinking when Alya or someone else finds me." Marinette snickered then almost as an afterthought added “Cranky pants.”

Adrien took a swig of the root beer and deemed it unimportant to answer her jibe. Instead his gaze wandered about the room eyeing several men who were looking at Marinette like she was a steak. He bristled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually, while resisting the urge to snarl at them from afar. 

Marinette snickered again feeling her face heat up. If it had been any other person than Adrien putting his arm around her she would have shrugged it off or if they pissed her off done something worse like cause them pain. For some reason though, she didn’t mind Adrien's arm around her and instead of shrugging him off, simply poked him in the side. "Don’t glare at them so fiercely. If you scare the other patrons the bar tender won't like it, especially if the other men are afraid to come to the bar."

"Yes don’t scare my costumers away. Marinette here can do that all on her own. Most men know not to mess with her and those that are too drunk or dumb learn their lessons right quick. By the way sweetheart there will be no more fighting in my back alley you hear me?" a male voice said causing Adrien to jump and turn. A large male bartender stood there and Marinette grinned at him before giving him an awkward hug over the bar top. 

"Awe you are no fun Kim. I got dressed up and everything this time." Marinette answered with good humor. 

Kim rolled his eyes and noticing Adrien's hand still on her shoulder gave Adrien a once over. "This one is cute and no bruises to the face so you must like him considering you let him touch you." 

Adrien realizing what the man meant released Marinette's shoulder and stood back mutely unable to think of anything to say. He did however feel a bit jealous at the friendly banter the two of them held for several minutes before Kim was called to another patron further down the bar. 

"He seems nice." Adrien managed without snarling before taking a swig of his root beer.

Eyeing him over the top of her own drink and keeping her face neutral Marinette answered "Oh yes he's a very sweet guy, very romantic too. He asks me for advice and tips on dating all the time." 

Although he tried to hide the mounting frustration Adrien could tell that Marinette knew he was annoyed because in the next instant she leaned forward going up on tiptoe so that her lips just barley brushed his ear as she whispered "He’s gay." 

Adrien coughed on the sip of root beer he had just taken to look at Marinette who seeing his face burst into a fit laughter. He glanced back up at Kim who catching his eye wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and shot Adrien a very saucy wink. 

Marinette collapsed onto one of the bar stools still chuckling "I think he likes you." 

Adrien sighed the tense feeling in his shoulders easing as he placed himself on a stool next to her. "I have a feeling I was setup and you are telling me in a not so subtle way that I need to relax." 

Marinette smiled serenely at him her bright blue eyes glittering with mischief. "Maybe just a little. This place isn't really my scene either but as a detective you need to be able to blend in all kinds of places. You're wound so tight I'm surprised you didn’t break the bottle when I first handed it to you." 

Adrien looked down to find his knuckles were in fact white from gripping the bottle so hard and for a moment he too was surprised the bottle hadn't broken on him yet. With a sigh he placed the drink down next to hers. "For some reason I feel as if I've received a scolding." He muttered and Marinette patted his shoulder.

"You should have seen the way I was the first time Tiki brought me here. It’s her fault that Alya even discovered this place." Marinette said and Adrien perked up slightly.

"Tell me?" he asked and Marinette stood 

"Sure shall we play some pool and swap stories?" she asked jerking her thumb at a pool table that had opened up on the opposite side of the room. 

"Sure princess. Let's see how good your aim is when the ball isn't attached to a chain."  Adrien answered loving the wild predator like grin that lit up her face.

"Oh it's on." Marinette said cheerfully and grabbed her drink as she moved over to the empty table. 

They played several games and by the end they tied in the amount of wins they each had. Their beverages had long since run dry and they decided to end it on a tie before their competitive streaks really showed themselves. Marinette walked back over to the bar to refill her root beer as Adrien excused himself to go to the restroom. It had been a few hours since they had arrived and Marinette knew that at this point Alya wouldn’t mind if she snuck off to bed. In fact Alya had found them just a while back and had squealed excitedly when she saw them playing pool while gossiping with several other pool playing patrons. Both Marinette and Adrien had been challenged to an impromptu pool tournament and as a team they had swamped all comers. Because of that there drinks other than their first root beers had been on the tabs of the other players.  Both of them though were actually having a nice time which was probably why it was fate that something came along and ruined it. 

Adrien had to go into the other room to find a bathroom, the other room that was filled with painfully loud music, annoyingly stupid drunk people, and worst of all no Marinette. He tried to make it quick, weaving his way between patrons with one hand pressed to the ear that faced the speakers where the god awful music was pounding from. He went to the bathroom after finding the surprisingly crowded place and as he exited he was nearly tackled to the floor. 

“Adrikins!” an awful, totally unexpected voice squealed somehow pitched to be heard over the noise. 

Adrien twisted catching his footing and pulled Chloe off of himself nearly gagging at the aroma of perfume and alcohol she wore. She was drunk, very drunk and wearing some kind of glittery gold tube top with a pair of skimpy gold shorts. A sheer white open jacket hung about her shoulders covering absolutely nothing. 

Adrien didn’t even try to speak as he pushed her back looking around for Sabrina or another one of her cronies. He didn’t see anyone nearby and he contemplated how easy it would be to ditch her. She probably wouldn’t even remember running into him come tomorrow… hopefully. 

“Adrikins where is your drink! You are at a bar you should always have a drink!” She slurred giggling but Adrien got the gist. 

“I don’t have one. Could you find me one?” He yelled wondering how her voice pierced through the din so easily when his could barely make a dent.  

She frowned at him “I can’t hear you but its ok. I’ll find one for you!” she squealed and as she stumbled towards the bar he made his escape as fast as he could. 

Part of him felt guilty leaving her alone when she was clearly incapacitated, but dear lord and all things holy he could not stand her when she was drunk. Dealing with her sober was becoming enough of a chore and he knew that what little social ques she did accept sober, they would be nonexistent while drunk. Basically asking her to back off nicely would not be in the cards with her under the influence. The best thing he could hope for was a quick escape and maybe ask Marinette for a place to hide. Or maybe they could leave together. That thought brightened Adrien's worried annoyed mood right up and he swiftly scanned the best route to where he wanted to go.

He made it to the other room far quicker than he thought and froze as he made it inside the door. A man stood near Marinette practically towering over her and from the tense way she held herself on the stool he could tell she did not want his attention. Anger seared through him as she pushed the man back and he refused to move. The bar tender Kim was moving towards them a worried look in his eyes but Adrien was already on the move ready to take out the fool who was encroaching on his territory. It would be so easy to lift him up and throw the man across the room but Adrien realized he couldn’t do that as he came to a halt just behind Marinette. The man didn’t notice his presence but he sensed that Marinette had even though she didn’t acknowledge him just yet.

“I don’t think she wants your attention.” Adrien growled his voice razor sharp.

This time Marinettes head turned to look at him and a kind of relief shined in her eyes bolstering Adriens confidence. Without another thought he stepped even closer to her making the man uncomfortable enough to step back. As he did Adrien finally got a good look at him and dam near snarled. It was Roger and from the smell of him he, like Chloe was a few beers past tipsy. 

“What is it that you want stranger?”  Roger asked his eyes narrowing 

It was clear Roger didn’t recognize Adrien without his suit on, plus the alcohol probably wasn’t helping the man either. Adrien didn’t care because in all honesty he just wanted to pick Roger up and throw him across the room.

“I want you to learn how to read body language. You seem to enjoy bothering Marinette and I don’t think I like it.” Adrien replied and Marinette could hear the dangerous undertones in his voice. 

Roger snorted “She likes it boy you just don’t know how to handle women.” 

Adriens fist balled and suddenly Marinette stood up placing herself between the two of them. 

“I said no Roger. Take a hint and take a hike you're drunk.” Marinette snapped forcing Roger to take another step back as she shoved a hand into his chest. 

The room had gone quiet, the beating pulsing thump of the music next door seeming eerie at the sudden spike of animosity in the room. Kim flipped the bar top up ready to come around and break them up before it came to a fight but Marinette caught his eye, her gaze warning him to not interfere. 

Roger snorted again. “The way you’re dressed and the way you move you’re just asking for someone to come along and mess with you.” 

Marinette felt her fist clench but before she could throw a punch Adrien wrapped a hand around her wrist preventing her from hitting him. Tossing a glare over her shoulder at him she could see from the way his eyes seemed to burn that he wanted to punch him out as badly as she did. Then a flash of gold charging at them caught her eye and Marinette grinned.

“Whats the matter partner? Got nothing to say cuz I’m right huh? What are you thinkin you should come back to my side?” Roger asked a leer stretching across his face as he swayed unsteadily.

Adrien tensed at her back releasing her wrist and Marinette knew she needed to act before he did something more stupid than what she was planning.

Marinette grimaced “I think you need a mint to be quite honest, also I’m not your partner.” In the next second she moved fast enough that most people who had been watching were left wondering what in the heck happened. Twisting Marinette knocked Adrien back onto a stool moving him out of the incoming warpath of Chloe. 

“Adriekins I’m back!” Chloe managed to squeal before tripping over Marinettes still outstretched leg smashing full force into Roger.  The two of them hit the floor in a shower of alcohol from the two drinks in her hands and both of them were too stunned and probably too drunk to figure out exactly what happened. 

In the next instant Marinette had her jacket in one hand and Adrien by the other pulling him out the door with a cheery “Bye Kim till next time!” 

Kim could only shake his head one hand pressed against his temple as he watched her make her escape. Out in the main room Marinette threaded her way through several patrons then they were out a door Adrien hadn’t even noticed. The door closed on the pounding music and Marinette sighed letting go of his hand before pulling her phone from her purse. She typed out something as she turned to face him a look of apprehension on her face. 

“Welp that was fun.” Marinette said sarcastically slipping into her leather jacket. 

Adrien still didn’t say anything and Marinette frowned “Are you upset with me?” she asked her voice carefully neutral. Adrien didn’t seem to like Chloe very much if his body language was anything to go by. However what she had done was a bit mean and sort of petty but Marinette hadn’t been able to resist hitting two birds with one stone so to speak. 

Adrien blinked seeming to come out of whatever trance he was in at her question. “I am upset at how Roger has treated you both times I’ve seen him interact with you. So no I am not mad at you besides what you did back there was genius. Thanks for getting me out of Chloes warpath.”

Marinette released the breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding and gave a small smile. “You’re welcome. I’m probably going to head home from here. Where are you staying?” 

Adrien shrugged “I’m on the other side of town but I will be happy to walk you home.” 

Marinette shook her head. “Thank you that’s sweet of you but I can actually walk from here. I know a good shortcut and it’s late. If you live on the other side of town it will take you far longer to get home and you need sleep.” 

Adrien chuckled “You know you’re supposed to go all damsel in distress, ‘please save me from the scary shadows’. Not say ‘nope I’ve got it.’”

Marinette grinned at him starting to walk backwards away from him. “Sorry but I don’t do the whole damsel in distress thing very well. Maybe next time?” 

“Will there be a next time?” Adrien asked curiously following her as she turned to walk normally once more.

Marinette shrugged “With the way our friends are? Yes there will be a next time. However we can always go do some Parkour to avoid them.”

“Sounds like a date.” Adrien replied flippantly, before he had to grab Marinette by the elbow as she tripped over air and nearly face planted. 

“Ah yes… um date right…. um I’m g-going this way so see you tomorrow bye!” Marinette cried her voice rising in octave as she finished her sentence. 

Before he could utter another word she slipped from his grasp, and was out of the alley turning the corner to disappear from sight. 

“Dang she is fast. Too bad she didn’t say yes to you walking her home she is kind of cute when she is tripping over her own two feet and not throwing things at us.” Plagg said floating up out of his shirt pocket. 

“Oh we are walking her home Plagg she just won’t see us is all.” Adrien answered with a grin. 

Plagg whirled to face him. “Ooooh no, no way, you are not using me to stalk your wanna be girlfriend.”

“Claws out Plagg!” Adrien cried ignoring the kwamis words entirely. One flash of green light later Chat Noir leapt to the rooftops sniffing the air as he ignored Plaggs hissing in the back of his mind and got to work looking for his wayward princess.


	9. Third Times the Charm?

Marinette was currently cursing herself out for her own stupidity as she walked down the back alley ways towards her home. She had been fine with Adrien all night, bantering, telling stories, and playing pool with him. Alya had been proud of her, heck she had been proud of herself, especially with how she had handled the situation with Roger and Chloe. Everything had been going fantastic and all he had to do was say the word date to leave her a gibbering mess once more. It was frustrating, so incredibly frustrating and Marinette just didn’t know how to get a grip. She would have texted Alya but she didn’t want the whole just go for it speech tonight especially when Alya was already a touch upset that Marinette had left without telling her first in person. Marinette knew Alya had just wanted to tease her and ask if Adrien was going to stay with her that night. That thought immediately made Marinette turn red and she let out a hissing sigh as she kicked a can in mortified frustration.  

“Why can’t things just be simple and easy?” Marinette moaned under her breath then jumped as her waistband vibrated sharply. The sensation was similar to how a phone on vibrate felt but her phone was currently in her purse. The only thing in her waistband at the moment was a credit card and the miraculous stone. Freezing in place Marinette pressed a hand to the spot as she remembered the miraculous stone she had slid into the pocket sewn there. She didn’t know why she had grabbed it but it had just seemed like a good idea at the time, an almost automatic action. Now though she wasn’t as sure especially when it vibrated once more, a sharp prickle against her skin that almost felt like a warning. It had done something similar before when she had been climbing in the cave but she hadn’t connected that vibration to the stone until now.

“What the hell?” She wondered aloud then a dark chuckle answered the question. 

“Ello’ sweetheart. Such a purty lil thing shouldn’t be a wanderen round these parts.” A scruffy man said sliding around the corner of a dumpster so she could see him. A second man fell into place as his overly large shadow behind him as the stone vibrated a sharp third time. 

“Oh danger.” Marinette muttered as she realized the stone had been warning her about the danger ahead. It was strange and if she were being honest the fact that the stone had alerted her to anything much less danger blew her mind. If she had been alone she might have needed to sit down and freak out a little bit, but with the two idiot men in front of her she couldn’t afford to spazz. 

Taking a deep breath and shoving her, omg inanimate magical object is doing weird things freak out aside, Marinette eyed the two men before her. They were both scruffy, one was more bulky than the other, and neither looked as if they were on drugs or otherwise impaired. She didn’t recognize either of their faces and they didn’t look to be the type to run in Hawkmoths or any other gang for that matter. Irritation at being bothered like this made her huff but Marinette decided to give them a chance even as she palmed the weights in her jacket sleeves. 

“My name is Marinette and I am a detective. Leave me be because I really am not in the best mood and I hate filling out paperwork.”  Marinette growled and both men paused for a half a second. 

“Yer name don’t mean nothin but if ya do as we tell you we might let cha off easy.” The smaller man answered jerking his head to the side as a signal for his shadow to come forward.

The large man stepped around his smaller companion filling the space of the alley and pulling off the whole intimidation thing very well. If Marinette had been a normal citizen she probably would have wanted to cower or run away as fast as she could. However Marinette had faced crazy people, monsters, and half cat men at this point, so the most this hulking man got was an exasperated eye roll.

“You really don’t want to do this.” Marinette hissed in annoyance, shifting into a fighting stance.   

“Purse” the shadow grunted ignoring her words entirely while raising a gun into the faint alley light. 

Marinette didn’t bother to answer knowing that as soon as the gun was level he would be prepared to fire. So she moved as he raised the weapon one weight lashing out to smash into his wrist as the other whipped sideways to crack into his temple. The man dropped like a stone not even having the time to register the pain and cry out. Marinette took a step to the side as he hit the ground like a fallen tree, his smaller partner letting out a shriek of surprise at the sudden defeat. Catching the recoil of her one weight she slung it out once more to smash into the dumpster near his head. It slammed home with a crash before the second man could even think too hard about running. The shorter man let out a second cry of alarm but froze at the sound of Marinettes voice.

“Stay where you are.” Marinette hissed and he froze, terror in his wide eyes as she stalked closer. 

“Witchcraft…” he whimpered and Marinette rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to correct him. In all honesty she was used to such accusations. In dim lighting like this alleyway her weapons were all but invisible and practically silent meaning that to the idle viewer it would appear that anyone who pissed her off simply dropped to the ground unconscious from her glare alone. When Tiki had been her partner she had loved teasing Marinette about it and there was a rumor about her having a killer glare in the back streets of Paris. In fact Marinette was pretty certain that Tiki had been the origin of the rumor. 

Moving into the pool of light Marinette kicked the gun away from the fallen man that lay on the ground and leveled a glare right into his partners eyes. “Memorize my face and remember my name. If you ever bother me again I will take you down twice as hard and will drop your unconscious butts off at the nearest police station. Do you understand me?” she asked her voice filled with menace. 

The man continued to stare at her, no something behind her and then from her waistband came another vibration slightly sharp but this time it almost felt like a purr. Twisting around she saw a third man baseball bat in hand several steps behind her ready to bring it crashing down on her skull. Throwing her arm up to take the blow Marinette was stunned into stillness when a snarl split the air and a figure crashed down onto her would be attacker. There was a sound of crunching bones and Marinette darted to the side to avoid the bat cracking into the spot she had just been in. The man behind her screamed a third time and she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him flee into the shadows hollering about monsters. 

Marinette however knew the crouching figure before her and she watched him slink forward on all fours his eyes glittering like emeralds in the darkness. Conflict arose within her and her hand tightened on the weight within. He was coming at her and yet his movements were slow, cautious, as if he didn’t want to scare her off. 

“Round three?” Marinette asked her voice breaking the tense silence between them. 

A sharp toothed grin was her answer as he came to a stop, still in a crouch less than three feet away. “If My Lady wished to play all she had to do was ask. You didn’t have to resort to beating up ally rats.” 

Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him having half expected a snarl or swipe of claws since they hadn’t parted on the best of terms. “You’d rather me beat you up?” 

Chat chuckled, a rich dark sound that had the hair going up on the back of her neck. “No My Lady as much as I have enjoyed our little sparring matches I enjoy not having bruises more.” He moved like smoke rising to his feet and slinking forward close enough to make her a touch nervous, close enough to allow for an easy attack yet she didn‘t move. “Although I wear your marks with pride.” He whispered gliding past her, his voice like silk. 

Marinette turned with him unwilling to allow him to get behind her even as her heart kicked up a notch from their close proximity. His ears twitched and his tail swished from side to side as he knelt down beside the man she had knocked out. Keeping one eye on him Marinette stepped back to where the man Chat landed on lay and with a grimace bent over to check for a pulse. It was there slow, but steady and Marinette felt relief trickle through her. 

“I simply broke him, I wouldn’t have killed him unless he injured you.” Chat said and Marinette realized he was watching her, his bright green eyes following her every movement with interest.

His words were possessive and they struck a chord in her. “Why are you here Chat? I highly doubt you wish to try on some shiny bracelets.” Marinette asked as she stood, stuffing her hands in her pockets to resist chucking a weight at his head when he gave her his patented Cheshire grin.

“You are not dressed to arrest me tonight My Lady although you do look very lovely. Red is an excellent color choice for you. Tell me do you have a ninja jacket in every color?” Chat answered lacing his comments with complements as he came to his feet once more. Before Marinette could complain about his ninja comment he continued. “I was running around this feline evening and I caught your scent. When I heard the scuffle I decided to take a peek and you didn’t seem to realize the one rat was coming at you from behind. You saved my life with that sniper, I wanted to return the favor.” 

Marinette blinked understanding washing through her although the following her scent bit made her a touch nervous. “I… see. Thank you then.” Awkward silence fell between them for several seconds and just as Marinette was about to speak again Chat went ridged his ears and head swiveling towards the direction the last man had taken off in. 

Then in the distance Marinette heard a scream as the stone in her waistband vibrated so sharply it almost felt like a blow. “What the…” she gasped stepping forward only to find Chat go rock still one hand lifting in the universal stop sign. There was something wrong, something was in the air making it tense and she could practically feel the wrongness getting closer. It was a feeling she definitely wanted to run away from even as Chat backed slowly to her side his eyes never leaving the darkness of the alleyway before them. It seemed darker suddenly and a low hiss left Chats lips. 

“May I carry you?” He growled his body tense and eyes bright with some feral emotion. 

It was in that moment Marinette realized that she had a decision to make and right then she realized that she trusted this strange criminal more than anyone she knew at the precinct. That and she had a feeling that he was simply asking to be nice. Whatever her answer Marinette had a feeling that he would carry her off either way. 

“Go.” She answered knowing instinctively that in this instance time was of the essence.

In the next moment he swung her up onto his back with a terse “Hang on!” 

She did clinging like a monkey to his back as he shot them straight up out of the alley using his baton. Then they were practically flying and she gasped as the streets zoomed past in a blur of lights. It was exhilarating and the speed they traveled at, combined with the fluidity of his movements left no doubt in her mind that Chat could definitely see in the dark. He was using his true speed now and Marinette marveled at just how outclassed any normal human was compared to him. It also made her realize how careful he had mostly been when fighting her. A few minutes of silent running swiftly past as she took in Paris from a new angle, then he plunged off the rooftop making Marinette squeak and clench her arms tight around him in a surge of fright. His claws caught the bricks of the next building over and after sliding a foot or two, claws scoring deep gouges, he dropped the rest of the way to the ground landing easily on his feet. Marinette didn’t move for a long second trying to let her heart and mind settle from that last terrifying jump.

“You can let go now.” Chat chuckled and realizing she was still clinging to him Marinette practically leapt off him, stumbling back and tripping over her own feet as she tried to get some distance between them. Chats hands snapped out to steady her and Marinette felt herself blush as she tried to apologize. 

Chat huffed shaking his head in amusement even as he released her once more. “How is such a cute, clumsy little thing such as yourself so dangerous?” 

Marinette pouted. “Don’t go getting cocky Chat, instead why don’t you explain why we had to get out of that alley so dam fast you decided to carry me.” 

Chat tensed his posture instantly going into defensive mode. “Its not something that concerns you. However I would apurrr-reciate it if you didn’t pad around in dark alleys at night. We are less than a block from your precinct so I’m sure that you live near here. Paw-lease head home and get some sleep.” 

Marinette stepped forward wondering how he knew which precinct was hers. It was a question that would have to wait however. “Nice try alley cat, what’s out there?”

“Oh no My Lady.” Chat answered his gaze becoming razor sharp as he eyed her determined expression. “Its nothing a human can handle.”

“But it is something a cat human hybrid can handle?” Marinette challenged and Chat shrugged

“Hopefully. However if I turn up on your doorstep half dead don’t call the police ok?” he replied cheekily. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else using his baton to shoot himself straight up out of the alley and up on to the rooftops. Marinette didn’t realize it but he paused for a moment on the rooftop out of sight and was rewarded for his patience when he heard her exclaim 

“I’m part of the police force you stupid cat!” 

Chat simply chuckled at her comment and started running back the way he had come with her his mind returning to the business at hand. There was another Akuma on the loose. He had caught its scent after that rat had run away from him and Marinette. The poor fool had probably run right into the Akuma’s waiting claws if that scream was anything to go by. Chat almost felt bad for the rat since getting torn apart by an Akuma was a really nasty way to go, but he was glad that Marinette had been waylaid by those rats. He had a feeling that if they hadn’t tried to rob her she would have run into the creature instead. Although from the way Marinette fought she might have done fairly well facing off against the Akuma depending on what it looked like. With a growl Chat shook his head simply glad Marinette had allowed him to carry her away from the danger, even though he had scared her on that last jump. That thought made him chuckle a little but he realized she would probably not allow him to do it again. Honestly he hadn’t been sure the first time that she would, but for some reason she trusted him at least as far as she could throw him that is. In truth he really would have carried her away even if she hadn’t said yes but that wasn’t the point. It would seem that Marinette held an almost instinctive trust for him and she wasn’t afraid to call him out whether he was Adrien or Chat. 

“She is purrrfect.” Chat purred to himself leaping to the next building over.

“Love struck idiot.” Plagg retorted 

Chat huffed “Hey we didn’t fight this time around, I didn’t injure her or get injured by her, and she should be able to make it home without causing too much trouble. I thought it went well.” 

“Yeah except for you nearly crushing that mans spine, and the Akuma which I’m assuming you are going to now go fight, everything went great.” Plagg answered sounding snarky “You owe me cheese for this.”

Sniffing the air Chat caught a tendril of wrongness and turned to follow it accordingly. “Fine I owe you some cheese but for now we need to figure out how these Akuma keep popping up.” 

Plagg grumbled and in the next instant a black shape separated itself from the deeper shadows of the rooftop launching itself at Chat. 

“Behind you!” Plagg snarled as at the last possible second he felt the putrid thing coming. Immediately Chat twisted round, catching its claws on his staff as the mass plowed him back first into the rooftop driving the air from his lungs. 

“Dammit…” Chat hissed back pinned to the rooftop as the Akuma drooled on him. A disgusted snarl fled his lips before he managed to plant his feet into the Akuma’s chest throwing the beast off him. It twisted around midair, missed its footing, and ended up sprawling out on its belly as it landed. 

“Not very quick are we?” Chat asked as the beast scrambled up on all fours before charging right back at him in silence. Chat rolled out of the way and slid down the peak of the roof as he scrambled to his feet. Claws scored lines through the tiles inches behind him and Chat leaped the gap between rooftops luring the Akuma into a chase. 

“This thing doesn’t seem right Adrien.” Plagg murmured doing his best not to be distracting as Chat threw himself out of the Akuma’s range once more. 

“No kidding but what is it if it’s not an Akuma?” Chat panted snarling a challenge back at the small Akuma when it seemed to lose interest in the chase. It scrambled after him once more claws and teeth flashing in the dim lights. It didn’t smell totally right to be an Akuma and yet it looked like one. There was a dead taint to the air as if the thing before him was an Akuma but it hadn’t fully turned into one yet. The scrambled reading he was getting frustrated him and a second snarl escaped Chats lips as he twisted around to launch himself forward to intercept the beast, tired of being on the defensive. The attack took the Akuma by surprise and his claws scored a line across the beasts face making it squeal and fall back its claws flashing out at Chat in the dim light. It missed by a mile and as Chat landed he finally got a good look at the creature. 

It was like a pint sized portly Akuma one that Chat now thought was more like an overgrown puppy still learning to walk. Its body was a sort of disproportionate barrel shape and it seemed to be attacking on instinct forgoing any sort of intelligence that even the most animalistic Akuma seemed to possess. Odd thing was it had no eyes that Chat could see, yet it seemed to be able to track him fine through the darkness. It tried and failed again and again to land a blow on Chat failing each and every time. On the other hand Chat struck at it mercilessly ignoring Plaggs disgusted hiss when the beasts sour stench covered him. It didn’t take long for Chat to figure out the beasts pattern of attack and now that he knew how the beast fought Chat avoided its blows with ease. Still the sense of wrongness about the Akuma persisted and after slashing at its back a few times he managed to pinpoint where an odd scent, the source of wrongness to the creature came from. It took a moment to pick out the oddly humped area on its back and Chat realized that the strange stench was coming from that spot. The mini Akuma roared charging at Chat once more so he dropped to the roof tiles as it leaped at him allowing the Akuma to fly over him. It came to crashing halt in an awkward heap as its head took out an antenna. Praying that whoever lived below them didn’t come up to investigate the noise, Chat launched himself into action. Before the creature could recover from its missed attack Chat was on it, slamming down onto its back and using his claws to slash away at the odd spot in its fur. Two strikes in Chats claws caught on something and the mini Akuma shrieked as it twisted under him in an attempt to throw him off. Chat gripped the object imbedded in the beasts flesh and fur as a misshapen clawed hand snagged his ankle. Claws dug into him then in the next moment he was tossed away from the beast, the object that smelled so wrong yanked out of the thick fur as he flew off its back. A chimney stopped his flight and the beast screeched rearing back on its hind legs as it stumbled back. Chat hit the rooftop the object clenched tight in his hand even as the Akuma screamed again. The creature stumbled back further and Chat tried to force himself up seeing that if the beast didn’t stop it would go over the edge. He didn’t know if this Akuma was sentient or not but even still he had no wish to watch it die. 

“Stop!” Chat managed trying to get his stunned body to move. It wasn’t enough though and a second later the mini Akuma went over the edge. There was a dull thud that died into silence and Chat let himself slump back to the rooftop allowing his body to recover from the impact he had received since the danger had passed. 

“You’re lucky I can protect you from impacts otherwise that would have broken your bones rather than only knocking the air out of you.” Plagg huffed 

“So I’ll just be bruised tomorrow?” Adrien hissed snarkly pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“Better than broken.” Plagg retorted and Adrien had to agree with him although he didn’t say it out loud.

Allowing himself to stay slumped against the chimney, Chat idly twisted the object he had ripped from the Akuma’s fur and saw it was an odd shaped orange tinted quill. The hair went up on the back of his neck as he realized he had seen an object like this before back at the crime scene he had visited with Marinette. She had pocketed the object and he wondered with a touch of worry if she still had it.  If she did he really would have to find a way to get it from her as well as the miraculous stone. After all anything from an Akuma was never anything good. Zipping the odd looking quill into his pocket to destroy later Chat moved forward to the edge of the roof taking a deep breath before looking over. A body was at the bottom of the alley and with a slightly churning stomach he used his staff to get to street level. It was a mans body slightly hefty and short with limbs twisted at awkward angles. Chat wondered if the man had been conscious when he went over the edge or if the Akuma had all just been instinct. With a nudge from his staff Chat rolled the man fully onto his back and recognized him as the guard he had thrown into the closet when he stole the miraculous stone. Now that any trace of Akuma magic had melted away Chat could see that the guard still had his tie half wrapped around his face in a blindfold. 

“Well that explains why it couldn’t fight very well, as well as the missing eyes.” Plagg muttered in the back of his head. 

“Yeah but what in the world happened after we left?” Chat asked then sighed eyeing the claw marks he had left on the man’s body from the fight. One particular claw mark was distinctly visible cutting across his face and the tie. Part of the tie was shredded as well, the fabric almost sliced through in one spot. 

"You really need to stop doing that especially since the Akumatized people seem to retain the marks sustained in battle." Plagg said softly and Chat snorted.

"If I can't fight with my claws then what good are they? Besides the scratches are barely deep enough to need stitches and it's obvious to anyone with a brain that the fall is what killed him." Chat muttered but he had a feeling that he was going to be blamed for this mans death regardless of that fact and Chat wondered if Marinette would believe him If he told her the truth of what happened. 

“Hey! Who are you and what the hell are you doing?!” A masculine voice demanded as a beam of light swept through the darkness of the ally. Chat leapt back to avoid the light and there was a scream as the light lit up the body. 

“Take that as our que to leave Adrien.” Plagg snapped 

Chat nodded then swung off into the darkness in desperate need of both answers and a long shower.


	10. Annoying Morning

After Chat had left her in a random alley Marinette had made it home with no issues, took a shower and fell into bed exhausted. She had planned to wake up in the late morning and work on the Chat Noir case since she now had ample information but instead she was jolted awake by someone knocking on her door. Blearily she opened her eyes to see the time 8:30am on her clock. Today was supposed to be her off day to sleep in and sliding from her covers with a grumble she moved into her living room where a slight tapping sound echoed from behind the door. Ready to rip the knocker to little pieces Marinette glanced through her peep hole to see what idiot was knocking at her door so early. A halo of golden hair and green eyes greeted her and Marinette scrunched her face up in confusion. A moment later she swung the door open managing a mild sleepy glare as she stared up at Adrien on her doorstep. 

“Uh… Good morning?” Adrien said feeling himself blush as he took in her rumpled state. 

Marinette was wearing a long baby pink princess night shirt and a pair of baby blue cotton shorts that just barely peeked out from underneath her shirt around mid-thigh. Her hair was down curling about her face as she yawned and rubbed one of her eyes sleepily. 

“I hate morning and today is my day to sleep in.” Marinette grumbled blearily and moved away from the door leaving it wide open. 

Adrien took it as an invitation since she hadn’t slammed the door in his face and walked in closing the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry I woke you Marinette. I didn’t know.” Adrien called as she lifted a blanket off her couch and cocooned herself in it. 

Adrien moved to her side handing her a cup filled with her favorite tea. He had asked Alya what she liked to drink and Alya had been happy to divulge such information.

“I’s ok what do you need?” Marinette yawned accepting the cup as she snuggled down into her blanket. Unfortunately she was fairly used to random people turning up on her doorstep at all hours from Alya to other people from the Whispers group. Once she knew what Adrien wanted she could go back to sleep. 

“Well I kinda forgot my work clothes here last night and I figured that since I needed to collect them anyways I could stop by and possibly walk you to work?” Adrien mumbled still blushing as he watched her sip her tea, a happy sigh escaping her lips. 

Marinette hummed looking a touch more awake as she thought about his offer. “Oh I’m not going in today. Its my off day and I have baking to do.” 

“Huh?” Adrien asked looking confused and Marinette sighed arching her back as she stretched her shoulders.

“I’m on desk duty which means I regulate my own schedule. I put in extra hours earlier this week so today I have a day off. I was going to bake and work on some other case stuff after I slept in.” she grumbled already counting the hours of missed sleep. 

Adrien winced at her tone and reminded himself to not wake Marinette up again either as Chat or himself. “Sorry Marinette I didn’t know and Alya didn’t mention it. I wouldn’t have come over if I had known.”

At his words Marinette froze the tea finally kicking in and giving her brain some much needed caffeine. However it was then that she really realized that a very hot male who she had a crush on was standing awkwardly in her living room, as she was sitting rumpled and sleep starved in blanket on her couch. Instantly she felt her cheeks go red in mortification and just barely managed not to scream out loud, even as her inner self let out a mortified wail.  

Adrien watched amused and confused as Marinette looked him in the eye glanced down at herself then sprang off the couch out of her cocoon dropping her tea as she did so. Catching the tea before it hit the ground he just barely caught Marinettes garbled “Wait… change… gha!” as she darted away towards her room and nearly tripped over her side table. The door slammed behind her and a second thump echoed out from the closed door sounding suspiciously like she had fallen.

“I’m fine!” Marinettes voice warbled out and Adrien slapped his free hand over his face to prevent his laughter from escaping. Gently he set her tea back down on her table and walked over to her door where he could make out the sound of mumbled curses and things being tossed about. 

“Marinette you can take your time or I could even leave if you want. I promise I will text you next time I need to drop by. Especially if its early.” Adrien called out. 

He didn’t actually want to leave and he didn’t even have her phone number but it was obvious he had caught her very off guard and he didn’t want to push himself on her since she actually seemed a touch nervous around him. Plaggs green eyes glinted at him from his pocket and the kwami snorted rolling his eyes at Adrien’s words. In return Adrien bared his teeth at the kwami in silent warning when the door before him flew open. Marinette stood there panting slightly in shorts and a cute sleeveless top he had never seen before. She was still barefoot and her hair hung loose around her ears, some of it falling in her face. 

“No your fine, I mean its fine… I just um need to change back… well you know.” Marinette gestured to herself looking a bit helpless as she turned red. 

“Oh right. Your tea is on the table.” Adrien replied glancing over her head into her room. It was probably rude of him to do so but Adrien was very much curious. A mannequin stood in the recesses of the room and he could see something on it but suddenly before he could really look around Marinettes hand filled his vision as she shoved another hand in his chest forcing him to back out of her doorway. 

“D-don’t look it’s a mess and nothing is done!” Marinette gasped practically shutting her door on her heels, so suddenly they were only inches apart. The top of her hair brushed his nose and he inhaled with a smile her scent filling his lungs instantly putting him at peace. She was so cute, tiny, and she fit perfectly in the circle of his arms. Adrien knew if he wished, he could pick her up and carry her although he would probably get an elbow or more for his trouble. The thought amused him and a smile lifted his lips even as she turned a darker shade of red. 

“P-personal s-space!” Marinette squeaked and as he bent his head to look down her finger met the tip of his nose pushing him back in such a way his body had no choice to follow. The prickle of claws against his chest also reminded him that he was Adrien at the moment not suave flirty Chat. The thought depressed him and he stumbled back a little farther than necessary raising a hand to his nose rubbing it. 

“Sorry Marinette. I didn’t mean to pry or anything.” Adrien said his voice slightly muffled by his hand. 

Marinette blinked at him looking rather startled then shook her head waving her arms in an adorable manner. “No, no, I should have cleaned or remembered you would have to come back, or something….” Her voice trailed off for several seconds the blush covering her cheeks deepening again. “A-any case um your clothes!” 

Ducking her head Marinette darted past him back out into the open space that was her living room and towards the other bathroom. A snicker drifted up to him from his pocket. “Oh she definitely likes you. This is going to be so entertaining.” Plagg muttered almost too soft for him to hear. 

His words made Adreins heart leap though and trying not to grin like the cat that got the cream he followed Marinettes fleeing form. As he was trying to figure out how he could spend some more time with her Marinette came rushing back out of the half bath nearly running him over. Once more Adrien caught her as she plowed into him the clothes in her arms hitting the floor. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Marinette cried jerking back and snatching the clothes off the ground before he could attempt to get them himself. She shoved the clothes into his chest before backing off her cheeks hot. Adrien managed to suppress a snicker bundling his clothes under his arm. 

“Well then. Since you’re up would you like to go get some breakfast?” Adrien asked startling Marinette again.

Her face crinkled slightly as if she were contemplating something then to his relief she nodded.  “Breakfast sounds nice actually. I have to grab a few things while I’m out anyways.”

Adrien beamed wanting to jump and shout YES! but knowing he couldn’t he gave her what he hoped was a charming smile.

“I’m paying though so don’t try anything.” Marinette said as she moved past him instantly making Adrien frown. 

“Um that’s not the way this is supposed to work.” Adrien said as he followed her.

Marinette shrugged grabbing a cute pink purse and sliding her feet into a pair of flip flops before heading towards the door. “Too bad. You got me tea this morning and you paid for my lunch the other day. The least I can do is pay for breakfast.”

Realizing he wasn’t going to win Adrien grumbled but set his clothes down on her table and picked up her still full cup of tea. “Does this mean I pay for next time then?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes but waved him out closing and locking the door behind them. “Next time I will have the supplies I need to make breakfast. I have to go grocery shopping otherwise I would just make breakfast here.”

“You can cook too?!” Adrien cried then realized it was probably a rude thing to say. 

Instead of taking offence Marinette laughed outright. “My parents are bakers so yes I know how to cook. Why don’t you cook?”

Adrien cringed “I am very adept at burning water. I can mix things just fine and I’m an expert at prepackaged meals but if it involves the stove I might as well just call the fire department ahead of time.” 

Marinette laughed again taking her tea from his hand. “Well if you are good at mixing things I could certainly use your help today unless you have to go to the precinct after breakfast.” 

Adrien instantly brightened at the idea of helping of getting to hang out with Marinette all day. “If I go in I just have some papers to fill out. I may do that later this evening since there is a smaller chance of getting pounced on by Chloe.”

Marinette grimaced as they traversed the stairs making their way to the side walk below. “Why do you let her pounce on you?” 

Adrien sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “She is an old school friend and since the mayor is comrades with my father we always got thrown together at meetings and banquets and balls and such. Usually I can handle her in small doses but lately she has become…” Adrien paused for a second trying to think of a word.

“Unbearable?” Marinette supplied and Adrien gave a somewhat resigned shrug. 

“She didn’t used to be this way when we were younger. She was kind. Selfish and a little snobby but when push came to shove she was kind.” Adrien sighed as their feet hit the bottom stairs. 

Marinette patted his shoulder realizing that while Adrien didn’t like how Chloe acted now he clearly missed the way she had once been. It made her a little jealous though Marinette recognized he didn’t see Chloe in a romantic light at all. “I have never known her to be kind but maybe she will grow out of this grouchy phase.” 

Adrien laughed squeezing the hand on his shoulder. “Lets hope so! Now where shall we eat?”

With the change in subject came a lighter happier atmosphere and they enjoyed a small breakfast at one of the smaller cafes that lined the city streets. Once done they headed to a grocery store where Marinette purchased enough baking supplies that Adrien raised an eyebrow in question. Clearly the people in the checkout were used to her because their only comments were requests for some cookies she made. Marinette had laughingly agreed as they gave her a discount on the supplies, then they carried all the bags back to her apartment. Once inside Adrien helped unpack all the supplies then watched bemused as Marinette started organizing everything she needed. 

“What can I do to help?” Adrien asked making Marinette jump. A grin creased his face as he realized that Marinette had almost forgotten he was there. 

For a moment she looked puzzled as she looked him over then with a smile said “You can get my bowls down out of the cabinet.”

He did while commenting on her short stature which began a game of insults between them. For almost an hour they bantered as they mixed and got the batter ready. As Marinette started laying out cookie sheets, Adrien discovered that he loved cookie dough and snuck so many bites that Marinette started to carry the bowl around with her to prevent him from eating more. It left them both in giggle fits and when the last of the cookie sheets were placed in the oven Marinette turned to him while slapping his hand away from the cookie dough once more. 

“You are going to get fat. Stop eating the cookie dough or I won’t let you take home any baked cookies.” Marinette groused and Adrien laughed knowing she didn’t really mean it. Instead she left the kitchen after setting a timer and Adrien after sneaking one last bite, followed curious to what she was up to now. She climbed into her loft in a few short seconds and in the next moment she tossed a bag over the edge which he caught. Her head appeared a moment later and she grinned at him. 

“Nice catch. These too!” she called

In the next moment she tossed a half a dozen things down to him ranging from two blankets to some bags and other miscellaneous items. 

Adrien felt buried under all the stuff and he could hear Marinette chuckle as she climbed back down her ladder. 

“You could have dropped the stuff once you caught it!” she huffed her voice filled with mirth as she guided him to the couch. “Just dump it here.”

“I didn’t realize you were going to throw so much stuff down!” Adrien replied once he dropped his enormous burden on the cushions. “What is all this for?!”

“It for some people I know.” Marinette answered evasively “I need to organize it and put the cookies together before this evening.” 

Adrien frowned a little but before he could press for any kind of specifics the timer beeped and they were off to save cookies before they burned.

By the time they got all the cookies baked, cooled, bagged, and the other items organized it was starting to get late. Realizing they hadn’t eaten since breakfast Marinette pulled out a chicken casserole she had made the night before and heated it up for the two of them. They sat on her small balcony that was accessible via skylight and to Adrien the whole idea was amazing. He told Marinette as much and she seemed embarrassed by it. Cookies were dessert and Adrien leaned back against the cushions supremely satisfied. It had been an amazing day for him and Adrien was hesitant to leave although Marinette seemed to be getting antsy as the sky grew darker. Finally she stood as the sun started to set gathering the plates and silverware as she headed in. Watching as she skillfully navigated the ladders Adrien crouched waiting to see if she was going to come back up. A few minutes went by before Marinette stuck her head out of the kitchen looking for him. Realizing he still hadn’t come in she called 

“Come on in and don’t forget to latch the window. It leaks in the rain if it isn’t latched.” 

Adrien slipped in but at the last moment left the window unlatched. He hoped she wouldn’t check it before leaving that evening as he slid down the ladder and jumped over the railing of the second one. Landing with hardly a sound Adrien snuck into the kitchen in hopes of making Marinette jump. For a second he thought he had her as he slipped up into position behind her. Before Adrien could make a move to grab her however, Marinette turned whacking one of his outstretched hands with a clean spatula. An amused smirk crossed her face as he nursed his hand pouting. 

“I’ve known elephants quieter than you and you really don’t want to scare me. If you do manage it I will probably hurt you accidently.” Marinette said her voice light.

Adrien gave a long suffering sigh. “I will nurse whatever wounds I receive from you with pride princess. Besides I don’t think anyone can sneak up on you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the grin on her face. “Criminals aren’t very good at sneaking and Roger certainly couldn’t though I let him think he could since it gave me an excuse to punch him. Tiki was the only one who could really sneak up on me and she was fast enough that she never got hit.” 

Adrien nodded “My partner in America was the same way. He used to drive me crazy.” 

They both blinked their eyes meeting as they realized what they had shared and instead of shutting down they both felt something between them shift slightly. A new level of trust had been reached between them and it felt… right. Before Adrien could ask about Tiki an alarm on Marinettes phone began to ring breaking the moment completely. 

Instantly she cursed scrambling for the device then grumbled again as she saw the time. “Um Adrien I don’t mean to seem ungrateful because you have been a big help today and I’m sorry for taking up your whole day but I kind of have to run.” 

Stepping forward she actually pressed a gentle hand to his chest making him turn towards the door. “Oh… um ok? Do you need help with something? I can carry stuff if you are going to be making deliveries.” 

“That’s really sweet of you but I’ve got it covered. I just have other stuff to do.” Marinette answered vaguely

They were almost to the door and Adrien stopped causing Marinette to crash into his back. He caught her before she hit the floor and asked once more “Are you sure you don’t need help? I don’t mind hanging out.” 

Disengaging herself from his hands Marinette shook her head her cheeks pink. “No I am good. We will have to hang out another night. Maybe go parqouring or something.” 

Adrien nodded eagerly “That sounds awesome! Would you maybe like to go tomorrow?”

Marinette gaped at him not having expected him to actually accept. Glancing at her watch feeling flustered and realizing she was running short on time she nodded. “That should be good they have a meeting of the minds tomorrow night anyways. In any case I’ve really got to get ready so…”   

She pushed at him again the touch gentle but insistent. Adrien allowed himself to be pushed along and out the door riding on the warm fuzzy feeling that had spread through him when she agreed to see him again outside of work. Suddenly the pushing was gone and turning back Adrien realized he was standing in the apartments hall. 

“K bye!” Marinette said flashing him a grin

Adrien nodded and the door clicked shut before he could utter a word. A small sniggering could be heard from his pocket and glancing about to make sure no one was near he lifted his jacket to eye his kwami. 

“You’re both fools and you totally forgot to search for the miraculous which was your whole reason for coming.” Plagg said still sniggering

Adrien groaned realizing Plagg was correct. “I got caught up in the moment Plagg.”

Plagg rolled his eyes “You got caught up in her. All. Day. Long. Not that I mind since she has good taste in cheese but still if all you were going to do was flirt you could have left me at home.”

“Please tell me you didn’t eat all of her cheese.” Adrien pleaded heading towards the stairwell that led to the rooftop. He knew that Marinette was going to be leaving soon. To where he wasn’t sure since she never did tell him but it wouldn’t matter since he could track her easily as Chat. 

“I didn’t eat all of it just half. Besides you haven’t fed me today and this is not the way home.” Plagg snapped as Adrien opened the door the rooftop. It was a different piece of roof from Marinettes balcony area filled with equipment and interestingly enough a small rooftop garden. 

“Adrien…” Plagg growled at him as he flew from his pocket. 

“She will be leaving soon and I am curious as to where she is going.” Adrien answered leaning over the edge of the wall a little as he eyed her balcony. 

Annoyed Plagg dug his claws into Adriens shoulder making him jump. “I am not helping you stalk her every night. I want cheese and sleep.” 

With a wince Adrien disengaged Plaggs claws. “I am not stalking her Plagg! I want to see where she is going and I want to see if she left the miraculous in her apartment. Besides you have been asleep in my pocket almost the whole day! At one point I think even she heard you snoring!” 

“I don’t snore.” Plagg growled clearly not believing him but there wasn’t much he could do. He was bonded to the kid and whether he wanted to or not as soon as Adrien said Claws Out he would be pulled into the ring. He could force the transformation to unravel if he really wanted to but that was a dangerous safety measure that he never wanted to use. The lights below them flicked off and Adrien turned to Plagg his eyes pleading. 

Plaggs lip curled as he let out a small hiss. “Fine but I get tomorrow night off and a whole wheel of Camembert.” 

“Deal” Adrien said with a satisfied grin and Plagg moved to hover next to the ring on his finger. “Plagg Claws Out!” 

They transformed in a flash of green light then Chat Noir leapt to the wall peering into the street as he tried to spot Marinette. After a few moments he spied her, weighed down by several bags and slowly making her way down the sidewalk. 

“She is gone and we both know she won’t be coming back. Get a move on before someone spots you up here!” Plagg hissed. 

Chat grimaced but did as Plagg asked. He didn’t really want to break into her apartment but it wasn’t like he could show up and ask to look around. If he did so as Chat she might actually arrest him or injure him simply on principal. 

“Probably the latter.” Chat chuckled to himself and he could hear Plagg sigh in agitation within his mind.  

Landing silently on her dark balcony Chat lifted her window which had thankfully been left unlocked and slipped in. Her flat smelled even better as Chat and for a long moment he stood in her loft breathing in the sweet smell of cookies and Marinette. 

“Alright lover boy focus, or do you want to de-transform and I will search?” Plagg asked 

“Sheesh Plagg I’m moving don’t get your fur in a knot.” Chat hissed quietly jumping over the railing of her loft and landing silently on the floor below. 

He searched the house swiftly coming up empty on both the stone and the Akuma’s quill she had picked up. Marinette’s room had been the hardest thing to search since it was a chaotic mess that had even Plagg whistling in appreciation at. Chat had felt horribly awkward shifting things around in there especially when he had opened her underwear drawer without thinking. He had skedaddled relatively quick from the room after that although the mannequin in the corner had caught his eye since it was an almost completed dress in a ruby red with black sheer cloth coming off the shoulders. Before he could take a closer look Plagg had gruffly told him to move on so he slipped from the room to search elsewhere. After another few minutes of searching however it was clear that neither object was present. 

“They aren’t here…” Chat sighed resigned, settling some books back where he picked them up from.

“She probably has the stone on her.” Plagg murmured “It seems to have bonded well with her and miraculous stones have a way of compelling their future partners to keep them close.”

“And you would know that wouldn’t you Plagg.” Chat sighed feeling a tremor of guilt eat its way through him.

“It’s not your fault kit. Never was and never will be. Now don’t you have something else to do tonight?” Plagg grumbled wishing to distract the boy and knowing only one thing could do that.

Chat sniffed shaking the feeling off as he climbed back out of her skylight eyeing the rooftops around them. Searching her apartment had taken nearly fifteen minutes but as slow as Marinette had been moving, something told Chat he could still catch up. 

“So you think she has it on her?” Chat mused already moving in the direction he last saw Marinette walking in, sniffing the air to catch her scent as he moved Plagg remained silent knowing Chat hadn’t really been asking him. “I suppose there is only one way to find out, you up to another possible fight Plagg?” 

“Sure. You’re the one that wakes up with the bruises.” Plagg answered and together they started the hunt.


	11. Secret Meetings

 

Right after she had thrown Adrien out Marinette got ready for her evening out. Changing from the cute flour encrusted top and shorts she had been wearing Marinette slipped into a tank top and her normal jeans. A pair of running shoes went on her feet and her customary jacket went into place over her shoulders. It took all of five minutes for her to change and when she was done Marinette loaded up her arms then left her place. She had a bunch of things to give out to the whispers tonight and she knew that the children and most of the adults would love the cookies she had baked for them. Bags weighed heavily in her arms and the backpack on her back wasn’t much lighter so she moved far slower than she normally would through these streets. It was early evening unfortunately and Marinette was a touch later than what she usually was but getting rid of Adrien had been harder than she had planned for. With a snort Marinette could only help but think that he was as stubborn as a certain stray cat and for a moment she paused on the sidewalk looking around to make sure the fool had actually gone home. In all honesty at this point she half expected Adrien to be slinking around some corner especially since he seemed to pop up wherever she went these days. Marinette shook her head and decided she had been coming into far too much contact with a certain stray if she was starting to compare the two in her head. Adrien had been sweet to help bake the cookies and set up the other things she had with her this evening. In fact Marinette had felt a tad guilty throwing him out and not allowing him to come with her but the people she was visiting were not the most trusting folk. Things on the streets were changing and with strange new rumors swirling about, Marinette needed to collect as much info as she could. With an extra person there especially a new unknown detective, her whisperers probably wouldn’t want to talk much less show themselves. 

Grunting slightly and lifting one of her bags a little higher Marinette made her way into an alley melting into the darkening shadows of the evening. Walking the familiar path that she often took to get to the meeting spot she wasn’t worried about being attacked or bothered. Once upon a time a member of the Hawkmoth gang had tried that and while she nor Tiki had struck a deadly blow Marinette knew that the people who slunk through the shadows after her had. It was one of those things she had a very hard time accepting but it had only taken one time for it to never happen again. 

Halfway to the meeting point she paused as the stone in her waistband gave off a vibrating purr like feeling that had her almost tripping over her own feet. She had felt that same type of vibration before just last night and a moment later Chat Noir had shown up. Glancing about herself Marinette knew she wasn’t in danger but now that she was looking she could see that something wasn’t quite right. Her normal whisper shadows were eerily absent and for a moment she wondered if there really was something wrong. Then on the rooftop she saw a glimpse of gold as a shadow flowed past one of the roofs edges. Chat was back and he was following her again for some ungodly reason. For a moment Marinette contemplated just moving ahead but she knew that the people following her would attack to drive him off if she didn’t make a move now. Marinette groaned while briefly considering going back home but swiftly tossed that idea aside, she needed info and Chat needed to learn to not stalk people. Trying to decide the best way to handle the situation before her Marinette looked into the shadows and finally picked out one of her faithful followers. Knowing why she stopped they jerked their chin at Chats figure and Marinette sighed once more shaking her head gently before mouthing safe. The whisperer cocked an eyebrow then shrugged melting back into the shadows so not even Marinette could spot them. A moment later the sound of an owl followed by three cricket chirps answered her unasked question. The whispers didn’t mind her shadow, which was odd, but that meant they were leaving it up to her to decide what to do. Mumbling a Chinese curse her mother would smack her for saying, Marinette gently set her bags down on the ground and propped a hand on one hip, all at once deciding the best way to go about this was the direct approach. 

“Chat Noir get your fluffy tail down here.” Marinette snapped loud enough that she knew he would hear her. 

Silence creeped through the alley who’s painted shadows were steadily darkening and Marinette was about to call out again when a golden head popped over the edge of the roof.

“My butt isn’t fluffy.” Chat grumbled looking disappointed that she had found him out.

“I never said anything about your butt, I said tail which was covered in fur the last time I saw it. Now get it down here.” Marinette answered curtly not in the mood to banter tonight.

Not liking her tone Chat decided to be contrary and stuck his nose into the air like a real cat would as he prowled along the edge of the building on all fours. “What if I don’t feel like it? I am not your personal cat to come at your beck and call.”

Marinette ground her teeth cursing his stubbornness ten times over then palmed the weight in her sleeve. “Then you shouldn’t be following me.” Marinette snapped and threw the weight with absolutely no warning. 

It struck the wall right next to his head with a sharp crack as he was bending forward to turn around once more. Not expecting the movement much less the sound Chat yowled in surprise, leaping into the air before accidently going over the edge. Marinette cringed but his claws shot out to cut into the stone, slowing his decent as he twisted around. In the next second he hit the ground in a crouch his emerald green eyes gleaming like a predators from the shadows. A low hiss escaped his lips as he glared and Marinette raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed, before shrugging the weight back into its spot in her jacket. 

“So lovely of you to join me, did you have a nice fall?” she asked politely deciding not to scold him for hissing at her. 

Chats lips pulled back revealing too sharp canines and all at once he stood the dark predatory glare taking a backseat as he shook his head amused despite himself. “Well My Lady it was a decent trip although I would fall fur you any night.” 

Marinette grimaced at his puns realizing a little too late she had brought it on herself. “Ugh… Why are you stalking me Chat?” 

Chat shrugged “I’m not stalking you. I simply saw you wandering the streets and you seemed a bit loaded down so I didn’t think I would have to worry about getting attacked by your flying chain thingies. Clearly I was wrong, but besides that little detail the streets are a dangerous place at night and you don’t have an escort.” 

Marinette snorted. “My weapon is called a Manriki and you should know better than to think I’m alone out here.” 

Chat frowned at her, the amused tone of her voice telling him that he had missed something badly. Peering into the shadows surrounding them Chat finally discovered what he had missed and in an instant he froze instinct making him bend into a slight crouch as he saw them. He hadn’t noticed them before Marinette had said something. Heck he hadn’t noticed them at all even when he had been on the roof. There were three people surrounding them. There was one on street level that had slunk further into the shadows before Chat could get a good look at them and there were two more up on the rooftops to either side of their position.  

Marinette cocked her head quizzically at his sudden defensive posture then sighed as a growl rumbled from him. “Don’t growl at them. The Whisperers were here first and you are infringing on their territory.” 

Chat twisted round to look up at her his eyes glittering dangerously once more. Seeing the look on her face and knowing she wasn’t intimidated Chat huffed. With a final annoyed sniff in the Whisperers direction he slowly made his way over to where Marinette stood. 

“Ok so you have an escort but what do you have and where are you taking it?” Chat asked slinking to her side happy to note she didn’t cringe away from him. In fact she rolled her eyes in exasperation as he peered into one of the bags even though he could smell the cookies in them. 

He sniffed the bag reaching in wondering just how far Marinette would let him go when she swatted his hand away. “They are not for you so don’t try anything.”

Chat pouted remembering how delicious the cookies he had been allowed to eat as Adrien had been. “If I help carry your stuff can I have some?” 

Marinette gaped at him in surprise and they could both hear one of the Whispers snorting with laughter. Then she sighed rubbing her eyes with a free hand. This was not how she planned this evening out and she honestly hoped that the other Whispers wouldn’t mind his presence. Unlike Adrien she couldn’t get rid of Chat in any easy fashion and Marinette had a feeling that if it came down to a fight Chat would win easily against everyone but maybe herself and that was a generous thought on her part. 

“If I give you some now will you go away? I have people to meet tonight and they might not appreciate your presence.” Marinette asked her voice cautious since she didn’t know how he would react to her words. 

Chat frowned but now he understood why she wouldn’t let him come with her as Adrien. She was going to meet her informants and having another person, especially an unknown person showing up with no warning might make them nervous. Dropping to his haunches he tried not to look too disappointed but the drooping ears and the snort of laughter from the shadows told him he wasn’t succeeding. Even Marinette couldn’t help the wry grin that crossed her face as he glanced up at her through his shaggy blond hair his wide green eyes glittering with hope as he pouted. 

“Oh for goodness sakes Marinette let the stray come. Pigeon Man has already sent one of his friends ahead with the news that you have company.” A voice said from the darkness and a small woman with curly purple striped hair stepped out of the shadows. 

Chat was instantly on his toes again one arm out in front of Marinette who sighed and swatted his arm down once more. 

“Be polite, no hissing, growling, or scaring the kids. You sure Stormy?” Marinette asked bending down to pick up one of the bags. Chat snatched both of them up before she could touch them and danced backwards out of her reach sticking his tongue out at her, happy to be getting his way. 

Stormy sniggered at his antics “Yeah you will move faster with his help anyways and the elders have wanted to meet the stupid cat person who has been stirring up Hawkmoth for a while now.” 

Marinette nodded and moved to follow Stormy as she slipped back into the shadows. “Come on Chat I guess they wanted to meet you anyways.”

Chat grinned bringing up the rear of the little party and getting close to Marinette he asked “Who are these people?” 

Marinette shrugged “They are my friends mostly. I bring them things they need as well as sweets for the children. Oh and you might want to watch your tail around the kids once we get there because they will pull on it.”

Chat grimaced at her answer knowing from the amused glint in her eyes she had given him absolutely no information on purpose.

“Oh I really like her. Can we keep her?” Plagg asked as he laughed manically in the back of his mind. 

Chat ignored him and decided he would have to be patient “That’s good to know. I don’t really like having my tail pulled.”

Marinette snorted remembering their first encounter and the bruises on her side. “That is an understatement but you are welcome. Now act like a real cat and stay quiet.” 

Chat didn’t know why he needed to be quiet but he did as she asked following her so silently that at one point she had to glance back to make sure he was still there. He made a goofy face at her when she did and Marinette huffed although he could see the tiniest twitch of a smile at the corners of her mouth. 

They moved at a decent pace and after 10 minutes of taking numerous turns through the warren of backroads and alleys Marinette suddenly slowed pausing at the entrance of what looked like a courtyard. Chat followed till he was standing right next to her and glanced around through the darkness wondering when Stormy had left them. A frown crossed his face when he couldn’t think of when she had left so he was startled when all the sudden Marinette started singing. Her voice started soft at first slowly rising in volume as the tune became eerie and the cadence flowing.  It was a song he didn’t recognize one he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Still he followed warily as she stepped into the courtyard the hair rising on the back of his neck as another voice whispered out of the shadows to join hers. Moments later he spotted the singer and realized it was a child. More singers joined her voice as candles and lights were lit around the edges of the courtyard until finally the whole area was illuminated with a soft glow. The song finished on Marinettes high note and the courtyard broke out into applause as the people moved forward to greet Marinette. 

“Wow.” Chat murmured stunned by how pretty her voice was. He wished he could hear her sing again and wondered how he could create a situation where she would have to sing. Marinette turned to him a light blush covering her cheeks although a bright smile was stretched across her face.

“Thanks for carrying these Chat. It would have taken me longer to get here if you hadn’t. ” She said taking the bags from his hands to set them on the ground before her. Then she pulled off her backpack and opened it as the first people came up to her. 

“Who’s the kitten?” an old woman asked as Marinette handed her a knitted scarf Chat knew she had made.

Marinette sighed “This is Chat.” She answered pointing at him then in a louder voice called out “Everyone this is Chat. He is a stray in need of a good home and trainer. Also kids don’t pull on his tail.”

“I am not a stray and cats can’t be trained!” Chat cried indignantly his ears drooping.

Everyone laughed and the old woman sighed patting Marinette shoulder. “You’ve done well to get rid of that other slob although you should have broken him instead of just bruising.”

Marinette blushed a little. “I’m not allowed to break other cops, Tiki said so and I do try to follow what she taught me. Besides he wasn’t worth the paperwork if I had broken him and now I’m only stuck on desk duty rather than something worse.”  

The old woman nodded sagely while accepting a small bag of cookies Marinette handed to her. “Even still child he won’t learn his lesson till you make it stick. I’ll let you hand your things out and then we have some things to discuss.” 

Marinette smiled “Thank you Gram. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

“I certainly hope so. I expect you there as well kitten.” Gram said and something in her voice made Chat straighten a sudden prickle of nervousness in his gut. 

“Yes mam.” He answered instinctively and Marinette chuckled as she handed out another bag of cookies. 

Gram wandered away once more and Chat slumped. “She is slightly scary.” 

Marinette laughed outright and handed a young, excited child a handmade cat plush. The child squealed and threw their arms around her in a hug that was hampered by the bag between them so Marinette bent over to hug them back. As she went to stand they scrambled up into her arms and Marinette held them close even handing them a small bag of cookies to nibble on. The child twisted in her arms cuddling the plush close as they stared over Marinette shoulder at Chat. Chat was aware of the gaze but he ignored it in favor of watching Marinette hand out a blanket to a man who thanked her profusely. 

“You make all the things you hand out don’t you?” Chat asked and Marinette nodded a smile on her face as she gave out another bag of cookies. 

“I try to. It’s easier to make most of the stuff and my quilts and things are warmer than what they can afford. Plus it keeps my sewing skills sharp and since I make most of my own clothes they really need to stay that way.” Marinette sighed shifting the child in her arms.

Chat was shocked “You make your own clothes?”

“Yeah I’m really rough on my clothes and I’m really picky as to what I like to wear. Sometimes if I like the way a shirt or dress looks in the store I will buy it so I can use the pattern to make my own. Originally I wanted to be a fashion designer but as I got older I realized I also wanted to be able to feed myself. I’m satisfied with what I do though and I can pursue my other passions as I wish.” Marinette answered with a shrug

The child wiggled a little their eyes never leaving Chat and still in shock he asked “Is there anything you can’t do?” 

“She hates phis sticks.” The child answered making Marinette glance down at her.

“Physics Manon.” Marinette corrected “And yes there are plenty of things I can’t do Chat.” 

Manon reached out to him as Marinette bent to pick something up out of one of the bags “Kitty.”

Marinette glanced down at her again passing the object off to a smiling second child. “No Manon. You have the stuffed kitty.” 

Manons face scrunched and Chat hid a smile as he said “I can take her for a minute since you have your hands full.” 

Marinette hesitated even as Manon squealed happily and reached for him.

“I won’t drop her, I know how to hold kids.” Chat said his amusement clear 

Marinette shrugged and handed her over muttering “That’s not what I am worried about.” 

Manon wiggled over into Chats arms and as he looked up to ask what Marinette meant one of Manons little hands gripped one of his cat ears and pulled. To his credit Chat didn’t hiss or drop Manon but he did yelp surprising Manon into releasing his ear.  

“That is attached.” Chat said managing to keep the hiss out of his voice as Marinette laughed. 

Manon gave him the best kitten eyes he had ever seen as she murmured “Sorry.”

“I warned you.” Marinette chuckled but her eyes held concern and a warning. 

He sighed and realizing that she was worried he sat down placing Manon in his lap. “No pulling on my ears or tail. It hurts just the same as if I were to pull on yours.” 

Manon shifted in his lap so she was facing him her eyes wide “I don’t have a tail.” 

Chat chuckled and tweaked the ends of her pigtails. “Your right you have two!” 

Manon giggled swatting his hands away and Marinette sighed grateful that Chat seemed to be good with children. She handed out some more food and toys garnering some snippets of information as she did. More children joined Manon around Chat and he seemed to relish the attention they gave him. They did pull at his ears and tail but not hard and he playfully snapped at their fingers when they did. In order to distract them from the tugs Chat began telling them stories and soon he had a cluster of children surrounding him listening wide eyed to his tall tails. Marinette smiled at the sight and as she handed out the last of her items and began to pack up the empty bags. 

“I’m going to name him Chat!” Manon cried happily holding up the black kitten plush Marinette had made her. 

Chat chuckled “That’s not very original and besides that’s my name.”

Manon frowned and looked over her toy. “Do you have a last name?” 

Chat blinked a little surprised by the question “Noir I suppose.” 

Manons face scrunched then she smiled “Just like my kitty! But its first name is now Noir!” 

Chat sighed clearly realizing he was fighting a losing battle especially when the other children were all agreeing how cute Noir was in Manons arms. 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh and now that she was done packing up she moved to his side intent on rescuing him. “Alright littles, time to scoot back to where you belong otherwise I won’t bring cookies next time.”

The children all giggled and shrieked before scattering like a flock of birds although several of them paused to give Marinette a hug before fleeing to the shadows. Only one child refused to move still sitting on Chats lap clutching her new toy.

“I wanna listen to more stories.” Manon said her face set in a mulish expression as she clutched the toy close to her face. 

“Sorry little one but it’s time for the adults to talk. Maybe next time ok?” Chat said climbing to his feet and setting her gently on hers.

Manon yawned “Promise?” she asked her wide eyes pleading

Chat rubbed a clawed hand across the back of his head feeling a little sheepish. “If I come next time yes. Sorry but I don’t know when will be the next time I see you.” 

Manon pouted and Marinette stepped in before she could try and guilt Chat into agreeing to some promise he couldn’t keep. “Go on Manon your aunti is waiting for you.” 

Manon did as Marinette asked heading over to where her aunti stood with some other children waving at Chat and saying “I’ll bring Noir next time too! We both liked your stories!”

Marinette waved to Manon and turned back to Chat. “You weren’t kidding you really are good with kids.” 

Chat shrugged “I used to work with kids before for fun. I miss it honestly. Are all those kids street kids?”

Marinette shook her head “No not all of them although the whispers have an orphanage that they keep in touch with to try and keep the younger ones off the streets. Manon is a newer child so she hasn’t quite gotten used to her surroundings yet. Do you live out on the streets?” 

Chat turned to her seeming to sense the real question she had. “I’m guessing you didn’t believe my story where I fell into a vat of radioactive cat chow and reemerged as Chat Noir?” 

Marinette snorted wondering what kind of life he used to lead and how he had become the way he was. “No definitely not.” 

“I may tell you one day Marinette but for now lets keep the past where it is.” Chat answered a small but sad smile flickering over his lips. 

“Alright.” Marinette said accepting his answer even though she would have rather pressed for answers. “They are waiting for us anyways.”

It was clear Chat didn’t want to talk about his past and that was mostly fine with her. They were still technically strangers although if he kept popping up she would think of another way to describe him, if she didn’t arrest him first for annoying the hell out of her. Marinette picked up her empty bag and moved forward towards one of the nearby alleys where some people still hovered. Chat followed her feeling a bit wary but Marinette trusted these folks enough that she came alone and in the dark. The least he could do was show the same amount of trust for her. Besides if it came down to it Chat knew Marinette could handle herself and he could pull her out of any danger that tried to strike. Several people smiled at Marinette as she arrived at their little group and to Chats surprise their faces held only curiosity for him. Their eyes held no malice or anger at his appearance although a few seemed as wary as he felt. 

“So kitten what have you been thinking stirring up Hawkmoth as you have been?” Grams voice called out and Chat flinched. The group of people separated revealing Gram sitting on a crate Marinettes scarf already wrapped around her neck.  

“Hawkmoth is my enemy and I will do all I can to make his life a misery.” Chat answered with a shrug making sure he was a vague as possible. 

“I see. However that doesn’t tell me much about your intentions though.” Gram answered and the circle of people closed around him a little making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Marinette shifted next to him glancing between the two of them. “Marinette please step away.” 

Marinettes mouth creased into a thin line and eyes narrowed her annoyance clear. “Gram he isn’t working for Hawkmoth.”

Gram nodded once “He could be a very creative and clever plant my dear.” 

Chat hissed his annoyance at being talked over flaring “I work for no one. Hawkmoth killed someone very dear to me and turned me into what I am now. I have been hunting Hawkmoth for years, long before coming here to this city.” 

“Cats usually hunt from the shadows. Your methods are too showy, especially that fiasco a few nights ago.” Gram countered not even acknowledging his previous statement. 

Rolling his shoulders Chat dropped into a crouch his ears twitching in annoyance. His first impression of these people had been lax. Now that he was on high alert he could see the weapons glinting from the shadows and the way the relaxed curious faces now held something darker. These people were dangerous and from their stances were ready to attack at any moment. All they needed was a signal from Gram and that would be it. A growl too low for anyone to hear buzzed in his chest as he swiftly made an escape plan although Marinette must have felt his growl because she nudged him with her foot. Ignoring the nudge he scanned his surroundings, he had a better chance of escaping if he was low to the ground to start with although in all honesty he didn’t want to fight these people. They seemed nice, fairly trustworthy, and they were on Marinette side which was an automatic plus in their favor. There was also the little problem that if he ended up in bad graces with these people Chat knew he would lose what little ties he had with Marinette. At a second nudge he realized Gram was waiting for him to answer her. 

“Hawkmoth had something I wanted. Sometimes to catch a rat you have to make some noise to flush it out.” He managed somehow keeping the growl out of his tone although Marinette laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know if the touch was a warning or show of support but either way he found he didn’t mind. Any touch from her was welcome even if it sometimes left bruises. 

“And what does our Marinette have to do with all of that?” Gram demanded surprising a bark of laughter out of Chat even as Marinette cried “Gram!”

Running a clawed hand through his frazzled hair Chat continued laughing realizing finally what all this was about. They were worried about Marinette, much like a father was when a boy came to take their daughter out on a date. It actually wasn’t about Hawkmoth this time around, just her people wanting to protect her. That was the reason they were doing this intimidation show. “You know in my defense she hunted me down the first two times we met. I tried to run away from her.”  

A smile twitched at Grams lips as he met her eyes. “And how did that work out for you?” 

Chat sniggered standing once more, feeling in his bones that the danger these people represented had passed “Terribly. She caught me in her crazy chains the first time and literally kicked my butt into a hole the second time. If I were a normal human she probably would have killed me by now.” 

At his words Gram let out a bark of laughter and the people surrounding them laughed as well even as Marinette shook her head with a sigh one hand covering her face. 

The tension in the air was gone as they laughed and Gram eyed Chat rather thoughtfully. “Marinette my dear he has my approval. Kids tell the kitten our rules and maybe he will be a decent asset.” Gram said finally her voice still quivering with mirth. 

Marinettes hand was still plastered to her face and she let out a sound that that was close to a grumble. Finally after a moment she pulled her hand away as a different man voiced he question she had. “How much Gram?” 

A wicked smile slipped onto the old womans face as she climbed off the crates. “The basics and see how he goes from there. Bring him back in an hour. We should be done by then.”

The man nodded and moved towards Chat Noir who eyed him curiously. Before Chat could get a word out Marinette broke in between them poking a finger into the cats chest. “Do not scratch or use your full strength on anyone. You will hurt them and remember they are not as fast as you.” 

Chat gripped her hand and before she could yank it away he pressed a light kiss to her knuckles making several of their spectators whistle. Marinette blushed yanking her hand out of his while Chat grinned down at her. “Anything for you My Lady.” He said 

“Scat cat.” Marinette grumbled turning away from him and walking towards where Gram sat snickering. 

“He is going to be trouble my dear.” Gram said softly her voice filled with mirth. 

Marinette groaned swiping a hand through her hair even as she lowered her voice so the curious ears around her could hear what she had to say next. “He already is Gram, I am supposed to be arresting him. Not gallivanting through the streets and teaching him the whispers spy network. That and he isn’t even all human! How am I supposed to explain that to my superiors? Or even hide him if and when he needs it….” 

Gram placed a gentle hand on her shoulder “Come child let’s not invite mischief when troubles already welcome. In fact I think it’s time you talked to Fu. You haven’t seen him in a while now.” 

Marinette grimaced at Grams words. “Gram I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.” 

Gram shrugged and recognizing the fact Marinette was stalling she gave her a gentle push forward. If Gram was the visible leader of the whispers Fu was the leader who worked in the shadows. Honestly she had only met him a handful of times once when Tiki had introduced the whole organization to her, another time when Tiki had sent her alone, and only twice more after Tiki had died. 

“He wants to see me huh?” Marinette asked nervously, feeling like a kid being called to the principals office. Gram nodded remaining silent and waiting for Marinette to move.

With a sigh Marinette knew she wasn’t going to win. Gram had years of being stubborn and getting her way under her belt plus Marinette knew Fu wouldn’t ask to see her for any old reason. Nodding her acquiescence Marinette followed Gram as she made her way down the alley. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a back entrance of a massage parlor and Stormy was standing by the door seemingly waiting for them. 

“Manon wants a date with your pretty kitty Marinette.” Stormy said with a smile as she opened the door for them.  

Marinette rolled her eyes “He isn’t mine and she has the kitty I made for her. Manon will have to be fine with that.” 

Stormy snickered “So can I date the pretty kitty?” 

Marinette stumbled nearly missing her step as she went to go inside. “Seriously?!” she cried spinning to face Stormy half in and half out of the doorway.

Stormy laughed outright even when Gram smacked her in the back of the head. “Quit teasing her Stormy. You wouldn’t be able to keep up with her kitten anyways.” 

Stormy pouted but it was a good natured pout that didn’t dim the mirth in her eyes what’s so ever. Especially when Marinette turned back towards the doorway muttering “He’s not my kitten.” In annoyance.

Gram smiled and smacked Stormy again to prevent her from speaking and annoying Marinette further. “Keep moving Marinette and ignore my silly grandchild. You know the way.” 

Marinette jerked around once more to face her “You’re not coming?” 

Gram shook her head. “I have other tasks to complete. We will all reconvene back at the courtyard in less than an hour. Go on child, Fu doesn’t bite.”

Marinette sighed knowing she wasn’t going to get out of this and walked into the dark building hearing the door close softly behind her.


	12. Fighting Spirit

All too soon for Marinette’s liking, she stood before decorative wood and paper doors that separated a room from the hallway she was in. The doors were hardly a barrier in her opinion and Marinette often wondered why Fu liked them so much when so many secrets were exchanged in the room beyond. They were quite beautiful though, and she used admiring them as an excuse to not announce her presence. Truthfully Marinette was nervous and she had no idea why, which made her more nervous. In all the time she had been with the whispers, all the times she had met Fu they had never done anything to elicit such a reaction out of her. With a sigh knowing that it was better to just get it over with, Marinette raised one hand to knock only to freeze half way as the stone in her waist band seemed to almost hum. It wasn’t really an audible sound but it wasn’t a true vibration either. It was similar to the feeling it gave off when Chat was near but not quite. This sensation was far more passive and peaceful. At least it would be, if it hadn’t freaked her out a little bit. With a slight grimace Marinette nibbled on her lip shifting as she tried to get a grip since the feeling didn’t quite fade like it had with Chat. 

“You can come in Marinette dear.” An elderly male voice called

It was Fu and Marinette grimaced once again, feeling like a school kid getting caught doing something naughty. Reaching out once more Marinette slid the doors apart and before stepping in removed her shoes so she didn’t mess up the bamboo mats that made up the floor in this room. The room was decent sized and lit by candles as well as paper lanterns that decorated the ceiling. A small fountain bubbled gently in the corner with an odd looking tiny live turtle swimming within and an earthy sweet fragrance drifted through the room, freshening the air.

For most people Marinette knew, this room brought a sense of peace and tranquility. For Marinette however, the room made her feel as if she had drank three cups of coffee with double expresso then dumped a red bull on top of it. It made her want to pace and move about and the absolute worst part was that as soon as she crossed the threshold Marinette knew she was expected to sit still. It always drove her nuts. The only thing that made her feel better was the knowledge that it had made Tiki feel the same way. Slowly Marinette crossed the room on silent feet and stopped at the small table where Fu sat cross legged on the other side. 

Fu was a very short man even by her standards and he reminded her of a very old sage or guru type personality. He was grey haired but for some strange reason he always wore Hawaiian or floral type shirts. All in all Fu was a sweet man and Marinette still found it hard to believe that he was the leader of the whispers. Although to her credit she had never seen him angry before. 

“You may stand or pace if that is what you wish. I know that this room has a different effect on you than most people. You are very much like Tiki in that regard.” Fu said opening his eyes to smile kindly at her. 

The air whooshed out of Marinette lungs “How do you…” she shook her head once, accepting he would never tell then turned walking back the way she had come. Stopping at the door Marinette turned again to come back to the table. It really did feel better to move around in the room and she gave a sigh of relief as the stone in her waist band stopped the strange humming sensation. Turning back to Fu she managed a smile as she slowly paced the room. “Thank you Fu.”

Fu grinned at her pacing figure already sensing the tension that had filled her slowly slipping away. “I hear you have made a new friend.”

Marinette almost tripped and she spun around to face him. “What? No I got his case file a-and I tried to arrest him but then he saved me and he keeps popping up. Now Gram is making him into one of her Whisper runners and I just…” She made a frustrated sound starting to pace once more as Fu chuckled. 

“I have heard about Chat Noir for years although this is the first he has been near Paris. However I am not surprised you two have gravitated towards each other, hunters usually do. No I was talking about the young man at your precinct. Adrien is his name I believe.” Fu said his voice holding amusement.

Once more Marinette froze her jaw dropping. “How…” then she shook her head “You guys really need to stop stalking me. I’m getting enough of that from Chat and I’ve only known him for like a week.”  

Fu chuckled “The man has taken an interest in you much the same way this odd kitten has. It is our job to help you and protect you since you seem rather adamant about always doing things the right way.”

Marinette waved a hand at him rolling her eyes “You are as bad as Alya if you are truly thinking I’m always on the right side of the law. I won’t kill unless absolutely necessary and never for personal gain, but you know I don’t always do things the right way. Besides if that were true Fu I wouldn’t be here and you know it. You guys are technically a gang as notorious as Hawkmoth these days and if I was a pure detective I should be arresting you not assisting you.” 

Fu chuckled at her outburst “Feeling a little frustrated Marinette? I had learned that Gabriel put you back on desk duty. If you ever wish to get out of that mess we have plenty of positions open in the whispers network. You know we pay our people well and we always protect our own.”

Marinette sighed having already been offered this before back when Tiki had died. At that point she knew they had been offering the spot because they were worried Hawkmoth would come after her again, and the police force had been rather lax with their security. Marinette had refused because she couldn’t stand the idea of being buried in cotton wool and kept safe. That and she knew that becoming one of the whispers full time would mean giving up a job that truly made a difference in the wider world. By the time they had come to her with their offer Marinette had already taken care of two of Hawkmoths members herself when they decided to attack and she knew that there had to have been others. The reason no members of the Hawkmoth gang bothered her now was probably because she was proving too expensive to kill. “I always appreciate your guys help especially on cases when it doesn’t put your people in any danger but I don’t need protection.” 

Fu frowned and Marinette winced as a memory struck her from the first time she had met with him when Tiki was still alive. Tiki had said much the same thing she just had and it wasn’t hard to see why Fu was frowning at her. Marinette moved back to the table and lowered herself to her knees on the opposite side feeling the need to be on the same level as Fu. 

“Look I am on desk duty right now Fu and while yes I am becoming frustrated I wont do anything to endanger myself. I haven’t even been given any new cases with exception of the Chat Noir file. And you can see where that case has gotten me. Hawkmoth for now, has gone underground and I’m not doing anything crazy at this point. Matter of fact I may not ever get off desk duty at this rate because I don’t think there is anyone left in the precinct who would work with me. So you guys don’t have to worry so much ok?” 

Fu shook his head his bright clear eyes pinning her where she sat and making the hair go up all across her body. “My dear child everything is not as it seems. Things are already shifting though I do not understand the source. I have a feeling you will have a partner once more in the near future. It might even be that boy Adrien.” 

Marinette felt a blush heat up her cheeks at that totally unexpected comment and she didn’t dare open her mouth because she knew all she would be able to manage would be a garbled stutter or two. Instead she ducked her head wishing her hair was down so she could have some kind of barrier between her and Fu. He was still staring at her and Marinette felt as if he were looking into her very soul. It made her squirm the energy of the room once more making her restless. Just as she was about to stand the stone in her waistband started humming softly once more. The odd sensation made her jump, one hand falling to her waist band and Fu blinked at her the question in his eyes clear. With a grimace Marinette started to speak only to freeze as Fu raised a hand. 

“Only truth please my dear. If it’s something you don’t wish to explain…” Fu trailed off going silent leaving Marinette to frown down at her hands. After a long minute past, Marinette flipped her waistband over and unzipped the pocket hidden there. The stone was warm to the touch and in the soft lighting of the room Marinette would swear the stone was almost glowing. The colors on the stone certainly seemed darker and the lines marring its smooth surface were definitely more defined. Flipping her hand over she showed the stone to Fu who’s eyes went wide. 

“Where did you get that?” Fu asked breathlessly

Marinette brushed a thumb over the surface of the stone noticing that the odd humming settled down when she did so. “Chat stole it from Hawkmoth and when I ran into him that night I got a hold of it.”

If possible Fu’s eyes went wider. “And Chat let you keep it?!” His voice was still soft but the surprise was imbued in every syllable. 

Marinette blushed turning the stone over in her palm noticing for the first time that the stone was dual sided. “Not… really… I kind of fought him for it and kicked him into a hole in the floor when the cops busted down the door. So I kinda stole it from him?”

Fu shook his head slowly in disbelief waving a hand at the stone. “Put it away child and never show anyone that stone no matter who they are. Keep it on you at all times and hopefully the kitten has forgotten about it.”

Marinette glanced down at the stone then back up at Fu. “I don’t understand.”

Reaching out Fu rolled her fingers back over the top of the stone hiding it from view while being careful not to touch it. “All things have power my child, from living things to simple objects. Even such mundane things as our names have power depending on how it’s used. The power that lies dormant within that stone is dangerous depending on who’s hands it’s in.”

Understanding washed through her and gently Marinette pushed against Fu’s hand. “Then you take it Fu. Clearly you know what this is so you should be able to deal with it.” The moment the words were out of her mouth she regretted them and even the stone seemed to react negatively, letting off a sour vibration that made Marinette grimace.

Fu shook his head. “It has already aligned itself with you child and besides in your hands it has a far better chance of becoming something great.”

Marinette frowned confused. “You speak as though its alive.” 

At her words Fu chuckled releasing her hand “Everything is alive child you just have to know how to listen. Heed my words Marinette put the stone away and never let anyone else discover it.” 

Marinette did as he asked placing the stone back in her hidden pocket even though she felt far more confused now than when she had walked in. “I just… I don’t understand.” They had started off on a far different note and to Marinette if felt as if they had discussed almost nothing. Glancing at her watch she was surprised to find that an hour had nearly passed.

“Its fate my dear.” Fu said cryptically then slowly stood. “Come child I will walk you out.”

Marinette stood following him into another room then down a hall that she didn’t recognize. They stopped at the door that led to the outside somewhere and Fu smiled taking her hand in his to pat it lightly. 

“If you wish to introduce Adrien to this side of the world we will not be upset.” He said drawing a startled squeak from Marinette.

“Wha… Are you sure Fu? I mean he seems trustworthy and he can keep up I’m sure but I’ve only known him for a few days.” Marinette said in a rush

Fu’s eyes shone with mirth as he patted her hand once more before releasing it. “Yet you seem to hold an instinctive trust for him. You let very few people stand at your back comfortably and he seems to be quite content to be there.” 

Marinette frowned thinking Fu’s words over realizing that as much as she hated to admit it he was right. “I’ll think on it Fu. His father really doesn’t want him out on the streets and when he does let him out Gabriel will probably assign him to one of the more experienced veterans.”

Fu chuckled. “We will see child. For now go see my lovely other half and take your kitten home.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his words but didn’t try to correct him since she knew it was useless. She stepped out the door into another alley and waved to Fu silently as the door shut behind her. The door blended seamlessly with the wall and it was only the small etching of a turtle shell on the wall that let Marinette know there was anything special here at all. With a sigh Marinette moved down the alley regaining her bearings before heading back in the direction of the main gathering courtyard. Soon noises replaced the calm silence around her and Marinette followed them recognizing the sounds of a fight.

She came around a corner and stopped shocked as she took in the scene before her. Chat was fighting four people at once and the damdest thing was that he was doing extremely well. He was a shadow amongst the four men darting between them and causing chaos even though they were all pretty focused on trying to hit or pin him. Marinette could tell that while he was using a bit of his superior speed he wasn’t going all out and he was barely using his strength at all. Really there was no need since the men weren’t fighting full force or with any kind of plan, allowing Chat to constantly send one man’s attacks into a completely different target other than himself. At this point he simply seemed to be having fun and it made Marinette want to join in. Briefly entertaining the thought of the two of them fighting back to back, she watched him duck a punch coming in from his blind side. Before the fighter could recover, Chat was already taking the legs out from under another man. Dropping almost to the ground as he arched under a second sloppily thrown punch from a third whisper, Chat slipped around behind him with enough speed that a shove to the back sent the man flailing forward into the other now recovering fighters. The other three men caught the guy before he hit the ground and everyone paused for a moment as the four tried to catch their breath. Chat didn’t seem all that winded and Marinette noticed with a bit of pride that his extendable baton was still strapped into place above his tail. The fact he hadn’t touched his weapon was a sign that he didn’t see these men as a threat. Fighting her however he had needed the baton both times.

“Brown straighten that arm and thrust when you punch, Sniker you are going to get yourself killed in a real fight doing what you just did. Chat could have stabbed or shot you several times at this point. Chat quit going easy on them, a few bruises never hurt anyone.” Gram snapped from the sidelines making all five fighters cringe. Stormy stood by her grandmother watching with interest her foot tapping excitedly. 

“Gram what is going on?” Marinette asked making her way over to them as the fight resumed.

“I am checking out his fighting style and seeing what needs to be improved.” Gram answered and Marinette nodded her understanding. Gram was looking for his weaknesses, the ways to exploit him if a fight became necessary.  

“I wanna have a bout but Gram said no.” Stormy pouted and Marinette saw the glint of metal on her knuckles. 

“He wouldn’t take your kind of fighting very well.” Marinette said glaring pointedly at the metal.

Stormy shrugged slipping off her specially made brass knuckles “I wouldn’t use these on him  at first and  besides now that you’re here I want to see how you two duke it out.” 

Marinette grimaced as she glanced at the fight still taking place, reminding herself that it really was a good time to observe since she wasn’t on the receiving end of his claws for once. One of the fighters decided to jump on Chats back as another came at him from the front. Chat twisted his body and in the next second the man on his back flew off smashing into the other attacker. A third man Marinette recognized as Brown charged from the left as Snicker came from the right and Marinette held her breath knowing what was coming. Brown was far too close to Chat for him to be able to react with normal strength and speed. For a second Chats figure seemed to blur his arm thrusting out. Brown flew away from him slamming back first into the ground as Marinette moved her chain snapping out to take Snikers legs from under him. Chat froze his clawed hand where Snicker’s body should have been as he turned and blinked a touch surprised when he realized the man was already on the ground. 

“I said no claws.” Marinette snapped disengaging her chain from Snikers legs. He remained on the ground eyeing Chats clawed hand with a wariness that the other people watching the fight echoed. 

Chat blinked again as the realization dawned then looked around him panting till he found her in the shadows. “I wasn’t My Lady I promise! I had another half second at least before impact!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes as Sniker shifted back on his hands and knees still not taking his eyes off Chats claws. “Every body else alive?” Marinette called and the two men Chat had thrown together groaned as Brown rose a shaky thumbs up from his still prone position. 

“I didn’t hit them that hard.” Chat pouted his claws retracting to normal “At least I don’t think I did.” 

Gram snorted hearing the hesitation in his voice and decided it was time for a real match up. “Marinette will you be a dear and show him the ropes?” 

Instantly Chat blanched his ears falling flat as he raised his clawed hands. “Um, no thank you. I really, really don’t like fighting Marinette. She is one of the few forces in this world that can leave bruises on me and those chain thingies of hers are painfully dangerous.”

Marinette laughed with the other spectators and removed her jacket before walking forward. She wanted a real bout with him, if only to test her moves and speed against his. Plus with Gram and the other spectators around she knew she could get some excellent feedback. “It’s ok Chat see no jacket.”

Chat still shook his head, backing up a step his voice close to a whine. “Can’t I just fight them again? They were giving me a decent workout!” 

The men in question all snapped “No thanks!” at the same time while scrambling from the circle making the swiftly forming crowd of people chuckle. 

Chat glanced around the growing group of people then back at Marinette who walked confident and graceful towards him. In all honesty it was amazingly hot to see her like this. Every time he saw her at work she was reserved while taking great pains to stay in the background and off of peoples mind. It was only out on the street that Marinette really showed her true colors, colors that were a swirl of independence, protectiveness, and all around bad-assery. Marinette was also very nice to look at in her skin tight tank and formfitting jeans. The jacket usually hid her toned arms and sleek torso so being able to really see all her curves was a nice plus. 

“She can get out of our way and you aren’t in any danger of losing control. It’s just a bout Adrien not a fight to the death.” Plagg said in the back of his mind.

“You just want to watch me have my butt handed to me.” Adrien growled sub vocally still not buying into the whole fight thing. Especially since this was one of the few times Plagg had spoken tonight.

Plagg sniggered in his head. “This is your fault for wanting to follow her. Deal with it kit and don’t embarrass yourself.”

Chat sighed out loud his shoulders slumping. “I’m not getting out of this am I?”

Marinette frowned coming to a stop a few feet before him crossing her arms as she stretched. “If you really don’t want to, its ok to say no.” 

“Yeah I’ll fight you instead!” Stormy called from the sidelines then dodged to the side to avoid Grams smack to the back of her head. 

Reminding himself to go easy Chas lips quirked as he looked away feeling resigned. “Alright Marinette I’ll fight you. Lets get this over with so I can…” 

Marinette moved before he could finish his sentence her fist moving faster towards his face than he could believe. At the last possible second she froze her fist a mere inch away from his face. 

“Rule one kitty. Never take your eyes off your opponent even if they seem weaker.” Marinette said determination burning in her gaze. They were on her turf now and not in the darkness. She didn’t have her jacket but this time Marinette wasn’t out to arrest him. This time they were simply fighting and Marinette knew that in this kind of bout she could win as long as he didn’t go all out. She didn’t think he would since it wasn’t a matter of survival but even still she reminded herself to be vigilant.

Chat swiped at her arm realizing belatedly the battle had started but Marinette had already moved back out of range. The hair went up on his neck, instincts suddenly very alert and very curious. Marinette was moving faster, far faster than she had been before in either of the fights with him. The way she moved was also different. Here on the ground, in this ring, her movements were far more fluid. It was almost the same fluidity he had witnessed when she was practicing with her chains in the gym. 

“Ok whats rule two?” He demanded charging in low to the ground hoping to get the drop on her as she thought about his question. 

It was a pitiful attempt at a distraction and Marinette didn’t fall for it. Instead she waited on her toes till he got close before her foot moved like it was about to kick into his exposed side. Raising his arms to block, he was stunned when a hand planted itself into his back slamming him face first into the ground. 

Marinette landed of her feet behind him skipping back as he swung blindly. “Watch your opponent’s torso. It will give away their next move. Also don’t let them get behind you.” 

Several spectators laughed although many had looks of pity on their faces. Suddenly Chat knew he wasn’t the only one to be put through his paces by Marinette and he wondered just how good she really was. First things first, he had to get back up if he wanted to find out.

“Faster. Defiantly faster.” Chat huffed as he peeled himself out of the dirt. He raised his hands itching to pull out his baton but that wouldn’t be a fair fight. Briefly he wondered what it would be like to have to fight her when she had her jacket and was truly serious as she was now. The thought sent shivers down his spine and all at once he decided to see what Marinette was really made of. 

Marinette smiled at him and he charged once again watching her torso like he should have been all along. A flurry of punches and blocks passed between them, each trying to get the upper hand. At one point Chat slipped under her guard and got a nasty surprise. Cheating a bit by using more speed than the average human could muster he ducked a blow and moved to grab hold of her. He thought he had her one of his clawed hands gripping her upper arm, until she reacted so instinctively even she seemed surprised by her actions. Twisting out of his grip her foot flashed towards his head and Chat just barely got his arm up to prevent a stunning knockout. Still riding her instincts Marinette flipped away from him her other foot clipping his chin on the pass. Chat hissed moving fast enough to shove her away, and Marinette slid to a stop on all fours coming up into a fighting crouch. Marinette was fast normally but when he forced her to fight on pure instinct she was faster and more dangerous since she didn’t have the thought to pull her punches. She hadn’t kicked him hard, but the clip was enough of a warning. 

No Cheating Allowed. 

Rubbing at the spot and hoping it wouldn’t bruise Chat rolled his shoulders and reminded himself that he was fighting a smaller opponent than himself for once. Realizing he was ready again Marinette took the initiative to charge this time and they went back at it. Within a few minutes they were both panting and getting tired as they both searched for a solid way to end this. Gram hadn’t called quits, so she was obviously leaving it up to them to decide. The problem was both Marinette and Chat were stubborn and unless they collapsed at the same time neither was backing down. 

“Whoever… hits the… ground next…” Marinette managed blocking a kick from Chat. She grabbed his ankle trying to twist him into the ground but Chat countered it using his hands to torque his leg from her grip. Marinette let him go having no desire to get kicked in the head or having her wrist broken. He landed on his feet several paces away eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“Agreed.” Chat gasped back before charging at her again. 

A series of blocks and punches passed between them until Marinette stepped back seemingly off balance from a blocked kick. Moving with her Chat reached for Marinette a smile flickering on his face until his clawed hand completely missed its target. Chat half stumbled and he caught sight of a very mischievous grin as Marinette gripped his wrist and sent him flying over her shoulder headfirst into the ground a few short feet away. Wanting to remain fighting if only to win he managed a half flip in an attempt to land on his feet, but he was far too close to the ground. Instead of his feet Chat landed flat on his back the air whooshing out of him. Sliding to a stop Chat decided to stay where he was panting heavily and feeling a thrill run through him. 

“Well now this is going to be interesting.” Plagg murmured as Gram declared Marinette the winner. Several people cheered as others gasped and clapped, then after a moment Marinette appeared within his line of sight panting hard, preventing Chat from asking Plagg what he meant. 

“That was a good bout.” She said between breaths a smile on her face as she held a hand out to him hoping he wouldn’t be pissed that he had lost. 

“You have been holding out on me.” Chat groused taking her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet. 

Marinette shook her head relief tricking through her. “No, the difference is I’ve fought you twice now so I know how you move. Also I can see clearly.” 

Chat blinked at her then realized what she meant. Both times that they fought previously they had fought at night or late evening hampering her vision. He was able to see in the dark like it was noon time due to Plaggs magic but Marinette had been fighting hampered all along. Out here in proper lighting she had handed him his butt at what could be called normal speed and only seemed slightly winded. 

“Excellent Marinette. It seems like you finally found a partner to spar with!” Gram called 

“Yeah no more bruises for us!” one individual from the crowd laughed and the others joined in making Marinette stick her tongue out at them. 

A watch beeped and Marinette sighed as she glanced at the clock face waving at Chat to follow as she headed for Gram. The area wasn’t left empty for long as some other people squared off against each other and soon the air was filled with shouts as well as the occasional yelp.

“Well Gram?” Marinette asked as she collected her jacket.

“You are getting faster dearie. When are you coming back out?” Gram asked 

Marinette shrugged “In a few days probably. I’ve got some work to do but there have been some unsettling rumors going around.” 

Gram nodded “Yes indeed. In fact there is one rumor that came to my attention a few minutes ago while you two were sparring.” Marinette waited patiently as Gram fixed an eye on Chat who seemed to shrink under her gaze. “Can you tell me why a body was found last night with your claw marks on them?”

Chat flinched as Marinette snapped “What?!” 

“It attacked me first.” Chat answered quickly before Marinette could round on him. 

His words froze them in place Marinettes fury dissipating into confusion. 

“IT?” Gram clarified and Chat nodded turning his gaze to Marinette once more. 

“That thing you felt in the ally last night was a corrupted human. I call them Akumas and they frequently attack people. I try and track them down but the only way to stop them that I know of is killing them.” Chats shoulders slumped “The few I’ve managed to knock out still died once they stop moving and to be honest I’m not even sure if they are alive to begin with. They smell wrong to be alive.”

Marinette looked horrified “That’s why all your kills are so different.” She gasped and Chat winced remembering the stupid file she had on him. 

“Whatever you have read on me My Lady I assure you it’s not all true.” Chat muttered 

Before Marinette could comment Gram spoke a thoughtful look on her face. “These Akuma could be the source of the monster rumors. Do you know who the man you killed last night was?” Gram asked. 

Chat bristled at her harsh words “Technically I didn’t kill him. He fell off the rooftop we were on but I did recognize him as the guard I threw in a closet a few nights ago. I don’t know how he became that way though. I didn’t even know he was missing until last night.” Chat said his mouth a firm line. The last part had been a slight fib since he had found out about the guard as Adrien the very next day but Chat wouldn’t have known. Hesitantly Marinette laid a hand on his shoulder and Chat placed his hand over hers grateful for the touch.

Gram nodded once eyeing him then Marinette carefully. “I believe you even if you are not telling the complete truth. Marinette I forbid you from looking for these monsters.” 

“What?!” Marinette cried somewhat indignant pulling her hand back “I am not a little kid Gram! Besides If Chat has trouble with them I can’t even imagine how I would fair. Is he forbidden from hunting too?”

“Its my job to hunt these things down since I’m the only one that can stop them.” Chat answered swiftly wanting to point out the difference before Marinette could get on a roll. “Please don’t try and get in my way.” 

Gram waved a hand at him undisturbed by Marinette's words. “Chat is right dear. You like me and the rest of the whispers are only human and no matter how fast you are you know you will not be fast enough to deal with these monsters.” 

Marinette huffed clearly disagreeing but Gram ignored her knowing she wouldn’t disobey. “Chat I will make sure my people don’t go near any monsters willingly, but you will have to tell me the best way of realizing they are close.” 

Her watch beeped again and Marinette rolled her eyes as Chat and Gram started chatting about the best way to get away from Akuma. As much as she wanted to listen to this conversation it was starting to get late and Marinette was actually tired from her match with Chat Noir. Knowing she had work in the morning she voiced her goodbyes to both Chat and Gram then yawned. Leaving them to their discussion Marinette collected her bags, packing them all into the largest bag so she would have her hands free. Slipping the largest bag onto her back she turned in a quick circle to make sure she had everything she needed. Briefly she caught Grams eyes and waved signifying she was leaving. Gram nodded returning to her and Chats conversation which was starting to attract people. Knowing her Whispers would follow in their own time Marinette made her way to the exit.

“I’m surprised he isn’t walking you home.” Stormy said from the shadows 

Marinette passed her with a grimace. “He needs to explain things about the Akuma and I am glad he isn’t although I’m sure the dam cat already knows where I live.”

Stormy grinned pushing off the wall to fall in step with her. “He does seem rather territorial when it comes to you so you are probably right. He is a hell of a fighter though.”

Marinette nodded in agreement. Chat had gone easy on her tonight in her opinion although Marinette was finally able to let loose for once since she could fully see and they were not boxed in by anything. “What do you think about him?”

Stormy pursed her lips as they walked down the alley both of them keeping an eye out for any danger as they spoke. “Fun and games aside I really hope we never have to fight him in a real situation. I could probably hold him off for a few seconds maybe a minute if I was alone. In a group in my territory we could probably take him but it would most definitely get messy. You however could take him down alone I believe, especially if you were to use your chains.”

Marinette blushed “I would have to get really lucky to take him down Stormy. I’m fast but he really is faster. He was going easy on me and not using his full speed tonight since I wasn’t there to take him down.” 

“I don’t know Marinette. The way you were tonight? You seemed different, definitely faster. I think not having a proper sparring partner for a year has made you rusty. When Tiki was around no one could touch you sparing and two weeks ago I put you in the dirt.”

Marinette growled “You cheated and used your thunder punch. I’m only human Stormy.” 

Stormy rolled her eyes. “God you make me sound like a Pokemon when you say it like that, but truthfully I never should have been able to hit you in the first place.” 

Marinette didn’t reply since Stormy was unfortunately right. She had been getting complacent lately. With crappy partners on one end at work and the Hawkmoth gang having gone eerily silent for the past six months her edge had dulled. With Chat dropping into the middle of everything though, she finally felt like some missing piece of herself was finally coming back to life. It felt nice and briefly she wondered if she could talk Chat into sparring with her on a more regular basis. What seemed like far quicker than normal they stopped at the edge of the darkness their joined path having come to an end. The end of the ally as well as a fairly busy street considering the time of night lay ahead bathed in a bright glow. 

“Are you going to Parkour tomorrow night?” Marinette asked changing the subject since she needed to think some more on Chat and sparing partners. 

Stormy nodded happily “I wouldn’t miss it although if you’re going keep your eyes peeled. Something funny has been going on lately.”

Marinette frowned since she didn’t know what Stormy was talking about. Unfortunately she hadn’t been out to parkour in a few weeks so this was news to her. “Something funny?” She asked wanting clarification.

Stormy shrugged. “Just whispers so far and nothing ever happens when I show up so I’m not really sure. Just watch yourself. Is Lady Wifi coming?” 

Knowing that Stormy would have given her a better answer if she had one, Marinette dropped the topic even as she hid a grin at Alyas nickname. Stormy had dubbed her that when Marinette had taken Alya parkouring for the first time. While she had done a decent job running Alya had recorded the entire time and complained when the wifi was out in their area. Alya hated the nickname at its first utterance. “No but I may have a date? Or at least a partner. I don’t know if he considers it a date and… oh I’m going to shut up now.” 

Stormy raised an eyebrow at her rambling suddenly very curious. “Its not tomato boy again is it?” 

Marinette laughed “No Stormy it’s not Nathaniel. You really need to stop calling him that.”

Stormy shrugged “But he was such a cute little tomato! Besides now that he isn’t your field partner anymore I’ve been meaning to ask you for his info.”

It was Marinettes turn to raise an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you haven’t weaseled that info out of him yet on your own.” 

Stormy shrugged again looking shy. “I could but I don’t want to seem stalkerish and scare him off.” 

“Run into him in one of your artsy cute blue dresses and just talk to him. I know he would love your company.” Marinette answered patting her shoulder. “If that doesn’t work then I will give you his stuff. Now if you will excuse me I need to head to bed. I unfortunately, have work in the morning.”

Stormy grinned at her. “If I see your kitty I’ll warn him off bothering you. Have a good night and see you tomorrow!”

Marinette waved at her as she walked into the light returning to the mundane once more.


	13. Luncheon

 

The precinct was quiet when Adrien arrived the next morning, a small grin on his face as he thought about last night. The bout he’d had with Marinette was amazing and he honestly couldn’t wait to see what surprises she had up her sleeve when they went parkouring later that night. Making his way across the second floor Adrien sighed when he saw her door shut the papers for the day untouched in her box. Marinette was late. 

Plagg snickered from his pocket at his kittens sigh and with a grumble Adrien moved to an empty desk to set down one of the Styrofoam cups he carried in his hand. People in the precinct were arriving now and several of them eyed him with open curiosity though none of them approached him as they went about their own business. Several minutes passed in silence before a tap at his shoulder made Adrien jump an almost growl slipping out before he silenced it. Marinette grinned at him as he turned and Adrien eyed her more than a little surprised. She had snuck up on him! 

“How did you do that?” Adrien asked looking a little stunned. 

Marinette cocked her head to the side curiously looking slightly confused. “Um… do what and what are you doing here so early?” 

“Oh I was waiting for you actually. Some of the paperwork I have to finish is annoying and if you aren’t too busy I was hoping for a pointer or two. I even brought you some tea as a bribe.” Adrien answered deciding not to admit the fact that she had snuck up on him. Handing her the cup Adrien watched as she took an appreciative sip of the liquid her shoulders relaxing a bit as she let out a sigh.

“I suppose I can accept your bribe. Come on in and lets see what you have got.” Marinette said turning and going back to her door. Collecting the papers left over from yesterday she unlocked the door and pushed it open, holding the door to prevent the hinges from shrieking. Adrien followed and was about to shut the door but stopped as Marinette called out “Just leave it open otherwise the nosey parkers will just be worse.” 

Adrien frowned at her then glanced out the door realizing that the few people who were in were all watching the door intently one of them even moving a bit closer on the pretense of checking a nearby closet. Biting back a growl Adrien moved to claim his seat in her spare chair.  

“Are they always this bad?” Adrien asked 

Marinette shrugged out of her jacket the paperwork she had to do that day already spread across the desk. “Yes, they know I’m on desk duty and they know that your father would never assign you as my partner. This is the second or so time you have been seen coming into my office so they probably want to know what’s going on. Plus you brought me tea.”

Adrien grimaced his heighted hearing picking up a shuffle of feet as someone tried to sneak closer to the door and listen in on the conversation. “I see.” he growled tilting his head towards the door and Marinette shrugged her eyes showing her distaste at the listener. “I shouldn’t take but a few minutes of your time though. I just have a few questions about a form and then I will be out of your hair.”  

Marinettes lips twitched in a smile as she saw right through his little act. She had been curious as to the real reason he was here but playing this game of subterfuge was more fun. “That will be fine I have some free time right now before I get to work anyways.” 

Adrien sat pulling out a folder he had tucked into his waistband and flipped it open to a blank sheet of paper. Swiftly he wrote on it, ‘you want to get breakfast in a bit?’

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him a little surprised that this was his real reason for coming to her and wrote below it ‘I brought my breakfast but I haven’t got anything for lunch because I was late.’ then said out loud “You just have to fill in these two boxes. The computer stuff isn’t that hard to do either.” Since she knew anyone listening would be curious about the growing silence between them.

Adrien smothered a snicker swiftly writing ‘I can get you something if you would like.’ As he said “I see I guess I just didn’t know where to put things down.” 

Marinette nodded a small thoughtful hum coming from her as she wrote. ‘Strawberry tarts from the nearby café are really good. So are the sandwiches.’ 

Adrien grinned at her closing the folder and standing up “I’ll go take care of this then. Thanks for your help again.” 

Blinking up at him Marinette opened her mouth to ask him to wait but Adrien was already at her door. 

“Oh hello I didn’t see you there.” Adrien said patiently as he swung around the doorframe out of sight. 

Marinette suppressed a groan as the listener fumbled an explanation before practically running off. Adrien leaned back into her doorway catching her eye. 

“I’ll be back I’m sure. Paperwork is not my thing.” Adrien said with a dramatic sigh and Marinette snickered recognizing that he was lying about the paperwork. All of his forms had been filled in perfectly fine as far as she could tell. 

“Sure thing Adrien. Door is open anytime you need anything.” Marinette answered noting that it was far too easy to fall into a banter with him.

Adrien nodded as he smiled before walking off to go get them lunch. He didn’t care what anyone else in the precinct thought about it. Adrien was going to eat lunch with Marinette whether it was in her office or at a café. 

“You know it’s too bad I can’t sneak in her window as Chat.” Adrien murmured to himself as he entered the stairwell. If he did no one would see him enter the office and he could probably hang out longer without arousing suspicions or curiosities. The down side was he knew Marinette would not appreciate Chat showing up at the office and unless he felt like revealing himself to her it really wasn’t a viable option.

As if to enforce that thought, Plaggs tiny claws dug into him through his shirt making Adrien hiss in surprise. Stopping for a moment and opening his jacket he glared at the kwami who sneered at him. “Don’t even think about it. Actually I think I want to go home before you try and do something that dumb.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plagg I wouldn’t actually try that. She would either kill me or arrest me simply on principal. You just want to go home to be lazy and eat cheese all day.”

Plagg nodded “Exactly. I’m claiming my wheel of cheese and day off starting now.  Besides by the time you get back it will be near lunch and you can go back to irritating Marinette. It not like you have anything else to do today.”

“I’m not irritating her! Unlike some cranky partners Marinette enjoys my company.” Adrien snapped thinking how it would actually be nice to not have Plagg making snarky comments from his pocket all day for once. “Fine I will take you home.” 

Plagg gave Adrien a sharp toothed grin “Make sure you bring an extra set of clothes to run around in with her and you are not allowed to sleep with her.” 

Adrien choked nearly missing the next step. “Plagg! What the hell?!” 

Plagg cackled knowing he had needled Adrien badly. Turning the color of a cherry Adrien squished him and leaped down the rest of the stairs determined to get Plagg home as quickly as possible. 

Marinette was quite pleased with herself as she stood to stretch out her back. She had completed a vast majority of the work she had to do and now all she needed was to drop off what she had done in there appropriate locations. Leaving her door open in case Adrien came back with food while she was gone, Marinette made her rounds papers in hand. She got sidetracked in the evidence room when one of her coworkers asked for her assistance so it was actually close to 1pm by the time she was able to head back to her office. Thankfully Adrien hadn’t come to find her yet so she didn’t think he was back with food. As she crossed the floor heading to her office she noticed the odd looks she got and wondered if Adrien was in her office waiting for her. Coming around her door however Marinette was met with a rather nasty surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” Marinette demanded making Chloe nearly jump out of her skin. She had been looking through one of her desk drawers and Marinette was glad that she locked all of her files and important things up. 

Chloe flushed slightly at realizing she had been caught snooping and slammed the drawer closed. “If you must know Sabrina has my purse and I was looking for a mirror.” 

Chloe was dressed in a slinky black tube that was barely long enough to call a dress and a yellow semi  sheer shawl covered her shoulders. Her hair was curled about her face and other than the shortness of her dress Marinette had to admit that Chloe did know how to dress to impress. 

“Why in the hell would I have a mirror in my desk?” Marinette asked annoyed by her presence already. 

Chloe sneered at her, as her features twisted into a thoughtfully fake expression. “Oh why indeed, do you always like looking like trash?”

Marinette bristled but forced herself to remain calm. “At least I can bend over in my clothes. Is that why you always keep people around you? So you can have them bend over to pick up all the things you drop so you don’t show the world what color underwear you are wearing this week?”

Chloe stomped her foot starting to lose her cool especially since Marinette was winning this verbal sparring match. “This is a designer dress! It probably cost more than what you could ever dream of making!” 

At her words Marinette rolled her eyes. “Chloe I design better things than that tube dress in my sleep. As for the money, that isn’t something to brag about. Instead of spending it on an ugly dress why don’t you do something useful with it?” 

“Like what? Buy you a decent wardrobe?” Chloe hissed fuming

Marinette sighed already tired of trading insults. Usually when Chloe showed up she traded a few insults and left unless she wanted to show off something her daddykins had bought her. Ninety percent of the time Marinette replied out of habit not giving a care in the world as to what Chloe thought or said. Right now though Chloe was making no move to leave which was odd and rather annoying. Marinette had completed a good chunk of her work but she wanted to finish so she could take a nap and get out to parkour a bit early. 

“Alright enough with the trash talk what do you want Chloe?” Marinette demanded sharply when Chloe made it obvious she wasn’t about to shut up. 

Chloe actually flinched back for a second before making an indignant noise. “I came here to tell you to stay the hell away from my Adrien.”  

Marinette froze her jaw dropping and then she started to laugh. “A-are you serious?! You came to my office, interrupted my work, all to tell me to stay away from Adrien?! He is his own person and if he wants to be around me he can. Hell, he can do as he likes until he is assigned. Until then he is free to shadow whomever he wants! What is it with both you and his father trying to control his life? You guys do realize he is an adult right?”

Chloe folded her arms, her perfect nails digging into her skin as she hissed “I don’t know what you did to put him under your spell but you need to take your bad luck with partners somewhere else. Adrien is going to be my boyfriend and I won’t have him working with a piece of trash like you!” 

Marinette felt the first trickles of fury sear through her, but right as she was going to send Chloe into orbit with her scathing reply a voice cleared itself from the doorway. Both girls turned to see Adrien standing in the doorway holding a takeout box in his hand. Wondering briefly how long he had been standing there, Marinette sighed seeing the stony look on his face and tense way he held himself. Chloe however squealed and wiggled her way towards him not registering the annoyed look in his eyes.

“Adrikins there you are! Did you get me something to nibble on? You know how picky I am so I hope it’s not too fattening!” Chloe warbled moving to throw her arms around him. 

Adrien moved the box out of the way to keep it from being crushed in her overenthusiastic greeting then jerked his head to the side to avoid the kiss she tried to plant on him. 

“Chloe…” Adrien tried but she grabbed his free arm snuggling right up against him as she pushed him towards the door. 

“Come on Adrikins we have some where far better to go than here and tonight we can go on a date! I already have the whole evening planned out and…”

“No Chloe.” Adrien broke in and before Chloe could start her meaningless chatter again he continued. “I already have plans for this evening and you are not going to be a part of them.”

Chloe gaped at him as he coldly shook her off then moved past her towards Marinette. “B-but Adrikins I-I thought we…” 

Adrien shot a cold glare in her direction setting the take out box on Marinettes desk “You thought what? I was your newest toy to play with now that I am back in Paris? I’m sorry Chloe but not all of us can play our lives away. Now I have a job to do and I wish to do it well. We are friends. That’s all and right now you are interrupting one of my mentors work.” 

Chloe gaped at him her jaw opening and closing somewhat uselessly. Then her gaze settled on a stunned Marinette and she jabbed a finger in her direction. “You, you will pay for this.” She sneered making Marinette frown at her. 

“I haven’t done anything but my job. You should leave before you embarrass yourself any further.” Marinette snapped 

Chloe gave a disgusted huff and spun away shrieking for Sabrina with her very next breath. The people who stood outside the door had to swiftly move to get out of her warpath and they were clearly watching the drama with avid interest. Most of them still remained even as Chloe’s voice faded and Adrien let out a small growl advancing to the door before Marinette could stop him. 

“Do you people have nothing better to do than gossip idly? Perhaps I should tell my father he needs to add to the workload so you all are no longer so bored.” Adrien snapped his voice positively icy. 

Suddenly everyone was rushing to get away, the silence of the floor breaking into the shuffle of feet, papers, and chatter from more than a dozen sources. With a curt nod to those who still dared to stare at him he shut the door in their faces throwing the lock for good measure. With an almost silent hiss in distaste for all the drama Adrien turned to find Marinette opening the box he had set on her desk, her expression unreadable. With a slight gulp Adrien realized he didn’t know what to expect from her. She could be grateful or annoyed at his invasion but since she hadn’t said anything yet, he in turn wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Geez Adrien this is practically a picnic! How much food did you buy?!” Marinette asked shifting the treats in the box to empty spaces on her desk as she dug through it. “Oh well I guess this means we will have a snack to take with us to parkour tonight.”

“Am I still welcome?” Adrien asked his voice soft in volume but it was stiff.

Marinette tilted her head looking purposefully confused. “Of course silly. You are always welcome Adrien, besides what else would you do? Go on that date with Chloe?” 

She went back to emptying the box, swiftly popping a tart into her mouth since she could still feel Adrien's gaze upon her. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw his shoulders relax and Marinette knew that she had made the right move. On one hand she wanted to scold him for snapping at the gawkers but on the other she had felt a blaze of satisfaction seeing them all run for the hills.  No matter how she felt Marinette knew she would have to address this odd sense of prickliness that came from him at times, but for now she was hungry and she didn’t want to make him regress into his stony cold personality. Either that or run him off. Adrien, Marinette realized had plenty of people telling him how he should act, speak, and move. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was going to be the same. After a moment of hesitation Adrien moved to her side seeming to realize that for now she wasn’t going to scold him or kick him out. Eyeing the items she was pulling Adrien happily began explaining what each thing was as well as why he got it. Marinette already knew what most of the food items were, but Adrien looked so enthralled she let him rattle on as she nibbled at one of the chicken pastries she favored. 

“You bought enough food for five people.” Marinette chuckled when he finally paused for air and she shoved a cookie into his grasp when he seemed unable to decide what to eat first. 

“I wanted to try a little bit of everything since I don’t have a dietitian telling me what I can and can’t eat.” Adrien admitted biting into the cookie. 

His eyes crossed in happiness but Marinette frowned looking at him oddly. “A dietitian?” 

Adrien paused one eyebrow rising then he realized what he had said and sighed. “I used to do modeling. It was something my father got me into at a young age and I think he wishes that I had stayed with it. When you are a model you have to stay within a certain weight limit and so I had a dietitian.” 

The way he said dietitian made Marinette see at once that he had hated it, but he had bowed to his fathers wishes, burying any sign of resentment. It was clear his father had tried to rule his life with an iron fist and now that Adrien was an adult he was rebelling in more ways than one. Marinette frowned thinking of several questions she really wanted to ask but she really wasn’t sure how to ask them. Adrien flopped down into her spare chair with a happy sigh then glanced back at her. Nibbling on a pastry Marinette had an odd thoughtful look on her face as she clearly struggled internally with something. Adrien had a feeling he knew what it was and realized that Marinette was far too polite to straight up ask anything about his past. Everyone at the station could see how his father was and Adrien knew that Marinette saw how their relationship worked far clearer than the average person.

“What do you want to know?” He asked making Marinette jump.

“I-I um well… I, are you sure?” Marinette stuttered sitting in her own seat. “I mean you don’t have to answer any questions I have and it’s totally none of my business anyways…” 

Adrien chuckled at her garbled mess of an answer and reached over to pat her arm. Instantly she went silent, a blush heating her face. Swallowing his own smile and blush Adrien leaned back in his seat. 

“Ok well how about I just tell you how I started?” Adrien asked 

Marinette nodded mutely her eyes flickering to his before shying away. Her hands grabbed another pastry and she curled her legs up clearly ready for whatever he had to say. Adrien for his part popped a tart into his mouth savoring the sweet slightly bitter taste, a taste that mirrored his memories. He knew that Marinette would wait patiently for him to collect his thoughts. The only real question in his mind was just how far did he want to go back?


	14. History

 

Adrien knew that from the start he was going to be a police officer or a detective like his father. It seemed to be his fate and as a young child when his father remembered how to still smile, it seemed like the best fate ever to have. His mother and father had encouraged him although his mother had worried after his father at times when he got a dangerous case. His father on the other hand had waved away such concerns. He was helping people, helping Paris, one solved crime at a time. Then everything changed with the Hawkmoth case and now sitting in Marinette's office Adrien wasn’t sure where he to begin. This was especially true since Adrien wasn’t certain how much Marinette knew about his past or his fathers. The few facts she probably knew was that he had been one of the best detectives ever employed in this precinct and was now her boss. Finally after a prolonged silence Adrien decided to start with a common denominator they both shared. He decided to start when he had met a very special person at the precinct. 

“I am where I am today because of Tiki.” Adrien began making Marinette jump and gasp. 

Other than the surprised gasp Marinette didn’t interrupt, didn’t ask a flurry of questions like he half expected. However the intensity of her gaze practically doubled and suddenly Adrien felt a little awkward. 

“Yeah… um… Right Tiki. So I actually met her when my father was just a detective himself. Tiki had just started working here and since she was the youngest by far she got stuck with me on babysitting duty. She was an intern back then I guess not a real cop, much less a detective yet, and she did errands and stuff for the others usually. Then she got saddled with me so she dragged me around with her where ever she had to go. My… mom had just recently died so I couldn’t stay home alone.” Adrien murmured feeling a slight stab of pain at the mention of his mother. 

Even after all these years it still hurt to speak of her and Adrien could still remember the moment he was told that his mother wouldn’t be returning home. He had come home from school and found the house broken into, windows smashed and an ominous puddle of blood in the kitchen as well as a bloody kitchen knife. A butterfly was drawn on the counter in the same blood although it had fully dried unlike the puddle on the ground. It was later proved that the blood wasn’t his mothers but at that moment it hadn’t mattered. His father had gone nuts searching for his mother and searching for this Hawkmoth person since that was his symbol on the counter. His father had never found either according to all records shown, although he managed to strip the Hawkmoth gang down to practically nothing in his time searching. The search took a large toll on Gabriel however and he had regressed into the cold practically heartless shell that he showed the world today. Adrien wasn’t even sure that his father knew how to smile anymore much less feel any emotion a normal person might have. 

“Why weren’t you at school?” Marinette asked when he had remained silent for far too long.

Her voice snapped Adrien back to the present and he swallowed a sigh, half wishing he hadn’t begun this conversation. It was draining to talk of the past when it was such a sad angry time. With his mother gone and his father trying to find Hawkmoth Adrien had been left alone, which even for a sunny child such as him, was rough to say the least. Truthfully deep inside his mind Adrien knew he was still angry over it and until Marinette he had never willingly talked about any of it before. Adrien did notice however that Marinette completely avoided the topic of his mother and he felt a surge of gratitude for that. 

“Well at first it was the end of the school year. We started summer like four days later so I was brought to the precinct since there was no one to watch me at home. Gabriel, er… my father became obsessed with finding Hawkmoth and he didn’t trust any babysitters to watch me because I was really good at slipping away. Then once school started back up again my father became really worried for my safety. There were a few kidnapping attempts on me once school started since I wasn’t surrounded by the police force 24-7 and he decided that I should be home schooled from then on. The Hawkmoth gang wasn’t really happy with my father prying into their business and since my mom had already been taken they could only come after me. To prevent them from kidnapping me he brought me to the precinct every morning and my tutors came to me once the school year began anew. Tiki watched me on breaks and she just overall made things better. She was a good friend to me, like an older sister, and she is the reason I became interested in the police world other than the old games I used to play with my father. I mean I probably would have anyways since I was constantly surrounded by it but Tiki gave me the passion for it. She always had crazy fun stories to tell me and she even showed me how to fight. That lasted for almost a year and a half when all the sudden my father packed me off to a boarding school.” 

“He what?!” Marinette gasped breaking Adrien's train of thought. Then realizing what she had said hurriedly managed “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

To prevent herself from interrupting a third time Marinette swiftly grabbed another pastry and took a bite while turning a bit red. She couldn’t believe Gabriel had sent Adrien away when they had both been recovering from his mothers death. Marinette was also stunned that he had known Tiki so well. Tiki had never really mentioned Adrien before but then again there had never really been any reason to either.  She hadn’t known Tiki until she had gotten out of school and by then Adrien had been in America.

Adrien chuckled feeling the tension ease from his shoulders. “Its ok Marinette. I won’t go into the boring details and as you have seen, my father isn’t the warm cuddly type. I came home from Boarding school and since I was 18 I decided to go to college for criminology. My father couldn’t really stop me since I was over the legal age and Tiki helped me get in to the local college since my father didn’t want to help me since he didn’t want me going. I had to have the basic classes fulfilled either way and I kept in fairly close contact with Tiki while I was local. After a while though my Father decided he’d had enough of my rebellion and gave me an ultimatum. He gave me the option of studying at a college overseas or he would no longer pay for my school. He also wanted me to drop my studies into criminology. Eventually we reached a deal and I double majored while going to college in America.”

“You double majored?” Marinette asked amazed knowing how hard it was to fulfill one degree much less two.

Adrien nodded not minding her interruptions since she asked intelligent questions. “Criminology and Physics.”

Marinette groaned “My worst subject was physics. I had to take that stupid class twice! I still don’t understand why it was necessary.” 

Adrien chuckled deciding not to point out that she used physics all the time with how she fought with her chains. “In any case I started volunteering at a precinct near me in America while in school and Tiki put me in touch with a guy she knew there. I worked with him for several years and was his unofficial partner while I finished school. Even when I finished school I stayed in America working with him, because for once I was no longer under my father’s control and I could do as I pleased. It was nice actually and a learned a lot from the man.” 

Adrien went silent and Marinette watched as his face fell. Clearly something bad had happened and Marinette whispered hesitantly. “You don’t have to say anymore Adrien.” 

Truthfully she wanted to know. She wanted to know all about Adrien, his adventures, and yes even his faults since it was obvious he knew more about her than she did of him. However this was something she could tell he wasn’t ready to discuss just as there were things she didn’t yet feel comfortable telling him. So she reached out patting his arm to get his attention once more. 

Adrien jolted slightly rapidly looking up into her eyes. There was no pity there, if there had been Adrien might have had to leave. Instead there was understanding and that made him want to hug her. “Tell me when you are ready Adrien. I’ll always be around to listen.”

“Thanks Marinette.” Adrien murmured managing to keep his hands to himself as she released his arm even though he still wanted to pull her into his arms and bury his face into her hair. “I’m sure I will tell you at some point but for now…”

“It still hurts.” Marinette finished making Adrien nod. 

It was at times like these that reminded Adrien that Marinette had lost Tiki too. To him Tiki had been like an older sister that never minded helping him get out of trouble, or in some cases into it. In Adrien's mind Tiki had been the person that helped him become the man he was today and the fact that Marinette had clearly loved her too made his heart ache all over again at her death. 

When he had gotten news of it in America he had left immediately to come home to attend her funeral. His father had never truly appreciated Tiki on a personal level since he knew she was the reason for Adrien's love of the police force. In Gabriel’s mind she was also Adrien's reason that he had gotten caught up with Plagg when he had been human in the first place. She was of course, she had put Adrien into contact with Plagg the moment Gabriel had told him he was going to school in America. Plagg was the reason he chose the college he went to although his excuse was the excellent physics program. Needless to say Gabriel had not been pleased with his activities on the streets of America and after the funeral they had not parted well. 

They had fought badly nearly coming to blows between them and it was the most emotion Adrien had ever seen come from his father. The anger between them had nearly been a living thing and it was that anger that made Adrien's mind up. Since he no longer had anyone left in the states he cared about Adrien had planned to return to the US, finish up some little details, and get his stuff shipped to France to start his career. Instead Adrien had pretended to go back to America while disappearing into the streets of Paris. Everything he truly wanted he already had on him and any other small items he could have a friend ship to him. Any other items he sold so he would have extra cash to disappear off the grid with. Hawkmoth had now taken three people he had cared about in his life and Adrien was determined for there to be no more. As Chat Noir, he had already crushed the tiny branch of Hawkmoths gang in America and he knew that it would take years for Hawkmoth to gain another foothold in the country again considering the iron fist the other gangs had there. Crushing small gangs in the US with Plagg had been the little leagues though. Now he was ready for the big leagues and he was determined to crush Hawkmoths influence in Europe. As Chat Noir he had prowled the underbelly of Europe tracing the cancer that was Hawkmoth. It was during his time of destroying cells of power all through Europe Adrien had begun running into Akuma. Clearly Chat Noir had garnered some major attention in the higher ups and when it became obvious that human members couldn’t stop him they began to send the monsters after him. As long as he stayed Adrien and didn’t activate his powers the Akuma couldn’t seem to track him. As Chat though most of the Akuma seemed to be able to track him as he moved and destroyed Hawkmoths businesses. After fighting numerous pitched battles, getting shot at, and stealing from Hawkmoths numerous businesses to survive, he eventually found that all roads to Hawkmoth returned to home. 

They all returned to Paris. 

As Chat Noir he had gone as far as he was able in the criminal world. The Hawkmoth gang knew him and he would never be allowed to get any closer than the fringes or risk getting shot or worse. As Adrien though he knew he would be able to access more information via police channels. Not seeing any other choice Adrien had finally reached out to his father asking for a place on the police force in Paris. Really he could have gone to any precinct and if he had Adrien knew he would have been hired immediately due to his fairly impeccable record. However, Adrien was after Hawkmoth personally and he knew Gabriel had the largest database on Hawkmoth in existence. Plus he was tired of the animosity between him and his father. It was time for Gabriel to start seeing his son as an adult rather than a rebelling teen and the best way to do that Adrien decided, was to work under him. 

Unfortunately, his father didn’t see it that way and Gabriel was making Adrien jump through every hoop he could. Adrien didn’t know if it was because his father was simply being a hard headed idiot or if it was the way he treated every new person that walked through the precincts doors. At this point Adrien had technically been accepted as a detective to the precinct but until his father said otherwise he was stuck shadowing people and learning the ropes of the precinct. It was boring and if Marinette hadn’t been there Adrien had a feeling he might have snapped by now. Marinette whether she knew it or not was helping him keep his more animalistic side tame. So far out of everything and everyone he had seen, Marinette was his prime choice for a partner. As a bonus he had also discovered that she was the current holder of the Hawkmoth case which made him even more certain of his decision. Adrien knew his father wouldn’t accept his logic and he would probably assign him to some other idiot at first, but Adrien in this aspect was determined to get his way. It might take a bit of time but he would eventually get what he wanted. 

“You’re lucky that pastry doesn’t have any milk in it.” Marinette said suddenly making Adrien snap from his reverie. 

Adrien looked down not even remembering grabbing the pastry in his hand. “Oh? Why?” 

“With the way you have been staring at it, the poor thing would have curdled by now.” Marinette answered taking another bite of her own pastry.

Adrien chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “Sorry it wasn’t a happy story.” 

“They rarely are. But you are here now and I am here now and we both knew Tiki and respected her and we are…” she trailed off for a moment her teeth pressing into her lip as Marinette suddenly found herself unsure of how to finish that statement. 

“Partners?” Adrien finished making Marinette freeze. 

Then suddenly she relaxed her face heating up slightly. “In paperwork at least, Parkour too if you can keep up with me.” 

That made Adrien laugh. “Oh ho that sounds an awful lot like a challenge princess!”

Marinette's face lit up, the heavy atmosphere vanishing as a wicked grin crossed her lips before she could stop it. “You think you’re hot stuff but we shall see when our feet hit the pavement.” She answered making Adrien laugh harder. 

“Hot Stuff? Is that the best you’ve got?” Adrien asked through chuckles. 

Marinette's face went red. “It’s no worse than princess and Handsome would just make your head swell worse. I suppose I could call you Mule. You’re as stubborn as one at least.”

Adrien rolled with laughter at that secretly preening over both the Hot stuff and Handsome comment. Marinette joined him a moment later and they were laughing so hard they both almost missed the knock at Marinette's door. 

The rattle of the handle caught Adrien's attention and he was on his feet before Marinette could take a breath to ask who it was. Swiftly Adrien moved to the door unlocking the latch as the person on the other side tried to push the door open. A shrieking of hinges filled the room making Adrien leap back to avoid the doors opening arc. Natalie stood there looking as prim and proper as ever. 

“Was this door locked?” She asked her voice all business like. 

“No but the door tends to stick due to the hinges.” Marinette answered not missing a beat. 

Natalie’s eyebrows pinched together but in truth there was no policy on locking doors when in your own office. After all this wasn’t high school and the two before her were not children. Her nose flared with mild irritation and glancing to the side she spied the pastries.  

“Pastries Adrien? You know your father wouldn’t approve.” Natalie said her voice sounding like clipped ice once more.

Adrien shrugged far more at ease around Natalie than most other people. Mostly this was because he had known her since his mother had disappeared. “Gabriel rarely approves of anything I do.”

Natalie blinked a slight frown forming at her lips but that was all the emotion she showed “Yes, speaking of Gabriel he wishes to see you, now preferably.” 

Adrien nodded “Give me just a minute to finish eating and I will be right up.” 

“Very well don’t keep him waiting for too long.” Natalie said then with a brief nod in Marinette‘s direction she left them alone once again. 

Adrien sighed scratching at the back of his neck. “I wonder what I did this time?” 

Behind him Marinette stood slowly packing away the rest of the treats on her desk. “Hopefully nothing. Maybe he has your partner assignments.” 

Adrien turned back towards her “Well whatever it is I will still see you tonight right?” 

Marinette smiled at him trying to ignore to fluttery warm feeling running through her then scribbled her number down on one of the numerous scraps of paper that littered her desk. “Yes you will, although text me and I can tell you when to meet me. Depending on what time I finish this paperwork I might run home and take a nap before heading out.”

Adrien took the scrap of paper from her and immediately typed it into his cell phone. A moment later Marinette's phone dinged and he grinned. “There now you have my number too.” 

Marinette glanced at the text then sighed as she lost the battle to keep a straight face. The text had a little crown and a ladybug instead of words. “Scat dork. I have the rest of my paperwork to finish.” 

Adrien chuckled snagging one last pastry and tart that she hadn’t packed up yet, then backed towards her door dropping into a half bow as he did. “As you wish… Princess.” 

A paper ball caught him between the eyes as he straightened and Adrien laughed darting out the door before she threw something heavier at him. 

Even though he was going to see his father Adrien felt lighter than he had in weeks. It was amazing how Marinette constantly did that to his mood. In fact she made everything brighter and Adrien wondered how he could convince his father to let him be her partner. It would take some work but Adrien knew it would be well worth the effort as he let his bouncing gate settle into a more sedated walk. People were watching and Adrien didn’t feel like having his every emotion analyzed by them or his father. Although it would be interesting to see his fathers reaction to a bubbly happy son, Adrien knew he had to calm down if only to save his own sanity. Ignoring the people in the halls around him Adrien schooled his features into what Marinette referred to as his stone face although thinking of her was enough to almost crack it. Taking another deep breath Adrien settled himself once more. He still felt light and joyful on the inside but if you were to look at his face to anyone but maybe Marinette it now appeared as if Adrien were a cold unfeeling human. Much like how his father looked on a day to day basis. 

Arriving at the door to Gabriel’s office Adrien was surprised when he didn’t see Natalie anywhere. With a mental shrug at her absence and a hope that she wasn’t irritating Marinette Adrien raised a hand to knock twice on the heavy door. Then he waited remaining still and calm though he wished he could just sling the door wide open. That would definitely get his father’s attention and not in a good way although Adrien was truly tempted to try it. Natalie had told him to come up here after all and if his father became irritable over it Adrien could point out he was told to come promptly. It took less than ten heartbeats for his father to finally say “Enter” and Adrien raised an eyebrow. Usually his father made anyone who knocked on his door wait far longer. Sometimes this wait would make them knock twice which was always a mistake on the knockers part. Opening the door without knocking was simply out of the question. Reaching out Adrien opened the door taking note how he missed the shrieking of hinges. 

“Sir.” Adrien stated closing the silent door behind him and moving towards the desk. 

Gabriel was bent over some papers and he didn’t even glance up to see who it was. Adrien knew his father recognized his voice especially when he said “Sit Adrien.” with a wave of his hand at one of the chairs before his desk. 

Adrien sat and waited keeping his back straight and his gaze steadily on his father. He hated these waiting games, hated these tests of patience his father always put him through. Bored his mind wandered remembering just back a few days ago how Marinette had sat in this exact spot. She had been nervous and yet Adrien had sensed the steel in her spirit especially when she had slapped those papers down under his father’s nose. The thought almost made him smile, but then he pulled himself out of his reverie just in time to see his father’s gaze flick up to his. 

“You are late.” Gabriel said shifting the completed form to a pile on his desk. 

“I wasn’t made aware that I had an appointment.” Adrien answered just as tonelessly. 

Gabriel nodded once accepting his statement. “There have been several items brought to my attention.”

Adrien remained silent knowing his father didn’t want to be asked any questions. Due to a whole lot of experience Adrien knew Gabriel was simply fishing for information, so he kept his peace watching as his father checked boxes and signed at the bottom. The paper moved to the completed pile and Gabriel looked up once more. 

“You dismissed Chloe.” Gabriel stated and Adrien couldn’t stop the derisive snort that left him.

One of his fathers eyebrow raised slightly and mentally Adrien cringed. Not good. 

“Explain.” Gabriel said tonelessly but Adrien could hear the steel behind it. 

At that single command Adrien felt the first flicker of annoyance flash through him and all he could think was  _ game on _ . “Chloe is a distraction father. One I do not wish for. She parades herself through here demanding my presence and attention and she is constantly pulling me away from any kind of work I wish to be doing. And heaven help anyone who is with me at that moment. Just the other day I was learning how the filing system is worked here and she ran the poor man off who was assisting me. Perhaps I was a touch harsh but she doesn’t exactly listen to subtlety much less hints.”

“Her father…” Gabriel started only to stop in surprise when Adrien held up a hand. 

“I know but we are not children and she cannot get her way her entire life. I will not be forced to spend time with someone I do not wish to be around. If I must go explain myself to the mayor then so be it.” Adrien snapped managing to keep his annoyance somewhat under control. 

Gabriel appraised his son carefully. He could hear the tone of finality in his voice and he realized that forcing the issue wouldn’t help things. Adrien, whether he liked it or not was an adult now and he knew that Adrien had returned home to try and make amends. Gabriel had been shocked when Adrien's application had come across his desk, especially since he knew that Adrien could have gone anywhere in France much less Paris. If he had placed his application anywhere in the city he probably would already be working on a high profile case. The recommendations that had come with his paperwork were impressive and Gabriel knew that any other man would have probably hired him on the spot. Gabriel had instead begun putting him through his paces wanting to ensure Adrien knew to expect no favors. He half expected Adrien to withdraw his application within the first week and the boys temper had obviously been building. Then Marinette had interrupted their meeting or rather Adrien had shown up earlier than normal which led to this turn in behavior from his son. Now Adrien seemed calmer and one of his watchers had told him that they had seen Adrien smiling when with Marinette. That was a problem Gabriel knew he would have to deal with soon but for better or worse Adrien had chosen to come home, perhaps it was time to reward that. 

“You do not have to explain anything. I was simply trying to find the truth in Ms Chloes pack of lies. There is a police ball coming up and you will be attending it in my place.”

Adrien was startled by the sudden switch in conversation but before he could speak his father continued.

“It is a yearly event but I’m afraid I have been called to attend a convention that is an annual occurrence across Europe. I was chosen to represent Paris with Darkblade and it is an honor I cannot refuse. This means I will miss the ball and so you will go in my place. You will have to find someone to escort and if you do not want Chloe clamoring for the position, I would advise you to move quickly since a plus one is required due to your status. Usually Natalie attends that position for me but she will be indisposed for your uses.”

Adrien grunted in surprise then shook his head as his father paused to glare at him for the interruption.  

“It’s… an honor father. Do I have any duties to fulfill at this ball?” Adrien asked happy to hear that Natalie wouldn’t be his date. He already had an idea for his date especially since he had a decent idea of what the dress would look like. 

Gabriel’s gaze relaxed a fraction “Yes I will inform you of them at another time. Also since I will be gone for several weeks I have decided to assign you records for now.” 

“Records?!” Adrien demanded then fell silent at Gabriel’s icy stare. 

“Yes records, where you will familiarize yourself with the open and longstanding cases that this precinct is working on. You will also make yourself available to help any detective or cop in this precinct. By the time I return I will choose someone for you to work with on a more permanent basis depending on your behavior.” 

Adrien sighed the annoyance of this position washing away since he could understand what his father was doing. He even saw the benefits of his assignment but he only wanted to work at one person’s side. Before he could think too much about the consequences he tried “Or you could just assign me to work with Marinette.” 

Gabriel waved a hand in immediate dismissal “She is on desk duty.”

“Then take her off. Haven’t you punished her enough?” Adrien asked only realizing his mistake when Gabriel gave him a startlingly cold and rather piercing glare.

“You seem rather fond of her considering you have been here for only a handful of days. What is it about her that has captured your loyalty?”

Adrien remained outwardly calm even though his mind was in turmoil. He couldn’t reveal that he had been spending time with her as Chat and as such he knew that she was his equal in everything that counted. Honestly he shouldn’t know her like that yet although he was certain that his father knew about his going out with her to the bar and probably even the fact that he had hung out with her all day yesterday. His father still had his little spies on the streets and Adrien was fairly certain that at least one was assigned to follow him permanently. Honesty was his friend here, he just couldn’t reveal too much. 

“She was Tikis partner and I knew Tiki well. It has been made very clear that Marinette was Tikis equal and therefore she is probably the best person around for showing me the ropes.” Adrien answered carefully.

“Ms Dupain much like Tiki, doesn’t always follow the rules and if you are to be running around the streets of Paris you need to know the rules first. Not the shortcuts.” Gabriel stated his expression softening just the slightest bit.

Adrien was surprised by the un-harsh answer but couldn’t argue with that since he had seen the way Marinette was out on the streets as Chat. Like Tiki she respected the rules but she also made her own as she saw fit. Although compared to Tiki she was far tamer when toeing the line about breaking certain rules. It wasn’t just that though, his father seemed to actually like Marinette but Adrien couldn’t fathom why he still refused to assign them to work together. 

“Do you have any other questions?” Gabriel asked as if it had been Adrien's idea for this little meeting all along. 

“No sir.” Adrien answered hiding a grimace. He actually had a million questions for his father but he couldn’t ask a single one without consequence.

Gabriel raised a hand giving Adrien permission to rise. “Natalie has gone down to records to let them know you are coming. Do not disappoint me.” 

Adrien wondered how in the world he could disappoint his father being stuck in records but wisely chose not to ask. At least he knew where Natalie was now since he had been a bit worried she might have gone back to irritate Marinette. Without another word Adrien slipped cat quiet from his chair and made his way to the door deciding to head down to where the records office was. His hand was on the knob when suddenly his father called to him again. Turning Adrien remained silent wondering what his father wanted now. 

Opening a drawer Gabriel lifted a leather square from inside and placed it on the desk before sliding it to the other side. Adrien felt his breath catch and he forced himself not to run to the desk because he knew what his father had just placed there. 

Gabriel scrutinized Adrien as he approached before picking up the folded leather square. Flipping it open Gabriel saw the pleasure flicker in his sons eyes before Adrien looked up at him emotions hidden once more. 

“Thank you father.” Adrien intoned his voice stiff but Gabriel could see the hidden joy in his sons eyes. 

“There is no thanks necessary. Your work has been impeccable and your recommendations are superb. I expect even better work in the future once you have truly learned this city.” Gabriel replied. “Now I have other items to complete. Do not lose your badge and keep in mind that you now represent this precinct any time you show it.” 

He waved a hand dismissing Adrien before going back to work. Silently Adrien slipped from the office flipping his badge open once he was safely outside. Joy bubbled in his veins as he looked down at his name engraved on the badge. He wanted to show Marinette right this second but he knew that he had to report to his new posting before he did that. If he didn’t Gabriel would find out very quickly and the last thing Adrien wanted was to give his father a reason to take the badge away. Carefully tucking the badge away Adrien moved away from the doors, truly it wasn’t a bad situation being stuck in records. He would have access to all old files both paper and computerized which meant he could learn everything there was to know about every person in the building. He would also be able to look up the Hawkmoth case and see how much information Marinette really had. It would be boring but Gabriel never said that he had to stay in the Archives offices either. Adrien grinned already planning to borrow cases and go hang out in Marinette's office all day. He would give it a day or two so his father wouldn’t raise a fuss but then he would make his move. Nearly purring at the wicked idea Adrien made his way to the office ready to get introductions out of the way.


	15. Nap Time

Paperwork Marinette decided was overrated and she was heartily sick of sitting at her desk all day. She didn’t understand how other people did it, especially people like Gabriel who used to be a street detective himself. With an annoyed sigh Marinette glanced at her phone noting the time and stood. She was done with her paperwork today now she just had to deliver each piece to its final resting place and then she could go home herself. If she hurried she could even catch a quick nap before heading off to parkour for the evening. Dropping off the last of her papers Marinette headed down to records to return a file she had borrowed to cross reference her Chat Noir case. She had noticed by following the trail of bodies that Chat had only come to Paris recently. It had made her curious of the cause and had started looking through recent burglaries and killings tied to Chat or with his MO in search of possible clues. The files hadn’t helped but now she didn’t even need to look since she wasn’t planning on arresting the silly cat. 

If she wanted to know something about him now she could probably just ask within reason and everything she wrote down would only be recorded in her personal written files at home. Although now she was going to have to monitor his police file at work and place false trails to ensure his safety if he ever slipped up. That was part of her deal for being part of the Whispers and really she didn’t mind as long as there were no moral codes breached. Marinette when she first joined had laid out her moral codes very clearly and the Whispers promised to never make her cross those lines. They never had and Marinette often covered for them on the minor stuff like getting them off the hook for minor infractions or making sure paperwork was lost when descriptions were taken for any crimes that they stopped. Marinette knew that many Whispers committed their own crimes but lucky for them she had never run across them in the act. Master Fu and Gran made sure that any wrongdoing done by the Whispers were done far outside Marinette's district and so far she had never been handed a case that had to do with them. Chat Noirs case was the first and she wasn’t completely positive on how to balance it although so far she felt like she was doing a good job. She had already claimed the file of the killed guard that had been an Akuma, although the officer in charge had demanded how in the hell she already knew of it. Marinette hadn’t been in the mood to answer but really the man had been asking an almost rhetorical question in the first place. Marinette would have to make sure to talk to Chat about these Akuma and different methods of disposing of the bodies if more started cropping up. It was a terrible way to be but it Chat started leaving bodies everywhere he went there would be trouble no matter what she did. She would also have to discuss how stalking people wasn’t a polite past time no matter how he looked.

With a sigh and a shake of her head Marinette decided not to get ahead of herself. She didn’t know how these Akuma were made and she hoped that they weren’t very common. For now she just had to focus on what she had already done and uncovered. At the moment that simply meant returning the file she had borrowed and covering her tracks so people wouldn’t look too closely at what she had been searching for. Waving a hand at Juleka as she headed to the back she almost slammed into Rose. 

“Hi Marinette! Did you ever find what you were looking for?!” Rose asked enthusiastically 

Marinette gave her a genuine smile “Not in this file but I’m sure I’ll find what I want eventually.” 

Rose nodded beaming, while neglecting to ask about what she was searching for. “Well you know where it goes! Try not to trip over our newest addition back there. I think he wants to impress his father a little too much.” 

“His name is Adrien Rosie and he is looking into your old files by the way.” Juleka murmured making Marinette turn to look at her. 

If Rose was an enthusiastic sunshine child then Juleka was her shadow. They both worked records together and the rumor mill said that they were more than partners at work. Marinette knew they were a couple since she had caught them kissing once, but since both girls liked their privacy Marinette never spoke of it. She also strongly discouraged others from talking about it since you were not really allowed to date within the same department, male or female. In turn they rarely pried into what she looked for in the old records and warned her if anyone was snooping after her. It was a good deal for all of them and Marinette made sure to even bring them cookies sometimes.

“Ah so Gabriel finally assigned him somewhere.” Marinette muttered wondering why he was looking at her old files.

“Yes and he is very sweet! You should talk to him Marinette! I’m sure you two will get along wonderfully!” Rose chirped

“I know him Rose. Matter of fact I need to talk to him so this is perfect. I’ll go put this file back and get out of your hair.” Marinette said with a smile and Rose nodded eagerly before prancing back to Julekas side. Marinette caught sight of Juleka running a hand through Roses hair before going around the corner and she smiled before disappearing into the back. 

It only took a few moments to put her file back in its appropriate place and then she followed the sounds of shuffling papers and slight mumbles to where Adrien sat amongst a slew of papers. Pausing, one eyebrow raised, she realized that Adrien was so engrossed he hadn’t heard her approach. 

“You do know you are going to have to put all this back where it belongs right?” Marinette asked 

Adrien jumped, an odd sound somewhere between a growl and a yip slipping from him. Startled green eyes met her blue ones and confusion took the startled looks place. 

“How do you do that?” He demanded for the second time that day and Marinette finally realized she had snuck up on him… again. 

A wry grin flickered across her lips “You don’t pay attention when you get engrossed in things. Its not that hard really.”

“I suppose” Adrien frowned but decided not to say anything more. Truthfully he always paid attention and unless he was completely unconscious, he could always tell when someone was near him. Until Marinette that is. Within just a few days she had somehow managed to slip under his radar which was interesting and annoying. Hiding his confusion behind a pleasant smile he asked. “Can I help you find anything down here? I’m just starting but I’m sure I can fumble my way through.” 

Marinette chuckled at his offer knowing that she had a better chance of finding something on her own down here than with his help. “No Adrien I don’t need anything right now. I was just putting some stuff back I borrowed a few days ago. What are you reading into?” she asked even though she was pretty sure that she recognized part of the file in his hands. In truth Marinette wanted to see what he would do and say.

At her question Adrien flushed a little but held up one of the papers for her to see. Marinette took it from him scanning the sheet and realized she had been right about the file. It was an early case she and Tiki had worked on together before they were official partners. 

“Why?” Marinette queried her brow crinkling in confusion but unable to think of a tactful way of asking why he was reading her old files. She really wondered how he had even known about this file since her name and Tikis weren’t on it. They had solved the case together but the detective working the case had gotten the credit, not them since they had gone behind his back to bring the bad guy down.

Adrien shrugged shifting the papers into a neater stack and taking the paper back from Marinette. “I was curious and I didn’t know where to start down here so I picked someone I already knew. This case was referenced in another of Tikis files and when I read that one I remembered Tiki telling me about this one. I sort of got distracted and just decided to go from there but this detective doesn’t work here anymore.” 

Marinette nodded “He was killed in a gang fight.”

Adrien went silent waiting for more information but Marinette remained mute on the details. This mans death had been one of those cases that had tested Marinette since it had been the Whispers that had brought about the man’s downfall. They had been protecting Tiki and her technically since the detective had been selling police information to the highest gang bidder, including Hawkmoth. No one liked their secrets being sold and really if the Whispers hadn’t made their move someone else would have eventually. The Whispers however were worried that another gang would torture the man in an attempt to extract any other secrets he knew before killing him off. The danger of information falling into the wrong hands had spurred them and the Whispers tended to act fast once they had decided someone’s fate. Adrien raised an eyebrow at her silence and Marinette decided a subject change was necessary.

“So Gabriel didn’t give you any sort of direction? He just assigned you here?” Marinette asked and at her tone Adrien grinned, happy she had spoken without him having to prod her even if she had blatantly changed the subject.

“He told me to familiarize myself with all the open cases and people in the precinct and when he comes back from his trip he might assign me with someone properly. Why did he do this to you too?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded pointing at the file in his hands “I was far shyer back then and Tiki found me down here one day looking up connections between two murder cases that no one had noticed before. She took me under her wing and when we solved the crime she asked for me to be her partner. I don’t know if Gabriel was pleased or not but considering I hadn’t had any luck with anyone else he let it happen. We stepped on a few of the other detectives toes with that case too so I think he just accepted that we were going to be trouble.”

Adrien chuckled settling all the papers back in its proper file and laid it on a small stack. “Do you mind me reading Tiki and your case files? I can move on to other things if you do.” 

Truthfully in a way she did mind but only because in her world knowledge was power. If he truly was a good detective Adrien would be able to get a very good idea of the type of person she was through reading their case files. He wouldn’t know every detail because she and Tiki left many out if they weren’t pertinent, but he would learn enough. Marinette on the other hand didn’t have any kind of files on him, not that it was his fault of course. Feeling resigned Marinette sighed shaking her head. “No go ahead. If you have any questions just ask and don’t go snooping for answers that aren’t in the files.” 

Adrien nodded taking her warning to heart. He had seen the way she was out on the streets as Chat and the last thing he wanted was her after him in a bad way while dressed as Adrien. The fact that she had the support of one of the largest most secret information networks he had ever seen firmly cemented the idea that crossing Marinette was an absolutely awful idea. Deciding not to press for any further information, Adrien climbed to his feet wanting to read the case files somewhere other than the floor. “Don’t worry I will probably have several questions soon enough to irritate you with. Are you done for the day?” 

Marinette nodded “I was going to head home and catch a nap for about an hour then head out to the parkour site.” 

“Ok then. I guess I’ll wait for you to call then.” Adrien said drooping a little making Marinette hide a grin. She didn’t know if he did it on purpose or not but Marinette decided to extend a further invitation since he was obviously trying to respect her privacy in every way possible. It was an aspect about him that she truly liked and she found that she didn’t mind the thought of having him in her home.

“Or you can come with me. You will need to change anyways and you have your other clothes at my house still.” Marinette said 

Adrien instantly perked up. “You don’t mind?!”

Marinette shook her head. “I wouldn’t invite you if I did. We should get moving though. Do you have everything you need?” 

“My bag is in my locker. I’ll grab it on the way out.” Adrien answered following her up the aisle.    

As Adrien went to get his bag Marinette grabbed her own things then went outside to wait on him, butterflies swarming her gut. She couldn’t believe that Adrien had wanted to go with her to parkour. Hell she couldn’t believe he was following her home again! It was odd and if this had happened while she was in collage she probably would have been a stuttering freaking out mess, not that she wasn’t freaking out more than a little right now. Before she could get herself too wound up though, Adrien slid out the front doors and came to her side with the biggest grin on his face. 

“So we are going to your house first right? Do you still have any cookies?” He asked 

Marinette let out a snort of laughter her nervousness evaporating in the face of his innocent child like grin. “Seriously? You still have all the stuff you got leftover in this box!” 

Adrien gave her a wide eyed look that had her heart twisting into knots. “But your cookies are the best!” 

Marinette couldn’t help herself and started to laugh moving down the sidewalk with Adrien following at her heels. “Yes there are cookies still but don’t eat all of them. Otherwise you will get cramps when we run tonight.” 

Adrien wiggled happily beside her and Marinette shook her head chuckling. He was acting like a little kid which was at complete odds dressed the way he was in his suit. “You seem so excited to do this, hasn’t Nino invited you out to do stuff?”

Adrien shrugged “His idea of fun and mine are not the same, although I don’t mind playing video games or helping him with his music stuff. In America they didn’t have anything like Parkour in the area I lived in. Most of the cities are not laid out like Paris is and unless you just want to play on playground equipment it’s not the same. You certainly can’t run from rooftop to rooftop over there in most cities although they have several parks with really nice trees to climb.” 

Marinette gave a thoughtful hum “But you can do parkour right because if you can’t I can show you the basics.” 

Adrien patted her shoulder “I promise I can hold my own. We should race tonight and see how well we match up.”

“That actually sounds fun.” Marinette said with a happy sigh as she started climbing the stairs to her flat. Reaching her door Adrien took several items from her hands making it easier to get the key in. They both slipped inside where Marinette instantly kicked off her shoes and dumped the few items she did have in her hands onto the small futon. 

“You can put your stuff down where ever and your clothes from the other day are still on the table. We should be back by ten so if you want to take a nap the guest bed is through the door over there. There is food in the fridge or you can eat the pastries. You can handle a microwave without blowing anything up right? Marinette teased. 

Adrien nodded giving a fake yawn as he ignored her cooking jab. “I might just lay down like you.” 

Marinette echoed his yawn and Adrien noticed that when she did her tongue curled up towards the roof of her mouth. It was adorable and Adrien had to restrain himself by pressing his nails into his palms so he didn’t do something stupid. 

“Riiight” Marinette sighed with a gentle stretch of her arms. “If you need me just yell my name or knock on my door. We have about an hour and twenty min before we should head out.”

Adrien nodded again not trusting himself to speak and followed her lithe form with his eyes as she disappeared into her room. Her door snicked shut and with his impressive hearing he heard her flop down onto her bed with a grumble. After that it was fairly silent and Adrien was left in a state of nervous energy. For once he actually missed Plaggs presence, since if he were here Adrien would at least have someone to talk to. Instead he was alone and in Marinette's house which was amazing and nerve wracking all at once. Changing out of his suit and rinsing his hair free of gel Adrien moved back into the living room swiftly drying his hair with a towel. Tucking all of his clothes into his bag Adrien wasn’t sure what to do next. Prowling into the kitchen Adrien ate one of her amazing cookies and slipped back out into the living room. Glancing up at the loft area he decided not to use the stairs and jumped, easily making a grab at the base of the railing that lined her loft area. Swinging up in silence Adrien made a mental note to keep his feline abilities on the down-low when they went running later.  The loft area wasn’t covered in papers as it had been last time, the files were neatly stacked on a little lap desk off to the side instead. Part of him wanted to snoop but Adrien realized that Marinette would probably know if he did and he didn’t want to break her trust, especially not when things were progressing so well between then. 

The other thing that caught his attention was the futon like cushions that were drenched in sunlight. With a gleeful wiggle that spoke of his inner cat he pounced on the cushions. They were soft and warm in equal measure, making a happy sound rumble from his chest. With Marinette snuggled away in her bed and no one else to hear, Adrien allowed the noise into the open air as he collapsed to the embracing warmth. Wiggling to absolute contentment Adrien decided he had to have a set of futon cushions for his own flat. For a brief moment he was tempted to just steal hers since then they would have her scent all over them. It was a fleeting dream though, since he knew she would kick his ever loving ass if he tried, but it was a fun dream he didn’t mind indulging in. Breathing deep Adrien sighed hands kneading the fabric while his eyes grew heavy. Slowly they closed against his will and after what only seemed like a couple of seconds he felt something nudge him. A low growl fell from his lips as he took a deep breath, body stretching out from the curled position he had been in. 

A snicker answered him. “Don’t growl at me mister. It’s almost time to go unless you want to sleep here until I get back.”

Adrien's eyes fluttered open taking in Marinette who stood before him dressed in a dark tank top and black swirled basketball type pants that fell to mid-calf. Her clothes looked extremely soft and the first instinct he had was to pull her down into his arms so he could check. Managing to strangle that instinct before he got himself into trouble he took note of the amused grin on her face. He didn’t know it but Marinette had found him here after coming up to work on the files on her lap desk a bit more before leaving. Instead of a few quiet minutes of work curled up on her comfy cushions she had found Adrien in her spot. He had been utterly relaxed an odd sound close to a purr rumbling from him and Marinette had sat down for a few minutes unable to resist admiring the view. Up until a few seconds ago she had been content to watch, then he had shifted in his sleep and Marinette realized that she was being creepy watching him like she was. Reaching out she resisted the urge to brush her fingers through his hair and nudged his shoulder instead. It took a few seconds and nudges but Adrien finally opened his eyes, the grumble he made causing her to snicker. 

“I’m stealing these cushions.” Adrien sighed happy to note she didn’t seem upset at the fact that he had growled at her. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his comment “If you do I will kick your sorry butt out of my house and I won’t share any more cookies with you.” 

Adrien sat up eyes wide open as he mock pleaded “Please kind lady anything but that!” he even managed to put up his hands in a placating gesture making Marinette laugh. 

“Get up you dork. I’m guessing you had a good nap?” she asked unable to resist ruffling his hair before turning away so he couldn’t see her blush.

Adrien followed after gathering his wits, since her touch had almost made him pounce on her and beg for pets. “Honestly I hadn’t realized that I fell asleep.” Adrien answered his voice a little husky. 

Marinette grinned up at him watching him smoothly climb down the ladder. “I do that all the time up there. Tiki used to have to wake me up and make me go to bed.” 

Adrien laughed “As a kid I used to curl up in odd places and fall asleep too. I used to drive Tiki nuts when she couldn’t find me.” 

Marinette chuckled at the story waving for him to follow her. “Well I’ll have to keep an eye on you down in the record department then since that place has tons of nooks to hide away in.” 

Adrien gasped dramatically “You don’t trust me? I am offended princess.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the princess comment and slid her shoes on “Come on you sunny dork lets go run.” 

With a chuckle Adrien followed close behind.


	16. Adventures in Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet more people and Adrien finds obstacle races tons of fun.

Adrien was amused and a touch nervous as he followed Marinette to her self-proclaimed parkour paradise. She had grabbed her jacket on the way out which made him feel slightly better about having his extendable nightsticks hidden away in the small pack he carried on his back. He never liked to be completely weaponless and without Plagg in his pocket he didn’t have any claws although he retained a higher level of stamina, strength, and agility than a normal person even untransformed. Still though, the streets they were wandering through were decidedly sketchy and he sensed more than saw the eyes watching them from the shadows. Realizing she knew these streets far better than him Adrien took his ques from Marinette. So far she was relaxed, chattering about all the different people he was about to meet as they ambled along so Adrien tried to at least appear relaxed. Coming to the back of a dim alley that dead ended into a high chain link fence, Adrien's ears picked up music faintly playing from somewhere close. Moving to the fence Marinette unclipped a tie, simply shifting the entire panel to the right so a human could easily slip through. Sitting before them, half hidden in the darkness was a human sized hole in the side of a building and Adrien moved past her to the entrance, waiting as she shifted the fence back into place. Marinette joined him at the entrance but didn’t move forwards and Adrien glanced at her wondering what was up. She had a frown on her face, a look that said she had something to share but wasn’t sure how much of it she wanted to.

“Is there something I should know?” Adrien asked keeping his voice soft and tone gentle. He hadn’t seen any followers around them tonight, but as Chat he had learned last night that just because he couldn’t see someone, didn’t mean they weren’t there. If there was someone around he didn’t want them overhearing.

Marinette frown deepened for a second before she gave a bit of a shrug her shoulders slumping. “I probably should have told you before but honestly I didn’t think about it. I don’t think you will have any problems since you don’t know anyone but um… you didn’t bring your badge did you?”

Adrien blinked a bit surprised she had known he now had a badge since he hadn’t shown her yet. In hindsight Adrien supposed he shouldn’t be surprised though. Usually once you were assigned in a precinct they presented you with your badge. Then realizing Marinette was still awaiting an answer he shook his head. “No I didn’t. Should I have?”

Marinette shook her head immediately looking a touch relieved. “No definitely not. See once we pass that fence we are just runners. No badges, no gangs, no records. You will meet all kinds of people out here tonight and let’s just say some of them are not on the right side of the law. Matter of fact if the cops ever show up while you are out here, run like hell. Also try and help anyone who needs it no matter their affiliation outside the fence. It how this place remains free from gang influence, we all work together to keep each other safe. Not that any cops should ever show up but just in case I’ll show you some of the bolt holes and escape routes sometime tonight. They know we just run out here and the only place they can enter it the front. It’s a little risky for them to come in here to try and arrest anyone. They don’t know the area like we do and they are more likely to injure themselves than catch a person.”

Adrien was shocked but in more ways than one he understood. It was the only way to prevent any innocent people from getting hurt and to prevent violence from breaking out when rivals accidentally met. Adrien knew of a few other places like that in the city and he wondered who had set it up here. There was also the question of how they made everyone follow that rule. “Are there any other rules?” 

“Just the basics, no fighting, no weapons unless they are meant for the courses, and have fun. Can you do that?” Marinette asked

Adrien smiled “I think so princess! Shall we get started?”

Marinette scowled at the nickname but then grinned, waving him forward into the darkened building. Immediately passing into the space Adrien could hear the sound of running feet and could hear voices as well as the music getting louder. Within a few moments they emerged into an open courtyard area and Adrien looked around him a bit disappointed. It was a true dead end although he could see a single open window less than ten feet off the ground. Seeing his gaze Marinette laughed then jogged to the wall before them. 

“Come on we have to climb.” Marinette explained as she gripped the box she carried in her teeth and hooked her hands into the brick. 

Adrien followed noticing that the handholds she was using were actually cut into the wall. Marinette made it to the window and as she pushed forward light poured out from the gap making Adrien realize that a blackout curtain covered the window making it seem dark. A short climb later and Adrien pushed through the curtain finding an open warehouse sized building stretching out before him. Lights were on flooding the space revealing odd looking equipment and climbing apparatuses. 

“Whoa…” Adrien gasped 

Marinette laughed. “I know right? The coolest thing is that the runners have built most of this themselves. We had this one guy who knew how to weld and he borrowed the equipment from the college for a few days to help build a lot of the frames. The obstacle course in the center is open for everyone to try and we change it up once a month. Other props are there for training and you can work on your moves depending on what you want to try. Some things you do need a spotter for so don’t do anything stupid on your own. If you get hurt its your own fault.”

Adrien's gaze flicked around the room engrossed by what he saw, people of all shapes and sizes moved about helping each other as they did. “So where do we start?” He asked eager to try everything.

Marinette beamed at him then pointed to a set of lockers next to a crazy collection of chairs, beanbags, and other miscellaneous sitting or lounging items. “We can put our stuff over there and then we warm up.”

Adrien nodded eagerly ready to move. He wanted to try the obstacle course at some point and after watching one poor fellow tangle himself in what appeared to be a rope web, Adrien knew he should stretch well or risk some sort of injury. Dropping their items in one of the lockers Marinette slipped out of her jacket and produced a lock to secure their stuff. After saying hello to several of the resting spectators and introducing Adrien to them Marinette moved to the side where she and Adrien stretched. As they did they were treated to the sight of many people attempting the obstacle cours e. Most  people failed at some point and one or two falls were quite spectacular. One woman managed to twist her foot in a rope and ended up hanging from the rope web much to her friends amusement and she ended up needing a few peoples help to get out. Feeling pleasantly warm from a quick lap around the inside of the building Adrien turned to Marinette his eager bouncing making her giggle. 

“Alright Adrien we can go do the obstacle course now.” Marinette snickered her tone reminiscent of a motherly indulgent one. 

Adrien didn’t care since he knew she was teasing him “Have you done this course yet?” Adrien asked as she headed over to the obstacle course.

Marinette shook her head “No I haven’t. I haven’t been out here for a while so I wonder if they have changed the outside obstacle course too.”

Adrien gaped at her. “There’s more?!” 

“Of course there is more!” Marinette laughed “This running ground stretches almost a block and we are in the very center. This spot is simply for training, stretching, and resting. Outside of here it gets a bit more dangerous since you are expected to know your strengths and weaknesses by the time you hit the real running paths. Some of the areas are falling apart since the city abandoned this area years back so watch out for the danger signs. They are fairly obvious so if you see one don’t go too much further in.”

“Has anyone ever been hurt?” Adrien asked and Marinette nodded 

“Yeah and two people have died. One tried to make a jump they knew they shouldn’t attempt and it didn’t end well. The other went into one of those danger areas I just mentioned. We didn’t find their body for two days and it was a real mess to clean up.” 

Adrien grimaced not wanting any more information and was happy to see that they were next up on the course. “Well on a happier note do you want to race on this thing?” 

It hadn’t been obvious at first but Adrien had noticed you could run the course alone or in pairs. There were two starting points for the course at the very beginning although all of the obstacles after were shared between the two. To race on an obstacle course, the idea intrigued Adrien and he was happy when Marinette moved to the starting points with him.

Marinette grinned as they stepped up to the starting points. “Sure, but if you fall off you’re out got it?”  

Adrien nodded joy pulsing through his veins and turned his attention to the course, watching as the man in front of them made it to some rolling pin type objects. The man wasn’t positioned correctly for his jump and Adrien was unsurprised when his feet went out from under him. Hitting the mats below the man let out an audible groan to a few spectators laughter. Sitting up the dude rubbed his head as one of his friends moved to help the guy back up. They were clear of the course in a few seconds and Marinette looked over at Adrien an eager smile on her face. Someone with a flag and timer at the very end of the course waved, clearing the course for its next contestants. Adrien retuned Marinette's smile and they both moved at the same time racing down the short ramp before leaping into the first obstacle. It was something that represented twisted monkey-bars, so instead of just using your hands you had to use your whole body to make your way across. Pushing off with his foot to get to the next rung Adrien caught sight of Marinette and nearly missed his hold. She was already in front of him hooking her legs around one pole and simply letting herself fall into the next position. Her movements were practically boneless and Adrien wished for a good long moment that he had waited to watch her go through the course the first time.

“Man you better move or she’s gonna kick your butt!” a male voice hollered form the sidelines and Adrien shook himself out of his stunned surprise. 

With a thankful wave in the direction of the shouting spectator Adrien launched himself forward once more as Marinette exited the first obstacle. Different sized platforms hovered before her on springs and she was hesitating as she measured out her route. Somehow Adrien managed to exit the bars as Marinette made her first jump the platform bending with her weight in such a way that it forced her to jump off almost immediately. Knowing he didn’t have the time to map out a path he simply jumped hoping for the best. Landing on all fours he wished for his claws because the stupid platform instantly tilted. Sliding a little Adrien leaped to a larger platform unsure as to how the smaller one held up against his weight. This platform wobbled wildly trying to tilt his body off too and Adrien jumped again before it tossed him to the mats below. He had the feel of it by that second platform though, and he was able to pull up even with her by the time they exited to the third obstacle. It was a wall, a decently high one, with side walls built around it and smaller rock like projections going up the surface. A rope hung in the center and Adrien sprinted forward realizing whoever got the rope would pull ahead. Putting on some extra speed that came from being a miraculous user he managed to gain some distance on Marinette. With a wild grin on his face Adrien didn’t bother slowing down or stopping as he sprinted at the obstacle full force. Instead he jumped the last few feet, hands grabbing at the rope so he didn’t fall back to the mats below. A cheer sounded out from the sidelines at the incredible acrobatics the two of them were flaunting and Adrien turned to look down half expecting to see Marinette pouting below him. Adrien almost fell off the wall instead as she leaped past him, kicking off the side wall and using the odd ledges to kick higher. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Adrien cried scrambling up the rope after her as Marinette lost too much momentum and snagged the rope less than a foot from the top of the wall. Between the shock of seeing her fly up the wall past him on jumping power alone and the recoil from her grabbing the rope Adrien nearly lost his grip. Thankfully his feet were set firmly on a ledge and after a quick pinwheel of his one arm Adrien was once again balanced. Her laugher taunted him as she swung over the top and Adrien lunged after her making it to the top mere seconds after she vanished.

“No way she is human” He grumbled as she landed, doing a summersault to bleed off the impact without losing a ton of speed. He followed swiftly, darting off his hands and feet in a way that for the first step or two he was in a crouch. The rolling pins were next and Marinette barely paused as she started the obstacle knowing that Adrien was right behind her. The sound of a body hitting foam concurred with her thoughts and she leaped to the next roller running down its length as it tried to twist out from beneath her. She jumped again for the middle platform landing unsteadily on her feet, and a moment later another impact made her lose her balance completely as the platform jolted underneath her in the wrong direction. Adrien's hand flashed out grabbing her flailing one and jerked her hard enough forward that she fell to her knees on the platform rather than off it to the floor below. 

“My bad…” Adrien said grinning sheepishly as the platform swayed under them making it impossible to leap off just yet. 

Marinette shook her head feeling a bit surprised by his actions. He was as competitive as her, if not more so with his male pride and desire to prove himself.  “Thanks but you could have just won had you let me fall.”

Adrien shook his head his eyes gaining a note of seriousness that had her immediate attention. “I’ll always catch you Marinette.” 

Not waiting for a reply and feeling his cheeks turn pink Adrien leaped to the next roller set, staying low in an attempt to not get flung off while Marinette gaped after him. Tiki used to say that to her and Marinette doubted Adrien knew that, or else he probably wouldn’t have said it. The fact that he had said it, had caught her even when falling wouldn’t have hurt anything but her pride, it touched something deep within her. For a brief instant Marinette could see a future with him at her side, the perfect match up, and the perfect team. It was a good future and a fierce determination burned in her heart to make it a reality. First she had to prove herself to be a good partner as well and that meant keeping up with him. Those thoughts had gone through her faster than a lightning strike, her mind made up. Launching herself from her kneeling position Marinette used her lighter form to her advantage, swiftly running down the harder but shorter rolling pin. Leaping the last few feet as her balance finally failed her, Marinette twisted midair coming down on her knees and sliding forwards as Adrien managed to jump off his own rolling pin to the safety of the platform. Her eyes met his and suddenly it was no longer a race against the other but a race simply together. Adrien's hand shot out as he passed her, Marinette's hand fitting perfectly within his grasp. In a single sinuous move Marinette was pulled her to her feet and into a sprint without Adrien having to bleed off his speed at all. 

“Stay off the disks in the net and watch out for the bungie ropes. They have blue lines in them.” Marinette panted feeling exhilarated at the fact that Adrien was running with her, matching her step for step.

“This thing is boobie trapped?” Adrien gasped his voice filled with laughter. 

“Yup so follow close or you will be on the ground.” Marinette answered and then there was no more time for talking. 

They both leaped into the web of ropes at the same time. The netting bounced oddly but Marinette twisted leaping past an innocent looking circular platform and landed further in the web. Adrien followed overshooting a little and found himself grabbing a not so innocent blue striped rope. It stretched under him, exceeding his height in seconds and nearly dumped him right out of the side of the net. Before he could fall too far though, a hand snagged the back of his shirt and using his momentum he was able to snag a different rope stopping his decent. Marinette pulled back and Adrien followed the pull swinging back into the web. An insightful dually pleased look passed between them and together they finished the obstacle with no further issues. They exited on the final platform to ecstatic cheers and more than one person came up to them to congratulate them on both the incredible run and the newest fastest time. 

“Marinette! Hell of a way to come back to the party! Who is your newest toy and does he have a brother?” A girl with pink hair called.

“Alex!” Marinette laughed and the two of them hugged before Marinette pulled back. “This is Adrien, he is not a toy nor is he mine and no to the brother as well.” 

Alex smiled slyly as she moved around Adrien making him nervous enough to want to keep an eye on her. “Such a pity, though I’ll take an attractive cousin if he is as fit as you, if not I’ll be more than happy to play with you.” 

Adrien shook his head deciding to nip that idea in the bud. He didn’t think Alex was flirting with him, she seemed to be getting the feel for his personality more than anything, although she was getting a bit too close for comfort not that he allowed his discomfort to show. “Sorry I’m one of a kind and I’d rather stick with Marinette.”

“Most guys would rather stick with Marinette not that they can match her for beans. Good job keeping up with her.” Alex said softly while shooting Marinette a smile. Alex was on the s h ort side, almost as short as Marinette and she seemed to favor cutoff jeans and bright green snakes on black. Pink hair completed the look along with her blue eyes and Adrien couldn’t help but notice they weren’t as bright or as vivid as Marinettes.

“You ran pretty good considering I’ve never seen you on the rooftops or around here before.” Alex said louder this time, coming to stand beside Marinette. “The red head you brought here failed epically the one time he tried the other course.”

Marinette sighed. “I had to see how well he could move on stuff like this since he was pretty set on following me. Forget about him though, what are you doing running around on the rooftops? You know if I see you up there outside of the fence I’ll have to do something about it.”

Alex laughed. “Girl all of Paris has heard you are on desk duty. I’m not worried and besides I don’t do anything bad up there it’s just faster than the underground sometimes.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as Adrien listened with some mild confusion and a touch of jealousy. Who had Marinette brought to parkour before? Had it been recent? Unfortunately his questions weren’t answered because they had moved on to other subjects.

With a huff Marinette decided to let Alex slide for now and grinned. “So where is Kim? I figured you two would be racing each other already on the outside courses.”

Alex let out a grumble crossing her arms as her face fell into a pout. “Kim is staying with Max tonight and Kim promised him that they would do what Max liked this time around.”

Marinette chuckled patting Alex on the back. “That’s what you do in a relationship Alex. You share your interests and do what the other wants so there is a balance.”

“I don’t care, I want my running buddy back! Max can claim Kim on the nights we don’t run Parkour!” Alex groused making Marinette laugh.

Adrien tapped Marinette on the shoulder feeling left out of the loop. “Kim the bartender?” he asked curious since he had met the man just the other night. 

Marinette nodded “He usually buddies up with Alex for paired races and they are forever competing against the other. Since he started dating Max though he has been coming out a bit less since Max is more of an intellectual.”

“Jeez it’s such a weird match up too. What the heck does Max see in Kim anyways?” Alex huffed then shook her head with a sigh. “In any case I also came over to see if you two wanted to play some midnight tag. We’re gonna have a game starting soon and since you are warmed up I figured I’d let you know.”

Adrien was instantly intrigued; after his mom had vanished Adrien hadn’t had many friends nor playdates. Before all that tag had been one of his favorite games to play. There was something freeing about running as fast as you can while staying one step ahead of your pursuer. Marinette looked over at him and he nodded, eager to just have some fun.

“Can we?” he asked feeling a little silly but Marinette just beamed.

“I guess that answers that question Alex. Are we going to building two?” Marinette asked 

“Yeah but roof is off limits since you scared us to death that one time you jumped off.” Alex answered. “Matter of fact you aren’t allowed to use your jacket at all. We need to make that a rule since you get sneaky with it.”

“Hey it wasn’t that bad and I’ve never used my jacket against anyone here!”  Marinette exclaimed as they started walking towards the lockers to allow other people to run the obstacle course. 

Adrien laughed “You used your jacket to jump off the building?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes but before she could speak Alex steamrolled over her in an avalanche of words.

“Yeah and she took me with her! Tiki was it and she chased us up onto the roof where there was literally no where to go. One of us was gonna get tagged and Marinette just grabs my hand as we hit the edge and goes ‘do you trust me?’”

“What did you say?” Someone asked interrupting the story.

Alex pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “I made the mistake of saying yes since I thought she had a plan to outsmart Tiki. The next thing I knew she had me round the waist and we were swinging over the edge and into the windows on the next floor down!” 

“You scream really loud.” Marinette mentioned finally getting a word in edgewise and Alex glared at her.

“The worst part was we still didn’t get away, because Tiki was crazy enough to follow us over the side using some trick you never have disclosed to me.” 

Marinette chuckled at the memory as Alex continued to rant and Adrien looked on in wonder. Marinette had to let Tiki follow or risk her falling to a bad injury or death and it really was her fault since Marinette had known Tiki would follow. They had both managed to land on their feet in the room when Marinette had felt Tikis weight hit the line. She had tried to get Alex to run but Alex had been in shock stumbling away from Marinette and back towards the window. Knowing the line would hold at the anchor Marinette had been about to ditch her jacket as Tiki had barreled in through the window after them. Tiki had triumphantly tagged Alex and realizing Alex still wasn’t moving, Marinette decided to stay to make sure she really was ok since Tiki had vanished into the darkness. In the end Alex had ended up being tagged only about a minute since Marinette took pity on her and let herself get tagged so Alex could go sit down for a few minutes. 

Adrien laughed at the story “So jumping in through windows, and off roofs is not allowed, got it. Hey can we climb out a window to get to the next floor though?”

The conversation froze as Marinette snorted hiding a smile while Alex gaped at him “Dear lord Marinette you found one as crazy as you.” Alex moaned then snapped “Jump, crawl, climb, I don’t care what you do. If you go outside the building via window or crack you are out of bounds and out of the game.” 

Marinette laughed openly and Adrien gave Alex a sheepish “Yes ma'am.” 

“Fifteen minutes from now is midnight tag if anyone else wants to join.” Alex called to the crowd they had attracted “See you there Marinette, Adrien.” 

That said she left their side, darting off to spread the word further. Marinette opened their locker snagging two water bottles that were in Adrien’s bag. 

“So you and Tiki used to come here?” Adrien asked softly taking a bottle from her hand. Marinette nodded taking her jacket out as well although she emptied most of its pockets and slid on a pair of fingerless gloves.  

“Yeah we came out as often as we could since it was a great place to mingle and train. We would do all kinds of cray stunts without too much fear of injury and when we raced together we almost never lost.” Marinette chuckled a bit locking the locker back and draping her jacket over one arm. “People stopped asking us to race in joint runs against them. Matter of fact I haven’t participated in a joint run in a while. Nathaniel tried the one time he came out but it didn’t work out so well.”

“Nathaniel?” Adrien asked pleased to hear that this boy, whoever he was hadn’t been good enough to play with Marinette.

Marinette shrugged “He was my second assigned partner after the first one couldn’t handle my personality. He is a good guy, a good cop, but he couldn’t keep up with me on a hunt. I tried bringing him here to help him work on his skills but they transferred him after a few months. Last I heard he was a sketch artist in a different precinct.”  

“Oh. Have you brought anyone else out?” Adrien asked

Marinette shook her head rapidly making her way towards the stairs. “No way, I didn’t trust any of those idiots to be alone in my office much less around here. Alya has been here with me once or twice but I come alone most of the time these days. Now that you have been here and can actually hold your own feel free to come run any time with me.”

At her words Adrien felt a pulse of joy seep through him. Originally Adrien had sort of felt like he pushed Marinette into inviting him. Now though Adrien had come to realize that Marinette wasn’t one to be pushed into anything. Instead she actually seemed to like being around him and it was clear to him that she was overjoyed to finally have someone able to keep up with her. He got the same feeling around her as Chat although she was far sassier with him when he had cat ears on. 

“I will take up your offer on that you know. This is the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Adrien answered feeling satisfied when she smiled in return. 

Walking together they were joined by several others, all who wanted to play tag and ask them about their run on the obstacle course. Side by side with Marinette, Adrien could only beam in contentment while being surrounded by friendly faces, he just knew this game of tag was going to be epic.


	17. Midnight Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care how old I get... playing tag/hide n seek in a darkened house is the best way to have good clean fun at night.

Coming out of the building on the second floor they had to cross over an alley using a rope bridge, although several more impatient people took the gutters to the ground to make their own way along. Adrien also spied spike like rungs someone had impaled into the wall and wanted to test them out but in the end he decided to keep pace with Marinette. She was chatting with several people who were getting her up to date on the going ons of their neighborhoods. He actually hid a chuckle as Marinette promised to look into a few break-ins that had happened lately. It would seem that most people knew Marinette was a detective and trusted her implicitly even if they were part of a gang. It made Adrien wonder just how entrenched Marinette was in this city and how much she really knew. The person talking to Marinette grinned at Adrien giving him a slight wave before running on ahead. Adrien waved back as he watched them go making Marinette turn to him again.

“Enjoying yourself? She asked as a younger boy darted past them into the dimness ahead. 

“Yeah and was that a kid?” Adrien asked as a girl looking about the same age yelled after the boy. 

Marinette rolled her eyes “Yes they tend to sneak out and come here. I can’t complain too much since it keeps them off the street doing worse activities. Plus everyone here keeps an eye on them for the most part. You will probably see a few kids running around here, or you will find them sleeping on the bean bags later once they have run themselves out.” 

Adrien could hear the fondness in her voice and he squeezed her shoulder making her grin up at him before saying. “I like these kids and I often walk them home since I go right by the home they live in. I’ll probably walk them home tonight since I know they are here.” 

“That’s fine with me. I’ll leave it up to you as to when you want to head out.” Adrien answered following her out a door and across another this time wooden plank bridge.  Most of the buildings seemed to be connected by some sort of bridge although they had to climb out a window to get to the next one. There were also lights on scattered about through the buildings. Some of them were spotlight type lights and others were closer to fairy, or Christmas lights. It made for an interesting play of light and shadow and he noticed that the lights weren’t bright enough to be seen very far but were enough that a normal person could see just fine.

“This place is amazing.” Adrien said watching two people racing past underneath them. 

“Thanks as we all say it’s a work in progress!” Marinette said her voice joined by several others who had climbed out to the building with them. 

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh and they went inside the last building. This building was certainly a work in progress with half walls thrown up everywhere and bare struts showing while random wooden structures loomed in the gloom. Light filtered in through gaping windows and through a neat hole in the floor close to one wall.    
“What was this place?” Adrien asked following Marinette down to the ground floor where a decent sized group of people already waited. 

Marinette shrugged “I think it was supposed to be an apartment complex or something but the building got cancelled. Most of the stuff in here was already put together although bums and runners have strategically made larger openings where there were none before. Most of the rooms connect now even if they didn’t before and there are holes in the floors in some places so always watch where you are running.” 

Adrien didn’t know how to reply to that although she made this building sound like a running paradise. Determined to explore every inch he was unsurprised when someone yelled out “Sweet you’re joining us Marinette?” making Marinette nod. 

“I vote Marinette being it first!” another voice called and everyone quickly favored that idea. 

Marinette huffed putting her jacket over a pole sticking out the wall and placed the two water bottles in either pocket so it stayed balanced. “What if I don’t want to be it first?” she demanded playfully.

“Then you will probably never get tagged!” Alex called with a laugh jumping in through a missing window off to the side. 

Everyone laughed at that and Marinette relented knowing that she would be able to tag someone fairly quick.

“Ok so everyone know the rules?” Alex asked 

“How many are there? I’ve heard the no climbing out windows one.” Adrien said truly wondering how there could be any more than that. 

Alex chuckled “You could be surprised but most of them are the obvious ones. No rooftop, no going out of bounds. If you get tagged you are it until you can catch someone else. Call out when you get tagged too so people know. There are no timeouts so if you want to quit you get out of bounds and hope no one catches you while you’re leaving. Or if you do get tagged as you go just tell the person and most of the time it’s cool. There are no tag backs period, I don’t care how much time has passed. Hiding is perfectly legal and no tripping up another person so they get tagged instead of you. Other than that use your brain and don’t do anything Marinette would do.” 

“Hey!” Marinette snapped “That’s not a rule!” 

Everyone laughed and Adrien laughed with them, this was going to be fun. He just knew it. 

Seeing there were no other questions Marinette clapped her hands together. “Alright people you get a two minute head start! Run!” 

People scattered instantly and Adrien waited till the crush of people vanished into the shadowy depths of the building. 

“We have this whole building to hide in?” He asked when Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah but be careful cuz some areas are darker than others and there is trash and glass on the floor in places. Now get moving or my first victim will be you.” 

Adrien gave her a mock salute and took off for the door that led up stairs. He could hear people running around on the floor above already and he noticed more than one hole in the ceiling where someone had carved through the floor to create a new escape complete with a pole or ladder. Adrien could understand how Marinette would be a royal pain to catch in this place since he had witnessed her leaping backwards into a hole in the floor as Chat. She seemed like one of those people who could use their surroundings at will if the obstacle course and his other encounters were anything to go by.

“Ready or not here I come!” Marinette called out from the room now below him and Adrien felt his heart give a swift kick. 

Before he could think too hard about it Adrien leaped at some struts that would have once held up a wall. It was now a lattice of wood that he used to scramble up off the ground. Once he was several feet up and out of jumping range Adrien swiftly ducked into a shadowed corner slitting his eyes to make use of his excellent night vision. Going totally silent and still Adrien watched out for Marinette since he knew she would be coming soon. The building had gone eerily silent with exception of the breathing and slight shuffle of feet he could still hear due to his amplified senses. A normal person wouldn’t be able to hear anything most likely and Adrien wondered how Marinette would find anyone. Watching the door Adrien almost missed Marinette sliding from the darkness from a totally different direction than expected, her movements practically blending with the shadows themselves. The air caught in his chest as she flowed across the floor using the flickering lights as cover and he realized that most people on the street probably never saw Marinette coming when she was on a hunt. She was good, very good and Adrien wondered how long it had taken her to prefect her art. He couldn’t even hear her footsteps as she dodged a piece of paper and hit the stairs, blending with the shadows as she went still for a moment. She paused there for several seconds listening and Adrien wondered what she was waiting for. Then he felt a slight chill as her eyes swept the room picking out the two people he knew were hiding in the shadows. Then her eyes flicked up towards the rafters and Adrien held perfectly still as her gaze swept across his now seemingly insignificant hiding place. Marinette grinned and Adrien tensed, ready to launch himself upwards towards an open space to the next floor up. Instead she spun around and raced up the stairs making far more noise than necessary, especially since he had just witnessed how quiet she could really be. Heart thumping excitedly in his chest Adrien waited till he heard squeals and pounding feet to take a slower but still higher route to the next floor up. 

“Alex is it!” Marinette's voice shouted about two minutes later and the game began in earnest as people discarded their hiding spots and started running for their figurative lives. 

Adrien didn’t know how long it had been since the start of the game but so far he’d had a blast running, hiding, and just enjoying himself. So far no one had been able to tag him although several people had tried so far. At first he had just run, enjoying the chases, and testing his skills against some very creative people. Now though he wanted to find Marinette and even though he was looking Adrien couldn’t seem to locate her. This wasn’t much of a surprise considering the size of the building, but still he had expected to run into her at least once by now! Adrien was contemplating calling out to her when he suddenly he glimpsed her lithe form. Having finally found her Adrien focused on getting over to Marinette and unfortunately didn’t pay attention to what was going on around him. This ended up with him getting led into a sneaky trap by a smaller kid who was actually it at the moment. Adrien was instantly startled as the kid slapped his leg screaming “You’re it!” before hightailing it out of the room. It made Adrien laugh his concentration broken and then he smiled.

“I’m IT” Adrien announced loudly while dropping into a crouch. He was sure he had seen Marinette near his position before being tagged by the sneaky little kid and now that he had a moment Adrien decided to rethink his strategy. He had been chased by her as Chat and although he would never admit it out loud they had been absolutely thrilling chases. Now he had the chance to chase her and Adrien wasn’t going to pass it up for anything.

Adrien grinned watching as people scattered every which way keeping an eye out for one specific person. It was time to hunt and Adrien knew she wouldn’t make it easy. As the room stilled Adrien took in his surroundings noting the few brave souls who were waiting to see where he went next. A half wall that stopped a two or so feet from the floor separated the two rooms and from his down low position he could see a few pairs of feet in the next room over. After a moments study he recognized the shoes he saw and knew exactly where Marinette was. Darting off all fours he slid under the half wall causing two people in the room to scream with surprise. Marinette was the third and she didn’t bother screaming or acting surprised. Adrien had managed to slide himself between the door and her so Marinette sprinted at him as he scrambled to block her exit. At the last second Marinette turned leaping over his legs and kicked off the wall he slid under to grab a piece of rebar that stuck out of a hole above their heads. 

“Marinette you crazy idiot!” one of the people yelled darting from the room to avoid getting tagged by Adrien. Adrien on the other hand scrambled to his feet as she swung her legs up over the edge just missing another curious bystander who had heard the scream. 

“Coming up! Adrien's it move!” Marinette yelled rolling away from the hole and to her feet. 

She knew he could follow, knew that he would and Marinette also knew that he was probably going to come solely after her unless she could find a perfect place to hide. She knew of one such spot, one that would be too small for him to follow her through. With a savage grin that had people running she darted off, the other boy sprinting away as hands slapped metal behind them. People yelped dodging out of her way as she took some stairs two at a time hearing the sound of pounding feet closing in behind her. Thankfully Marinette's lighter build helped her as she flew around a corner gripping the edge to make a tight turn Adrien was unable to mimic. He slammed into the wall instead killing his speed and giving her a millisecond of breathing room. Marinette laughed gleefully as she sprinted ahead leaping half built fixtures and sliding under another half wall while ousting several people from their resting spots. 

“Dang it Marinette!” they called after her but Marinette didn’t slow and Adrien didn’t tag them although they were surprised at that fact. Finally the wall she needed appeared in the gloom and Marinette kicked up her speed another notch sensing that Adrien wasn’t that far behind her. The hole was just ahead of her and Marinette dove through it, her shoulder just barely scraping the side. Hitting the floor in a controlled tumble Marinette popped up to her feet as Adrien smacked into the wall behind her. There were a few ways into the room she was standing in but the only way to get in from where Adrien was standing was the small hole that he stuck his head through. 

“That’s not fair.” Adrien gasped trying to shove his shoulders through and not fitting in the slightest. 

Marinette laughed resting her hands on her knees as she gulped down some much needed air. “Nope… neither is… just chasing me. Go find… someone else to tag.” 

Adrien pouted and to Marinette’s surprise pulled back long enough to eye the hole properly. “But I like chasing you.” He replied as somehow he managed to wiggle his head and one shoulder through the gap. 

Realizing he was somehow fitting through Marinette laughed again, her breath back for the moment. “Don’t get stuck! And chase someone else I’ve already been IT once tonight!” 

That said she fled the room allowing Adrien to wiggle the rest of the way through on his own. Adrien hit the floor his hips following through far easier than his upper body. Twisting back to his feet once his legs were through Adrien flew down some steps but he quickly realized that he had lost Marinette. With a pout Adrien caught the next person he saw then darted for the shadows to avoid being caught again. After a few minutes of searching for and not finding Marinette Adrien slipped back down to the bottom floor to snag a sip of water. The small starting room was completely empty and as he stood there Adrien realized he needed a break. He didn’t however want to leave without letting Marinette know so he left the room again hoping to find her somewhere close. 

Sniffing the air Adrien caught a whiff of her scent under the dozens of others in the building. Unfortunately he couldn’t tell how long it had been since she had been in these rooms. If he had been Chat he would be able to but as Adrien he could simply tell she had been there. Figuring it was better than nothing he followed her scent backtracking when it vanished, all the while avoiding packs of random people running for their lives. The whole building was in chaos over this game and somehow down the line two people had managed to get tagged. Deciding not to argue about it they had both gone after others so there were now two people IT in the game. This hardly mattered since more people had joined the game but it was making it harder to find a quiet corner. His luck ran out as he turned past a door frame and two people went running past an IT person close behind. Adrien took off hearing them break off their chase for him since he was closer. Thankfully Adrien was far faster than the IT person and he managed to keep a good lead on them. Scaring up several other people as he burst into another long room Adrien felt his energy finally starting to flag. He needed a place to rest and swiftly Adrien looked for a place to hide while sprinting down its length. 

Starting to give up hope Adrien all at once heard a wonderfully familiar voice call “Adrien!” 

Still sprinting forwards Adrien glanced up and saw to his relief Marinette hiding in the shadows amongst the rafters. The other two didn’t, or couldn’t see her as the sprinted ahead and Marinette dropped to her butt gripping a pipe as she swung her arm down for Adrien to grab. Instantly Adrien knew what she wanted him to do and for a moment he didn’t want to try since he was afraid of hurting her. Then he remembered how Alex had talked of Marinette jumping off roofs and decided to hell with it. If she couldn’t take his weight here then he would rather know now in a game of tag, rather than in a dangerous situation. Leaping higher that the average person probably could, Adrien's hand caught her wrist and using his momentum Marinette swung them both up high enough that Adrien could grab his own bar. The IT person gave a halfhearted jump after them but came nowhere near close enough to tag them.  

“Cheaters!” They called in jest before taking off after easier prey.

Adrien clung to his pipe still holding onto Marinette's wrist as they balanced while laughing a little breathlessly. “This is the most fun I’ve had in years.” Adrien confessed shifting so he could lean against the pipe. Marinette laughed with him moving so that she was better balanced their hands slowly entwining as they relaxed a fraction. 

“I told you this place is a ton of fun you just have to have some specialized skills to really get into it.” Marinette answered keeping her voice low as they watched a lone person slink past the gaping hole that was a doorway. They were fully hidden in the shadows here and even if someone miraculously did spot them no one could jump high enough to tag them straight up. They were safe for the moment, safe to relax and just be. 

“I can see how. Especially when some people go darting through holes that are way too small.” Adrien replied feeling a touch miffed about that trick still, though his tone elicited a snicker from Marinette. 

“Hey you did a good job squeezing through after me. The last dude to try that got stuck.” Marinette replied squeezing his hand. 

“So does this mean I have your approval princess?” Adrien asked shifting so that they were closer his voice soft. 

Marinette's eyes were bright as they met his not minding the closeness. “I suppose so. Not much we can do about your stubbornness although I can promise if you keep following me you will end up in all kinds of crazy places.” 

Adrien chuckled their faces inches apart. He wanted to kiss her, badly, and he wasn’t sure if he was reading the situation wrong but he was pretty sure Marinette wouldn’t mind him doing so. 

“Marinette?” Adrien murmured gently squeezing her hand.

She blushed slightly, the dusting of color hardly visible to any but his eyes. “Y-yeah Adrien?” 

He leaned impossibly closer eyes starting to come down when all the sudden a voice hissed in the dark, “Marinette where are you?” 

Marinette yelped in surprise, jerking back out of instinct, and instantly lost her balance. She probably would have been ok if her hand hadn’t been held by Adriens but since it was she tipped too far to the one side and the dust covered pipe made her slip. Knowing he couldn’t stop her from falling without possibly hurting her arm or shoulder Adrien jerked her to him going off the side of the pipe with her. Managing not to crack his head on the next pipe over Adrien twisted them around midair so he would hit first. The fall looked ugly to anyone witnessing it but Adrien managed to get his legs under him, taking the impact properly before rolling onto his butt and back, Marinette sprawled across his chest. The voice that had caused the fall cursed and the sound of running feet came at them as Marinette rolled off him. 

“Are you ok?” Marinette demanded hauling herself around. Before Adrien could move she had one hand pressed to his head as she pressed another hand against his chest. 

“Fine, fine just the air knocked out.” Adrien gasped more breathless from Marinette's touch since the fall hadn’t hurt in the slightest. 

“Crap that was a nasty hit! Are you two ok?” The voice called again and this time Adrien recognized it, with Stormy arriving at their side a moment later. 

“I’m fine I swear. Butt might have a bruise later this week but I’m ok. Marinette are you?” Adrien began only to stop as Marinette slapped his chest lightly.

“I’m fine you idiot. You broke my fall.” Marinette snapped the worry in her voice obvious as he sat up. They hadn’t fallen extremely far but Marinette had no idea how Adrien managed to land them the way they did. One moment she had been tipping sideways and in the next Adrien had been under her the shock of the impact simply being a slight jolt to her. Stormy peered between them looking concerned as well. 

“It did look like an ugly fall…” Stormy murmured eyeing Adrien as he climbed to his feet. Gently Adrien stretched, doing an internal double check on himself if only to prove to Marinette that he was alright. 

“See all movement, no pain. I’m fine Marinette.” Adrien said then jumped as Stormy slapped a harder than considered normal hand to his back. 

“What was that for?” Adrien asked feeling very confused and Stormy laughed as Marinette gave a sigh of relief. Stormy had slapped his back to check for injured muscles or ribs, since he hadn’t shown any signs of pain in his surprise they in turn believed him.  

“Thank you Adrien for braking my fall but next time just let me handle it. I’m very good at saving myself. This by the way is Stormy, a friend of mine.” Marinette said once she had her breath back.

Figuring he shouldn’t ignore Stormy, even though he wanted to question how in the world Marinette had expected to save herself on that fall he stuck his hand out. “Hello Stormy my name is Adrien. Wish we hadn’t met by us practically falling on you.” 

Stormy gripped Adrien's hand firmly, her eyes alight. “No worries I’ve seen far worse although Marinette isn’t usually the one taking the tumble. I’m a little surprised to see she has a friend with her.” 

Marinette gave a small growl jabbing an elbow into Stormy’s side making her laugh. “I told you I was bringing someone when we were discussing… uh… cats.” 

“Speaking of cats, have you met her cat yet?” Stormy asked mischievously, dodging to the side to avoid another well placed elbow as Marinette snapped “Stormy!” 

“Uh no…” Adrien said wondering what in the world Stormy was talking about. 

“And he won’t meet the stray either so don’t even think about it Stormy.” Marinette snapped wishing she had her jacket so she could throw something at her. 

Stormy laughed again staying out of Marinette's reach. “I dunno Marinette your kitty seems pretty territorial and Adrien is kinda cute.” 

Suddenly Adrien had an inkling that Stormy was actually talking about him as Chat and with that idea in place, suddenly Marinette's annoyed glare made complete sense. 

“I’m pretty good with cats Marinette. I’m sure it will be ok.” Adrien said hiding a grin as he feinted ignorance. 

Stormy laughed outright as Marinette put her head in her hands convinced that this couldn’t get any worse. “I’m going to murder you Stormy and tell your Gram she raised a stupid daughter.”

Skipping back a few steps in case Marinette tried to follow through with her threat Stormy chuckled “Awe come on Marinette I was only teasing. Have you done the obstacle course yet?” 

“We got the fastest time.” Adrien said proudly unable to resist bragging just a little. 

Stormy raised an eyebrow at his words clearly wanting to ask something more but didn’t get the chance as feet pounded towards them. “Runners! Meet at the lockers?”

Marinette nodded grabbing Adrien's wrist as she jerked him around. “Yep! Five minutes!” 

Taking off Marinette practically dragged Adrien with her going through a series of darkened rooms and spaces Adrien hadn’t yet explored. By the time they slipped into the bottom room to collect their water and her jacket they were both panting. 

“I didn’t even ask. Do you want to stop playing? You can still run around if you don’t.” Marinette voiced as they sneaked out of the building to avoid any IT people near them. 

Adrien shook his head. “Honestly I’m starting to get tired. I came looking for you because I was thinking of grabbing something to eat from the leftovers.” 

Marinette grinned slipping on her jacket “That’s a good idea actually. Then if you are up to it we can jog one of the smaller outdoor courses and see how we feel. Or if you’re too tired still we can head back to my house.”

Adrien shook his head. “I just need some food and water. I could do this all night; I just need to replenish some of my energy.”

“Well I don’t know about all night but we still have some time to kill so food and drinks it is!” Marinette answered heading back to the main hub with a grinning Adrien in tow.


	18. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette find trouble. Or maybe it finds them... I'll let you decide.

They walked back to the main hub chatting all the while as they went over different jumps and ways to escape a pursuer. Apparently Marinette had gone easy on him when she chose do dive through the hole to escape his tag and that almost made Adrien want to drag her back to the Hide and seek building to let him chase her again. It was way too fun chasing Marinette and he knew better than to ask her to chase him out here. There was no doubt in his mind that she would win in these surroundings. Marinette knew this place too well and would be able to get in front of him easily to catch him if he tried. Briefly Adrien wondered what Plagg would think of this place, but then realized Plagg would probably love it. There were tons of holes to hide in and everything was shrouded in shadow. The only way Adrien would probably get Plagg to come back to him out here would be to bribe him with cheese. 

“I’m really glad you are having fun Adrien.” Marinette said patting his back as they made their way across a final bridge.  

Unable to resist since she was already so close Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders briefly hoping his armpits didn’t stink. “I told you. This is the most fun I’ve had in years, since meeting you I’ve actually been able to have fun without worrying and its nice.”

Marinette felt herself blushing at Adrien's easy touch but she also felt concern as she managed to look up at him. “This might be a personal question so feel free not to answer but why would you have to worry about having fun? Even adults need to have some fun. It bleeds off the stress of life.” 

Adrien bit his lip as he tried to find an answer that wouldn’t oust himself out as Chat. Hunting underworld criminals didn’t allow for much fun time and if he were being honest it was only lately that he had gotten his mind in the right place to allow for fun. Marinette had been the last piece he needed to let his playful side back out into the world. Before he could answer however, they walked across the threshold to the main hub and found trouble looming.  

When he had been in the main hub before it had been loud with people talking, laughing, and the sounds of bodies hitting whatever apparatus they were falling off of at the moment. Now however the building was almost quiet with a majority of the people crowded near the lockers. They could both hear the angry murmurings going on at the base and Adrien noticed that there was a distinct separation between the larger group of people and four others. A single individual sprawled out across a table and chair seemed to hold everyone’s attention. 

Seeing the mass of people Marinette hissed “Crap I wonder if someone got hurt.” 

Slipping out from under his arm Marinette flung herself over the side of the higher balcony grabbing a fireman’s pole at the last second so she slid safely to the lower floor. Following swiftly Adrien was right beside her as she tapped the closest shoulder.

“What’s going on?” She asked making the fellow she tapped glance over. 

Relief colored the fellows face instantly “Hey they found Marinette!” he called making the rest of the people shift back revealing a spiky haired individual who’s back was currently towards Marinette. 

“No one found me but can someone tell me what’s going on?” Marinette asked again able to feel the animosity in the room. It seemed to be directed at the spiky haired guy. “And also who are you purple spiky hair?” 

“My name is Spike who’s asking?” The lanky spiky haired man asked turning in the chair as several people eyed him with distaste. He was a sallow looking individual, although he was skinny with purple spiked hair. It looked as if the man were trying to go for a punk rock kind of look with his near all black ensemble but it didn’t quite work with his skin tone or lanky body. 

“I am.” Marinette answered ready to step in if this fool was here to make trouble. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder both a warning to stay calm and a show that he was there to back her up if needed. It gave Marinette a warm glow in her chest as the man stood to face her, his eyes going wide and a leer stretching across his face as he took in her lithe form.

“Heellllo lovely lady. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Spike asked taking a step forward much to the grumbles of the surrounding crowd. 

Marinette crossed her arms shifting to the side to block Adrien since she could practically feel the sudden spike of annoyance pouring off of him. His hand tightened on her shoulder and Marinette sighed mentally. Instead of commenting on the horrible pickup line Marinette simply tilted her head to the side as if she were slightly confused and countered.

“Oh no, I didn’t fall from heaven, I climbed up here from hell.” 

Spike looked taken aback while Adrien snorted then turned away laughing as some of the other parkour goers gleefully hooted outright. Most of the people here knew Marinette well enough that her comment was a bit of sass she infrequently showed, so when she did it was always hilarious to hear.

Noting the fury on Spikes face and wanting to stake his claim Adrien bent slightly so his mouth was right by Marinette's ear and whispered. “So that’s why you’re so hot.” 

Marinette made a strangled sound jabbing an elbow into his ribs lightly and Adrien laughed again since he was able to hear the sudden spike in her heartbeat and feel how her body suddenly heated from a blush. 

Spike however didn’t like being laughed at much less being showed up. “What’s so funny eh? You trying to stir things up man?”

At his tone several of Spikes posse moved so they were at his back. Almost unconsciously the rest of the parkour people shifted towards Marinette clearly wanting nothing to do with these suddenly angry people. 

Marinette took a step forward showing that she wasn’t intimidated even as she held out a placating hand. “No one is stirring up anything and you shouldn’t use awful pickup lines if you don’t want women to respond in kind. Names Marinette.” 

Spike eyed her hand with a small amount of distaste but reached forwards a small black shape catching her eye as he clasped hands with her. As he released her Marinette caught his hand turning his palm into the light only to glare down at the shape there. It was a small stylized purple butterfly, tattooed on the web of flesh between his thumb and the rest of his fingers. The mark meant he was part of the Hawkmoth gang and Marinette's gaze sharpened as she looked at the rest of his friends. Spike scoffed at the look on her face clearly taking her for a weak or scared woman, not realizing she was memorizing their faces. 

“From the look on your face you know what that mark means. Maybe you aught to be apologizing?”

Marinette released his hand and took a step back feeling Adrien hover at her shoulder something akin to a growl buzzing in his chest. He had seen the mark as well and now he too had their faces memorized in case he had to go on a hunt later. 

“I don’t apologize for the truth and gangs have no reach here. This is a free running spot and all street issues are left at the fence. If you have problems with that then get out.” Marinette snapped her voice deadly with cold.

If this was a normal street encounter and she had her badge on her Marinette would be tempted to book this idiot. It wouldn’t really do anything but teach him a lesson in how he wasn’t invulnerable but like the college kids and the other gang runners she had left her badge at the gate. Outside this place she may be a detective but in here she was simply a young woman out for a good run. Spikes face soured further clearly upset that he didn’t intimidate Marinette in the slightest, but before he could make any further comments an angry hiss echoed through the room.

“What are you idiots doing back here?” Stormy suddenly growled out from behind Marinette.

Spike caught sight of her in moments and a sneer flicked back onto his face. “Oh look its dark and dismal again.” 

“My name is Stormy you piece of sewer trash. I thought we made it clear you weren’t welcome here.” Stormy snarled as she came to Marinette's side clearly ready to start something.

Spikes lips twisted in a way that left him totally unappealing “As the lovely dark haired midget said this is a free running spot and all issues are left at the fence wanna be bad weather.” 

“Midget?!” Marinette snarled as Stormy echoed her and both girls moved forwards ready to rip the idiots head off. 

As annoyed and pissed as Adrien was with this fool, he knew it would be a bad idea to let the girls rip the spiky haired idiot apart. Marinette would be sad when she realized she killed a man over insults so he used a bit of speed and strength to grab hold of both girls by the collar and pull them back behind him. Marinette snarled again and Adrien caught an elbow from Stormy for his trouble but his ice cold words made both girls pause. 

“Clearly you are not welcome here Spike and clearly you have a death wish antagonizing them as you are. If you want to run then hop to it and don’t let the fence shred you on your way out. Do not antagonize anyone else especially since you don’t seem to have many friends here.” 

Spike jerked forwards trying to go nose to nose with Adrien but he was shorter and Adrien was far better built than him making Spike look almost childish in comparison. “You threatening me man?” 

Adrien grinned savagely making Spike flinch and take a step back. “Not yet, but looking at you I don’t think you would be much of a challenge running anyways.” 

People ohhed in the crowd and Spikes fists balled as his cheeks flushed in anger. Clearly he didn’t like being put in his place and the boys behind him were shifting uncomfortably knowing that he was rapidly losing what little face he had before all these other runners. 

“I’ll do a run alright you smug fool, and I challenge you to run in the outside courses against me.” Spike snapped jabbing a finger at Adrien. 

Marinette eyes went wide and knowing Adrien would accept the challenge even though he didn’t know the courses yet, she stepped up putting a hand on his arm to stop him from snapping back. Then before he could make a sound she said “I’ll accept your challenge. If you lose you get out of here tonight and when you decide to come back, never make trouble here again. If you do we will hold a court to ban you and your friends.”

Spike looked a bit surprised at the fact that she spoke up then grinned “Challenge accepted but this is gonna be a partnered race so it’s you two against me and my main man. If you lose you have to leave and never come back.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You can’t use banning as a racing bet Spike. Banning doesn’t work like that hence why I didn’t state it as my bet.” 

Spike frowned clearly put out that he couldn’t get rid of them. All the sudden though he smiled and Marinette got a nasty feeling in her gut. “All right, if I can’t get rid of you then you can serve me instead, you and ugly weather over there.”

Stormy snarled “Accept his challenge Marinette. I wanna see you cream his ass.” 

Marinette looked between Spike, Adrien, and Stormy then sighed knowing that this had gone way too far to back out now. “Fine as the challenged we get to choose the start time. We will start the race in 30 minutes, as the challenger you can choose the course.”

“We call the Dangers Run.” Spike hissed making Marinette freeze. 

“You’re kidding.” Marinette stated as what little activity in the room ground to a halt as well. 

“Pick another run Spike people get hurt out there and…” Stormy started but Spike cut her off. 

“I’m the challenger and they have already agreed so we either do the Danger Run or you get to forfeit.” Spike growled clearly enjoying all the attention he was getting. 

Marinette eyes narrowed and all the sudden she had the feeling that Spike along with his little buddies were going to do all they could to cheat to win. “Fine Dangers Run it is, the flags are already set in the center of the run I assume and there will be a person standing to make sure the flags are claimed, but don’t come crying to us if you get injured. There is a reason it’s called Dangers Run. Also stay in the building till the running time. We will be keeping an eye on you.” 

Spike scoffed at her and waved to his buddies before moving to another corner of the room away from everyone else. Marinette waited till they were out of earshot before saying “Someone get me a map please and tell the flag watcher to get moving. Adrien you need to sit and I need to show you what we are about to encounter.”

That said Marinette opened her locker and pulled out the box that had the pastries and other treats in it. Plopping it down on the table Marinette slid into a chair as a roll of paper was handed to her. Curious Adrien came forwards and a still growling Stormy threw herself into the chair on the other side of the table. For the most part everyone else moved away although one or two asked if they could steal some of the food that was in the box. Even Stormy stole a tart and began to angrily nibble on one end. Taking a small pastry Adrien sat, before taking a deep swig of water. 

“Are you going to yell at me?” he asked noting the frustrated look on Marinette's face. 

“No, I shouldn’t have antagonized him. Especially once I knew he was part of Hawkmoth. Stormy, what’s his story? He can’t be very high on the ladder with that level of arrogance.” Marinette asked and Adrien felt a pleased buzz go through him.

Marinette was accepting him as a partner and backing his decisions. Sure it was just with parkour for right now but it was a start in the direction he wanted them to go. Plus she was asking for information from Stormy right in front of him which was a definite move in the right area. He had also noticed that she hadn’t sent anyone away when they had come to her with their problems which to him at least showed that she trusted him to keep his mouth shut. 

“He’s not but he is desperately trying to act like he is.” Stormy groused more than a little miffed at the situation Marinette had found herself in “He has been causing trouble around here on and off for a few weeks now. I’ve been trying to get into it with him but he keeps slinking off when he sees me if he hasn’t already trapped someone. From what I understand he starts arguments and tries to settle them with races like he did just now. Thing is everyone who races against him ends up injured somehow and he really likes choosing Dangers Run. If it was just you I wouldn’t be too worried but…” Stormy paused for a moment eyeing Adrien and he gave her a wry grin. 

“Its because I’m going to be her partner isn’t it?” Adrien asked 

Stormy nodded “No offence especially since you made it through the obstacle course without falling and from what I’ve heard you were a beast playing tag. Still this run is a rough one.” 

“How so?” Adrien asked taking a sip of water. 

Marinette stood rolling out the map someone had given her revealing the area they were in covered in different colored lines. “These are all the runs we have created in the running zone. Some courses are obviously harder than others and some can only be run with a partner since you need teamwork to get over some of the obstacles. Dangers Run is a partnered race in many places.”

“Yeah but you and Tiki could both run it on your own.” Stormy pointed out. “You know you never did show anyone how you guys always managed to do that.”

Marinette waved the comment away. “It doesn’t matter. Point is Dangers Run is a multi teared course, the easier and safer the route, the longer its going to take you. The shorter harder areas contain obstacles that are more dangerous and even though the obstacles are as safe as we can make them, most of the time its where runners get injured by trying to shave off time. There are two flags in the center of the course that you have to collect and this course is a circular route so you never go over the same area twice. It’s also a decently long course so it can take up to 20 minutes decently paced to get through. You have to be in good shape to stand a chance on this run alone.”

“So we will take the shortest route then?” Adrien asked eyeing the paper. He was in excellent shape and knew he wouldn’t have trouble keeping up in a straight race. The obstacles would be the real challenge here, although falling off wouldn’t get him sent back to the start like on the course he did earlier. 

Marinette gave Adrien a slight glare that he answered by smiling sheepishly, realizing that his words were more than a little foolish. Stormy snickered and waved at the people starting to crowd them. Other than Tiki Marinette rarely ran with anyone and although she was more than happy to share some pointers on how to get over obstacles, it was almost never heard of to see her go over a whole run with someone. Most people had found that Marinette was a firm believer in people figuring things out on their own.  

“Alright everyone scat. Planning going on over here and you all know how Marinette hates revealing her secrets!” Stormy called making several people complain. Still they respected Stormy’s request and with the exception of two tired teens and a few people who were clearly minding their own business everyone else scattered to the rest of the room. Even Stormy stood up slapping Adrien on the back.

“I’m not sure whether you are lucky or unlucky Adrien but I hope to see you come out of this race in one piece. Marinette try not to kill him or your opponents.” Stormy said and meandered away an odd look on her face. 

“Ignore her.” Marinette stated seeing Adrien's questioning look then tapped the map before her drawing Adrien's attention to the task at hand. 

He watched her features change, the laughter seeping from her eyes as a deadly serious one took its place. She bit her lip her eyes flicking over the map before she looked him over in a way that made the hair go up on the back of his neck. It was the look a predator gave its prey before deciding to pounce and Adrien was suddenly very glad she wasn’t angry at the moment.

“Marinette I’m going to be honest, not many things make me nervous but the look you’re giving me? You’re making me nervous. Is this run really that bad?” Adrien asked keeping his voice low so no one could her their conversation. 

Breaking their intense eye contact Marinette reached into her jacket and pulled out a very odd metal contraption. Setting it down on the table Marinette sighed her shoulders slumping a bit. “I’ve never done this run with anyone but Tiki and she knew it better than me. I’ve done it a few times on my own but I haven’t been out here in a while so I don’t even know the conditions of the course. Some of the areas are sketchy without any extra interference and I have a feeling that our challengers are going to try and pull something when we are out there. For instance this line here shows the medium part of the course. One passage you have to go through is literally some thin boards draped across gaping holes in this one floor. The boards follow the struts and the ones I run down are barely as wide as your foot, which makes most people nervous alone. It doesn’t help the rest of the floor is like swiss cheese because the builders used subpar materials so you can see that you are rather high up. If you fall off or step off the path in favor for another you can fall quite a ways possibly to your death. Most of these areas are also quite dim since we haven’t had the chance to hang proper lighting everywhere we run yet. I don’t think you will do anything stupid or crazy on any of the obstacles but…”

“Marinette I won’t deviate from the path you set out for me. I will follow in your footsteps and cover your back. I promise ok?” Adrien said interrupting her as he covered her hand with his. 

Marinette's face flushed but she nodded seeming to trust his words. “Ok… ok then. First off you will need this.” Tapping the odd metal contraption Marinette pulled her hand out from under his to reach into her sleeve. Pulling the weight and a foot of line out she rested it next to the contraption. “That metal thing is something very similar to an ascender that people use on rope when they go rock climbing. This was Tiki and I’s own design and I modify them myself. At one point we may need to use my jacket to get across an obstacle or two so if we go swinging you can clip this right onto my line and not worry about grabbing me or burning your hands on the metal line since you don’t have gloves.”

Adrien grinned swiftly figuring out how the Ascender snapped around the line locking into place with surprising ease. “This is how Tiki jumped off the roof after you in Alex’s story isn’t it?” 

Marinette nodded “They’re easier to put on than take off and if you squeeze the secondary grip together you will slide down the line so don’t squeeze it mid swing. The harder you squeeze the faster you will go down the line. Also no one else really knows about these in here and I’d like to keep it that way. Well I guess Stormy does but she doesn’t really count.” She watched Adrien unhook the ascender with little issue and she felt a touch of pride that she didn’t have to show him how to work it. 

“Awesome, do I get more cool gear to play with?” Adrien asked the eager look on his face making Marinette chuckle.

“No that’s it for now. But now I need to go over the course with you and tell you every problem we may encounter.” Marinette answered.

Adrien nodded slipping the ascender into an easily accessible pocket and gave Marinette his absolute full attention. Seeing that he was ready Marinette gave him a thankful smile. “Alright this isn’t the course I would put you on since I don’t know your whole skill set but I think with what I do know we will make it through just fine.” She started pointing to the middle yellow-red striped line that traced its way parallel with a green-red striped line and a solid red line. 

Taking her time Marinette explained the course giving him as much detail as he needed and being more than happy to give him measurements of certain rooms or obstacles when he asked for them. Even though she wasn’t planning on them dropping down into the lower or higher sections she even gave him information about the obstacles there as a backup. Eventually Marinette had shared everything she could about the course and Adrien was eyeing the lines down on the paper as she ate a small pastry. 

“Hey Marinette? Would the course go faster if we used one of the higher obstacles to swing over the lower ones?” Adrien asked making Marinette perk up a little. 

Looking at where Adrien was pointing she grinned nodding. “Yeah actually Tiki and I used to use drop over the rope bridge here and swing into the harder course that’s lower in that area.” Marinette answered 

“Does it really save time?” Adrien asked 

Marinette nodded “The easier course takes longer because it meanders whereas the shortest, hardest course cuts right through. In the spaces where the courses merge there are different obstacles and it’s not against the rules to switch courses.”

“Is there a way to avoid the obstacles?” Adrien wondered and again Marinette nodded

“There are ways but it takes too much time and that is cheating.”

Tapping a finger to his chin Adrien kept the idea of using one obstacle to avoid another in his mind. Like Marinette he had a feeling that these Hawkmoth idiots were going to try something sneaky and cheat. “So all we have to do is get to the center, grab the flag, and get out right?” 

“Basically.” Marinette answered as her phone chirped an odd tune. Clicking it off she stretched in her seat. “Welp 30 minutes are up. You feeling ok to run?”

Adrien nodded eagerly “I was born for this Princess. We are going to cream these idiots.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the nickname but held up a fisted hand towards him. Adrien eyed her curiously, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. Realizing this Marinette chuckled. “It’s a fist bump Adrien, to our successful creaming of these idiots. Pound it.” 

His eyes lit up and curling his hand into a fist he bumped their knuckles together. “Pound it!” he agreed and together they turned in time to see Spike walking towards them. 

Shoulder to shoulder they moved to meet him more than ready to take these fools on.


	19. Dangers Run

It went without saying that most of the runners stopped whatever they were doing so they could witness the race Marinette was about to take part in. Marinette knew that people would even be scattered along the course where they wouldn’t interfere with the runners below and she wondered if she was being overly cautious. There were a lot of things that could go wrong on the outside courses even when they did their best to keep everyone safe. This run was the most dangerous by far, even though they had been working on making it safer since Tiki and her had mapped the course. She and Tiki had even been building a fourth obstacle set to cross under the main set but they hadn’t finished and Marinette really hoped she wouldn’t have to take Adrien down there. Arriving at the starting line Adrien, she noticed was looking all around taking a real interest in his opponents.

“So what do you think of them?” Marinette asked

Adrien’s nose crinkled as if he smelled something bad. “They are both in decent shape and Spikes friend is left handed. They don’t seem to have a lot of upper body strength and Spike has an odd gate when walking.”

Marinette snorted “Yeah I noticed that too it looks like he has a stick shoved up his butt and yet he is still trying to strut. I pray his running form is better otherwise he will look like a flailing chicken.” 

Adrien burst out laughing making several people look at him questioningly as Spike glared at them clearly sensing the insult even though he hadn’t heard it. 

“What’s his problem?” Spike demanded 

Waving a hand at him and giggling a bit herself Marinette managed “Oh nothing just talking about strutting butt heads is all.” 

Spikes face darkened and his friend gave a discreet cough making Marinette wonder if he was laughing too. Spike turned away to face front and Adrien managed to get his snickers under control as Stormy walked out on the overhanging platform above them. 

“Alright ladies and gents, this is a paired race for Dangers Run. There is a bet on this race and its Spike vs Marinette along with their poor partners. There will be no cheating and whoever crosses the finish line as a PAIR first wins. Flags are already in the center and they are being monitored so make sure you grab yours alone. Any questions?” Stormy called 

Silence descended as the racers dropped into their starting positions.  

“Alrighty then. Ready, set, GO!” Stormy cried, cracking two bits of metal together making a loud ringing sound. 

The runners took off, Marinette and Adrien easily pulling ahead in a full sprint. Low barriers were the first obstacles and they cleared them with ease although they both heard the sound of a body hitting wood followed by cursing. They were rapidly approaching the end of the alley where spikes jutted from the wall ahead. Usually when teams came into this part one member would have to wait while the other climbed. Since Marinette and Adrien were far enough ahead though, Adrien broke off from Marinette's side and leaped to the second set of spikes as Marinette got her first handhold on her side. They were at the top in seconds and Marinette caught sight of a furious looking Spike who looked as if he were limping slightly heading towards the end of the alley. Hoping Spike and his partner would take a while to climb Marinette shot across the rooftop in Adrien's wake halting as he eyed the next contraption. 

“This one of those easier harder parts?” Adrien asked pointing to the two man zip line contraption that went from the roof of the building through an enlarged window into the darkness below. There was a rope woven net that extended below the whole thing even though it didn’t end where the zip line did. The net dropped all the way to street level and then Adrien assumed you had to climb back up if you fell off although the missing zip line would force you to make your way across the obstacle on foot. No matter which way you took you still had to jump and Adrien was eager to give the zip line a whirl. 

“Basically.” Marinette answered with a wicked grin flinging her weight out so it wrapped around Adrien’s chest. 

He jumped at the lines contact but didn’t say anything as she figure eighted the line around herself as well before wrapping her hands around the one side of the bar clinging to the farthest edge she could. Adrien already had hold of his side making sure he was close to the center since he was heavier and this way the slider would ride more evenly. 

“Jump!” Marinette called and together they went over the edge arms jerking taught as they freefell down the line. 

Initially Adrien had thought the manriki line around his chest was for in case he fell but as they slid down the line at an ever increasing speed he realized immediately what the line Marinette had put around him was really for. Since they were connected Marinette could pull Adrien closer towards her or let him sway away which in turn gave her the ability to steer. The doorway enveloped them and they kept flying along Marinette swaying them out of the way of several rope and foam obstacles that would have hindered their progress harshly. 

“Net ahead. Dropping in three, two, one… now!” Marinette called releasing her handle with Adrien a microsecond behind. 

The line left his chest just before hitting the net and he landed on all fours as Marinette landed on her butt, flipping to her feet as the net bounced them both back up. Stepping high in the net with an almost moon walking bounce Marinette quickly covered the space between them and the next platform. Bouncing in the wake of her gait Adrien nearly couldn’t hold back the joyful purr that was building in his chest. They were running as a team practically a single unit and he couldn’t even hear Spike or his buddies footsteps much less there curses.   

Making it to solid ground once more Adrien noted the path ahead of them diverged. It was the first of many choices and he was surprised as Marinette we n t left towards the green side instead of the yellow. 

“Green?” He asked as they scrambled up a rope net through a window to a higher elevation. 

“The next area  over  converges the different obstacles. We can jump the easier one into the harder section , going green will save us time since we would have to do two yellow to get to the same point.  Besides, I hate the turn tables which is what we just skipped.” Marinette answered as they jogged down a short hallway like structure hopping strategically placed holes in the floor as they went . 

Deciding he didn’t need to know what the ‘turn tables’ were Adrien wondered if this area counted as an obstacle as he jumped a slightly larger hole than the others. Instead of asking he remained on his toes and said “Just tell me what to do Princess.” 

He could practically hear her eyes roll and her hand jerked up to flick his nose since he was running at her side. Not having expected the move Adrien wasn’t fast enough to dodge and nearly hit the ground as he tripped over an uneven patch of floor. Catching him with one hand Marinette helped him keep his feet and they managed not to lose any speed although it was a close thing. 

“I will trip your sorry self. We are far enough ahead I can deal with losing a few seconds.” Marinette warned and Adrien laughed a little, even while dropping back a step in case she wasn’t actually kidding. 

Though he wanted to, Adrien didn’t get a chance to reply since they came out the end of the hallway into an open space that made him gulp. The wall before them was missing clearly showing the building across the way from them and the height at which they now stood. Two ropes were strung out  across the gap between the two buildings  with boards swinging between them in intervals that had Adrien raising an eyebrow at. The obstacle was fairly straight forward and he wasn’t sure how a partner was needed for this easier course. Moving to the edge he could see a lower course that was far more difficult looking down below and Adrien had to wonder how in the world they were going to jump the course as Marinette called it. No normal person could make the jump between the courses and the rope net under the harder obstacle would force you to climb back to the beginning even if you miraculously managed to snag it while falling past. Still trying to figure out exactly what Marinette was about to do he followed her out onto the very wobbly swinging bridge. Three quarters of the way out when they were closest to the harder obstacle set, Marinette lightly jumped up onto the main ropes before launching herself into open space. 

Pure fear froze the breath in Adrien’s lungs as she fell then her weight shot out to wrap around the main ropes of the harder obstacle. Within a few heart stopping moments she was swinging at the end of the line her free hand grasping the closest board to her so she could haul herself up into a secure position. Then she had the audacity to turn and grin at him like she hadn’t done anything more than cross the street. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Adrien finally yelped as she threw her weighted line back over to where he still stood. 

The weight slapped into the rope next to him wrapping around it and itself to become a secure tether and Marinette secured her end to the rope platform she hung on using what he assumed was another modified ascender. 

“Nope! Now hurry up before anyone sees or catches up!” Marinette answered back. 

Deciding to yell at her once the race was done Adrien hooked his ascender to the line and dropped over the edge all the while trying not to think about the fact that the only thing keeping him from falling to his death was a bit of metal and his arm strength. Before he could chicken out Adrien squeezed the grip and went sliding downwards until Marinette's hands grabbed him. 

“You and Tiki did this a lot didn’t you?” Adrien asked a touch shakily which was almost foolish considering he jumped buildings and gaps far worse than what he had slid down. Of course he only did that when encased in a fairly indestructible cat suit, but still. 

Disengaging her lines Marinette slid her ascender back into a hidden pocket and began swinging the board they stood on. “Yeah and I’m sorry that I scared you. Warning you wouldn’t have helped at all. Just think of this as a trust building exercise.” She answered and at the peak of their next swing leaped off to the next platform. 

Finding he sort of wanted to strangle her for that comment Adrien kept the platform swinging until she cleared the next platform so he could jump. “Any more ‘jumps’ I should worry about so I don’t have a heart attack out here?” Adrien asked as they made it to solid flooring once more. 

Marinette shrugged taking off with him close behind. “It depends.” She answered cheekily “But I should be able to give you some warning and unless you try to stop me all it will all be perfectly safe.”

Adrien growled, rightfully guessing that safe to her meant that if anyone else tried it, getting injured would be the best outcome they could have. Now that Adrien knew that though, he also understood that worse came to worse she trusted him to go get help not that he would ever leave her alone. That was beside the point though. What Adrien was really curious about was how he would fare on these obstacles as Chat, especially with the help of his baton. Knowing he would have to come try it another time Adrien put the meandering thoughts out of his mind and focused on the challenges before them. They crossed the next two obstacles easily and the very next room they entered was small, holding a pedestal with two flags and a young green haired youth that climbed to his feet as soon as they made it through the door. 

“Marinette!” he crowed bouncing gleefully to her side to steal a hug from her. 

“Hey Mikey! Any trouble on the course?” She asked as Adrien grabbed the flag.

“I don’t know. I went around so I could set up the flags. Be careful Marinette it’s the second half of the course that people get hurt on.” Mikey answered tossing her a handheld walky-talky. “Stormy asked me to give that to you. Radio if you need assistance or if you run into trouble.”

“Thanks kiddo. I’ll walk you back tonight so don’t go wandering off alone!” Marinette called as she ran out the other door following in Adrien's footsteps. 

He was waiting for her at a wood plank bridge that ended midair and had red paint splashed across the end of the boards.  A splash of green paint was by a metal slide and yellow was splashed by the wall where spikes created a ladder like formation down to the ground. The red side was something that could only be described as a tightrope that stretched down into a hole in the next building over. 

“Is there another spot ahead where the course joins?” Adrien asked and Marinette nodded waving for him to follow her down the yellow rungs. 

Adrien wanted to go down the tight rope but like before he deferred to Marinette's knowledge. “There is but I’d rather us go the yellow course for now. We should be far enough ahead that we shouldn’t lose any time.” Marinette answered and although Adrien couldn’t see her face he heard the suspicion in her tone. 

“You think something is wrong?” Adrien asked curiously, forgoing the last few rungs to drop to the ground beside her. 

“I hope not.” Marinette answered jogging down the alley they found themselves in. “If there is we will find out soon enough.”

Quickly they came upon a wall that was impossible to climb alone and held no spikes or any other way to get up its sheer surface. Remembering this wall from Marinette's description Adrien sprinted to it then turned to face Marinette his fingers lacing together forming a cup. Marinette came at him full speed leaping lightly to his interlaced hands before he lunged upwards as she jumped. Their timing was perfect and she soared upwards, easily clearing the walls top. Landing on the edge Marinette jogged to the covered box feeling a trickle of satisfaction and amazement at their instinctive teamwork. Considering she had never run anything other than those last few moments on the other obstacle course with Adrien, they were working at a level of teamwork that had taken Marinette and Tiki a few months to get to. There were extenuating factors of course, such as the fact that Marinette hadn’t been in as good a shape when first staring out with Tiki and she had been far less sure about her actions or reaction time. Still though the level of trust between her and Adrien was unprecedented and while she was thrilled a small alarm bell rang deep within her consciousness. 

Squashing the bells toll for the moment Marinette flipped the lid open and froze a spike of fury surging through her and ending all the warm fuzzies she had been enjoying. 

The anchor rope that was supposed to be in the box was gone and if anyone else had been in her position they would have been screwed. The anchor rope was the only way for the partner to climb up the wall unless one got very creative or had chains hidden up their sleeves. Any other group would have to back track now and take another obstacle which meant a lot of lost time and most likely a lost race. With a snarl Marinette stalked back to the edge to spy a slightly worried looking Adrien.

“Uh do I want to know or will there be a dead body up there to greet me?” Adrien asked seeing the furious look on her face.

Marinette shot him an unamused glance then tossed her chain down at him. The weight bouncing lightly at his feet as she pulled the walky-talky out of her numerous pockets before bracing herself to take Adrien's weight “Climb up this.” She answered leaving the how up to him as she pressed the button on the side of the walky-talky. “Marinette to Stormy, the high wall has been sabotaged. There is no rope at the top. We managed to get up it anyways and are moving on but no one should run the course until we check over every obstacle.”

Adrien climbed the wall using the ascender Marinette had given him, marveling at how useful it was to have. He wondered if she was going to let him keep it when they left tonight and as he made it to the top he heard Stormy’s reply.

“We won’t be able to prove it was Spike or his cronies. Are you going to continue the course?” 

“We are going to win this Stormy. Just don’t let anyone run the course after us. I’ll let you know if there are any other problems.” Marinette answered bracing herself further as Adrien's weight shifted to climb over the lip on the wall. She hardly even saw the ascender she gave him leave her line although she knew for a fact he had used it to climb up. 

To his credit as soon as he gained his feet he asked “Where to next?” Without questioning the obstacles clear defacing or anything else. 

Marinette slid the walky-talky away while recalling her chain. “We go through the next obstacle and we stay on our toes. I have a feeling that this isn’t the only obstacle that’s been tampered with but I don’t know how Spike and his little friend expect to get through a tampered obstacle if they come this way.”

They started running forwards again with Marinette in the lead and Adrien spoke sounding a tad unsure as he did. “Well there are other courses besides this one. Maybe they only tampered with some obstacles, in the hopes that we would be stopped or left so far behind we wouldn’t be able to catch back up.”

Gritting her teeth Marinette acknowledged the idea was a decent one. If she was going to sabotage a race she would do exactly that and simply choose another obstacle to avoid the sabotaged one. Even still, any sabotage on this course was a very dangerous if not downright deadly idea, and that really ticked her off. “If the others have gotten hurt it was probably due to this sabotage. We go through the next obstacle and we will see where we stand.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere.” Adrien replied making Marinette glance back at him.

“You may come to regret those words.” Marinette sighed as they came to a halt before a wide area the size of a ballroom.


	20. Sabotage

Looking around the dim space Adrien recognized the room. It was the obstacle Marinette had described to him earlier. Long thin boards of varying widths stretched about the room covering areas of the floor that resembled Swiss cheese. The wider boards seemed to meander through the room before eventually making it to the other side while the thinnest made a nearly direct cut across. The in-between sized boards zigzagged through both sets of boards and a single platform sat in the middle of the room. The other door was just barely in sight to his eyes through the gloom and he couldn’t imagine how dark the area was to Marinette. 

“Can you do the thinnest walkway?” Marinette asked turning to him as she pulled a length of line from her sleeve. 

Thinking back to all the times he had practically run down telephone wires as Chat he almost laughed. “I’ll be fine on them as long as they don’t try and roll me off like those rolling pins did.” Adrien answered with a chuckle as she wrapped her chain around his waist clipping it together with some other seemingly magical device she pulled from her pocket. 

“Not that I mind being attached to you but why the tether?” Adrien queried as Marinette turned away and moved towards the wooden beams.   

A length of line played out between them and Adrien spied an already clipped in ascender in her hand as they moved out onto the obstacle. To his surprise Marinette didn’t answer him right away but Adrien forgave the lack of response. The beam they were on wasn’t wide at all and it took a surprising amount of concentration to keep his balance well and truly centered. Of course the line shifting about his waist didn’t help but it didn’t mess up his physical balance just his mental. Less than a minute passed and they were on the center platform Marinette's eyes glancing about the room. 

“The tether Princess?” Adrien reminded her when it seemed like she was going to move on without giving him an answer.  

Marinette snorted “What you don’t like being on a leash?” 

“As long as I don’t have to wear a collar I suppose I don’t mind.” Adrien said startling a laugh out of Marinette and making her go still on the platform since she didn’t want to fall off the beam they needed to finish crossing. 

Before she could fully recover Adrien moved in front of her and out onto the next section of beam a grin flicking across his face as he walked backwards down the section. He was determined to not worry about his balance, letting his inborne equilibrium and skill at traversing these type of obstacles finally loose. Marinette swiftly followed behind him before the line between them could go taught, although she couldn’t help her surprise at seeing him move down the beam backwards. 

“You are such a dork.” Marinette accused making Adrien chuckle

“I can’t seem to help myself around you My L-“ 

A large crack sounded before Adrien could finish his slip up and before he could even begin to fathom what the sound had been he was falling. 

“Adrien!!” Marinette cried jolting forwards as his weight pulled her right off the thin wooden beam. The fall lasted a mere second or two before the line around him jerked taught, causing him to swing through the air like a pendulum. A moment later he saw Marinette’s legs incoming since his weight had pulled her off the beam too and they collided with his upraised arms a moment later. 

“Dammit.” Marinette hissed as their bodies bounced off one another a second time and Adrien stifled a grunt of pain. Marinette's wire had probably just saved his life but he knew that he was going to have a bruise where it had jerked taught around his chest especially since it was still digging into him. Pulling out the ascender Adrien clipped it into the line taking some of the strain off his chest and onto his arms. 

“What just happened?” Adrien hissed as he reached up to Marinette.

“We are being sabotaged. That’s what just happened and if it had been anyone else, this would have killed them.” Marinette hissed back furiously and Adrien instantly felt bad for whoever it was that had ordered this sabotage. 

Since this wasn’t work related Marinette didn’t have to go by the book and Adrien already knew she was capable of doing quite a bit of damage all on her own. Adding in the fact that she was backed by the Whispers, Adrien wondered if the saboteur would even have a chance in surviving the week if they managed to get away tonight. If their little saboteur did get away Adrien entertained the idea of asking to be a part of the hunt for them. It would probably be a lot of fun and even if Marinette said no, he could always show up as Chat. For now though Adrien put the idea of a hunt out of his mind since the first thing they needed to do was get back up to the obstacles level again. They were hanging under the floor, her manriki line looped over a beam that they had luckily fallen off to either side of. The board Adrien had broken through was partially hanging and from their angle they could see that it had been sawed at until no weight would be supported by it. Unlike the wall this sabotage was deadly and with a shudder Adrien looked down not having to wonder what would have happened if Marinette hadn’t hooked the line to him. In the dim light Adrien could make out the shadow of what looked like the floor below them and he shuddered.

“Adrien are you ok? I know the line snapping taught around you couldn’t have felt very good.” Marinette seethed gritting her teeth as they swayed in the darkness.

“I’ll be fine Marinette, just another bruise to add to my collection.” He answered flippantly then back tracked as he felt her go stiff against his arm. “I mean, I am totally good it barely hurt at all and oh geez please don’t get upset. I don’t care about getting bruised. You saved me and that’s amazing that you had the foresight to think someone would mess with this obstacle.” 

Marinette didn’t answer and Adrien scrambled in his brain trying to think of something to say then her voice drifted through the dimness even though it wasn’t much of an answer. “We need to climb back up before we get too tired. Hopefully it was just this board that was sawed through.” 

“O-ok” Adrien managed feeling terrible about his lack of a proper response. 

Seeing Marinette start to shimmy upwards Adrien gripped the line in his one hand before jerking his other one clutching the ascender upwards. His jerk made the line slide across the beam since he was heavier, hauling Marinette up several inches to her surprised grunt. 

“Well that will make this simpler.” He muttered and did it again and again until Marinette was up at the beam under the hole she had fallen through. At this point there was enough slack in the line that Adrien could rest his knee in the loop allowing him to rest his arms for a brief moment as Marinette climbed up on the beam. 

 Putting one hand on the beam Marinette pulled herself up high enough to peek over the edge. There was no one in the room nor were there any sounds to suggest anyone lying in wait for them. Gritting her teeth Marinette swung her legs over the beam straddling the wood as she braced herself against Adrien weight. He was a few short feet under her and with her help he climbed the last few feet easily before joining her on the wooden strut.

“I didn’t see any marks on the underside of the beams from here to the door. I think we are safe on this track but I saw some saw marks on some of the wider tracks.” Adrien murmured taking a calming breath of air now that he wasn’t hanging precariously over the abyss.  

“Good let me just tell Stormy what happened and we will get moving.” Marinette answered, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. 

Pulling the walky-talky out again Marinette was just about to hit the button when Adrien put a hand out covering hers. His eyes were pinned in the direction of the door and before she could say a word he whispered. “Let your line run. There is someone behind the doorway and I think I want to have a little talk with them.”

Marinette nodded unclipping her ascender as Adrien stood without a single wobble. Tightening her legs around the beam she was straddling in case a beam broke under him again, she watched amazed as Adrien suddenly leaped to the slightly wider yellow course then two steps later jumped back to the red. Marinette wasn’t sure even she could make those jumps and as soon as Adrien's feet touched wood he was off, barreling down the thin red beam as if it were a wide open sidewalk. Her line quickly played out and a moment later Adrien was through the door, a loud thump and shout of terror quickly following. A touch wobbly Marinette gained her feet and she edged over to the yellow track making a much smaller jump than Adrien had. Since he had run down the red boards onwards Marinette felt no hesitation to return to the red track as soon as she was able, all the while reeling in her manriki line. A body came flying through the doorway as she stepped onto the ending platform and Marinette glared down at the young man who slid to a stop practically at her feet. It was one of Spikes cronies and Marinette had to wonder how in the hell he’d managed to get out to this point alone. 

“Were you the one who sabotaged this course?” Marinette asked her voice devoid of any warmth. 

He was young too, probably having just entered his upper teenage years. Mentally she sighed quickly realizing that this teen was probably conned into doing this sabotage. The young mans face paled his hands shooting up as if to protect his face. His hands were devoid of any Hawkmoth marks but Marinette didn’t let the lack of a mark fool her. He could still be in Hawkmoths gang without a mark for it was really only the insecure members that felt the need to be branded in a showy place like that. 

“Yes I did! I didn’t have a choice! He’s got weight on me!” the teen cried cringing worse as Marinette nudged her foot into his side. 

Marinette could feel Adrien coming up behind her, could feel his annoyance but looking at the cringing teen before her she noted that he didn’t have a single mark on him. Adrien hadn’t hurt him. “You realize that any other person running this course would have been dead had they tried to cross here right?” 

The young man gulped hands creeping down so he could peer at them and see the fury on their faces. “No… I pulled a net below. Hung it… you guys would have been hurt probably but you wouldn’t have been killed.” 

Marinette's eyebrow raised and she pressed the button on the walky-talky. “We found our saboteur and he is one of Spikes lackeys. We need pick up at the beams. Don’t cross them when you get here I’m pretty sure the other sections have been cut I just don’t know where.”

“Acknowledged, we are close by and are coming.” Stormy answered and Marinette sighed taking a seat. 

“Wait what are you doing?” The teen asked eyeing her as Adrien slipped back out the door having already disconnected himself from her manriki line.

“Waiting for pickup.” Marinette answered feeling a touch cranky over the turnout of this race. She had actually been excited in a way that hadn’t been felt since Tiki died to do this run and these Hawkmoth idiots had ruined it. Realizing the teen was still looking confused she continued though she let her annoyance fully out as she did. “The race is finished as far as I’m concerned and with you here as proof we can kick Spike out. Besides I’m assuming the rest of the course is littered with traps and I’m in no mood to run into them.” 

 “He’ll say I did it on my own and had nothing to do with it.” The young man replied

“Doesn’t matter, the course has been compromised due to outside influences and that cancels the race and bet according to the rules we have here.” Marinette answered rising to her feet to walk to the edge of the platform then back again since she felt more than a little jittery from the close call. 

Dam though, she wished she could finish this race. Finish it and stuff the victory in Spikes face before throwing him out on his butt. Now though it wasn’t really possible to win, they had wasted too much time between climbing out of the beam trap and talking with this idiot. Choosing the moment to flow out of the shadows Adrien came forward making Marinette jump a little at his totally silent approach.

In his hands was a length of rope and before Marinette could say a word he dropped into a crouch before the now cringing teen. Green predator like eyes pinned the kid in place and Adrien briefly wondered if he was overdoing the intimidation bit. Holding up the rope Adrien found he simply didn’t care although he was glad Marinette wasn’t barging in on the conversation. “I am going to tie you up and you are going to wait here for your pick up. They can untie you when they get here if they wish.” He said as he shifted behind the guy. 

“Adrien you don’t need to tie him up they will be here in a few minutes.” Marinette sighed even as he pulled the unresisting mans arms behind him. The guy looked totally resigned to his fate, matter of fact he looked a little green as if he were afraid or ill. 

Adrien’s eyes glanced up to hers and for a brief second she saw what had made the teen so compliant but then Adrien grinned at her breaking the intense look apart. “I don’t trust him not to run and this way I know he won’t. We on the other hand are going to finish this race and crush Spike and his little buddy. If he does run though… I suppose I could do with a hunt later either way.” Adrien said patting the poor now very white teen on the shoulder. 

Wisely the kid had nothing to say but Marinette sighed. “Adrien Spike and his buddy are far ahead of us by now and we don’t know which obstacles are sabotaged. The only way we could win now is if we flew across the rooftops or…” face scrunching Marinette fell silent her hand pulling the walky-talky back to her lips. “Stormy the guys tied up on the final platform out here and we are finishing the race. I don’t know if we will win but be prepared either way when you get back.” 

“Acknowledged.” Stormy’s voice panted back and the walky-talky cut off again. 

With a final tug Adrien stood looking satisfied over his knotting job then he turned to Marinette who grabbed his arm, hauling him out the door. “Wha?” he managed as his feet nearly tangled in his attempt to keep up with her sudden break neck pace. 

“Your right we can still win because Spike has to have taken the easier routes. As long as we work with one another we will win. Besides all that… I know a short cut. The real question is do you trust me?” Marinette asked her words coming out with her panting breath. 

“I’ve got your back Marinette. Trust was never a question.” Adrien answered 

His words made Marinette's heart pound although she told herself it was because of the exercise and she decided that Adrien was a bit of a flirt when he decided to relax. “We are taking the black obstacles which are half built but cut straight through these buildings. We will end up popping out just outside the rope ladder on the yellow course. Our entrance to the underground is ahead and you have to slide into it so watch your head.” 

“Sounds fun!” Adrien answered while dropping back behind her so he could follow her cues.

Three steps later she kicked her legs out and hit the ground sliding, aiming for a cut out hole surrounded by black paint in the floor. It was situated near the wall and was practically unnoticeable in passing. With a swift gulp Adrien dropped as well and a second after she vanished into the dimness Adrien went over the edge. He barely managed to withhold his yelp as he suddenly found himself sliding down a metal sheet that accelerated his speed as he went. It was almost like a laundry shoot and he briefly wondered how many stories they had fallen when he was flung out the end of it. Dropping several feet to the floor He stumbled forwards and slammed into Marinette who actually managed to keep them both on their feet.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect the drop.” Adrien panted as he gained his feet while looking around. The area they had landed in was dark even for him and Adrien wondered if Marinette could even see anything. 

“My bad Adrien. I haven’t been down here in a while and kinda forgot to warn you.” Marinette said as she clicked on a small handheld flashlight. 

Adrien stayed on her as she moved forwards until she came to the wall which had a power box set into it. “This area has power?” he asked in surprise 

A startled laugh slipped from Marinette as she flipped the switches on and small Christmas style lights bloomed to life. “Of course we put lights down here! There was no way Tiki and I could build in complete darkness. Lights were the first thing we installed! Although remind me to come back and turn them off once we have creamed Spike ok?” 

“Wait you and Tiki built these obstacles?” Adrien asked a feeling of excitement mixed with dread filling him. 

Marinette shot him a grin. “Yeah but don’t worry too much. We are close enough to the ground now that even if you fall off they won’t kill you. Nets are semi installed anyways on the one.”

“Sounds like an adventure. Lead on Marinette.” Adrien replied successfully hiding his cringe. 

Taking him at his word Marinette headed for a hole in the wall and Adrien noticed they were following the strings of lights as they climbed through a second hole before it opened up into the first obstacle they faced. Simply put, it was a climbing net maze that tracked upwards before ending at a doorway nearly twenty feet up. More lines trailed away from the main bulk of netting and peering into the dimness Adrien picked out what looked like pulleys of some kind. A single simple net stretched around and below it and Adrien knew it was there so that when people fell out they didn’t get hurt.

“What is this monstrosity?” Adrien asked his eyes picking out the fastest route through the net maze like structure.

“It’s the net maze.” Marinette answered with a happy sigh. We both need to follow the red lines on either side of the divider.” 

“If we don’t?” Adrien asked following her to the open end of the net.

They both climbed into the net at the same time and as soon as their weight was fully in the net Adrien's question was answered. The net tilted more in his direction since he was heavier and Adrien realized that if they tried to take different colored lines their misaligned weight would cause them to tilt sideways drastically. This not only would make for a very difficult climb but in some areas where they would have to jump across holes in the net it would make the obstacle impossible to transverse. 

“This is amazing Marinette!” Adrien called as she leaped a hole in her side.

The net tilted in his direction as she jumped and Adrien held on a little tighter until she landed tilting the net back to its proper orientation. 

“Thanks Adrien!” Marinette laughed As Adrien made a jump on his side and together they covered the last few feet jumping at the same time to clear a hole that extended all the way through the net. “It took Tiki and I a month to build this thing and a week to get it into place! The pulleys were the worst to set up though and it took us a while to adjust the weight balance just right.”

They climbed through the final rope holes together and due to their combined weight they ended up several feel below the door. Marinette cupped her hands and even though he didn’t want to Adrien decided not to try and argue. Stepping up into her hands Adrien was able to reach the ledge above and he quickly climbed out noting the creaking sound the net maze made as his weight left the obstacle. Marinette was just the slightest bit too short to reach the ledge even with him out so he reached down grabbing her hand and pulled her out as soon as he turned around. 

“So you guys designed all the obstacles down here?” Adrien asked as they ducked through another section of wall and found a half completed obstacle. 

“Yeah although as you can see we are not done down here yet.” Marinette answered edging around the obstacle and making her way to some pegs that stuck out of the wall in an abstract pattern that looked impossible to climb. There were two lying on the ground before the wall and Marinette handed them to Adrien. “How fast can you climb?”

Instantly Adrien felt as if his face were going to crack he smiled so big and suddenly the random pegs going up the wall made sense. They were footholds and the pegs Marinette handed him were to be his handholds. 

“I am an expert climber Princess but how are you going to get up if I have both pegs?” Adrien asked already setting the first peg into its hold. 

A zipping sound answered him and he looked to the side in time to see Marinette throw her line straight up where it hooked around a hanging metal pipe. “I have my ways. Race you to the top!” she called hooking her ascender to the line and beginning her walk up the wall. 

“Gha… No fair!” Adrien called slamming his next peg into position and hauling himself up to a higher elevation. 

Marinette laughed and truthfully it wasn’t a race between the two of them since they arrived at the top at the same time. Dropping the pegs back down the ground below them Adrien turned back to Marinette who slid the ascender back into her pocket. 

“How much more do we have to go?” Adrien asked as they moved on to the next obstacle. Truthfully he was starting to get tired and he could tell that Marinette was as well. They both should have been faster climbing the wall but their arm strength had been seriously put to the test tonight. 

“Just one and it requires us going back to back to walk up this shaft.” Marinette said as they arrived at a hole that they needed to crawl through.  

“Well at least I can fit through this hole.” Adrien sighed following Marinette through. “What was this going to be an elevator shaft?” 

The space they stood in was several feet across as a perfect square and glancing straight up Adrien realized it was probably close to 30ft high. Adrien eyed the space realizing if they went back to back they could support each other’s weight and climb easily although he wasn’t sure how they would get off the obstacle. 

Marinette shrugged “Not sure honestly it would have to be an awfully small elevator. It a great set up for an obstacle, although Tiki and I were at a loss as to how we could get a safety net installed for it. It’s one of the reasons we haven’t included this section yet since there really isn’t another way out of this area.” 

That said she turned her back to him moving close to wall. Adrien grinned and moved into position at her back only belatedly realizing that his back was all sweaty and gross. It made him pause long enough that Marinette turned to him looking concerned. 

“Are you ok to climb? I didn’t think to ask if you were afraid of heights or anything especially since we have no safety net...” Marinette said softly unsure as to why Adrien had suddenly froze. 

To her surprise Adrien face took on a slightly darker shade or red and Marinette wondered if he was blushing or if she were simply imagining things. 

 “Ah no, I mean I’m fine climbing but I just… well my back is all sweaty and stuff.” Adrien finally managed realizing he was wasting time. 

Marinette made a PFFFTT sound and then suddenly she was laughing making Adrien feel a touch awkward. Quickly realizing this Marinette shut herself up by slapping a hand across her face but Adrien could see her shoulders shaking a little from the repressed laughter.

“Sorry, sorry Adrien I didn’t mean to laugh.” Marinette gasped her voice still quivering with mirth. “It just that I’m all sweaty too so it really doesn’t matter. Besides I’m going to take a shower once I return home so getting a little bit of your sweat on me doesn’t bother me in the least and you’re really toned anyways so I… I… um…” Marinette suddenly broke off her face flashing bright and hot in embarrassment but somehow she managed to glare up at him as if daring him to comment. “In any case we need to move if we are going to go do this and win so are you ok to climb or not?” 

It was Adrien's turn to hide his laughter and he turned so his back was to her to better hide his flash of mirth. “I will climb with you anywhere princess. Shall we get started?” 

Marinette huffed but after a moment her much smaller back pressed to his and Adrien realized the only thing that could throw them for a loop was the fact that Marinette was in fact shorter than him. Fortunately he didn’t say anything knowing Marinette would probably just snipe at him for even mentioning her shortness. By some almost instinctive signal they both moved at the same time pressing one leg to the wall of the shaft and bracing their backs comfortably against the other. Then without even needing signal between them they began walking up the wall. The climb wasn’t that hard and was surprisingly comfortable as they shifted their weight in tandem. They climbed past one opening and Adrien briefly wondered where it went. It was only as they neared the top that Adrien questioned how they were going to get out of their braced position. 

“Ok Now we shift sideways and there are bars to grab onto so we can climb out the opening.” Marinette said as if she had heard his question while pointing at the wall off to the side. 

Now that he knew they were there Adrien was able to pick out the shelves and handle shaped bars that had been drilled into the wall. Moving sideways a little slower than the pace they had climbed up with they each grabbed a bar before counting to three to release each other from their braced position. With their feet solidly on their shelves Marinette scooched sideways, pushing through some heavy fabric that covered the exit out and Adrien followed silently behind. They stood in an open room and Marinette waved to him as she took off for some gaping windows. She didn’t slow as she raced for the openings simply hopping up onto what could qualify as a sill and throwing herself into the empty space beyond.

Gritting his teeth Adrien ignored his fear spazzing heart and leaped to the sill himself. As he leaped out the window he easily spied the metal bars that stuck out of the wall and he hit them a litte harder than he would have liked since he put more power into his jump than was necessary. He caught up to Marinette swiftly as they climbed down the wall and dropped to the street below. 

“Are you like this when you chase criminals out on the street too? Simply launching yourself out windows with no warning?” Adrien demanded as they ran full tilt towards the end of the alley. 

 “Oh no not at all. When I’m chasing criminals I’m much worse.” Marinette laughed as they skidded out of the ally and back onto the main track once more. 

A growl pushed its way up Adrien's throat but his irritation was instantly squashed since he spied their new prey. Just ahead of them was a purple spiked head as well as another figure and as Marinette had feared Spikes running gate resembled a chickens. Withholding their laughter at the ridiculous sight they sprinted forwards catching up to their running adversaries within a few seconds. 

“What the hell?!” Spike wheezed as Marinette breezed past them with Adrien on her heels and he was in such a shock he didn’t even manage to try to trip either one of them. 

The finish line was just ahead with two obstacles to go. Two ladders on rope spinners were the second to last obstacle. One person held the ladder on the bottom as their partner climbed and once they reached the top they held the ladder in place for their partner. If no one held the ladder it was prone to spinning to the side or upside down, causing most people to fall off. There were a number of people who could climb it with no one holding the ladder since you really only needed a good sense of balance to do so. Marinette knew she could climb the ladder with no problem and from what she had seen of Adrien she realized he could probably do it as well. 

“Follow me up the ladder. We don’t want them trying to knock us off if you go to climb their side.” Marinette gasped as they neared the ladders and saw Adrien making a move towards the other ladder. 

If they had been farther ahead she wouldn’t have had any problems with him going up the other ladder as she climbed hers. However with Spike so close she really wouldn’t put it past the idiots to try and knock Adrien off. It wouldn’t hurt him badly unless he landed on his head and the concrete under the ladders were covered with thick foam for that exact purpose. Truthfully it would also be well within their right to do so since Adrien was on their obstacle. However if Spike did do something that stupid Marinette would retaliate and she really didn’t feel like getting into a battle royal with anyone in the Hawkmoth gang tonight. 

They covered the last few feet and Marinette leaped onto the ladders rungs passing up the first few and causing the whole thing to tilt alarmingly to the side. Adrien grabbed the base steading it but Marinette had hardly noticed and was already three quarters of the way up the thing. As soon as her feet hit the lip on the wall Adrien scrambled up after her noting how Spike and his partner were just arriving at the foot of their ladder. Since Adrien practically flew up the ladder they were off and running before Spike could even make it two rungs up his ladder. 

The last obstacle was a series of climbs the runners had built to make it back to the same elevation of the finish line and this time Adrien didn’t bother to follow in Marinette's footsteps. They scrambled over the climbs in tandem using each other as bracing points in more than one spot. People were cheering around them as they sprang over the top and the cheers grew to a dull roar as they crossed the final line. 

“AAANNND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!!!!” Alex cheered pumping her fist into the air with the other runners going wild. 

Panting hard Marinette grinned up at Adrien raising her fist into the air. Adrien had a huge grin on his face and Marinette decided that he looked dam good with that smile on his cheeks. Feeling mischievous and filled to the brim with happiness at their win Adrien grabbed her hand yanking Marinette towards him. In one swift movement that had her squeaking in surprise Adrien grabbed her by the waist and tossed her into the air before spinning around like a loon once he caught her. Already over her initial surprise Marinette laughed and didn’t even mind when instead of putting her down he simply settled her on his shoulders. 

“You are such a dork.” Marinette chuckled her voice filled with laughter. With one arm resting on his head her other dropped in front of his face.

“Only for you princess.” Adrien replied as he bumped his closed fist into hers. 

Together they both crowed “Pound it!” as the other runners started moving towards them in congratulations.


	21. Finishing Touch

The mood was a truly jubilant one as Spike and his unfortunate running partner finally wheezed their way up to the finish line. They both looked worse for wear and Spikes partner simply dropped to the ground in a sitting position as soon as they crossed the line.

“You…you guys cheated!” Spike gasped bracing his hands on his knees 

His caustic words made the jubilant revelers quiet down and Adrien felt Marinette shift forward, her arms resting on his head as she leaned. “And how in the world do you think we cheated? Considering we took the hardest courses, were in front of you almost the whole time, yet somehow, magically you guys managed to get in front of us. Are you sure it’s us that cheated?” 

Spike’s face was already red from exertion, but the way his face contorted made her realize it would be turning purple from fury soon. “There’s no way you could have gotten through the obstacles faster than us! Not the way they are set up. You had to have cheated or something to catch back up!” 

“Why do you say that? Is it because we should have fallen into your little sabotaged traps?” Marinette asked her voice going cold. “You do realize that if anyone else would have fallen into those little traps of yours they could have been killed right?” 

Spike flinched back finally realizing that he had said far too much. A growl echoed from the throats of the many runners and suddenly finding himself under scrutiny he blustered. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

With a derisive snort Marinette tapped Adrien's head and he swung her off his shoulders knowing that if he didn’t let her down she would turn her irritated gaze on him. However he did stay at her back, not quite trusting her to refrain from punching Spikes lights out. 

“I’m sure you don’t.” Marinette answered crossing her arms. “You took the green line almost the whole way since you nor your little buddy there has the stamina or strength to do the yellow or red lines. However, you sent one of your partners out to sabotage different obstacles with little thought as to how badly someone could be injured on them. This area is a free running zone and is supposed to be a fun relaxing place to simply let loose. You have nothing to gain by hurting the people that run here so what in the hell were you thinking?” 

Spike waved a hand in front of his face putting on airs as he blabbed “I don’t have to answer to you and you can prove nothin since….”

“Oh I have proof Spike. An you are so very lucky we are not outside the fence because if we were I would have already taken you down.” Marinette snapped breaking Spikes bravado to pieces. 

A scowl slipped onto his face and to Marinette surprise he stepped forward clearly itching to fight. “I’m part of the Hawkmoth gang you crazy nobody and I don’t care how fast you can run. You can’t dodge a bullet when you don’t know it’s coming.” 

The mood of the runners instantly shifted several people taking steps back as a round of growls echoed from a dozen throats. Adrien let out a growl as well while inching closer to Marinette and Spike glanced about seeming to finally realize that he was alone in a very large crowd of people. His partner had eased away the moment Marinette had started talking. Narrowing her eyes Marinette answered his challenge by stepping closer her voice dropping so only Spike could hear her next words. Adrien heard them too but that was only because of his superior senses, however even he got a chill from the coldness of her tone. 

“Outside or inside of this fence I can guarantee you can’t outrun me. No matter where you try to hide I will find you. As for your threat I am quite close with members of numerous other gangs and I know the pulse of this city’s streets regardless of the fact that I am a detective. Yes you heard me correct, I am a detective with one of the best known precinct in this city. I don’t like Hawkmoth and I would love to take him down, but I do know that Hawkmoth doesn’t protect fools Spike and your actions here tonight have proven you to be a massive fool.” 

Marinette stepped back and Spike suddenly glanced around a cold sweat coating him as he saw several pairs of eyes on him. They weren’t just the simple unfriendly eyes of the common bystander who was upset with his threats. No these eyes were judging him and it wasn’t a good judgement either. A few shifted towards the shadows and Spike noticed the butterfly barrette one of them wore. Swallowing hard Spike spat “You wouldn’t let any Hawkmothers run here if you are truly a detective. There’s no way you can just look the other way.” 

Marinette shrugged and Adrien answered for her. “Three words Spike. Free running zone. If you are part of a gang you should understand what that means.” 

“The young man is correct. We may not like each other but the first step towards peace are designated areas where we leave our… oh how to you foolish children call it… beefs at the gate. Did you really think you were the only member of Hawkmoth who ran here?” A voice asked and Spike twisted in time to see a tall lanky male come forward, his costume reminiscent of a mime.

Spike flinched back recognizing the male, all of his bravado gone and found himself unable to answer. Looking to the side he hoped to find his running partner but the coward had long ago abandoned him. Mime, realizing Spike wasn’t going to answer crossed his arms as he moved to stand across from Marinette leaving Spike trapped between them. 

“What did he damage and how bad?” Mime asked 

“He ordered one of his earlier comrades to take the rope off the high wall and they sawed part of the way through one of the beams on the beam hall. Adrien and I fell off but managed to grab struts so we didn’t splat on the next floor down.” Marinette answered since a swiftly paling Spike didn’t.

Numerous gasps and grumbles filtered from the crowd and Marinette turned her attention to them. “No one is to race in Dangers Run until we can clear the whole course safe for use. I don’t know how many other obstacles are sabotaged and I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“So that’s what took you so long to finish!” Alex cried as Marinette turned her attention back to Spike and Mime.

“So what is your excuse?” Mime asked his voice hinting at an unannounced threat. 

Spike had paled considerably and he took a step sideways in an effort to edge his way out from between two dangerous people. Adrien slipped from Marinette side moving so he was behind Spike as he took another step. 

“You may want to answer the man. I believe he is your superior.” Adrien said startling Spike so he leaped forwards back between them. 

Marinette hid a smile but Mime laughed mockingly. “Marinette's partner is correct but you already know this. If you have no excuses run now and do everyone here a favor. Don’t come back.” 

Spike glanced around but seeing no one ready to stand up for him he took the only avenue left for him. He ran forwards the crowd moving out of his way as he neared. Within a few moments he was gone disappearing through a door and Marinette caught Alex’s eyes who nodded once before starting after him.  

Mime snorted crossing his arms as he stared into the darkness where Spike had vanished. “Sometimes I do wonder who is in charge of recruiting. It’s fools like that who create such unnecessary havoc in our little world.” 

“Well if it irritates you that much you could quit being in Hawkmoth and join the rest of the real working world.” Stormy broke in coming from the right with two others and the boy Adrien had caught.

Mimes gaze flicked over to her. “Ahh Ms Stormy, still using your thunder punch to bring down your prey?”

“Still using those colorless weapons to cheat?” Stormy retaliated although there was a smile flickering at her lips. 

Mime nodded his head in a sign of respect. “Touché.”  Then he caught sight of the panting individual who had sat as soon as they stopped. “Is this the one who did Spikes dirty work?”

The boy glanced up at Mimes question then at the others in the group. “I didn’t have a choice. I made sure none of the obstacles were damaged badly enough to cause a death though I’m pretty sure that’s what Spike wanted. No one should have gotten past the high wall in the first place though! I don’t know how they managed it without a rope!” he cried pointing at Adrien and Marinette. 

Mime glanced at Marinette who shrugged and Mime shook his head knowing she wouldn’t give up her secrets. As of yet they hadn’t crossed paths on the other side of the fence and Mime hoped they never would. He had heard plenty of rumors surrounding Marinette and he had witnessed her strength, cunning, and will here in the running zone. Using colorless weapons might give him a slight advantage in a fight if one came up between them but he knew Marinette had taken out people far stronger than him. 

“Apparently she uses magic. That’s not the point however. I don’t recognize you and the fact that you followed Spike makes me question your intelligence. What are your plans for him?” Mime asked looking between Marinette and Stormy.

Neither girl had a ready answer. They had been prepared to use him as leverage over Spike if needed but after that fact they hadn’t thought of a punishment to mettle out. 

“I’d say make him clean up his own mess.” Adrien stated realizing that none of them were sure how to punish the boy.

Stormy nodded “Good idea actually. After that we will see how he has acted and if anything like this ever happens again…”

“It wont! I don’t care what Spike says or does I’m going to stay as far away from him as I can.” The teen said suddenly cutting Stormy off. 

All three of them looked at the teen a bit surprised causing him to blush but he climbed to his feet while attempting to not look like a cowed child. “I promise I won’t do anything like this again. I really like coming here. Its one of the few places I can hang out without worrying about gangs or the police and I don’t have to pay to just have fun. I’m sorry for what I did. Please let me make up for it.” 

Mime shrugged and looked at Stormy. “He’s not one of ours that I know of, so its up to you to decide his fate in here. However I will say this. Boy, you are lucky no one got hurt. This might be a free running zone but you are not safe outside the fence if I ever hear of something like this happening again. I will deal with Spike, you keep your own nose clean.” That said Mime turned away moving towards the same exit Spike had taken. 

“Uh should we let him go?” Adrien murmured as Mime melted into the shadows, his striped costume allowing him to blend in surprisingly well.

Stormy shrugged. “Not our place to stop him really. Don’t worry he won’t kill Spike although he might break a few of his bones. I don’t think I’ve seen him that mad before.”  

“Its because of Mylene. Remember when this everyone first started this place up? Someone sabotaged one of the courses and she got badly hurt. It was over a gang thing and now she doesn’t run anymore.” Marinette said softly. “Mylene is Mimes daughter.”  

Stormy sighed as the memory came back to her. “Right I forgot about that since it was before he jumped in with Hawkmoth. Well now that we have this whole situation dealt with what are your plans now?”

“Well its starting to get late…” Marinette said wondering how Adrien felt. 

“We can head out if you want Marinette. I know you wanted to walk those kids home anyways.” Adrien stated knowing she was leaving the time to head out up to him. Truthfully he was tired and taking a shower before climbing into a warm bed sounded like heaven right now. 

“Will you come out tomorrow or should I deal with our little trouble maker?” Stormy asked. 

“I say we turn him over to Alex. She can whip him into shape.” Marinette answered. “It depends on what I have going on at work but I might come back out.”

The boy remained silent clearly accepting his fate and Stormy nodded to the both of them. “Adrien it was nice meeting you. I hope Marinette didn’t scare you too badly out here, and I hope to see you again sometime.” 

“You as well Stormy.” Adrien replied putting his hand out for her to shake. 

Stormy took his hand with a grin before Marinette could intervene and a slight buzz of electricity made Adrien jolt back with a near hiss. 

“Stormy!” Marinette snapped looking aggrieved but Stormy just laughed turning her hand up so Adrien could see the odd strip of metal across her palm.

“Sorry, sorry it’s a joke I play on all the people Marinette brings here.” Stormy confided “Don’t worry I will pull it again at some point and we will see if you remember.” 

Marinette slapped a hand to her face with a grumbling curse while Stormy turned away dragging the now bemused teen away with her. 

“Well shall we go turn off your lights Marinette?” Adrien asked shaking his hand out. The buzz hadn’t hurt but it had felt really odd and he was a touch worried how Marinette was still grumbling under her breath. 

After a moment Marinette sighed “Yeah lets go, and when we are done we can walk home the other kids. I’m sorry about Stormy by the way. She is odd to say the least.” 

Adrien shrugged. “I guess this means that I can do a prank to get her back?”

Marinette eyed him a little surprised before voicing “You really are a different person outside of work aren’t you?” 

Adrien froze wondering once more how just how stupid he was acting the way he was with her tonight. He wasn’t unleashing his full Chatness on her but Adrien was leaving himself precariously balanced when it came to keeping his alternate identity a secret. Still mulling on how to answer her question Adrien suddenly tensed when Marinette reached up to ruffle his hair. 

“It’s ok Adrien. You are sweet and fun and I don’t mind the difference since you need to keep your professional look at the office. I know your father puts a lot of emphasis on not showing any emotion, it’s one of the many reasons why he, Tiki, and I butted heads.”

Managing a grin Adrien nodded “I am sorry about that you know. I know I come off as cold and hard hearted around most people which is why people are taking such an interest in my presence around you.” 

“Well that and you are the director’s son, while I am the black wolf in the pack of sheep.” Marinette quipped as they started walking back up the street. “Although I am curious as to why you have truly taken an interest in me. I mean I know part of it is because I was partners with Tiki but is there something else going on?”

Adrien shrugged and decided to come at least partially clean. “Well as long as you don’t mind my slight bipolar-ness when it comes to dealing with others I really would like to be your partner in the field. From what I’ve seen you are the best detective in the precinct and my father knows that. I’m hoping that the more I’m seen around you without causing havoc, the more my father will get used to the idea of us being a team. Although he is out of town for a few weeks starting soon so I guess the whole team thing will have to wait for him to return.” 

Marinette felt herself blush under both his praise and the fact that he truly wanted to be her partner. Truthfully she saw no issues with him being her partner at work and the only minor thing that worried her was the fact that he had gained her trust so quickly. He really seemed to have that effect on people even ones he hadn’t yet met, since Fu had already told her she could share some of the Whispers knowledge with him. Marinette didn’t know if this sharing was a test or if they truly trusted Adrien but either way Marinette knew she would have to keep an eye on everyone involved. 

“Well I think you will be a great partner although you might change your mind the longer you hang out with me. I know lots of people like Stormy and Mime and sometimes even though they are royal pains in the butt doesn’t mean you can take them out.” 

Adrien chuckled “So we have to catch them in the act. That sounds like a fun game by itself. When do we start?” 

His answer surprised a laugh out of Marinette who lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Legally? When I’m not on desk duty and you are not in records. Off the books? It will depend on the situation. For now let’s just walk the kids home and worry about not getting caught in another mess.”

Together the two of them turned off the lights to Marinette's underground and by the time they made it back to the main hub there were a small group of four kids waiting. The boy and girl that had run past them earlier were passed out in a group of bean bag chairs while the other two only looked slightly more conscious. 

“Where is Mikey?” Marinette asked as they approached the group. 

“Bathroom.” Mikey answered as he jogged from around the corner only to stop and pick up the passed out boy on the bean bag chair. Once he had him practically thrown over his shoulder he nodded at the other sleeping girl. “Hey Marinette do you mind carrying Lily?”  

Marinette shook her head and moved over to where the girl lay poking her lightly on the nose. “Come on little one, I can give you a piggy back ride but you have to wake up a little first.” 

The girl grumbled and Adrien hid a grin but after a moment Lily woke up enough to wrap her arms around Marinette's neck so Marinette could lift her up. 

“Anybody else need a ride?” Adrien asked looking at the other two who waved him off only to find arms wrapping around him one arm. 

“Depends on the ride, what cha offering?” Alex asked grinning up at Adrien mischievously. 

Adrien felt himself flush a little and thankfully Marinette saved him from answering. “Alex he doesn’t know you well enough to know you’re messing with him. What did you find?”

Alex shrugged as she released Adrien's arm moving over to where Marinette stood. Adrien followed so he wasn’t left out and taking that as some kind of cue the whole group started moving towards the exit with Mikey in the lead. 

“Spike is gone. I followed him to the edge and he took off up the north side which is the total opposite way you are going thankfully. Pretty sure I saw Mime heading in the same direction a few minutes later so I really wouldn’t like to be Spike right now.” Alex reported “I don’t foresee any problems with you guys getting out of here though I wouldn’t be surprised if you get a body across your desk in the morning.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I don’t think Mime will kill him, at least I hope not. At worst he will put him in the hospital for a bit which means less trouble Spike can cause us here. Either way I’ll probably be back tomorrow to help look over the course to find the rest of the sabotage.”

Alex nodded then turned her attention to Adrien again. “And will you be joining her? You still owe me a run I believe.” She had a slightly mischievous look in her eyes and Marinette glanced back at them suspiciously.

“Marinette has already invited me back.” Adrien answered realizing that Alex was giving him a way back in even if Marinette didn’t invite him back, though she already had. 

Alex pursed her lips looking a bit disappointed and Marinette growled “Adrien do you mind taking Lily for a second I have a pink haired annoyance to deal with.”

Alex snickered putting up her hands in defeat “Alright, alright not interfering, but dude if you get the chance and she doesn’t kill you, you should totally date her.” 

Adrien sputtered nearly tripping over his feet and he was glad he hadn’t taken the kid from Marinette because he might have dropped them in shock. As it was Marinette whipped a cookie from her pocket and it managed to chuck it into the side of Alexs head as she took off laughing. The cookie didn’t slow Alex at all and the kids that were awake were all trying to contain their giggles. 

“Oh all of you hush or I’ll make sure you are on lock down for the next week. Ohhh I am so going to toss her out a window on the end of my chain I swear…” Marinette growled turning a deeper pink as she glanced back at Adrien. 

Wisely Adrien didn’t dare say a word and the rest of the trip to the kids home was quiet. Adrien ended up carrying one of the younger teens about halfway back and when they arrived at the door they were greeted by the woman who ran the building. 

“Hey Nadja.” Marinette greeted softly and Nadja sighed taking Lily from Marinette's arms. 

“Hello Marinette. Thanks for walking my cretens back tonight even though they should have been back over an hour ago.” Nadja answered turning a disapproving glare on the conscious kids. 

All of them cowered before her and Marinette spoke up coming to their defense. “It wasn’t all their fault. We had a bit of trouble with a saboteur on the Dangers Run course and it got a bit hairy at the end.” 

Nadja sighed pressing two fingers to her temple. “Alright the rest of you upstairs and I am serious about the curfew kids. I can and will put you on lockdown.” The kids all ducked their heads mumbling apologies and when Nadja jabbed her thumb at the stairs they all scrambled up them without a word. “Anything I’m going to hear about at work tomorrow?” 

“No Mama Nadja, but Marinette and her friend kicked their butts and then the spiky guy took off running when Marinette put her scary face on.” Lily mumbled from her draped position in Nadja’s arms. 

Nadja glanced down at her and gently tried to set the reluctant girl on her feet “If you’re awake enough to talk you’re awake enough to walk. Scoot yourself to bed missy.” 

Lily gave a noncommittal grumble even trying to keep her feet off the floor as Nadja bent forward, but Nadja poked her fingers into the girls side in a tickle and with a squeak Lily let go. Once on her feet she gave them all a wave before darting for the stairs nearly getting run over by another smaller figure.

“Marinette!” Manon cried managing to dodge Nadjas hands and leaping at Marinette who just barely caught her. 

“Hey Manon! Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s really late.” Marinette asked hugging Manon to her before setting the little girl back on her feet.   

“Yes she should be in bed. Asleep actually since I put her there over two hours ago.” Nadja stated in her big mom voice making Manon freeze. 

Realizing she was in trouble Manon gave her best I’m sorry big eyes while mumbling an apology making Adrien laugh and Marinette sigh. 

“Is Kitty with you?” Manon asked as Nadja shook her head in exasperation. 

Marinette froze realizing what the little girl was asking and glanced up at Nadja to give her the silent “Help me!” signal. 

“She has been asking since she met him Marinette. Its kind of cute.” Nadja managed hiding a smile behind her hand. 

“Uh Kittys out roaming, he is a bit of a stray Manon. Go cuddle your stuffed kitty I made for you instead and get some sleep ok?” Marinette answered finally as Nadja hid her snickers. 

“But I wanna see kitty! His ears were soft and I liked his purring!” Manon whined even as Nadja lifted her from the ground to shush her. 

“Goodnight Marinette. Walk safely although your friend might want to look out for your kitty.” Nadja said with a barely suppressed laugh. 

Marinette for her part gave a short snarl and spun away nearly slamming into Adrien since he was right behind her. Nadja did laugh then, swiftly closing the door and Adrien merely stepped out of Marinette's way choosing to remain silent. Although he did sorta wish to ask, Adrien felt that Marinette had probably been tortured enough by people inquiring about his ‘kitty’ side tonight. He did put a note in his mind to stop by and visit Manon at some point though since the child seemed to be rather insistent about seeing him again. 

Marinette remained silent for most of the walk back to her home and Adrien decided that silence was a good thing as they wound their way through back alleys and shadowed corners. They weren’t the only two people out although most people in the shadows chose to remain that way. A few bums gave them odd looks and one even asked for some food. Marinette managed to produce a small bag of cookies for him and the man accepted them with a gracious thanks before slipping back into the shadows. 

“So you walk this path alone every time you go running?” Adrien asked as they finally made their way out into the open streets of Paris. Walking through some of those areas had made the hairs on the back of his neck rise numerous times and he wondered if the constant eyes he felt on them were friendly or something else entirely. It was late so the city life had definitely died down but the open street was a far safer place to talk than the shadowed corners they had been traveling through.

Marinette shot Adrien a wary smile. “It depends, but most people recognize me so I usually don’t run into trouble. Not many people choose to bother each other along the paths I take.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her then sighed. “I will be happy to be your escort tomorrow if you decide to go running again.” 

Marinette gave a small hum of consideration as they climbed the stairs to her flat. “Lets see how sore you are tomorrow and decide then. I mean you are welcome to come I just don’t want you hurting yourself or anything.” 

Adrien grinned as she opened her door letting a blessed waft of cool air brush past their skin. They were home or at least she was Marinette thought to herself with a bit of a blush. It had been a bit of a wild, fun night but finally she home.


	22. Sleepover

Marinette sighed her blush settling as they entered, pulling her gloves off which were quickly followed by her jacket. Adrien flicked on a light making Marinette glance back at him. “So are you hungry? I know you grabbed a quick pastry but do you want anything else?” 

Adrien smiled at Marinette about to say no when his stomach decided for him by letting out a loud grumble. It made Marinette laugh and wave him into the kitchen where she began pulling a pot down from the cabinets. 

“You aren’t going to make a full dinner now are you?” Adrien asked as she filled the pot with water. 

“Nah I’m just going to make some quick mac n cheese from the box. Pastas always good after a hard run.” Marinette answered as she moved the pot back to the stove then pointing to her cupboard. “Grab a box out of there if you don’t mind?”

Adrien did as she asked handing over the box and shifting nervously on his feet. He wanted to help but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Seeing his nervousness Marinette hid a smile, deciding to take pity on him since he had already said he was a bad cook. 

“Do you want to borrow my shower? The spare room doesn’t work right now and it will be one less thing for you to have to do when you reach home.” 

Adrien blinked at her a touch surprised but then he knew he shouldn’t be. Marinette was a kind, giving person and since he was basically useless standing around in her kitchen Adrien nodded going to grab his clothes as she finished getting the pot ready for pasta. It took just a second to grab his spare pair of pants and stepping back up to the doorway he announced his presence by saying. “Actually that would be really cool. My place is over by the Traxx so taking a shower here means more sleep when I get back.”

Marinette gaped at him in surprise as she moved past him out of the kitchen. “The Traxx is practically on the outskirts of Paris! Why do you live so far out?” 

Adrien shrugged not wanting to tell her how if he hadn’t gotten a place on his own immediately his father would have chosen something for him which would have led to a fight and him probably not having a chance at working at the precinct.  “I didn’t think about it when I first came back. I’m looking for a place closer to the cities center now that I am officially working at the precinct. This building is actually quite nice. Are there any flats available here?” 

“I don’t know, but if you want you can stay the night and ask the building manager in the morning. I’ll just have to change the sheets in the spare room since Alya and Nino stayed over the other day.” Marinette answered with a shrug, the implications of asking him to stay not crossing her mind until she was met with complete silence. 

Hand on her doorknob Marinette felt herself turn red and squeaked out “I-I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just offering since people stay all the time and you have extra clothes and…”

Adrien's hand on her shoulder halted her words like a bug slamming into a windshield. “You are very sweet for offering and I am happy to accept. In return how about I fix your other shower? I might not be able to cook but living on my own in America taught me a thing or two about house maintenance.” His words were measured and calmly delivered but internally Adrien was an absolute mess. He wanted to pick Marinette up, cuddle her to his chest, and just hold her for a few moments but thankfully, he was rather good at controlling his impulses. 

Marinette's shoulders relaxed a fraction beneath his hand and she swung her door open slipping out from under his hand to turn on the light. “That would actually be pretty cool if you could fix it. In any case, bathroom is through that door. Just pick a towel out of the cabinet and I think Nino left guy soap and stuff in there.” 

Her cheeks were tinged with pink as Adrien moved past her patting her shoulder again since he didn’t want to unsettle her by hugging her. “I appreciate it Marinette. I’ll have to take you out for lunch at some point to repay you.”

“You don’t owe me anything Adrien.” Marinette said and the tone of her voice had him turning to look at her. 

“But…” Adrien started only to stop as Marinette smiled holding up a hand. 

“You said you want to be my partner. That means nothing is owed between us. My home is your home to an extent and I really don’t mind having company so don’t worry about it ok?” 

This time Adrien couldn’t and didn’t want to contain himself. Before he could talk himself out of the impulse he had already crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Marinette. 

She made an adorable, slightly muffled, squeak like sound as he hugged her, but to his surprise Marinette returned the gesture hugging him a touch tighter than he was hugging her. It made him not want to let go but after a deep breath he forced himself to. 

“I’m still buying lunch next time though.” Adrien said as he stepped back making Marinette sigh in exasperation while slapping a hand to his chest. 

“Go take a shower you dork.” Marinette managed to answer as she turned to go back out the door “I think my water is about to boil.”

Adrien watched her go, amused at how she closed the door behind her and the soft squeal she made as she moved back to the kitchen. He felt warm and happy his face wearing a sappy grin as he moved back into the bathroom to take a shower. Plagg was probably going to be irked that he didn’t return home but if the little shit was worried about him he would call since Adrien had a cheap landline at the house. Most likely, when Adrien returned home in the morning, he would fine a nearly comatose Plagg with cheese wrappers and shredded paper scattered all around the house. The dam kwami was a seriously messy pig when it came to cheese, which was ironic since as a human he had been one of those people who had to have everything in place. Adrien took a swift shower finding Ninos ‘guy’ shampoo/soap in one basket that was suctioned to the wall. He marveled at the idea of suction cup shelves in the shower since he was constantly kicking the soap around his shower at home. 

“Girls think of everything.” Adrien murmured his stomach grumbling and reminding him that he was in fact hungry again. Swiftly he got dressed finding out that he hadn’t brought a spare shirt with him. His other shirt was definitely dirty and the only other thing he had was his work shirt which wouldn’t be comfortable at all to sleep in. He also he several scars across his back and torso which he wasn’t real sure he wanted Marinette to see. With a slight grimace Adrien draped the damp towel around his shoulders so it covered his whole back and the ends covered the one scar on his chest. Slipping out of the room Adrien moved towards the kitchen where a delightful aroma was leaking from. Peeking around the wall Adrien found Marinette in the kitchen still, scooping steaming pasta onto a pair of plates.

“That smells amazing Marinette.” Adrien said as soon as she put the pot down. 

“”Thanks Adrien its an alfredo pasta so I added some chick…en…” Marinette trailed off as she looked up seeing Adrien standing in her doorway half naked. Instantly her face went red, her heart doing a stupid flip as she averted her eyes back to the pot.  “I um… right… I wasn’t sure how eat you… I mean…” Slapping a hand to her face Marinette pushed away from the counter sensing rather than seeing Adrien draw closer. The boy was hot enough with clothes on, seeing him half naked in her kitchen was waaay overloading her brain. 

“Um Marinette are you alright?” Adrien queried stopping about a foot away since he really wasn’t sure why Marinette was suddenly avoiding his gaze. 

Marinette flinched her face quite red as she finally looked up at him. “Fine… I’m fine, just… distracted. Matter of fact I need to go change the sheets and aren’t you cold?” she managed without too much of a stutter. 

Adrien blinked not understanding until Marinette gestured to his bare chest. Suddenly her stutters and red face made sense and Adrien felt himself blushing as Marinette's gaze darted away. “My shirt is dirty and all I have is my work shirt. Has Nino left any shirts here?” 

As soon as the question left his lips Marinette was already on the move out of the kitchen. “I-I have a few spares and the pasta should cool a bit so we don’t burn ourselves.” Marinette managed her voice a touch higher than normal. Truthfully Marinette really didn’t want Adrien to cover up because dam he had a nice chest but it was a definite distraction which really wasn’t fair. 

Adrien on the other hand was feeling quite giddy and even a touch smug. Marinettes reaction to him was a definite high point of his night and he almost wished he were brave enough to walk around without the towel on at all. Chat would be, but that would definitely lead to questions. Questions he didn’t want to answer, so he kept the towel secure around his shoulders and bounced in Marinettes wake as he followed her to the spare room. Marinette tossed him a shirt from one of the drawers and Adrien slipped it on without comment, watching as Marinette pulled the comforter off the bed. Marinette's cheeks had cooled to a light dusting of pink and Adrien moved to help her as she began to pull the sheets off the bed. 

“I’ve got the old sheets. Grab the new ones if you want.” Adrien said, happy when Marinette nodded the pink in her cheeks deepening for a moment as she met his eyes.  

“Just toss them in the hamper. I’ll be right back.” Marinette called as she walked out the door. 

Adrien took several deep breaths as he pulled the sheets from the bed controlling his desire to follow her and nuzzle his face into her neck. With a grumble of agitation Adrien bundled the sheets into a ball, tossing them into the hamper as she had asked. When Adrien had decided to return to Paris he had known exactly what he had wanted. Or so he had thought. The only thing on his mind the moment he returned was Hawkmoth, taking the gang as well as the man behind it all down. His first step was getting an in at his father’s precinct, since that had been where the largest file on the Hawkmoth gang was located, not to mention the place Tiki had worked, and where her partner Marinette currently worked. Initially Marinette was suspect in his mind to Tikis death but the instant he laid eyes on her that suspect was dispelled. Their further interactions as both Chat and Adrien had only proved her innocence, and now all he should be concerned about was the stupid Hawkmoth gang and the stupid man behind it all. He should be wanting revenge, thirsting for it like he had been when he first came back to Europe. Instead now that he was closer to the source than ever he found himself thirsting for something totally different. He found himself practically playing house with Marinette. 

Perhaps ‘playing house’ was a bit cold as a descriptor, but it was the only way he could put his actions into words lately. In his mind he was Chat Noir first, had been for years now. His personality as Adrien had taken a back seat for so long, that now being Adrien felt alien to him even though he was the same person. Nino had definitely noticed the change when he had first returned to Paris. His bro had even commented on it telling him he was colder than he used to be. Adrien had attempted to loosen up around Nino but his more feral Chat side was just too dominant these days. Somehow though, Marinette was changing that, rapidly too which was a little frightening to him. Plagg had just laughed at him when Adrien had mentioned it, the stupid cat simply saying something about other halves and the trouble they wrought. Adrien hadn’t gotten it but then again he had a feeling he wasn’t really supposed to. 

A hand brushed his cheek making Adrien jerk and he blinked finding Marinette gazing up at him concern on her features. She had withdrawn her hand when he had flinched but the warmth it had left on his cheek remained. 

“Are you ok? You had that stony look on your face.” Marinette murmured clutching at the sheets in her arms so she wouldn't clutch at him. 

Blinking Adrien nodded his hand brushing his cheek where her hand had rested for a moment. “Yeah I’m fine I was just thinking of some stuff. Here let me help you with that.” 

Marinette didn’t look as if she totally believed him but the stony look was gone and she could see his posture relaxing as he reached for the sheets in her hands. Deciding to just roll with it she handed the sheets over and the two of them made quick work of the bed before returning to their now cooled off plates. Their conversations over dinner were innocuous and Adrien asked more questions about the running zone since he had really only seen a small portion of it. They were both pretty tired though so the conversation only lasted as long as the food on their plates, and the time it took to clean up the kitchen. Flicking the lights off as they exited Marinette mentioned the tv in case he didn’t want to sleep but Adrien assured her he was going to bed. After wishing him pleasant dreams Marinette retired to her room and a hot shower while Adrien closed his own door. With a bit of a sigh Adrien pulled the covers back on the bed and then pulled out his other clean set of work clothes. Truly he was tired, exhausted even, and he really did want to stay but really Adrien wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep. He felt a bit antsy like his insomnia was going to kick in at any second and usually he would go running with Plagg for a few hours when this happened. Nino was still getting used to him not sleeping a ton and slipping in or out of his house at odd hours of the night. Marinette on the other hand might not appreciate him slipping out the door at this time of night, especially since she had invited him to stay for breakfast the next morning. Feeling suddenly guilty Adrien figured he should probably give Marinette time to at least take a shower and fall asleep. Otherwise she might hear him leave and come asking questions he didn’t want to answer. 

With a sigh Adrien crawled onto the bed and stripping Ninos shirt off he slipped between the cool sheets. Almost instantly Marinette’s scent surrounded him and Adrien found himself nuzzling against the freshly plumped pillows his eyes closing. The antsy-ness evaporated as he cuddled a soft plush pillow close and without even realizing it Adrien drifted off to sleep all thoughts of slipping out the door gone. 

Much to Adreins surprise he slept deeply and it was a soft knock on the door that awoke him. Pale light filtered into the room and he was bundled in the covers and pillows like he had created a nest in his sleep. Instantly recognizing his surroundings and feeling more refreshed than normal he called 

“You can come in.”

The door cracked slightly, enough to recognize Marinette in some soft pink pjs. “I was just making sure you were awake. You do like apples right?” Marinette asked determinedly keeping her eyes on his and not on his torso which was bare again. 

“Apples sound good, I’m sure whatever you make will be delicious. Thanks for waking me up by the way.” Adrien replied easily enjoying the easy smile she shot him before closing the door again. 

The moment it did Adrien was up and checking his phone. It was 7am which meant he had slept over 7 hours straight. Glancing at the bed he gave a soft whistle deciding that he needed to sleep here more often if it meant sleeping as well as he had last night. There were no missed calls on his cell which made him feel relief and worry at the same time. Either way Adrien hoped Plagg hadn’t gotten into too much mischief and slipped on his button up work shirt having decided to head to his home before the morning got any older. The sink in the spare bath worked but his bag was still in the living room. Slipping out his door leaving his shirt undone Adrien was at his bag when he heard Marinette snap a soft curse. 

“Marinette?” Adrien called already redirecting his attention to the kitchen. 

“I’m fine!” Marinette called back instantly making Adrien suspicious.  

He moved towards the kitchen doorway, standing firmly in her way as she was about to walk out. “What happened?” 

Marinette paused in the doorway blinking up at him a slight blush heating her cheeks as her gaze tried to wander. “N-nothing happened I just nicked my finger cutting up an apple. It just needs a Band-Aid.” 

The smell of her blood hit him then like a sucker punch and he had to swallow down a growl. Even still his voice came out a touch deeper than normal showcasing his sudden agitation. “You cut yourself? How bad is it? Let me see.” 

Marinette's right hand moved instinctively towards her chest the bloody paper towel wrapped around her pointer finger making it obvious which one she had cut. “It just needs a Band-Aid” Marinette reiterated but Adrien wasn’t in the mood to listen. 

“Then let me see.” Adrien replied reaching for her hand. 

“No really, It’s fine Adrien.” Marinette stated trying to skitter sideways but Adrien's other arm blocked the way sort of trapping her between the door jam, himself, and the wall. 

Reaching for her hand Adrien ignored her words and feeling a little petulant Marinette held her injured arm out so he couldn’t easily grab her hand like he planned. Her other hand pressed into his bare chest and neither of them heard the jingle of keys just outside her apartment door. “Dammit Adrien, I’m two seconds from tossing your butt, it just needs a band-aid!” 

“I just want…” Adrien started to reply then the front door burst open. 

“Marinette you had better not be asleep girl, cuz I am ready knock you out I think!” Alya proclaimed loudly, only catching sight of the two of them as she slammed the door shut behind her. 

They were in an awkward position, with Adrien half dressed and Marinette still in her pjs, their bodies far to close, and faces mere inches apart since Adrien had been reaching for Marinette's hand again as Alya burst in. 

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?!” Alya shrieked and Marinette shoved Adrien back hard as she barreled towards Alya. 

“Alya CHILL!!! There are people sleeping in my building!” Marinette hissed reaching her friend and wondering if she needed to cover Alays mouth. 

“Girl forget sleeping! I’m leaving and letting you two get back to whatever it was you were doing!” Alya crowed her hand reaching blindly for the doorknob. 

“Alya! Its not like that at all!” Marinette squealed grabbing her friend before she managed to get the door open. 

“Uh huh… tell me another lie.” Alya snarked as Marinette manhandled her away from the front door and into the living room proper. 

Marinette rolled her eyes noticing that Adrien had vanished and forced Alya to sit. “I’m serious Alya! I cut my finger and Adrien though I was lying about how bad it was, so he was trying to look at it and you just walked in at the worst possible moment!” 

Alyas eyebrow raised impressively far, noting the blood stained paper towel wrapped around Marinette's finger. “Alright lets say I believe you. Might I ask why Adrien was only half clothed?”

“I spent the night here due to our late arrival after going running, and before you imply anything Marinette has simply been kind enough to lend me her shower and a bed nothing else had occurred.” Adrien commented arriving in Alyas field of view a moment later. His shirt was fully buttoned and in his hand he carried a band-aid, a tube of ointment and a damp cloth. Marinette felt herself go red at the insinuation but Alya just chuckled.

“Oh if only you knew… fine I believe you and by the way Adrien I’ve been around your pops far too long, that stony tone of voice has no effect on me. Also we are going out to breakfast so poor Marinette cant cut any more of her fingers off.” Alya stated watching a bit fascinated as Adrien pulled Marinette's injured hand towards him. 

“I’ve already started making breakfast Alya.” Marinette complained as Adrien pulled the bloody scrap of towel away from her finger.

“Uh huh and how far have you gotten?” Alya retorted while Adrien swiped the wet cloth over her finger to clean it. The cut had already stopped bleeding and it took him less than three seconds to smear some ointment on the wound before wrapping a ladybug patterned Band-Aid around the spot. 

“Well… just peeling the apples… I got a bit of a late start and oh… thank you Adrien.” Marinette said feeling a bit startled as she suddenly realized he had bandaged her finger. 

Alya hid a smile “So apples do not make a full breakfast…”

 Adrien patted her hand, relinquishing it as Marinette pulled it back to herself with a bit of a sigh. Unfortunately Alya was correct and apples didn’t make a complete breakfast however she had promised Adrien a homemade breakfast the next time he was over in the morning. 

As if hearing her thoughts Adrien stood a slightly forced smile on his features. “Its alright Marinette. Go eat breakfast with Alya. I really should head back to my house before going into work today.”

Frowning Alya carefully said “You know you are more than welcome to come right? Any invitation between any of us is an invitation to you as well. Except girls night out of course, that’s sacred girl time.”

With a bit of a chuckle Adrien felt his features relax into a more natural smile. “Thank you and yes I know. Nino has told me that more than once. I just remembered some things I need to return home to get and doing it now would be better than later.”

Neither Marinette nor Alya looked completely convinced but Adrien didn’t give them much of a choice. Before either of them could say anything more he grabbed his bag and moved back into the spare room leaving the two girls on the couch. 

“I’m not sure he likes me.” Alya commented and Marinette sighed getting to her feet as well. 

“Its not that and you know it. He just needs to get used to you a little better.” 

“Like he’s already gotten used to you?” Alya queried a smirk playing across her features. 

Marinette shot her a glare deeming her comment unimportant enough to not acknowledge. “If you need something to do while I change feel free to put the breakfast stuff back in the kitchen.”

Alya snickered as Marinette stalked back to her room but a few moments later she did go into the kitchen to put the unused breakfast supplies away. She hadn’t been in the kitchen long when a throat cleared behind her making Alya jump. 

Twisting around Alya stared at Adrien a touch surprised he had gotten ready so fast. “That was quick.” She commented feeling her heart settle as Adrien moved into the kitchen fully. 

“I just had to pull on pants and brush my teeth. I don’t really have anything else available here.” Adrien answered snagging a peeled non bloody apple slice. Alya had already moved the knife and cleaned up the blood as well as the apple Marinette had bled on. 

Alya nodded “Makes sense, didn’t expect to stay over huh?”

A bit of a wry grin crossed Adrien face, the expression hidden as fast as it had come. “No, but I have to admit Marinette has excellent taste when it comes to pillows and mattresses. I slept very well. However, that’s not what you want to ask so since we only have a few minutes before Marinette returns perhaps we should hurry this conversation?” 

Alya turned to face him, the plates she had been putting away forgotten and gave him a shrewd look. “Ok then, Kid gloves are off. What do you want from Marinette?” 

The blunt question surprised a snort out of him, his mind flashing back to just the other night when Gram had asked about the same thing. Wondering how all these people became so over protective of Marinette Adrien decided to answer as bluntly as Alya has asked. “Truthfully? I want her to be my partner although with how my father is that might take a while.  So until that happens I want to get to know her better since Marinette seems to know a lot of people on and off work.”

“Being her partner won’t give you notoriety. Marinette tends to work better in the shadows.” Alya warned still watching him for any kind of slip of emotion.

“Alya if I wanted fame and attention, do you really think I would have gone to work for my father? I want to work and help clean up Paris as much as humanly possible, maybe even find out what happened to my own mom.” That last part had slipped out and the look Alya made was a stunned one. With a bit of a grimace Adrien waved a hand faintly annoyed with himself but he also realized that he probably just earned more of Alya’s trust with that statement than anything he could think of making up.  

The silence between them was a bit deafening as they both struggled to think of something to add or at least ask. They were both saved from the awkwardness by Marinette who’s door shut a second later and within a moment she walked into the kitchen.  Looking between the two of them Marinette sighed. 

“Alright what did I miss and who was threatened?” 

Adrien had to snicker at that making Marinette frown. “No one has threatened anyone Marinette. Alya was just reassuring herself that my intentions towards you were pure.” 

“Ugh Copout!” Alya scoffed chucking a hand towel at Adrien who caught it with a laugh as Marinette snapped “Really Alya?!” 

“Well someone has to make sure you hang out with the right crowd! Besides if he really wants to be your partner I want to make sure you two don’t try to kill each other or you don’t try and arrest him.” Alya crowed dodging around the countertop to avoid Marinette's grasp. 

Adrien hid a cringe remembering just how close Marinette came to arresting him as Chat then the implications really hit him. “Wait has she arrested a partner before?” 

“Yep! Her thirmmmmph” Alya barked just as Marinette slammed into her, her hands slapping over Alya’s mouth cutting off her words. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow and Marinette shot him a shaky grin while managing to lock Alya into a headlock that prevented her from speaking but not from making noise. 

“I’ve butted heads with almost everyone they assigned me with and I haven’t had the best luck with partners. One of them was taking bribes from Hawkmoth and I took him down myself when I found out. I’m sure if you come with us to breakfast Alya here will be happy to spill all my secrets.” Marinette growled shaking Alya a bit when she gave a loud affirmative hum. 

Adrien couldn’t help it, he started to laugh, surprising Marinette into releasing Alya who straightened up with a grin as well. “She strung him up over a light pole a left him like that until the other police got there, it turned into a huge media thing!’ Alya commented dodging Marinette's hands again. “If you ever need dirt on a person I’m the girl to come to!” 

Adrien chuckled again unable to get the image of some poor guy strung up under a light pole and probably hanging upside down as Marinette glared disapprovingly at him, out of his head. “Please tell me there are pictures?” He asked making Marinette turn a sudden disapproving glare at him. 

“Now don’t you start too!” Marinette snapped then growled at Alya who ruffled her hair since she decided not to run from her friend any longer. 

“Go finish getting ready Marinette! We two kids will play nicely we swear.” 

Marinette glanced between them feeling a bit caught out since she had simply thrown on clothes to get back out into the kitchen. She knew how Alya was and she was learning Adrien fairly quickly but Alya knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien since college. Since Adrien had spoken to her about wanting Marinette to be his partner at work she really didn’t want Alya getting any ideas in her head and trying to force the two of them together like she had in college. Those incidents had never played out well and most of the time Marinette had simply embarrassed herself somehow. 

Seeming to realize this Alya chuckled pushing Marinette around the counter and back towards her door. “We will be on our best behavior I swear. Go finish getting ready so we can go eat already. I’m starved” 

With a sigh Marinette moved towards her door alone glancing back at Alya once to mouth ‘I mean it!’ before she slipped back into her room.

With a shake of her head Alya moved back into the kitchen to find Adrien putting the dishes away. “So were the rest of her partners really that bad?” Adrien asked sensing Alyas eyes on him

“Her second partner wasn’t but they transferred him when they realized they were doing too good of a job. The rest of her partners have been idiots culminating into this last one that she punched out. I’m actually a bit surprised that she didn’t put him in the hospital but I suppose even Marinette can keep her temper sometimes. So you sure about breakfast?” 

Adrien placed the last of the dishes up and turned back to Alya, leaning against the cabinet in a more relaxed manor than she had ever seen. “Unfortunately I really do have to return home and since my father is still here I really should be punctual about getting to work on time.” 

He wanted to inquire further into Marinette's other partners including the one she had arrested. Figuring that was something he could read from the archives or ask Marinette about later he allowed the subject to drop since Alya seemed to have other questions on her mind. 

“Is there something else Alya?” he finally asked knowing somewhat instinctively that she was waiting for him to make the first move.   

Alya studied him slowly making Adrien feel as if she were reading his mind. He wanted to squirm at the intense study but he knew it would just make it worse. It was funny really, his fathers iciest look never gave him any problems but one demandingly curious stare from Alya and he felt like a naughty kid getting caught in the middle of some mischief. 

“Marinette has a lot of people that like to look out for her. I’m not talking about her coworkers or even people from her precinct. Most of those jerks would probably be happy to see her hurt.” Alya began pausing as she tried to find her next words.

“She is important to the people.” Adrien stated making Alya raise an eyebrow at him in surprise. “Running with her last night I met several people that cared about Marinette, far more than as just a friend. I think Marinette is one of those people that make family’s where ever she goes rather than just friends. It’s a difference that you can feel when it comes to meeting strangers. They all act like overprotective bears or like giddy mischievous siblings.”

Looking up, Adrien was treated to Alyas stunned face and he shrugged deciding to share an innocent tidbit about himself since he was sure Nino had already told her in some way shape or form. “Once my mom was gone, my house was no longer a family home. When you see both sides of love it’s not hard to spot the good kind or those people that look out for each other with the best interest at heart.” 

To his surprise Alya moved forward and wrapped him in a hug that he couldn’t help stiffening in for just a moment. Forcing himself to relax Adrien patted Alyas back seeming to prompt her next words. “You really are a decent guy Agreste I never did understand her interest until now. You will be able to keep up with her, I’ve already heard some of the details from Alex. However,” She pulled back out of the hug poking a finger into his chest with surprising force. “If you hurt her, I have first dibs on trying to kill you and when I’m done you have the rest of Marinette's ‘extended family’ to worry about. So take care of her ok?”

Adrien nodded capturing Alya’s hand and squeezing it gently before releasing her totally. “I will protect her to the absolute best of my ability. I promise.” 

Alya sighed then snagged a bag from a drawer so she could finish putting the cut up apples away. “Lets hope you never have to ok? The streets have been fairly quiet lately so hopefully they will remain that way.” 

Adrien nodded but didn’t have the heart to tell her that the streets were far from quiet. His roaming as Chat had showed him that things were moving in the shadows. Akuma were here in Paris and Adrien was pretty sure Marinette knew a storm was coming. He was starting to put together that she had punched her partner purposefully and not just for the simple reason that she hated him or that he had been inappropriate. She had needed to be solo for when the storm broke, that way she could move as needed when she wished to. His addition to her life was already making things more complicated but Adrien knew that his presence was also stirring things up faster than expected. For now Adrien just needed to play his cards right so his presence in Marinette's life wasn’t a fleeting thing. Before he could confirm or deny anything however his phone began to ring and with a small frown Adrien had to leave the kitchen to get it. 

Alya watched him go her curiosity not quite satisfied. Adrien was definitely hiding something but he seemed to be an enigma wrapped in a challenge, wrapped in what Alya would classify as anger and a penchant for stubbornness. Marinette was definitely going to have her hands full if she pursued him. Although even if Marinette didn’t pursue him, Alya realized that Adrien at this point would pursue her and unless Marinette gave a very good honest reason he wasn’t going to accept no. 

Whether planned or not Adrien and Marinette exited their rooms at the same time. Alya had already finished in the kitchen and was sitting on the back of the couch waiting for them to come out, so she was privy to the shy smiles the two of them shot the other as their eyes met. Rolling her eyes in turn for the obliviously smitten idiots she slid off the couch as they drew closer. A small frown was tugging at Adrien's lips by the time he reached Alya and both girls noticed the bag he carried. 

“Is there something wrong?” Marinette managed to ask first with Alya having to hide her smile as Adrien flinched. 

“Ah my father wants to see me since I turned him down for having dinner this evening with him.” Adrien replied ignoring his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. 

Marinette frowned “Why did you turn him down?” 

“Well you said last night that you were returning to the running zone this evening and if I go to dinner with him I won’t make the running zone.” Adrien answered sheepishly one hand rising to rub the back of his neck. 

Alya snickered as Marinette felt herself flush a little. “Adrien you can come out to the zone any time you want. You really should go to dinner with your father and make sure its not something important he needs.” 

“I know but dinners with him are stiff, boring and I’m sure he just wants to go over my expected behavior while he is gone. I’m not 14 anymore and I think he does this just to infuriate me.” Adrien sighed his face turning into a grimace. 

Marinette frowned feeling a stab of pity for him since she had just encouraged him to attend such a thing “That does sound boring, next time I eat with my folks you should come along. See what a family party really looks like.”

“And her parents make the best sweets.” Alya put in before turning to her. “Speaking of sweets you never gave me any of your cookies that you made. I am totally crushed.” 

“Cookie jar in the kitchen Alya.” Marinette chuckled rolling her eyes. 

“Good, I’ll be ready to leave as soon as I grab some. Adrien it was nice seeing you again so don’t be a stranger ok?” Alya commented slipping between the two of them and heading back into the kitchen.

“Uh ok…” Adrien managed as she went through the doorway. 

Marinette sighed shaking her head at Alya and glanced at the bag Adrien still held. “You have everything you brought?” 

Adrien nodded hefting his bag. “I grabbed my spares too so I can wash them at home. Thankfully you were kind enough to launder the pair I have on.”

Marinette nodded flushing slightly as she remembered laundering his clothes. They had smelled like him and she hadn’t been able to resist pressing her face into the clothes to get a better whiff since doing that while the clothes were on him would be awkward. “It was no big deal. If you want you can leave some clothes here as an overnight thing. Alya and Nino have their own drawers in the spare room so you can just take an empty drawer.” 

Adrien grinned “That sounds like a good idea Marinette, I’ll grab some extra clothes and bring them with me to the precinct later. My father probably won’t have dinner until later this evening anyways.” 

“So you are going to go?” Marinette asked making Adrien sigh.

“Yeah like you said he probably does want to discuss something and besides if I get out early enough I can still join you in the zone right?” 

Marinette nodded, a smile lighting up her face. “You can come out any time even if I’m not there, but fair warning I won’t be out there as late as I was yesterday and I won’t actually be running, just checking over the obstacles with Stormy or Alex.” 

“Well if I start to head your way I will let you know.” Adrien voiced then frowned as his phone vibrated again. “I should head out. Thank you for everything Marinette.” 

“No problem. I’ll see you at work.” Marinette uttered as she followed him to the door.

She held the door open for him as he exited, sighing a little as he moved away from her door and towards the steps. His movements were sinuous as he moved down the steps, answering his phone without a single break in stride. She could watch him move for hours Marinette decided as he vanished from sight and with a small smile she closed the door.


	23. Intrigue

To her lack of surprise Alya was leaning against the kitchen door jamb munching on a cookie. “Girl you have still got it so bad for him.” 

Marinette frowned at her friend “I like him as a person and I will admit he is still very handsome.”

“You mean hot, and did I spy abs on him when his shirt was unbuttoned or was I dreaming?” Alya asked taking another bite of the cookie in her hand. 

“Oh they are definitely abs.” Marinette breathed a blush heating her cheeks as she remembered just how toned those abs were when she had tried to push him back.  

Alya snickered drawing Marinette's attention, her blush worsening as she realized what she had practically admitted to. 

“Alya!” Marinette whined, her small foot stomp making Alya break into a full throated laugh.

“I’m sorry girl but you are so sunk. It’s cool though because I’m pretty sure he is too.” 

“I think he just want to be partners Alya.” Marinette answered moving towards her. 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah in the field and probably in the bed too, but who am I to judge?” 

With a growl Marinette snatched the remaining cookie from Alyas hand. “Get your head out of the gutter and lets go eat before you fill up on sweets. You know your stomach gets upset if you only put sugar in it.” 

Chuckling since Alya knew she struck a nerve she simply shut up and waited for Marinette to grab her purse before following her out the door to breakfast. 

 They went to a small café that they often frequented and snagged a corner booth so they could people watch as they wished. The corner booth also prevented a person from sneaking up or eavesdropping on them which was just how Marinette liked it. 

“So continuing our conversation from earlier… I can’t believe how fast you made your move on Adrien! I thought I was going to have to force you two together since I hadn’t really heard anything from you after the other night.” Alya muttered snagging a menu and glancing over the items.   

Marinette rolled her eyes not bothering with the menu since she knew what she already wanted. “I didn’t make any moves on him Alya. If anything he’s the one following me around and since he seems so determined about trying to be my partner, I figured I should take him running and see what he was made of.” 

Alya raised an eyebrow at her friend, the conversation pausing between them as a waiter came to take their order. The moment their waiter was moving away Alya pounced back on the conversation determined to make Marinette talk. “Ok so clearly you liked what Adrien was made of since you let him stay at your house, and you obviously trust him far more than any other partner you’ve had because girl, he was all up in your business this morning and he didn’t have a bruise to show for it.”

Feeling her cheeks heat up Marinette picked at the silverware bundle on the table noting the server heading their way again with drinks. “Ok fine I do really like him and the way he ran last night Alya? He could keep up with me and we worked really well as a team. He followed in my footsteps and trusted that I would lead him to victory. It was amazingly awesome, the best time I’ve had in a really long while, and I really think that he would make a really good partner. He’s also surprisingly protective although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised about that.” 

The server laid their drinks down and both girls nodded their thanks. Marinette stirred at her tea while Alya added more sugar to her coffee as they waited till the server was out of earshot again. 

Slowly Alya looked up at her friend and sighed lifting her spoon from her cup to take a sip. “What do your Whispers say? I know you made a run around them the other night which is why I didn’t call.”

“Um… They seem to approve of him…” Marinette murmured eliciting a choke out of Alya as she practically slammed her cup back to the table. 

“Seriously?!” Alya demanded “Did they even meet him or do they just trust your judgement? I mean don’t get me wrong cuz even I like Adrien so far but that’s a little fast for the Whispers. I mean they took forever to warm up to me and I’m your best friend! I can hardly find any info about him after he left for the states so there is no telling what he got into!”

Marinette took a sip of her own drink letting the warm liquid settle her before she spoke. “I know that, I was as surprised as you but for some reason the Whispers seems to trust him. I mean Stormy met him last night and she decided to play her zap trick on him. He took it really well and I think she was impressed by his willingness to run with me.”

“Believe me girl I’m just as impressed. The dudes gotta have some supernatural skills if he did Dangers Run with you and you two still won after being sabotaged.”  Alya commented resting her chin on her hand. 

“Alex told you didn’t she?” Marinette asked realizing that Alya’s showing up at her apartment probably wasn’t an accident. 

Alya grinned “Oh yeah she did and I’m most disappointed that you didn’t call and give me the deets immediately! I mean I had to hear all this second hand and then had to go track you down only to find you in an incredibly compromising position with a guy you used to not be able to even speak properly around! I just don’t know what has happened to you in the past few days.”

The server arrived with their food as Alya took a breath to begin a new tirade and it gave Marinette a chance to try and organize the thoughts in her mind since they really didn’t want to speak in front of the server. Both of them smiled and denied any further need for assistance and once more they were left on their own, with Alya glaring a hole into Marinette's head. 

Marinette heaved a sigh cutting into her quiche. “A lot of stuff has happened in the past few days Alya. Between Adrien and Chat and the Hawkmoth gang stirring things up I feel like a chicken running around with its head cut off. Then Gabriel is being harsher than usual, I’m stuck on desk duty and….”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” Alya broke in cutting off the rest of Marinette was about to say. “What about Chat? Have you run into him again? Did you catch him?” 

Marinette froze realizing her slip but before she could try and bluster her way out of Alyas question she chucked a blueberry at Marinettes head making Marinette jump and yelp. “What was that for?!”

“You are going to try and lie to me and I hate it when you do that. You know I’m good for secrets so what in the hell is going on?!” Alya hissed her voice dropping since the server was sweeping back past them again. 

Grumbling Marinette wiped her forehead and took several annoyed bites of her food. Alya waited inhaling her own meal since she knew Marinette was simply putting her thoughts in order. Several quiet minutes passed and just as Alya thought she might have to throw another blueberry, Marinette took a last swig of tea, her fork falling beside her plate for the moment. 

“This can’t be a story and right now I have no idea if what I am even doing is a good idea.” Marinette murmured looking into Alya’s eyes to see if she understood. 

Alya paused mid-bite, the serious look on Marinette's face giving her a cold chill. The last time she had seen that look was when Tiki died and Marinette had refused to give her the real story of what went down that night. Feeling a touch unsure Alya swiftly reviewed what she had asked, wondering what was setting Marinette on edge so suddenly. Clearly it was something Marinette needed to talk about otherwise she would have just clammed up and said it was Whisper business or some crappy cover like that. 

Dropping her fork to her plate Alya took a deep breath. “I’m here for you girl, no matter how crazy it gets. My job is totally not on the table right now. Off the books, going into the secret friendship vault, you know… the works.” 

Marinette huffed a small smile twitching her lips then she folded her hand under her chin making it look as if she were resting on her elbow in boredom. Really the position distorted the cheek and lips making it almost impossible to lip read. Another chill passed down her back and Alya wondered just how much trouble her friend was willing to put herself into and how much info she was actually willing to part with. 

“That Hawkmoth gang has started to stir again.” Marinette murmured and Alya decided to stuff a forkful of food in her mouth so she wouldn’t interrupt. “They were already starting to stir a little before now but what has got them really slinking from the shadows is Chat Noir.”  

“The cat burglar?!” Alya grunted in surprise managing to keep her voice down. “I thought he was just a thief!”

“Yeah he is far more than that.” Marinette breathed. “I’ve fought him Alya, talked to him too and now the Whispers are trying to bring him into their fold. He… he isn’t quite human.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Alya demanded jabbing her fork at Marinette as she took a bite of her rapidly cooling food. “You know I was called out to the crime scene of that poor guard he kidnapped and killed. The dude was a mess, although I bet you already know all about that.”

“I do and he didn’t kidnap the guy from what I understand. I don’t understand how but that man got turned into a monster that he calls Akuma and when it died it reverted back to what it looked like as a human, as crazy as that sounds.” Marinette answered around another bite of food. “Also like I said before Chat Noir isn’t all human either. The cat ears and the tail are real girl, not props or costume additions. He’s also crazy strong, like able to lift a car kind of strong and now I can’t even arrest the stupid cat because apparently he is the only thing that can stop these monster attacks that have been popping up.” 

Alya sat back staring at her friend wondering what in the hell she had gotten herself into this time. What she was saying was impossible since human-animal hybrids did not exist and yet, this was Marinette she was talking to. If anyone was part of the impossible or improbable Marinette would definitely be it. “If it were any other person I think I’d call them crazy. Heck I called one guy crazy the other day because he said there had been a monster attack out near some docks the other night. So what, Chat is some cat human hybrid and he is in Paris hunting down monsters?” 

“He is after the Hawkmoth gang for some reason. I think the monsters are kind of like a side job, especially since he made it sound like he’s been attacked before. I don’t know where they are coming from yet, but for now stay out of any dark alleys and back ways in town.” Marinette murmured. “And if you run into him don’t do anything stupid.” 

Alya rolled her eyes “You mean like you attacking him, doing that run to try to arrest him, and now what? Befriending him?” 

“More like taming.” Marinette grumbled then blushed as Alya hooted with laughter. 

“So you at least know he’s on your side right? Like he isn’t going to suddenly turn on you and try to hurt you right?” Alya asked once her laughter had died off.

Marinette nodded “If he was really going to hurt me he would have done so already. The few times I’ve fought him he’s held back even when I pissed him off. Pretty sure he even protected me from an Akuma the other night. He’s trustworthy, at least as far as I can throw him kind of trustworthy.”

Alya sighed honestly worried for her friend but at this point she didn’t know what to say to even attempt to help her. “Well if you ever need me just call ok? I don’t care if Chat is freaken superman I’ll totally help you take him down.”

Marinette smiled at Alya knowing that she wouldn’t stand a chance of going up against Chat. “Thanks Alya but I really hope that won’t be necessary.” 

The waiter returned with their check and both girls stood squabbling for a moment when Alya decided to pay for both of their breakfast. Finally though Marinette allowed for Alya to pay and they walked out heading to Marinette's work since she had to go in the earliest. For most of the walk their conversation was innocuous simply passing the time chatting about new clothing styles, the dress Marinette was making for the police ball, and what shows they had managed to catch in their spare time. Their previous breakfast conversation loomed in Alyas mind though and as they neared the door to her building she pulled Marinette off to the side.

“Listen Marinette I know I have no right tell in you to be safe or anything since I’m always running into danger myself, but promise me you won’t go looking for these monsters and that you won’t go trying to help Chat if he doesn’t want it.” Alya pleaded 

Marinette frowned at her friend surprised by her demand. “You know I can’t promise either of those. If one of these Akuma show up attacking someone you know I’m going to step in. Also I’m in charge of the Chat Noir case, its now officially my job to keep him out of trouble, both at work and with the Whispers. I really don’t know when my life became so complicated.”

“Then tell Chat to behave himself or I can tell Mr Noir myself.” Alya snapped then froze seeing Adrien coming towards them from across the street. 

“You are never meeting Chat…” Marinette began only to break off as Alya shook her head. Turning Marinette caught sight of Adrien who was far too close for this conversation to continue and managed to smile as he came over to them an overnight bag in hand again. 

“Did you two have a nice breakfast?” Adrien asked pretending he hadn’t heard the last of their conversation. He didn’t have to try very hard since a normal person wouldn’t have caught it at all but the wind had been blowing just right and Adrien was attuned to Marinette's voice. He was a bit surprised he was talking to Alya about Chat Noir but then again Alya was her best friend. They probably shared all kinds of secrets from their jobs with each other. 

“Yes we did and we were able to catch up on our favorite shows and fashions we like.” Alya bluffed nudging Marinette since she was still standing stiffly, a tight grin on her face. “In any case I’ve got to get to work myself so you two behave, and Marinette think about what I said ok girl?”

Her piece said Alya darted across the street and headed away from them tossing up a hand in acknowledgement when Marinette shouted a hasty goodbye after her. Seeing her friend go Marinette sighed knowing that Alya would probably set right back into her about the Akuma and Chat Noir the moment she had her alone again. 

“Everything ok?” Adrien asked making Marinette flinch 

“Mostly.” Marinette answered “Alya just likes to worry about me which is silly since she runs into danger more than me with her reporting job.” 

Adrien frowned “I don’t think you have done anything too dangerous lately have you? I mean parkour doesn’t count right?” 

For some reason Adrien question struck Marinette funny and she couldn’t help the giggles that slipped from her as he continued to frown at her. “No I haven’t done anything more dangerous than normal, and don’t you start worrying either! I can handle myself perfectly well.” 

Not wanting him to start asking too many questions Marinette turned towards the doors of the precinct waving him after her. “So is that bag stuff for your drawer or just stuff for your dinner?” Marinette asked as they went inside noticing how he had slicked back his hair again and his posture was once more stiffer than a board. 

“I have my suit’s jacket in the bag for dinner with my father since I’m sure it will be required but the rest of the clothes are for the drawer. Since you offered I figured I could leave a bit more of my casual wear at your house especially since suits are not the most comfortable thing to wear everywhere. I already inquired about a flat in your building. Turns out the one next to you is open.” Adrien answered his posture remaining stiff but his tone was gentle, even if his features never wavered from his already infamous stony look. 

“Well you can leave your bag in my office and I can bring it to my place for you later.” Marinette hummed secretly delighted at the thought of her and Adrien being neighbors. Mind already wandering as she thought about walking to work with him everyday, cooking for him, and working cases with him she missed the warning signs as she approached her door. Her key was already in the knob and she was just about to open the door when Chloe appeared like magic.

“Adrikins! What are you doing with her again?” Chloe squawked moving towards them with a haughty look pinned on her face. Today she was in a tight striped yellow top and a pair of equally tight black pants that were probably better off used as leggings. Rhinestone covered high top sandals shod her dainty feet and Marinette was a touch surprised she wasn’t showing off more skin. The outfit left nothing to the imagination of course but it was sort of rare to see Chloe so covered.  

Marinette rolled her eyes declining to answer especially since she heard Adrien mutter “Is she stalking you or me?” under his breath. 

Knowing that if she said a word it would probably turn into a fight Marinette pushed the door open before nudging Adrien's hand. Glancing down he handed her his bag neither of them needing to say a word. Chloe took in this interaction with pinched features and all at once demanded “Are you two dating?!” 

Marinette tripped over her own feet nearly hitting the ground but somehow Adrien managed to catch her. One hand had grabbed the back of her jacket while the other had slipped under her arm stabilizing her. 

“You ok?” Adrien murmured barely containing the amusement surging through him.

“No I’m at the end of my patience and I haven’t even clocked in.” Marinette returned turning to face Chloe. “No Chloe we are not dating and even if we were why in the hell is it any of your business.”

Chloes face soured but surprisingly she didn’t have a cutting answer and Marinette wondered if it was because Adrien was there and she didn’t want him to see how nasty she could really be. When she made no snide comment back Marinette moved into her office putting Adrien’s bag just under the desk. If she left her office today for any length of time she would have to remember to lock her door. Adrien hadn’t followed her and was instead leaning against the door jamb with Chloe only a few short feet away, looking as if she were seething. 

“If you’re not dating what’s with the bag? I really don’t understand your fascination with her anyways Adrikins.” Chloe sniped drawing the attention of every available pair of eyes on the floor. 

“Marinette has been kind enough to drop some of Ninos stuff off for me since I now have dinner plans with my father tonight. As for my fascination I suppose it will have to remain a mystery to you. I am curious as to why you are here though, did you have a question for Marinette?” Adrien asked truly curious as to why she had shown up here since he had pointedly asked her not to bother him at the precinct.

Chloe crossed her arms looking indignant as she stuck her nose in the air. “As if I would willingly hang out with her, if you must know I was passing through on my way to see my boyfriend.” 

Those words claimed everyone’s attention and Marinette stepped back even with Adrien as she studied Chloes satisfied expression. Just as she was about to ask who the mystery man was an all too familiar voice called “There you are babe.” 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Marinette hissed, sensing Adrien bristling as Roger swaggered across the floor towards them. 

“Rogikins!” Chloe cooed throwing her arms around him as soon as he was in reach.

Marinette and Adrien looked on in faint disgust as the two of them kissed, and when they finally came up for air Roger looked supremely smug while Choles eyes cut to them as if she were looking to see if they were jealous. Apparently Marinette and Adrien didn’t have the expression she was looking for though and for a moment her fake hundred watt smile slipped. 

“What are you doing here with these losers babe?” Roger asked his eyes flicking up to study Marinette and Adrien while hoping to get a rise from them.

Smile firmly back in place Chloe cooed “I was looking for you Rogikins! I saw Adrien and when I went to say good morning, Maritrash decided she wanted to be part of the conversation.”

 “Really you guys, what are you two years old?” Marinette asked making Roger and Chloe look up at her. 

Adrien was still leaning against the door jamb his expression completely unreadable and Marinette was eyeing them with exasperation. Her body language told them that she wasn’t impressed and Roger suddenly felt like a kid being scolded. 

“I see what you mean babe.” Roger said then looked up at Marinette his smug expression making Marinette want to chuck her manriki at his head. “What’s the matter Maritrash are you jealous or something?”

One of Marinette's eyebrows rose and she felt the air around Adrien shift as a sound very similar to a growl seemed to rumble from him. Marinette wasn’t offended though and casually she chuckled, more amused if anything. “Careful Roger we are coworkers and I would hate for anyone to get the wrong idea about you with that kind of language. Besides if you two want to make out and talk trash like children can you do it somewhere else? We adults have work to do.” 

Chuckles echoed from the corners of the room and her words had their desired effect with Roger glancing around to realize they were very much the center of attention. Chloe on the other hand looked as if she was seething just under her plastered on smile. Marinette didn’t even bother waiting for a reply, turning and walking back into her office. Adrien eyed them with stony silence for a moment longer before following her in as well leaving the two idiots to buffer on their own. 

Marinette was already sitting in her chair when Chloe seemed to come back to life first. “Well now that Maritrash has gone back into hiding shall we go get something to eat Rogikins? I know of this expensively divine place you simply must try…”  

Marinette glanced up at Adrien who looked disgruntled and snickered “I give it a week if he has to pay.” 

Adrien's expression instantly softened as he chuckled “He won’t last three days if he has to pay Marinette, I really don’t know what Chloe is thinking.” 

Marinette had an idea but if Adrien didn’t realize that Chloe was being jealous because they were hanging out she certainly wasn’t going to point it out to him. Instead she asked “Are you in records today?” 

Adrien nodded “I am I was hoping to look at some of the bigger cases that the precinct has going right now.” 

Intuition made Marinette's neck prickle and she scrutinized Adrien suddenly making him freeze. 

“What? What did I do?” Adrien asked alarm coloring his features as he saw her expression. 

“The Hawkmoth case.” Marinette stated 

Confusion blended with Adrien's alarm “Yes? You are in charge of that one right? Salis has the arsonist, Jibs has the drug cartel, Heather has those graffiti bombers turned vandals, and who was in charge of the catacombs?” 

“No one is in charge of them.” Marinette replied her intuition still pricking at her. She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it before but Adrien might only want to be her partner for access to the Hawkmoth case. She really hoped that she was wrong but some intuitive part of her told her that it was a main reason for his interest. 

As if he could read her mind or maybe just her expression Adrien sighed “Marinette? You know I have no interest in gaining notoriety through cases right? If I had wanted that I would not have come to work for my father. I will admit I am very interested in the Hawkmoth case but part of that is for personal reasons that I will not allow to cloud my judgment. I want to help. Help Paris, help you if you will let me and maybe we can get this city back to a semi peaceful state.” Adrien softly said his expression so plaintive that Marinette felt embarrassed for her suspicion.

“Sorry Adrien… My third partner, the one I arrested was super interested in working the Hawkmoth case because he was a mole. He was also super interested in other large scale cases and was feeding the info directly to Hawkmoth. We lost two witnesses because of him and that was before I caught him in the act. I had my suspicions before and that’s why I followed him that night but since then it seems like anyone that get too curious about the Hawkmoth case always has some ulterior motive.” Marinette admitted noting the sadness in Adrien eyes.

“Well I guess I do have a bit of an ulterior motive. My Father was the first to work on the Hawkmoth case and it was the Hawkmoth gang that took my mother. I... I know that she is dead but I want to know what happened to her and I want to take them all down. Crush the gang and take out whoever is the leader of such a group.” Adrien admitted. 

He had far more motive to go after Hawkmoth than just his mother of course. After all the Hawkmoth gang that had killed Plagg too, all for the miraculous stone that he had held. Marinette didn’t need to know any of that though, especially since it would raise all sorts of questions he didn’t want to answer.  As it was Marinette was already learning things about him that he rarely shared and Adrien decided that it wasn’t a bad thing as long as it didn’t lead her finding out he was Chat Noir. 

Unsure of what to say and feeling a touch guilty Marinette reached out to squeeze Adrien's hand in hers. Before he could do much more than smile Marinette had already withdrawn, seeming to come to some decision as she pulled out a ladybug printed post it sized note. Scribbling something onto the surface she proceeded to fold the square piece of paper into a ladybug. Adrien watched in fascination and blinked in surprise when she held it out to him. Taking it Adrien eyed the piece of origami grinning like a little kid, his whole face lighting up and making Marinette's stomach do a flip. 

“Thank you Marinette! Can you teach me how to make one? Ohhh do you know how to make a cat? Or a crane? Wait aren’t you Chinese?” Adrien queried excitedly 

His enthusiasm made Marinette laugh and Adrien’s smile grew even as she answered his questions. “Yes I am half Chinese but origami is fun to do. I can make all kinds of things like crane, or a cat and I can even fold bills into stuff as well. Tiki taught me how and I’ll be more than happy to teach you. However the Ladybug isn’t for you. It’s for Rose or Juleka depending on who’s down there right now.”

Marinette wasn’t totally positive that she was doing the right thing and once more she wondered how Adrien had managed to gain her trust so easily. It was slightly concerning but deciding she was already sunk Marinette tapped the ladybug in Adrien's hand, her voice dropping “Give it to them and they will let you see the Hawkmoth case and all I’ve compiled on it so far. I mean all of the case Adrien, including clues and other info that isn’t available for even the cops here. There are two case files for the Hawkmoth case. The basic one that everyone can see and read in here and then my master copy which only I and your father has access to. I don’t know if he would approve but at this point I really don’t care and you need to know the information if you are going to come roaming with me.” 

Adrien suddenly realized what Marinette was saying and he felt a surge of warmth pulse through him at her show of trust. “I won’t let you down Marinette, or at least I’ll try my utmost to not let you down. The Hawkmoth case won’t scare me off though. I’m committed to the idea of being your partner, just you wait and see.”

 Marinette believed him and she nodded slowly “Just be sure to put everything back and return the files to where they belong. I’ll let you read some of our personal notes to some of the other files I have up here at some point when you have time too.” 

Adrien nodded slipping the ladybug into an inner pocket, the one that didn’t have Plagg in it. “That will have to wait until my father leaves on his trip I think. Honestly I was planning on taking files from the Archives and hiding in your office to read them once he left.”

Marinette snorted with laughter and turning to ask a question she paused as a knock on her doorjamb echoed out. Adrien jerked up his face an expressionless mask once more and Marinette leaned in her chair to see Natalie push open her door.

“I thought I would find you here Adrien. Your father wishes to see you and if he asks, you were in the Archives. Marinette your updates on the Chat Noir case are needed, as well as the other files given to you earlier this week.” Natalie said primly adjusting her glasses 

  “Ah yeah, hang on a sec Natalie.” Marinette answered scrambling from her chair to search through some papers on her desk. After a moment she pulled out two manila folders and moved around Adrien to hand them to Natalie. “I just need to type up some last minute stuff on the Chat Noir case. He seems to be one of those random heist kind of people who lack planning when it comes to picking targets. I’m surprised he hasn’t been taken down yet.” Marinette said planting the seeds of discord since she knew Natalie would be reporting back to Gabriel. 

Natalie made no comment on Marinettes words but she did nod before walking off, the folders in hand. 

“Chat Noir?” Adrien asked curious to see her reaction.

Marinette nodded her face unreadable as she returned to her chair. “He’s a thief, although not a very good one. Nothing to worry about though since the case isn’t all that important, I’m just doing some paper tracking on him for whoever gets permanently assigned the case.” 

She was lying and Adrien felt a bit flattered that she was doing it for him though she didn’t realize it. Part of him wanted to prod her a little to see if she had anything more to say about his alter ego but as he opened his mouth she glanced up at him and asked “Aren’t you supposed to go see Gabriel?” 

Adrien felt his face fall into a pout but he nodded patting the pocket where her ladybug rested. “Yeah I’ll go see what he wishes to lecture me about this time. Thank you for the Ladybug, and I’ll see you later I hope!” 

Marinette watched him go with a sigh before pushing the door halfway shut with her foot. Slumping across her desk Marinette pulled out the Chat Noir case including the file on the dead guard. Another sigh escaped her lips as she read over the file again, comparing it to the story Chat had told them the other night. This was going to be a pain to mellow out without making it obvious she was doing so. Pulling herself to her computer Marinette started her personal report having to take a step back and imagine reading this stuff without knowing anything about Chat. As she feared it was harder than her usual fare especially since whoever had written the report up on the guard had terrible communication skills. The coroner report was a jumbled mess as well with the coroner initially reporting that the guard had already been dead for a while even before the last impact that had scrambled the mans brains. The final decision on the death was due a fall and Marinette put into her file that nothing Chat seemed to do had any sort of continuity. All the while Marinette typed she wondered though. No one had checked the roofs around there, even though one of the buildings patrons had complained about having no wifi service soon after. Marinette sort of wanted to check it out herself and glancing at the clock she realized she had been at her station for a while. With a yawn and a stretch Marinette decided to get herself some tea when her door hinges squeaked and Chloe peered around the door frame. 

“What do you want to complain about now Chloe?” Marinette asked feeling a touch of a headache coming on.

Chloe slid into her office wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad. “I’m not here to complain, just to state some facts. Firstly knock off whatever spell you put on my dear Adrikins. There is no way he will ever care about you so don’t even get it into your head that you two can be friends. I remember you being obnoxiously infatuated with him while we were in college. You couldn’t even speak to him so go back to being like that. Adrien is in love with me, we’ve just been apart for so long that he needs a little reminder.”

“And that’s why you’re dating Roger? To make Adrien jealous?” Marinette asked ignoring the barbs Chloe had thrown at her. 

Chloe snorted. “We met at the bar when I fell into him the other night and he seems like he is a fun guy but my ultimate prize is definitely not Roger.” 

It was not nice to know that her tripping Chloe into Roger had created this new mess before her and gave Chloe a reason to constantly be in the precinct. Marinette's eyebrow quirked as she held her rising temper in check, but even as a scathing reply came to mind she remembered what Adrien had told her about Chloe. “Chloe if you want Adrien's attention, really want it, stop acting like a spoiled brat all the time. He told me that once upon a time, you actually knew how to act like a human being. Try that for once and ditch Roger. He’s too self-absorbed to ever have a chance of making you happy and he’s a liar and a cheat.” 

It was Chloe’s turn to raise an eyebrow at her. “Like Adrien would share anything with you and besides how would you know anything about Roger?” 

“I had the misfortune of having him as a partner in the field. He couldn’t keep up and I punched him in the face when he kept making advances where they weren’t welcome in the slightest. Honestly I don’t give a crap what you do but I figured I should at least warn you, you know girl code and all.” Marinette answered leaning back in her chair. Truthfully she really shouldn’t give a crap about Chloe and Roger dating other than the fact that it meant Chloe would be in the precinct more often. Something about it just didn’t sit right with her though and she usually tried to follow her instincts even if it meant helping someone that she truly didn’t like. 

To Marinette's surprise Chloe didn’t have a scathing reply instead she pursed her lips for a brief moment before huffing. “You are just jealous you can’t get a man. I mean what I said about Adrien though! Back off.” 

 Rolling her eyes Marinette watched Chloe flounce off wondering why the girl was so intent on making her work life a misery.


	24. Running Ragged

The rest of the day passed relatively smooth for Marinette and she even got to eat lunch with Adrien at her house. She had been heading home to get his bag out of her office and happened to run into him. Adrien had jumped at the chance to eat with her and the two of them ordered sandwiches at a café that was on the way back to her apartment. Adrien had enjoyed being in Marinette's company and had told Marinette that he would be happy to hang out with her in her office if his father left like he was supposed to later that night. It would be better for him to hear the case files from her anyways and Adrien could ask some questions that had come up while reviewing the Hawkmoth case. Lunch had passed far too quickly for the both of them and soon they were back in the precinct having to go to their separate stations again. Adrien walked towards the archives wondering how soon he could finish up his dinner with his father. Marinette had told him she was going out to the running zone early and he half wondered if he would be able to find it on his own. 

“Think we can find it on our own Plagg?” Adrien asked his lips hardly moving and his voice a sub vocal murmur only Plagg could hear.

Plagg wiggled in his pocket. “I think you will find trouble if you do. From what you’ve told me, that place sounds like an invitation only kind of deal and while you can take care of yourself you don’t want to go getting into fight with anyone out there just yet.”

Adrien snorted “You just don’t want me running while you’re in my pocket. Don’t worry bud they have lockers and things I can stash you in.”

Plagg grumbled but chose to remain silent. Not that he would admit it but he had been worried about his stupid kit, especially when he hadn’t returned the night before. The only reason he hadn’t sought Adrien out was because bond that connected them hadn’t given off any feelings of distress. In fact the bond had been downright peaceful if a little jazzed with excitement. Then when the kid had showed up this morning he had been practically glowing, making Plagg wonder if Adrien had actually slept with Marinette. His pointed questions and Adrien's flustered responses made Plagg realize his kit hadn’t made his move but he had stayed the night in a separate room. 

It was a good step in a good direction though. Adrien's mood and temper were coming to an even keel which was a good thing since Plagg had worried more than once that Adrien would lose himself in being Chat Noir. It was all thanks to this Marinette, Tiki’s last partner. Plagg wanted to ask about her, wanted to know exactly what had happened to cause Tikis death, but it was still too soon and it wasn’t like he could fly out of Adrien’s pocket and demand answers from the girl. Well he could, and the reactions he would get would be totally worth the downsides, but even Plagg wasn’t dumb enough to expose his boy on a lark. Adrien's hand patted the pocket snapping Plagg from his reverie. 

“Ah here it is!” Adrien murmured pulling a folded Ladybug from his other pocket and handing it to Juleka. 

Julekas eyebrow rose a fraction as she took it and she peered at him seeming to search for something. “What is this for?” She asked her quiet voice making Adrien shimmy closer to her.

Adrien's expression didn’t change but he sensed the challenge in her words. Moving a touch closer since he knew she wouldn’t hear him otherwise he said in an undertone “Marinette’s allowing me access to the Hawkmoth case. The version my father and her only have access to.”

To his surprise Rose popped up from under the desk a key in hand, saw the Ladybug in Julekas grip and cooed “Ohhh now that’s rare! What did you bribe Marinette with to get that?” 

“A kiss.” Adrien deadpanned regretting his words even as they slipped out. Somehow his expression remained completely neutral although he really hoped that they wouldn’t repeat his stupid answer to anyone. 

Both girls blinked and Rose burst into tittering giggles as Juleka gave him a warm shy smile her shoulders trembling with suppressed laughter.   

“Ok…ok We kind of deserved that.” Rose gasped her voice still laced with amusement. “Oh Ju I can go you stay here.” 

Juleka had unfolded the Ladybug and handed the paper to Rose who glanced down at the words on the paper with a smile. “You know Adrien, I don’t think Marinette has ever let anyone into these files before.” 

Adrien remained still, unsure as to what to say. Rose just grinned up at him then waved for him to follow her. Going through some different doors than he had been using and into a back filing area he followed Rose through what seemed to be an endless supply of different sized cabinets and shelves. Some of them were unmarked, others had odd names, and even more were just a combination of letters or numbers. Stopping at a seemingly random cabinet Rose inserted a key and opened the drawer revealing numerous files. 

“It says you don’t need supervision and that you can have access to it as much as you want. I’ll have to make you a key or Marinette might have Tiki’s still.” Rose pursed her lips eyeing Adrien in a way that made him want to shuffle his feet. “Be careful Adrien. Our Marinette is special and is very good at protecting what she claims as her own. I’m not sure what you want from her but she is giving you a large portion of her trust with this. Don’t break it.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her wondering if she were part of the Whispers too. “Does her giving me permission to see these mean I’ve been claimed?” 

Rose giggled covering her mouth “I kinda think you have claimed each other. Either way good luck!” she patted him on the shoulder then slipped past him in a literal skip as she bounced back out of the room. 

Adrien watched her go, a warm almost affectionate feeling rising in his chest for not only Marinette but for these people that cared far more about her than she probably realized. 

He stayed in the archives the rest of the day, working through the Hawkmoth file as well as some other files he had pulled from Marinette's secret stash. When the alarm on his phone rang out several hours later it startled him and Plagg both. 

“Time for your Pops dinner?” Plagg asked stretching out on the table. He had come out of Adrien's pocket a while ago after making sure the room they were in had no cameras. Apparently the only camera was by the door and its sight didn’t reach the corner they were using to read in. 

“Yeah hopefully it wont take forever. I really would like to go back out to the running zone tonight.” Adrien answered placing a marker on the file he was currently reading, before stacking everything back like he found it. 

“Don’t forget to call her if you do. She might come and sweep you off your feet!” Plagg cackled rolling onto his back as Adrien glared down at him. If anything his glare made Plagg laugh harder until he suddenly sat up darting for Adrien’s jacket. 

Adrien didn’t have to ask why because a moment later he heard the soft footsteps that he identified as Juleka. She was quiet enough that if Adrien hadn’t had super hearing he wouldn’t have noticed her presence until she poked her head around a shelving unit a moment later. Clearly she wasn’t used to being noticed quickly because she seemed surprised when Adrien waved at her. “I’m done for today. Are you guys closing down now?”

Juleka nodded and Adrien swept the neatly collected files together before following Juleka to the cabinet they belonged in. Placing everything back in the drawer, Adrien shut then locked it holding the key back out to Juleka when he was done. 

“This goes back with you guys right? No one else has these keys.” He stated even though he wanted to ask more questions. 

“Just the people who are allowed access to the files have the correct keys. Although picking locks can be a useful talent at times.” Juleka answered her voice soft even as she accepted the key and started to move away.

Adrien shook his head at the odd comment and followed her out of the office waving goodbye to Rose as she pranced out of a separate smaller office with two coats. Rose waved enthusiastically back at him and Adrien left the room glancing at his phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Natalie and Adrien felt his shoulders slump. He was to meet them outside in ten minutes. 

Curious he sent a text off to Marinette asking if she had already left for the day and a few minutes later she replied that she had and was already at the running zone. They were going over the beam room boards so they could replace them in the daylight. They also saw how the kid had hung the net below and had shut down that side so they could hang a net properly under the whole floor. 

It sounded like hard fun work and he wished her was at her side rather than climbing into the car with his cold father. The Gorilla, a body guard assigned to his father opened the backseat door and he was surprised to find it empty. 

“Has my father already gone ahead?” Adrien asked feeling himself perk up a bit at the prospect of having some time to prepare himself. 

The Gorilla grunted waving a hand to the inside and Adrien raised a brow “Well now that was practically a sentence.” 

The flat look the man gave him made Adrien sigh feeling a touch of shame “Yeah I’m sorry I’m just not looking forward to this.”

This time Adrien climbed into the backseat settling in for the ride since he had no idea how far they were going. His phone dinged again as the Gorilla shut the door behind him. Eyeing his phone Adrien stifled a chuckle as he saw a picture of Marinette holding her hand, a pained expression on her face. Below was the caption “Finally found something our dear Marinette is bad at!” 

Several more pictures proceeded to blow up his phone, one of Alex making a ridiculous face, another of Marinette brandishing a hammer at a bent nail her tongue sticking out just so in concentration, and then a video popped up. 

“So here we are fixing up the beam room and making it safer since Marinette was really the only one dumb enough to do this obstacle.” Alex began moving towards Marinette. “And here is the lovely daredevil now smashing her fingers to bits since apparently she can’t aim in super close quarters.”

“I’d like to see you with a hammer helping Alex” Marinette growled as she glanced up. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. “Is that my phone? What are you doing now?!” She cried launching herself at Alex. 

Somehow Alex managed to dodge letting Marinette practically face plant while calling “Nu uh ah! I’m keeping your new running partner up to date!” 

Marinette was on her feet in a flash, one hand out towards Alex. “Hand it over and I don’t dangle you out a window.” 

Adrien couldn’t see Alex’s face but he could imagine the grin lighting it up at the threat. “Ohh a challenge! Lets go!” 

The last piece of the video was a flash of a wild grin and a flustered Marinette yelling “Dammit Alex!” 

He got several more pictures, several of them slightly blurred as the running group seemed to be having a game of keep away from Marinette. Adrien couldn’t help but laugh his mood brightening considerably as he headed towards the restaurant. Minutes from arrival a final picture came through this one of a flustered Alex hanging below the floorboards on the end of a rope. Several other runners were looking rather pale although Adrien spied a highly amused Stormy in the shadowed background.  Below the picture was the caption “Don’t get any ideas!” 

‘Wouldn’t dream of it princess.’ Adrien sent back as the car slid to a stop. 

Blinking Adrien realized they were at the restaurant and he sighed lifting his jacket into his lap as he waited for the gorilla to open his door. It only took the Gorilla a moment to get his door open and Adrien already had his professional stone look back into place. 

“Thank you for the ride, I assume my father is already inside?” Adrien asked and the Gorilla made a sound of assent before shutting the door behind him. 

“Right…” Adrien sighed slipping on his jacket and moving towards the entrance of the restaurant.

The restaurant was a fancy shindig and one that Adrien had been with his father to several times as a kid. Apparently his father was still a frequent customer because the instant he gave his name, a server was escorting him to a slightly more private table off to the side of the main floor. Within moments he was seated across from his father, being treated to a scrutinizing stare that Adrien simply ignored in favor of looking at the menu. After several minutes Adrien lowered the menu noting how no server even glanced their way. A glass of chilled water sat before him and a glass of wine sat before his father, who was now totally ignoring him in favor of some file. Even though he was used to it Adrien felt a pang arc through him making him suddenly weary and almost angry. His father had been cold towards him after his mother had disappeared, becoming a father in name only. Adrien knew it really had nothing to do with him personally, he just reminded his father of his mom too strongly. However there really was no reason to treat him as if he didn’t exist until the man wanted something of him.

“Have you already ordered Sir?” Adrien asked keeping his tone even and his face blank.

Gabriel’s eyes raised to his sons and one hand twitched into the air. For a brief absurd moment Adrien thought he was going to strike him then the hand lowered as a waiter came hurrying over to them. 

“You may order Adrien.” Gabriel said his voice frosty. 

Plaggs claws prickled at Adrien's chest making him want to sigh and roll his eyes. Not even two minutes at the table with his father and he had already pissed him off. That had to be a record. The waiter on the other hand seemed to be rather nervous and Adrien ordered quickly so the man could once again scurry back to safety. Once he was completely out of earshot Gabriel reached beside himself and one at a time piled a stack of files up. Adrien watched a bit morbidly since he had a feeling that these files were meant to be his and that he wouldn’t enjoy any of them. 

Having finished piling up files and large envelopes Gabriel pushed the entire stack over to Adrien. “These are for you to memorize and return.” Gabriel began taking in how Adrien's jaw clenched a bit. “I have already told you about the dance. It is eight days from now and I expect you to be fully prepared for the occasion. You will be giving a speech which has already been written and is located within the top file. I am placing a lot of trust in you with this. Do not adlib or stray from the speech and try to have it memorized before you approach the stand. Regardless of what our bumbling mayor believes, it is rather unprofessional looking to have to drag papers with you everywhere.” Pausing for a moment Gabriel took a sip of wine, his cold eyes analyzing Adrien for any hint of annoyance.

Adrien wanted to sigh since he had hoped that all his duties would be confined to simple meet and greet. Hopes annoyingly crushed and realizing his deadline was coming up quick Adrien briefly wondered if he should just decline his fathers assignment. After all, he hadn’t even asked Marinette to the dance yet! With these thought spinning through his head Adrien almost missed the rest of what his father had to say.

“Within the rest of these files is all the information you should have to know for the paparazzi as well as any nosy fools that come your way. If they ask you a question outside of these files tell them no comment or simply decline to answer in some other polite fashion. Your date should practice ways to get out of answering uncomfortable questions, or being able to divert any unwelcome advances. Chloe is quite good at drawing attention to herself and might be willing to help you here.”

Adrien shook his head his stone face perfectly in place as he answered “Chloe is dating Roger now and isn’t a viable option in my mind anyways.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose several centimeters which equated to a practical shout of disbelief in a normal person. 

“I’m not making this up, I was on the floor earlier today and Chloe was hanging all over Roger. She said she was dating him herself.” Adrien continued even as he pulled the first file off the pile.  “It seems they met in a bar somewhere and found each other to be good company.”

The file was filled with dossiers on higher ranked individuals that would be attending the dance and in the pocket was the apparent speech. Ignoring the speech for now Adrien skimmed the names as he kept an eye on his father who seemed to be having a hard time digesting the idea of Chloe and Roger together. Then all at once an almost thoughtful expression flitted across his features before falling into its normal indifferent stony appearance. 

“Have you decided to move closer into the city yet?” Gabriel asked sipping at his wine and noticing the oddly happy light that seemed to come into his sons eyes. 

“Yes Sir I was going to tour a few spaces on my next day off.” Adrien answered deciding it wasn’t really a lie even though he knew exactly where he wanted to live. 

“Take tomorrow then.” Gabriel stated feeling rather satisfied as his son blinked at him in shock. “Any file you are studying will continue to be there in coming days, besides the files I just gave you should take precedence. I’m sure you would rather have a closer apartment to our precinct now that you have a permanent position.” 

“Ah yes, thank you sir.” Adrien answered wondering if Gabriel was going to ask him to do something else on his day off for him. 

To his surprise Gabriel mentioned nothing else and continued to study whatever file was before him. Most of the files were placed neatly away when their food came along moments later and while the rest of dinner was rather boring it was actually semi pleasant for once. Usually these things didn’t run so well and the past few times Adrien swore his father had intentionally tried to rile him up. This time however Gabriel was silent and hardly even looked up from whatever file he was studying even as he ate. Adrien was honestly glad for the silence that stretched the distance between him and his father, so it was a bit jolting when Gabriels phone suddenly rang out loud. His phone never rang out loud, especially when in public and from the look his father shot at the device, Adrien felt bad for whoever was on the other end. 

Slowly Gabriel patted his lips and slid from his seat his other hand lifting his briefcase from the floor. “I have to take this call. Do try and get through some of those files tonight since you are not required to come in tomorrow. If you have any questions ask a senior member or contact Natalie.”

Adrien remained seated faintly surprised at his fathers sudden decision to depart over a phone call. “Of course father.” Adrien managed mostly out of habit but Gabriel was already turning away his fingers thumbing the answer key. 

“What is it this time?” Adrien heard Gabriel hiss before he was officially too far to hear anything over the background noise of the restaurant. 

“I feel bad for whoever is on the other end of that call.” Adrien murmured feeling Plaggs hum of acquiescence against his chest. 

Still though Adrien wished his father showed him even a quarter of attention he did with his cases. Slowly Adrien took a bite of his food and dropped his fork to the plate. He didn’t remember what he had ordered and since it was tasteless anyways Adrien stood. By now his father should be in the car and speeding off so he could catch a taxi without being seen by him.

“You should finish eating Adrien.” Plagg muttered. 

His kit had eaten with Marinette for lunch, but Adrien honestly wasn’t eating enough to support his level of activity. Plus considering the idiotic situations he managed to get himself into, Plagg knew Adrien would need all the energy he could muster. 

“I’m no longer hungry and compared to Marinette's food its rather tasteless anyways.” Adrien huffed glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. 

Plagg sighed, it wasn’t the food that was tasteless rather than the company that his kit was forced to keep. Not that he could say as much to Adrien. Plagg had never met Gabriel as a human and he was quite glad he never had since he might have punched the man out. Gabriel was an idiot when it came to being a father and a basterd when it came to having anything to do with Adrien on an emotional level. When Plagg had adopted Adrien as his pseudo partner in America, he had quickly found Adrien needed someone closer to a father figure than a buddy to fight crime with. Plagg would never admit it but even though it had taken Tiki prodding him to take Adrien under his wing, in all honestly Plagg probably would have taken him in either way. The stupid kit had needed guidance, hell he still needed guidance and fortunately Plagg was there to help him grumpily or not. As a fresh breeze denoted their arrival outside Plagg wondered why in the hell he spoiled his stupid kit. Letting Adrien stew in silence Plagg waited until they were safely in the apartment before flying out of his pocket. 

“So how soon are we leaving?” Plagg asked as Adrien stripped off his suit and changed into a pair of soft sweat pants. The suit remained crumpled on the floor instead of being hung in the closet and Plagg knew it was an unconscious defiant action. 

Adrien blinked at Plagg looking clueless as ever. “Leaving where?” 

Plagg rolled his eyes even as he accepted a large piece of camembert. “Leaving to see your girlfriend and play on the obstacles you were so enthusiastically telling me about.”

Adrien's face lit up and Plagg tossed the camembert into his mouth to keep from smiling. The poor kit was like an over excited kitten that was just given catnip for the first time. 

“Really Plagg?” Adrien asked waiting for the kwami to nod and wave in a, get it on then sort of motion. It crossed through his mind that he might should change into real clothes and shoes but then dismissed it. Marinette wouldn’t be out for very much longer and he didn’t trust the streets to not have eyes once he got close to the running zone. “I promise I’ll get you some more camembert as soon as we get back home Plagg. Claws out!”

With a flash of green light he was encased in leather and moments later he was out a side window that was unreachable to anyone but him. It didn’t take him long vaulting and going at his top speed to reach the area where Marinette had taken him the night before. It looked a bit different from the rooftops and he paused at a junction taking a deep breath as he did. Marinette's scent was hours old but she had transversed this path enough that he could tell where he needed to go. Unlike his initial mad dash Chat decided to take it a bit slower as he neared the final destination. After a few short minutes he could hear the sound of music, yelling, and laughter drifting through the night and he grinned knowing he was almost there. The only question now was did he want to go in through the front, or some back way. Moving around the perimeter Chat hummed in thought until Plagg interrupted him.

“She might not take you pouncing on her from the shadows real well.” Plagg stated and Chat froze on the edge of one of the surrounding buildings realizing that Plagg was right. 

He really didn’t feel like getting the stuffing kicked out of him tonight and he really didn’t want to freak any of the normal runners out here either. Suddenly Chat realized his idea had been a bit foolish to start with and he wondered why Plagg had agreed to it in the first place. 

“Hmmm maybe…” Chat began only to spin around as the air near him shifted. 

He dodged instinctively his claws smashing something hard and cylindrical away from his face even though he didn’t quite see what it was. Throwing himself to the side Chat stayed low circling through the shadows as he caught sight of who had attacked him. The stripes on the costume helped Chat identify him almost immediately even though he had only met the man once. 

“Mime” Chat huffed to himself realizing the thing he had batted away was probably one of his colorless weapons Stormy had spoken of. “Is there a reason you are attacking me?” Chat called from the shadows making Mime turn and glare as he finally spotted him. 

“Simple.” Mime intoned with absolutely no emotion “You do not belong here Chat. In fact you seem to be a curse wherever you tread. My boss Hawkmoth in particular doesn’t like you.” 

Chat grinned “I’m purrrfectly pleased my name is a curse amongst your gang. It gives me the same warm fuzzies a cool glass of milk does. Also aren’t you supposed to be silent? I thought Mimes didn’t speak.” 

Mimes eye brow raised and he moved one hand darting out as he other whipped a long clear staff like object behind him. With a Cheshire grin Chat plucked the clear knife from the air before it slammed into his chest and he dropped on his haunches as he peered at the clear weapon. 

“Oooh whats this made out of? Did you make it yourself or find someone to make it for you? Its really well balanced does it throw like a normal blade?” Chat asked flipping the clear weapon in his hands. On the handle was a splotch of purple probably to make it easier to find the weapons when they hit the ground.

Mime however was not pleased and he launched himself at Chat, staff spinning through the darkness making it rather hard to see. Gripping the blade of the knife since it couldn’t cut through his suit Chat used the handle to block the downward motion of the staff. Mime jerked back his eyes wide as he peered at Chats hand and the blade encased within it. He didn’t linger in his shock for very long, deciding to try a blow to the ribs since Chat seemed to not be in a fighting mood. This time Chat caught the staff and in a single move yanked Mime forward. Releasing the staff Mime faltered as he tried to catch his balance then choked as Chat was suddenly right in his face. Claws caught his shirt easily lifting him off his feet and in the next instant Mime found himself on his back his clear collapsible staff pinning him in place. 

“You are nowhere near my level Mr. Mime and nowhere near the challenge Marinette was.” Chat chuckled then had to dodge as Mime threw another clear knife, this time at his face.  

Easily dodging Chat backed off a few steps allowing Mime to gather himself and Mime snarled “What did you do to Marinette?” another blade in hand as he gained his feet. 

Chat blinked then realized Mime had misinterpreted his words. “Uh nothing? She bruised the hell out of me with her little chain weapon and kicked my ass at sparing the other night when I made the mistake of following her. I actually caught her scent a while back and was curious when I heard music. Besides why would you care if I did anything to Marinette? Aren’t you two enemies on opposite sides of the law?”

The soft scrape of shoes behind Chat alerted him to another presence but before he could spin to see who had tried to sneak up on him Stormy spoke giving her presence away. “Aren’t you calling the kettle black with a question like that?” 

Chat shrugged not bothering to turn and look at her “I’m called Noir for a reason.”

Neither Mime nor Stormy found his comment amusing and Chat sniffed clearly put out that neither of them had a sense of humor. “Well since neither of you are punny people can I go play with Marinette or do you still want to dance Mr. Mime?” 

Mime flipped yet another clear knife in his hands and Chat could feel that Stormy was about to move when a third but this time welcome voice broke in. “Mime do not throw that knife. It won’t go through his suit if what I saw earlier was any kind of hint. Chat what have I said about stalking me?”

All three of them turned to see Marinette step from the shadows and Chat wondered how she knew they were over here. Hell he wondered several things about her, including how she got to her position without making any noise and giving herself away. Although Chat realized he shouldn’t be too surprised since he had seen how quiet she could move playing tag just the night before. Seeing that skill on display again made a shiver run through him, although Chat smiled while his tail traced the air happily behind him. Mime glowered at her but he slipped the blade in his hand back into a sheath that rested against his side then held his hand out towards Chat.

“My other weapons?” Mime demanded and Chat tossed him his staff since their fight was now on hold. Mime fumbled the staff since it was rather hard to see in this half light and Chat suppressed a chuckle not wanting to anger him unnecessarily. 

“His knife too Chat.” Marinette called moving to his side after picking up the other blade Mime had thrown at Chats head. 

Chat grumbled, his ears falling a little flat but he relinquished the blade to Marinette who moved towards Mime and put Chat on high alert. 

“Don’t worry Chat. Mime is a good guy even if he is part of the Hawkmoth gang. Only trusted people are given sentry duty around here.” Stormy said softly patting Chat on the shoulder. 

Chat could feel the slight zing of electricity coming from the band that pressed into his suit and he shifted so her hand fell off while giving her a pointed look. Stormy gave him a beguiling smile and Chat decided to ignore the electrified brass knuckles for now since she was clearly testing for something. 

“You actually have sentries placed around here? What is this place?” Chat asked having to feint ignorance since he had never been out here as Chat.

Stormy chuckled not buying the ignorance, but decided to indulge him a bit. “This is a neutral running zone once you hit the fence, but outside of the fence we are in the middle of several different gang trading territories. The ground route to the zone is technically neutral as well but the rooftops are patrolled by different well versed fighters in case an idiot decides to show up and mess with the balance.”

Chat sighed “I guess I’m the idiot tonight?” making Stormy grin

“Something like that. If you wanted to come out this way you should have told someone.”

With a bit of a huff Chat shrugged. “I was just out roaming. I’m starting to get the feeling that if I want to run around without running into trouble I should avoid Marinette's scent though.”

This time Stormy laughed out loud making Marinette glance over her shoulder to make sure Chat was still on his feet. Chat waved at her to reassure her that everything was fine before asking “If Mime is a sentry tonight why are you out here? You guys haven’t slipped a tracker on me somewhere have you?”

 Stormy shrugged “I was coming to give Mime some downtime since he said he had somewhere to be later and when I heard you’re voice I knew I needed to step in. I’ve seen you fight with Marinette and I didn’t want you damaging his pride too much. You were so going easy on him and he probably didn’t appreciate it. Although now that I think about it I’m not sure how Marinette knew to come out this way. Last I saw her she was still helping the others go over Dangers Run.”

“It was probably the miraculous stone.” Plagg informed Adrien making him tense just the slightest bit since he hadn’t expect to hear anything from him. “A miraculous stone will let you know if another user is in the area whether its fully active or not. Marinette's stone is in the process of activating so you probably won’t be able to sneak up on her as Chat anymore. Maybe not even Adrien.”

“Ah…” Chat murmured in acknowledgement even though he couldn’t ask any further questions like how in the hell Plagg even knew that. To Stormy he said “Maybe she needed to talk to you or something?”

Stormy shrugged eyeing Chat strangely and Chat ignored her as he looked around the rooftop, his instincts starting to nudge at him. He wasn’t sure why but suddenly he wanted Marinette over next to him and at that moment the wind blew, tossing the scent of decay mixed with an odd dusty smell at him.

 He already knew what was happening even as Plagg hissed “Adrien something is coming!” 

Halting mid-reply Stormy noticed Chats alert especially when he snapped “Marinette get down!” and burst into a dead sprint for her.

It was then that Chat really knew that Marinette trusted him because she took Mime to the rooftop as a shape flew from the darkness, charging right at them. In a heartbeat the Akuma launched itself at Marinette and Chat met the beast midair his claws slashing into its chest as he knocked it away from Marinette and Mime. The Akuma squalled as Mime cried from his prone position “What in the 7 hells is that thing?!”

The Akuma slammed into the roof on its back letting another shrill squall out as Chat landed on all fours before them. To Chats surprise the Akuma scrambled to its feet and Chat let a full throated roar out in hopes that the Akuma would back off. Claws sliced out of misshapen paws instead and Chat snarled “All of you run and get the zone evacuated. These things are getting harder to contain lately!” 

“Dammit Chat be safe!” Marinette snapped and Chat didn’t dare look over his shoulder to try and reassure her since in the next second the Akuma was charging at him again. 

It was a smaller Akuma than the ones previously although it was still probably close to the size of a large tiger as it leaped for Chats throat. Staff in hand Chat batted the thing back to the ground dodging claws as they struck out willi nilly in an attempt to clip him. 

“Its not human based, wipe it off the map!” Plagg snapped in his mind and Chat dodged back ready to call cataclysm when a cry of pain instantly tore his attention away. 

Claws slashed across the outside of his thigh making Chat snarl “Cataclysm!” even as the idiot Akuma tried slash him again in the same place. His legs were no longer there however and the Akuma managed to just start looking up as Chat slammed down onto its back, his bubbling black clawed hand smashing into its skull. The beast went limp under him the slime starting to bubble off whatever poor creature it had once been, but Chat was already leaping off. Two bounds later he cleared the half wall that blocked his view from Marinette.


	25. Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing action scenes so here is a nice long battle(s) with some drama for good measure. Been out camping with no internet service since I've been cave exploring so sorry about the late addition!

Landing on the balls of his feet, ready to help where he could, Chat found his breath taken by fear and awe as he took in the battle that was unfolding before him. There were two more Akuma on this side and Chat realized that they had probably been in the process of sneaking up on him when Marinette and company had run into them. It was fortunate in one way since Chat wasn’t sure he could handle three Akuma at the same time, even if they were smaller than usual. Unfortunately, none of the people before him were used to fighting anything other than humans, which had already caused Mime to be injured. 

Chains lashed the air as Marinette kept one Akuma’s attention completely on her, driving it to complete distraction. The beast was steadily taking damage and, so far, Marinette was totally unharmed. The Akuma she was against was smaller than the one he had just taken out, but it was still larger than any normal, everyday animal and far more dangerous. A brief moment of indecision made him freeze until, suddenly, he found his eyes locking with Marinette’s, who was shifting out of the way of the Akuma’s charge. Arresting its charge with a well-placed weight to the eye, Marinette jerked her head toward Mime. Clearly she wanted him to help Mime first, and Chat knew that he would have to trust her for everyone to survive this. Chat’s instincts screamed at him to go to her, to protect her, but he knew she could hold her own for another minute or two at least. For now, Mime needed his help since he was clearly injured, red already starting to stain the white bars of his outfit. 

Somehow, Mime was on his feet, staff out and crossing his body, but neither he, nor Stormy had the kind of long-distance fighting ability Marinette had. A knife was in easy reach of his one hand on the staff but his other arm dangled somewhat limply, making Chat wonder if his shoulder had been dislocated. From what Chat could see, there was another knife embedded in the Akuma’s side, although it wasn’t deep enough to hinder the beast as it took a step forward. Either Mime had gotten in a lucky throw, or he had stabbed the Akuma when it had attacked him. Hopefully, if everyone survived, Chat would have to remember to ask for a rundown of the first few seconds of battle. The Akuma advanced upon a seemingly helpless Mime, and with its attention diverted, Stormy descended from the shadows. Her fists were sparking as she streaked down like a vengeful comet, slamming home into the thing’s back, just to the side of its spine. With the skill of a gymnast, she sprang off and the Akuma shrieked as its legs gave out, electricity crawling over its fur as it shuddered. Chat slipped sideways through the shadows as he watched the battle, a plan already forming to take the Akuma out. The one Akuma was down, for a moment at least, and Marinette was doing a killer job fighting against her own Akuma.

“I’m out till I recharge! Mime, get out of there!” Stormy snapped, already heading toward him since he seemed to be having trouble merely staying upright. 

The Akuma was already recovering, its body shuddering with snarls as its spasming paws managed to plant themselves under it. As it finally managed to struggle to its feet, a shout of exertion sounded and suddenly the second Akuma flew sideways, slamming into its just barely recovered counterpart. 

“Damn, Marinette, did you just throw that thing?” Stormy demanded as Marinette sprinted at them.

She slid to a halt before them, chains at the ready managing to gasp, “I used its momentum against itself, but I’m going to be sore as hell tomorrow. Get Mime out of here and call for backup, Chat’s already in the shadows.” 

Stormy nodded and ignored Mime’s protest of, “I can walk!” before pulling him into a fireman’s carry across her shoulders.

“I’m sure you can move like a drunken idiot, now hold on as best you can because we both know you’re injured worse than you’d admit,” Stormy snapped back as she moved toward the edge of the building. 

The Akuma were snarling, claws flashing against the other as they fought to untangle themselves and get up. Marinette didn’t help things at all since she was throwing perfectly placed blows on the Akuma, riling them up against each other even further. Unfortunately, the trick could only last so long and the two pulled apart as their full attention was diverted directly onto Marinette. With a grimace, Marinette took a step back reviewing all the ways she could flee this rooftop without falling into those sharp-looking claws. One of the Akuma took a step forward with a furious roar so Marinette threw her weight, slamming it home into one of the Akuma’s misshapen eyes. The roar cut into a squeal as the other Akuma charged, probably assuming that Marinette was distracted. Calmly, Marinette hauled back on the line causing the chain to tangle in the charging Akuma’s legs, ready to throw herself out of the way once it got too close. In that moment, Chat launched from the darkness, slamming into the already tangled Akuma and sent it totally off its paws. Together, they crashed into the rooftop and slid past Marinette who dodged their incoming mass while also retracting her chain on reflex. Not wanting to use Cataclysm again so soon, Chat drove his claws into the Akuma’s throat and slashed deeply, even as the thing tried to throw him off. Clearly, it wasn’t going down without a fight, the Akuma writhed in pain, knocking Chat off. The violent movement also knocked the blade stuck in its side free and the clattering caught Chat’s immediate attention. Landing on all fours, Chat darted back in, snatching the blade up from where it had fallen and slammed it deep into the Akuma’s chest. Flipping away, Chat watched as it seized, its claws flashing in the darkness. Then, with a terrifying suddenness it went still, an odd keening sound coming from it just before its skin started to bubble off in a black sludge. Its body collapsed into a puddle of goo, a far smaller shape of a dog taking form in the mess. Lips wrinkling in distaste, Chat turned away from the sight, rushing back to Marinette's side.

“What the hell was that?” Marinette panted, her eyes flickering to him then back to the, so far, uninjured Akuma watching for any sign of attack. 

The thing hadn’t committed to a full-attack quite yet, but Marinette had struck it twice more in the head in an attempt to keep it from charging. This Akuma hadn’t taken any real damage yet, except for the blows she had rained down upon it with her chains. That meant that this beast would be faster than the previous Akuma, and not hampered by a lightning like strike or blade in its side. Marinette knew that if it charged and got close, she would at the very best come out lightly injured, badly if those claws were as jagged as they appeared. Now, though, the Akuma had frozen as that odd sound went off and Chat appeared at her elbow, his own fangs flashing as his lips pulled back in a snarl. Ears flat and body tense, Chat gracefully slid in front of her as his tail traced the air in irritated slashes. 

“Its companion is as dead as the other one, and it’s time for you to run,” Chat growled, his eyes on the Akuma before them as it actually backed off a step. 

“I don’t think you should fight these things alone, Chat. These two were lying in wait, probably for you. Clearly, these things are working as a team of some sort. What if there are more, or what if it this one runs?” Marinette hissed, her fingers clenching harder around the weights in her fists. 

“Doubt it. I’ve never seen Akuma run in pairs, much less threes. These things are animal-based anyway, and not like that other one that turned back into the chubby guard. It means that they are closer to their instincts, making them rather dumb and easier to fight. Besides, Akuma never run, they keep fighting until they die,” Chat answered, then cursed as the Akuma before them suddenly turned tail and fled. 

There was a high wall before them that led to a taller building and the Akuma charged straight for it, clearly intent on getting away. With a gracefulness Chat was surprised to see, the beast leapt, its claws sinking into the stone like butter as it scaled the surface. Realizing he was standing stupidly, Chat immediately darted off after the Akuma, ignoring Marinette's shout of, “Wait!” 

Moments later, he was physically halted by a chain-lashing hold around his middle as he went to leap for the wall. Claws just barely missed the Akuma’s leg because of it and Chat landed inches from the wall. With a snarl, Chat ripped the chain off himself, only to be stopped again as Marinette snagged his arm. 

“Chat, Stop!” she snapped. Chat literally froze since his instinct had been to throw her off with a clawed-blow to the chest. 

Fear at his own instincts and annoyance at her stupidity had him snagging her by the shoulders, his claws pressing just a touch too hard through the fabric. “Do you not understand that I am dangerous? I am more dangerous than the monster that just took out one of your companions, and far faster. Do not grab me when I am on the hunt!” 

Marinette blinked at him, clearly not impressed, but the surprise in her gaze had him slightly lessening his hold on her. Lips pursed, Marinette decided to ignore his warning since she knew he wouldn’t ever really hurt her, bruises honestly didn’t count. Truthfully, Marinette had no idea how she came to that conclusion but something deep in her bones just told her that was true. 

“You just said that these things don’t run away from a fight and that they travel alone,” Marinette huffed, her tone accusatory. “These Akuma have already proven you wrong twice tonight. Please, Chat, don’t go after it alone.” 

“Kid, she’s got a point, maybe you should regroup with her and her friends,” Plagg grumbled, even though, like his kit, he wanted to see that Akuma put down now. 

Chat was going to reply, honestly his mind was being swayed, but the decision was taken from him as a wild keen broke the night air making the hair rise up on the back of his neck. The sensation had Chat’s lips peeling back from his fangs and his eyes literally brightened in color. “Stormy is calling for backup already, and if that Akuma runs into them it’ll slaughter anything that tries to stop it. I don’t want to see anyone get killed when I can stop it here and now.”

Releasing her shoulders, Chat started to turn, only stopping when Marinette pressed a hand to his chest to stop him from taking off.

“Then let me help you,” Marinette snapped, the fire in her eyes made Chat want to kiss her.

“When I’m done, I’ll find one of your Whisperers to pass along that I survived, but I won’t willingly bring you into a fight against one of these things when I don’t know how many there are. Please, Marinette, go keep your people safe,” Chat murmured, his hand cupping Marinette's chin. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Chat pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling her startle at the suddenly intimate touch. Then he was leaping away, since he was slightly afraid that she would stab him with something out of her jacket-of-doom, or beat him to death with her chains. Honestly, he was pleasantly surprised when neither obscenities, nor weighted chains followed him over the wall. 

“Kid, that was dumb,” Plagg commented as he vaulted high into the air and caught sight of the fleeing Akuma. 

 “She was the dumb one! I almost clawed her when she grabbed me!” Chat retorted, not wanting to talk about how his whole being was suddenly jazzed, like he had just drunk several espressos. 

“Ugh, if you’re going to go all lovey-dovey, at least wait until I’m not trapped in the suit,” Plagg complained.

Chat huffed, “I am not going all lovey-dovey, Plagg. And besides, it was spur of the moment.”  

“Tell that to your hormones… Geez, aren’t you supposed to be past this nonsense? You are not a teenager anymore!” Plagg snarked back. 

Chat let out a hiss as he landed, the gash in his thigh twinging with the impact. “Are you going to say anything useful, or just complain about my flirting?” 

“Well, since you asked, I suppose I should warn you that you flirt way too much with Marinette as Chat, and you might have crossed the line with that kiss. She doesn’t know you’re Adrien and she just might try to arrest you on principle if you keep pushing her boundaries as Chat,” Plagg answered feeling his kit’s heart rate falter at his words. “Or she just might come and kick your ass, herself. Her bond with the stone is surprisingly strong and it’s already affecting her strength.”

Chat grunted as he flung himself airborne again, his thoughts tangled around the dangerously-determined look Marinette had worn as she had literally thrown the Akuma she was fighting into the one that was attacking Mime. “Just her strength huh? Those Akuma have got to be at least 300 pounds. She tossed it like it was a kitten!” 

Plagg snorted, “Kit, you can pick up and throw a car if you had the mind to, 300 pounds is nothing to a Miraculous user, as you should know by now.” 

Chat spluttered, managing to keep some of his attention on the Akuma that was darting through the darkness just before him. “But, but she… she’s so small!” 

“I dare you to say that to her face!” Plagg guffawed. “But in all seriousness, watch yourself, kid. I don’t mind if you think Marinette should know about the miraculous and you being Chat. However, you ought to make your decision soon because I don’t think she’ll take finding it out on accident very well.”

The Akuma broke left suddenly, scoring deep claw marks into the tiles as it darted up over a peaked rooftop. Chat grimaced and went silent, thankful for the distraction as he darted after the Akuma. He knew Plagg was right, but how in the world was he supposed to tell her? He couldn’t just waltz right up to her and go, “Oh hey, by the way I’m Chat Noir and this is Plagg.” Well, maybe he could, but Chat didn’t think it would be good for his health to do such a thing. For now, he really didn't feel like discussing it any further even though he knew Plagg would bring it up again later.  Digging his claws into the rooftop as he climbed the peak, Chat launched himself over the top and came down hard on the next roof over. There, he froze because as he landed, he realized that the akuma had vanished.

“What the hell?” Chat hissed, lifting himself into a crouch. “I was literally seconds behind that thing. Where did it go?”

The Akuma was large, but Chat hadn’t noticed any fast movements of something that size going to ground, although this rooftop in particular had plenty of ducts and other roof paraphanalia to hide behind. The hair on the back of Chat’s neck rose and he sniffed the air cautiously. Scents swamped his nose, the stink of Akuma being one of the most obvious and pungent scents. The scent was off somehow though, and Chat frowned as he tried to puzzle out what it was, even as his eyes swept the too-still rooftop.

“Something is wrong,” Plagg hissed and Chat suddenly realized why the scent was off. 

Scents left trails through the air, the same way an artist drew lines on paper. However, the Akuma’s scent wasn't in a path like it had just passed through. Instead, the scent was everywhere in the air surrounding him and suddenly Chat knew that he had just been led into a trap. Snarling a curse, Chat darted back toward the other roof peak hoping that the somewhat higher ground might aid him. Instead, an Akuma larger than the one he had been chasing, and even bigger than the two he had already killed, crawled onto the peak before him. The beast was easily double the size of its companions and had a bold stripe of purple hair ridging its back. It was also blocking his path, its jowls slathered with foam as it snarled down at him. Clearly this thing was the Alpha of the group, and it was ready to tear him apart. Chat’s ears pinned back as he returned the snarl, his tail and hair poofing out even as he bore his fangs. Shadows moved off to his left and Chat tumbled back, kicking his legs up in time to catch the second, smaller Akuma in the chest and send it flying into part of the duct-system. The ducts shredded upon impact, fiberglass and metal going every which way, as the Akuma struggled to reorient itself. Chat was already back on his feet, leaping back and up to avoid the pouncing attack of the much larger purple-striped Akuma. 

“Dammit, Marinette was right…” Chat hissed as he whipped his staff out and cracked it down across the purple-striped Akuma’s head. Instinctively, the akuma ducked its head to avoid a second impact and Chat snapped his staff back into place since he knew he would need both hands in a moment.

“Get out of here!” Plagg hissed in return, even as Chat leapt over the larger Akuma. 

Its teeth snapped at his trailing tail and fear slithered down Chat’s spine as he tossed all thoughts of fighting out the window. At this point, escape was his main plan and Chat managed to clear the gap that spanned between him and the peaked roof he had blindly leapt from. Claws scrabbled behind him as the Akuma tried to keep up, but he was already hitting the peak and pulling his staff from the base of his spine. With his staff, he could fling himself far ahead of the Akuma allowing him time to regroup and hopefully make a plan. All hopes were dashed the moment his feet hit the peak and a solid mass of fur slammed into him. A third Akuma had been waiting for him just on the other side, and it was only Chat’s reflexes that saved his life. Reacting faster than his mind could follow, Chat slammed his still-shrunken staff forward and hit the button as fangs just barely closed on his arm. The Akuma’s jaws were forced wide-open, allowing Chat to keep his arm intact but he was still bowled off his feet and back toward the other waiting Alpha Akuma. His back struck at an awkward angle so he managed to keep his air, although the smaller Akuma practically landed on him as they went backward down the sloping roof. Snarling wordlessly, Chat twisted under the now-squealing Akuma, somehow avoiding the worst of its slashing claws. It wasn’t really aiming at him as they slid down the uneven surface, it was actually trying to get the staff out of its mouth. The staff was still trying to expand, cracking its jaws far wider than they were ever meant to go and probably damaging the soft tissue as well. Chat knew that it had to be painful, although it was an excellent distraction. Kicking fully-out from under the Akuma, Chat tried to right himself but the edge of the roof was far too close and their sliding speed was far too great to arrest. Within moments, both of them went over the side and Chat managed to snag the edge of the building, preventing a very painful fall. Plagg’s powers made him extremely durable, which meant a fall of several stories wouldn’t kill him. It would hurt, however, and would probably break bones which were not only hard to explain away, but usually required some kind of doctor to set. Thankfully, the Akuma were not as durable and the smaller Akuma struck the concrete hard, its body going instantly limp. A roar made Chat look up as sickle-shaped claws dug into his back tearing through the suit and skin like they were butter. 

“Adrien!” Plagg yelped in his mind, as pain made Chat yowl in fury.  

The Akuma flinched back, its claws retreating for the briefest of seconds before attacking once more. It was fishing in a way, trying to hook Chat on its claws so it could pull him onto the roof to probably tear him to ribbons. This time, Chat was ready for the thing’s talon-like claws, so he kicked off the wall snagging the Akuma’s limb with his own claws. Within moments, Chat scaled the beast, managing to get on its back before it ever realized what was happening. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat snarled, realizing that this was the Alpha Akuma as it leapt across the gap to the other building while trying to throw Chat off. 

The move nearly worked but Chat managed to stay clinging to its back, even as the Alpha Akuma snarled and bucked beneath him. A second snarl answered the first Akuma, and right as Chat’s Cataclysmed hand was about to make contact, the last small Akuma crashed into him. The impact easily knocked Chat from his perch and his hand drove sideways into the chest of the smaller Akuma, creating a killing blow. For the up-teenth time that night, Chat landed on his back, the new gashes making him yelp in agony even as his head cracked painfully into the rooftop. A loud, shrill wail made Chat’s ears ring as the smaller akuma pulled itself off of him, showcasing how its chest was slowly turning to a slimy ash. It barely made it a few feet away before collapsing, its body shuddering once or twice before going totally still.  

The rooftop went silent as a panting Chat managed to pull himself to his feet. He felt dizzy, his battered body making various complaints as he tried to focus on the last and largest Akuma of the bunch. For the moment, the Akuma ignored him, darting over to the smaller, dying Akuma’s side. It sniffed at the smaller Akuma, a whine in the back of its throat. The smaller Akuma didn't answer and after a moment Chat could see its skin starting to slough off in gooey darkness. Slowly, the Alpha Akuma raised its head it’s eyes meeting Chat’s and for a brief moment he felt pity for this poor creature. 

“If you run, I won’t hunt you tonight,” Chat called, hoping that the beast was intelligent enough to not only understand, but to heed his warning. Blood trickled down Chat’s spine as he waited, suddenly the Alpha Akuma whipped away, leaping over its fallen comrade and vanishing over the next set of rooftops.

“I don’t think that was wise, Adrien,” Plagg muttered.  

Chat dropped to his knees, panting hard, “Yeah, well, I don’t think I want to fight anymore tonight. Four Akuma are quite enough, thank you.” 

Several minutes of panting later, a noise like an animal in pain rose into the night and Chat stopped taking inventory of his wounds to listen. The cry died off fairly quickly and he shifted in an attempt to go to his feet, only to wince at the pain that shot down his back, leg, and the numerous other areas he had been hit so far that night. 

“You’re cut pretty deep, Adrien. You’ll definitely need stitches on your back,” Plagg murmured, as Chat opted-out of standing and slunk forward on all fours. 

It made the gashes in his back pull as he did, but Chat ignored the pain as he made it to the edge. The Akuma with the staff in its mouth was alive, apparently, and it was attempting to drag itself forward. It hadn’t managed to go very far, and Chat was fairly certain that the thing was dying since it was leaving streaks of blood behind. 

Chat’s shoulders slumped, “I guess I need to go get my staff, huh?” 

“Probably a good idea, though make it quick. Also, try not to let that thing bite you. You have enough wounds to care for,” Plagg answered, worried for his stupid kit. Adrien had taken plenty of damage in that fight and already his energy levels were dropping off from using multiple Cataclysms. 

With a wordless grumble, Chat dropped over the side using his claws to slow his descent. To his surprise, Chat landed a bit harder than he meant to and nearly tumbled sideways before catching his balance. 

“Kid…” Plagg growled, his voice filled with concern and a warning. 

“I’m fine, Plagg. Just tired,” Chat grumbled back, approaching the Akuma from the front. 

It whined as Chat stopped before it, although it didn’t try to move away or slash at him. Dropping into a crouch, Chat reached forward, placing one hand on the beast’s muzzle. The Akuma shuddered beneath his hand and with a bit of a gulp, Chat reached forward, gripping the staff that was keeping the Akuma’s jaws pinned open. 

“You had better not bite me,” Chat growled and hit the button that would shrink the staff. 

He was pleasantly surprised when the Akuma didn't try and snap at him, even as he lifted the staff and his hand free of its fang-filled maw. Matter of fact, the Akuma didn't do anything except let loose another barely-audible whine as it took another shuddering breath. 

“Should I put it out of its misery?” Chat wondered as he stood and the Akuma continued to lay before him unmoving, except for the slow, shuddering breaths it took. 

“I don’t think you have the energy. If you use another Cataclysm right now, you might just pass out,” Plagg answered. 

Chat sighed, turning away, staff in hand, only to catch a new scent on the breeze that wafted down the alley. Recognizing the scent, Chat’s shoulders slumped causing pain to streak down the gashes in his back. 

“You can come out, Stormy,” Chat called, eyeing the closest pile of garbage. 

A human shape peeled away from the trash and Stormy moved a touch closer, only stopping at what she assumed was a safe distance. It really wasn’t, Chat could close the meager distance between them in a flash, although he wasn’t going to point that out. 

“Dude, you look like crap,” Stormy murmured eyeing Chat’s disheveled, dirt-streaked, and somewhat cut-up appearance. 

“And you shouldn’t be here. The last, and biggest Akuma got away with not much more than a few claw-marks from me. If it caught you, it would kill you,” Chat grouched, not appreciating Stormy’s candid observations.

Stormy’s mouth opened, probably to give some tart retort when the Akuma behind him chose that moment to let loose another, this time louder, whine. 

Instantly, Stormy recoiled, “That thing isn’t dead?”

“Close enough,” Chat answered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Akuma wasn't pulling the wool over his eyes by pretending to be half-dead. It was still on its side with its jaws still cranked open a little past comfortable. “I think I broke the muscles in its jaws, and it fell from the rooftop. I don’t think it's going to recover, so you may as well let it die on its own. Or, I suppose you could zap it to death, it’s up to you, honestly.” 

That said, Chat turned away from Stormy and moved toward the wall, staff in hand. He heard a sharp intake of air and he glanced back to see Stormy eyeing him with concern. Blinking Chat quickly realized that he was leaving blood behind him as he moved. It was a slight trail in the form of tiny droplets and as he stood there, he could sense them rolling down his tail probably matting the fur. 

“You need medical attention,” Stormy hissed, moving forward with careful steps. 

Chat felt his heart melt a little for Stormy since he could tell that she was honestly concerned for him. She, like Marinette, seemed incapable of leaving well-enough alone. 

“I’ll be fine, so maybe another time?” Chat said offhand. Before Stormy could come up with a rebuttal, he hit the button on his staff, shooting himself upward toward the rooftops. 

“Marinette will be pissed if you die, so you had better get some help!” Stormy yelled after him, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to convince him to come with her. 

Chat heard her as his feet hit the rooftops but he didn't reply since he was already heading away from the area. He ran for several minutes, using his staff to launch himself over obstacles he usually just took in stride. Using his staff hurt, but it was better than taking things slow since he really didn't want company and Chat wouldn’t put Stormy past trying to follow him. Finally, a familiar roof came into view. Chat grunted as he landed before ducking into a hidden space that a normal person wouldn’t ever discover. The room inside was barely larger than a cubby, and under a chunk of false concrete flooring sat a medical kit. 

“Adrien, you’re going to need help with your back,” Plagg murmured as Chat pulled the kit open and selected the things he needed for the gash in his leg. 

It wasn’t a super-deep gash, although Chat knew it probably needed stitches. Stitches would require removing his pants and a great deal of concentration that he simply didn't have, though. 

“Glue it is then.” Chat hissed pulling the medical-grade surgery glue from the pack. 

Swiftly and efficiently, Chat cleaned and sealed the wound before placing butterflies down the gash to keep it fully sealed. It was going to need the butterflies since he was going to be running again in just a few minutes and leg wounds were always hard to keep sealed. Non-stick gauze was next, and he finished it off with some black bandaging that he just wrapped around the outside of his pant leg. It was lazy of him to do it that way, but he didn't have any other choice unless he wanted to go through the effort of taking his pants off after all. Once done, he sat back with a grimace, feeling blood slide down his spine under the suit. Exhaustion was seeping into his very bones until Plagg literally growled in his angriest tone from the back of his mind. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you Plagg,” Chat muttered before attempting to shake off his lethargy. “What do you want me to do, though? I don’t trust the Whisperers enough to go to them for something like this and this isn’t something I can ask Nino for help on. Actually, he’d probably pass out the moment I showed up looking like this.”

“If you aren’t going to go to the Whisperers, then go to Marinette,” Plagg stated, his voice still carrying  the edge of his angry growl. 

At Marinette’s name, Chat froze in the midst of repacking the medical kit. “I think I’d rather go hunt the Alpha Akuma.” 

“You’re losing a lot of blood and I can’t help you if you pass out. She won’t kill you,” Plagg snarled, at the end of his patience.

Chat didn't have the will in him to argue, especially since he knew that Plagg was right. He needed help and Marinette was about the only person around that he trusted to help him. Groaning, Chat pushed himself to his feet, leaving a smear of blood behind on the wall. Fighting a wave of dizziness, he kicked the med kit back into its hole and replaced the flooring before slowly creeping back outside. It took him a few moments to gain his bearings, far longer than normal, but once he had them, he started moving taking a roundabout way to Marinette’s. He took a longer route because he wanted to make sure no humans or Akuma were following him. By the time he landed hard on Marinette’s roof, however, he was regretting his decision. Somehow, he plodded over to the skylight and dropped to his knees next to it. The lights were on inside and he could smell the fresh scent of baked cookies and other homey scents wafting from within. Chat leaned over the glass wondering if he should just climb in on his own when Marinette strode out of her kitchen, looking around her flat suspiciously. She was so darned cute, Chat decided, standing there in what he assumed were pjs. Her hair was still wet from a shower and it hung all around her face, framing her fine features.  As he watched her, she flinched, her hand trailing up to her waist band, but other than that, she didn't move. 

“Huh, so the miraculous  _ does _ tell her when I’m around,” Chat muttered, then tapped lightly on the window. 

“Told you so,” Plagg answered, as Marinette’s head jerked up. 

He saw the surprised look flash across her features, and then all at once, Chat decided it was a good time to lie down. Slumping to the side, Chat felt himself relax, knowing that for once he was in good hands. He just hoped that Marinette wouldn't kill him for the kiss earlier that night. 


	26. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chat... at least Marinette has a soft touch.

Chat had kissed her. Sure, it was just a peck to the forehead but still… Chat had kissed her! Marinette could only gape in shock as Chat vanished over the wall, too stunned by the kiss to even think of tossing her weight after him. 

“What the actual frick?” Marinette finally hissed to herself, one hand trailing up to brush against the spot that Chat’s lips had pressed. 

It was too late to send curses after him for that move and Marinette didn’t want to expose herself to another Akuma if one was still slinking around. She had a half a mind to chase after him, but she knew at this point she wouldn’t be able to keep up. After all, the quick ride she had been given just a few nights ago had demonstrated that he far-outstripped any speed she could muster, especially in the dark. Spinning around, Marinette took off across the roof, running opposite of where Chat had gone. Really she did want to help him, felt a pull towards him, but as Chat had pointed out, tonight she had her own people to keep safe. That kiss, however, was completely out of the blue and Marinette forced herself to believe it didn’t really matter, because dammit, she liked Adrien. She liked Adrien and only Adrien, not some smug idiot who was dressed in leather and had actual cat ears attached to his head. A small, rather contrary, piece of her heart disagreed and her mind registered that fact.

“Oh man, I’m so screwed,” Marinette hissed to herself as she ran down the wall line. 

Somehow, even through her inner turmoil, she managed to keep a sharp eye out and within a few minutes she spied Stormy flitting through the shadows with Mime still draped across her shoulders. They were close, very close to an entrance so Marinette released a sharp whistle to simply let Stormy know she was in the area. Stormy’s head jerked up and Marinette waved, tossing one of her weights out and slinging herself over the side of the roof. Feet touching down moments later, Marinette ran to Stormy’s side worried for both of them. Stormy was panting heavily from her exertion so far and Mime was, thankfully, unconscious. 

“How bad are you hurt?” Stormy demanded, giving Marinette a once-over when she reached out to take Mime. 

“I’m not injured, definitely will be sore tomorrow, but not hurt. How bad are you and Mime?” Marinette returned as Stormy frowned.

 It was clear that Stormy didn’t quite believe Marinette, especially since she was quite good at hiding her injuries. Knowing exactly what Stormy was thinking, Marinette  lifted her shirt with an eye-roll showing off nothing but a meager bruise that had been there since the night before. Marinette could see the relief in Stormy’s eyes as she slowly slid Mime off her shoulders and onto Marinette’s. They took off the moment she had him settled evenly and Stormy decided to answer Marinette's question before she got cranky. 

“Mime took the first hit and you pulled me out of the way of the other one. I didn’t even see them coming but you still managed to get me out of the path of those claws. Mime dislocated his shoulder, probably has some hurt ribs at best, plus he got slashed and will definitely need stitches. I put some coagulation powder on it so he wouldn’t bleed out, and the pressure of his wound against my shoulders was keeping him from bleeding too much. I also popped his shoulder back into place but he’s going to need the hospital or someplace similar to fix the rest. Where did Chat go? Is he still in the shadows?” Stormy asked, rotating her shoulder since running with another human on your back was neither easy, nor comfortable. Actually, she wasn’t sure how Marinette was managing it so easily as they jogged onto the running-zone property.

“Managed to kill one of the Akuma, then the other Akuma took off and he went after it. I don’t know where they’re running off to, other than going northeast initially. If you have anyone on the rooftops in that direction, tell them to get undercover and not to engage. The Akuma will kill them and Chat is on a hair trigger chasing after those things. I’ll take care of Mime and the zone, you get topside and let Gram know what happened,” Marinette managed as they started seeing people. 

“Marinette, are you sure? I can put the alert out so you can go after Chat. I’ll cover for you,” Stormy muttered as people in the zone noticed them, the cries of injury started to propagate outward from their position. 

Marinette almost took Stormy up on the offer. ‘Almost’ being the key word. The stone, Marinette was fairly certain, could lead her to Chat. However, that also meant finding the Akuma and Marinette wasn’t positive she had the energy to tussle with another one this evening. 

“I’m sure, Stormy. I don’t have the energy to engage more of those things tonight. You go do damage control and make sure everyone stays safe. I’ve got the zone,” Marinette answered, her voice firm. Then she raised her voice, stalling the people who were coming at them, “Mime was injured by some kind of animal with claws. Pull all people in right now and get a Hawk-member in the main hub. Mime is going to need the hospital and the Zone is going into lockdown. Also, get me in contact with Alex!”

Stormy slid off to the side vanishing into the shadows, Marinette made her way into the main hub with several people already semi-crowding her. The alert was already going out across the zone in a series of chirping sirens that everyone was able to easily discern from any other sounds in the night. The sound was carried through a network of microphones and walkie-talkies in a system that was nearly as old as the zone itself. By the time Marinette made it into the hub, someone had already pulled a first-aid kit out. A stretcher had also been taken out and placed on the floor. As Marinette gently laid Mime down on the floor, Alex entered alongside a woman who wore a Hawkmoth insignia in her hair as a barrette.

With his shirt already torn and bloodied, Marinette didn’t worry about damaging the fabric any further. Scissors were placed in her palm and she cut the shirt open noting the bloody fabric tucked against Mime’s side. With gentle hands, she removed the fabric and grimaced at the open gashes in his side.

“An animal really did get to him,” Alex hissed, handing Marinette more coagulant powder and gauze.

Marinette nodded, “It came at us from the side. He was too close and I… neither of us could move fast enough to get him out of harm's way. He managed to stab whatever the hell it was but he is going to need the hospital. His ribs are most likely cracked and he’s gonna need stitches. Also, Stormy popped his shoulder back in for him. Help me sit him up so I can wrap this.” 

Hands lifted Mime into a sitting position. He groaned, coming-to as Marinette swiftly pressure-wrapped the wounds. 

“Did we get that ugly beast?” Mime asked, wincing as Marinette fastened the bandage. 

“Yeah, you and Stormy stopped it in its tracks. You must have passed out when Stormy was climbing down,” Marinette answered, taking the opportunity to check his pupils for proper light-response. 

“Ribs busted, shoulder busted, pain put me out. I owe you two my life. You especially, since you kept the other one off us on your own. Where is Stormy? She isn't hurt is she?” Mime mumbled looking around rather fuzzily. 

“Stormy and I came out fine, worry about yourself first. We don’t know what was on that thing’s claws and we still need you out here,” Marinette teased, looking up into the Hawkmoth girl’s face. 

Surprisingly, she actually smiled faintly at Marinette, although it might have been relief rather than happiness. “We’ll handle Mime and take him to be treated. You worry about the others in the zone, Marinette.” 

Nodding in turn, Marinette stood, hustling to the bathroom to wash her hands before running out the doors again with Alex. It took less time than expected to get everyone in from the outer reaches of the zone. Everyone tended to heed the alarm system since it was truly only used in an emergency. Usually, it came on when there was a raid or some outside influence became too rough and tumble to ignore. Once, it was even used because a killer had arrived in the area. Marinette and Tiki had been on-site and they managed to take the person down before they injured anyone. That incident had made Marinette rather popular with the runners, so they knew that if she called for a lockdown it wasn’t for nothing. Some people took off the moment they heard the alarms, no questions asked. Many others flitted to the main hub to find out the reason for the alarm before heading out into the dark. By that time, Marinette had managed to spread the word to not be out late and not to use the rooftops in the northeast section of the city. Everyone heeded her words and there were no incidents that she’d heard of with the evacuation. 

The Hawkmoth people left with Mime fairly quickly, managing to get a slim Smart car through the back alleys to pick him up. The girl with the clip in her hair promised to pass word of Mime’s condition and Marinette had to be satisfied since she didn’t think that they were going to take him to a real hospital. Marinette sighed as she sent the last of the kids off with chaperones. Part of her wanted to be the one watching them since she knew she could protect them, but she still had other things to take care of. Moments later, Alex returned from her last check throughs of the zone.

“So, you gonna tell me what happened out there?” Alex asked 

Marinette nodded, “Is everyone cleared out?” 

“Yeah, and if there is anyone out there, they’ll be running alone in the dark,” Alex muttered flipping the main power switch that was kept under lock and key. 

Marinette turned her phone light on so Alex could see to lock the box, then the two of them moved out of the main hub taking a different exit than the one Marinette had entered by. Noting how Marinette turned her light off the moment they hit open air, Alex sighed. 

“Ok seriously, what the hell happened and how can you see?” 

Marinette twitched, not having realized that the alley was so dark. Feeling sheepish and deciding that the stone in her waistband would warn her if any Akuma came upon them, Marinette fished her phone back out and turned the light back on. 

“Sorry Alex, I have really good night vision and I don’t want to make a target out of us. We should be fine though.” Marinette trailed off for a moment catching the raised eyebrow and slight glare that Alex was shooting her. “Alright... but don’t call me crazy, because you just saw proof of it. There are these… monsters… roaming the streets. We’re calling them Akuma and they’ve attacked several people. I just found out about them myself the other day, and tonight is the first time I’ve really gone toe-to-toe with one. If you see anything bigger than a cat on the rooftops at night, get under cover immediately because it's probably one of these things and they will kill you.”

Alex hissed her confusion evident as she managed, “Monsters, Marinette?”

“The thing that hurt Mime was like a misshapen tiger, merged with one of those… oh I don’t know, like a mastiff or something? It had sharp claws, a full maw of sharp teeth, and it was massive. Not to mention that there were multiples of them,” Marinette murmured as they moved in a fast walk down the side streets. 

“I believe you. But seriously, what happened that threw us into a sci-fi world all of a sudden?” Alex grumbled in return, noting how Marinette kept a tight grip on her jacket sleeves. 

With a shake of her head, Marinette growled, “I’m not sure of the source, but believe me when I say I will find it and exterminate it. Whoever these people are, they will regret letting these monsters loose in our city.” 

Alex didn’t bother coming up with a comment to that. She knew Marinette fairly well at this point and she knew that if Marinette decided to do something, it would get done. Come hell or high water, Marinette was the one to go to if there was a problem, crime, or any number of things that needed to be solved or found. It might take a while but Alex knew Marinette would take down whatever was causing this ‘monster’ problem. For now, Alex decided to focus on the immediate future, especially since they were making their way down deserted backroads and such. The area around them was unusually silent, with even the usual watchers and slummers having taken the alert to heart. 

“Do you think the zone will be safe tomorrow? I can spread the word to not come out if it won’t be,” Alex queried.

 She hated the idea of the zone not being safe, and to her relief, Marinette shook her head.

“The Akuma should be taken care of tonight. If they aren’t… well, I’ll call you and let you know if it’s not safe. Just assume that no news is good news, ok?” Marinette grumbled, her mind clearly elsewhere as they came to a final turn-off before the main streets. 

Seeing her distraction and wondering what had caused it, Alex left Marinette's side without another word, although Marinette kept an eye on her until she turned the next corner. Slowly, Marinette let a breath hiss out from between her clenched teeth and decided a bath or a shower was badly needed. Mime’s blood was on her jacket and she knew a good, hot shower would make her feel much better. Just before she reached the  main street, Marinette slipped out of her jacket, not wanting to alarm people or draw attention to herself and the blood on it. She didn’t like the sensation of not having it on and the night had become fairly cool, but Marinette had already decided it was better to walk the last of her journey without it. To her relief, Marinette made it to her door without incident. With a bit of a sigh, she slipped inside her flat thankful that she didn’t have any nosy neighbors that stayed up late. 

All in all, Marinette was exhausted as she walked out of her room sometime later, rubbing at her eyes. Everything was starting to ache from having to fight the crazed Akuma, and now that she had truly run into one, she hoped to never run into it again. Once she had gotten home, she had taken apart her jacket to check all the components in it since the Akuma had been far stronger than Marinette could have ever expected. She had then cleaned the blood off completely and taken a quick shower. Marinette was really glad that her jacket had held up to the strain, but she really hoped that she would never have to face a beast like that again. After all, no matter how much she reinforced it, used industrial and military grade components, all her jacket was in the end was fabric and metal. A sigh slipped past her lips as she wandered into the kitchen deciding that a cup of tea was badly needed. A bath would have been far better than a shower for any sore muscles, but she hadn’t wanted to get too comfortable in case Stormy called her out into the streets again.

_ It’s going to be a busy night _ , Marinette thought to herself, although she couldn’t quite place the reason why she felt that way.  Swiping her damp hair from her face, Marinette put some water in a cup and slid it into the microwave. Usually, she liked heating water up on the stove for her tea, but tonight she wanted a hot drink quickly and if she didn’t get one soon, she might be tempted to go for something a little heavier. The microwave dinged and Marinette popped the door open as a slight thump echoed from an area not quite behind her. Marinette froze, one hand on her now hot mug as she listened out, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. Another thump sounded out making Marinette turn, her mug forgotten and she strode out of her kitchen, listening for any other out of place noises. It stayed quiet and just as she was about to return to her tea again, the stone she now carried everywhere with her gave off a humming, buzz-like vibration. Marinette jumped, instantly on edge and decided the stone, as weird as it seemed, was telling her to check the noise out. 

In a regular building, thumps and other sounds might be normal since neighbors often made noise or were unintentionally loud. In her building, however, there was no one above her, the flat to her one side was occupied by an elderly couple and to her other side was an empty flat, confirmed by Adrien since he was probably going to purchase it for himself. Just as she thought that maybe it had been her neighbors possibly dropping something and the stone was making her paranoid, a light tapping made Marinette's head jerk up. Green eyes stared at her through the glass and Marinette felt her jaw drop as he raised a clawed hand, as if in greeting, before slumping out of sight. His disappearance prompted her movement. Marinette practically flew up into her loft, slamming her skylight open to find Chat Noir lying on his side on her balcony. 

“Chat?! What in the hell are you doing here?!” she demanded, her voice an octave too high as fear and anger tightened her throat. 

He shouldn’t be here. Hell, he shouldn’t even know where she lived and considering the last she had seen of him was his chasing after one of those monsters, Marinette was really worried one might follow him to her home. Chat blinked at her before trying to shove himself into a sitting position. In doing so, Marinette caught a glimpse of his back and the wicked parallel gashes that sliced through leather and the flesh beneath. 

“Oh my god, you’re injured! You idiot! Why didn’t you go to the Whisperers?!” She was out onto her balcony in a heartbeat hauling him up off the ground, all thoughts of the danger he might have brought with him gone. 

Chat managed a slight chuckle, accepting her help as she half carried, half dragged him into her home. “Sorry, My Lady, but I don’t quite trust them and if my transformation wears off, I’d rather you knowing who I really am over them.” 

Marinette froze at the admission and wondered what he had meant by his words.

“Transformation?” Marinette prompted once their feet were on solid ground and not teetering on a blasted ladder. 

Chat blinked at her looking surprised then he scowled, “I’ve lost too much blood. Ignore me.” 

Marinette returned his scowl, hauling him toward her spare bathroom, thankful that the water was working properly in the sink at least. “I don’t think I can ignore that little tidbit, Chat. When you say transformation, do you mean you don’t always have cat ears? You can trust me you know, it’s not like I’ll tell anyone.” 

“You told your friend Alya about me,” Chat hissed in pain, not at all in his right mind as Marinette set him down on the floor. 

“I’m not under a promise to keep you a secret, mister. Besides, with you popping up wherever I go, it won’t be long till you meet everyone I know anyway.” Marinette replied, pulling a medical kit and towels out of the cabinet. “Plus, that isn’t fair, I didn’t reveal anything that she didn’t already know, other than the fact your tail and ears were real. Also while we are on the subject, how in the hell do you know I told Alya anything about you? I just talked to her this morning!” 

Chat hummed, whether in affirmation or disagreement, she wasn’t sure. Even still, she was a bit surprised when he murmured. “Well I guess if I tell you, it might make you give the damned thing back anyway… My transformation happens due to a miraculous stone.”

Marinette froze, then jumped as the stone in her waist band buzzed slightly as if in confirmation. Feeling a bit freaked, Marinette put the stuff in her hands down and pulled the stone from its hidden pocket. Its colors were definitely darker Marinette figured, since she distinctly remembered it being a featureless grey rock before. 

“You mean this thing?” Marinette asked, holding it out

Chat eyed it and sighed, “Yeah, that thing. Of course mine doesn’t look like that, but my stone allows me to transform into Chat Noir. Sorry My Lady, but I’m usually not this spunky or adorable outside the suit.” 

Marinette frowned, putting the stone on the edge of the sink before dropping to her knees. “You really have lost too much blood,” she observed as he swayed slightly before her.  “And I’m guessing you need me to sew you up since I don’t think those gashes will heal well on their own or with butterflies.” 

Chat nodded and nearly fell forward, “I could sew myself up if it was on the front, but I can’t get my own back. I already got the slash in my leg.”  

Marinette's eyes shot to his leg, taking notice of the black bandage that wrapped his thigh. “You realize gauze is supposed to be white so you can see staining through it, right?” Marinette demanded, wondering where in the world he had found black bandaging. 

Chat chuckled, “I’m a black cat, My Lady, white would stick out too badly and it doesn’t pay to let enemies know when you’re injured. Besides, I had to glue it up first to get here, otherwise I would have left a trail that a blind man could follow. I still might have, considering those gashes in my back are still bleeding.”

Marinette let a growl slip past her lips, making Chat look up at her hazily. “Take your top off, Chat, and let me see those wounds. You realize I am not a medic in any way, shape, or form right? All I’ve done is take the basic first-aid course, and the Whisperers have trained me on quick-aid when it comes to gun shots or knife wounds. Your injuries are neither of those.”

“Those claws were sharper and harder than knives, My Lady. This suit stops all but the higher caliber bullets and most bladed objects. That’s why I was surprised the first few times we fought, your little ninja weapon was leaving bruises on me,” Chat answered, slowly peeling out of his top.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the ninja comment but was secretly shocked by the strength of his suit. She wanted to know more, and since Chat seemed to be in a talkative mood, Marinette hoped to get some more information out of him. About to ask another question, she nearly let out a squeak as his top slipped down his back revealing that he was entirely shirtless underneath. Truly she didn’t know why, but Marinette had almost expected him to have a shirt on under the leather. There was no shirt though, and Marinette’s breath caught as he exposed his entire back to her. There were several scars across his back, and bruising was already showing across his lower rib cage. Going down on her knees, Marinette pressed a towel into the hem of his pants as gently as possible, all thoughts of asking questions gone from her mind. 

“I’m going to clean the wounds off first. Then you’ll have to lie down while I stitch you up,” Marinette sighed, noting how blood-covered the entire inside of his suit was. “This is going to hurt but I don’t think your super suit prevents infection. You aren’t allergic to anything medical, right?”

“Just feathers,” Chat answered dazedly and then hissed, his whole body jerking harshly as antiseptic hit the wound. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Marinette mumbled, patting the wound dry after she had rinsed it out with antiseptic first, then saline syringes. The Whisperers had made her first-aid kit for her and Marinette was certain that most first-aid kits didn’t come with half the items she had. 

The wounds on Chats back were clean edged, the bleeding already slowing down. Satisfied with the cleanliness of the wounds since she didn’t know what had been on those Akuma’s claws, Marinette tapped Chats shoulder, “Ok, lay flat for me, arms under your chest so it keeps your skin taut back here. Also, try and relax because this is going to hurt.”

Chat didn’t have the energy to grumble as he lay forward. Honestly, he was terribly dizzy and laying down was a far better idea in his mind than staying upright where he knew he would start swaying at any second.

“Alright, I’m going to start now., Marinette murmured, setting to the task at hand.

Chat didn’t squirm or hiss as she stitched him up, but it may have been because Marinette decided to sing softly as she did what needed to be done. Getting stitches hurt, Marinette knew that from experience, so she gave him something to focus on other than the pain. It took her quite some time to do both gashes and when Marinette was done, she sat back with a sigh, eyeing her work critically. The wounds were neatly sewn shut with small stitches and she gently wiped the skin one final time to clean off the rest of the blood that had seeped out while she had worked. 

“I’m done but you won’t be real comfortable reaching forward or scrunching your shoulders for a few days, so be careful not to pull your stitches out. I refuse to do a re-stitching,” Marinette sighed, standing to wash the blood from her hands. Really, she should have worn gloves but since she had no wounds on her hands, Marinette had decided she desired dexterity over safety this time around. 

“Aw, come on My Lady, like you’ve never pulled your stitches before,” Chat teased, making Marinette scoff at him as she turned on the water. 

Turning to snipe a comment back, she didn’t realize she had knocked the miraculous stone into the water until Chat’s blood from her hands hit the stone making it flash with bright pink light. Marinette yelped, flailing back and nearly tripped over Chats legs since he was so tall. Chat winced as he twisted to see, but whatever had happened was already over. 

“Marinette?” Chat queried, watching Marinette as she moved warily back toward the sink. 

Her hands were dripping light pink water since she hadn’t gotten all the blood rinsed off yet. Almost tentatively, she shut off the water not bothering to rinse her hands totally off quite yet. The stone glistened in the light, the colors markedly darker than before and she wasn’t confident that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, but were those faint circles coming up in the red area? Marinette really wasn’t sure if she should pick it up, but steeling herself, she did. A warm, buzzing energy flowed through her, making her tense shoulders relax and Marinette’s breath caught as the energy dissipated leaving her no longer sore. The sensation was totally gone in an instant, now all she felt was a tiredness akin to a hard run before bed. It was weird and Marinette wasn’t sure if she should say anything about it or not.

“Uh… the um… stone flashed?” Marinette said, the tone of her voice portraying more of a question than an answer.

“Of course it did,” Chat sighed, allowing himself to slump back to the ground, exhaustion pulling at him. He was going to have to de-transform soon, and he was going to sleep like the dead tonight since he had lost quite a bit of blood. 

Marinette's eyes were still on the stone, noting how the colors now seemed to shift like one of those gel smoke balls. It was odd but entrancing, and even stranger, the stone still seemed to be warm to the touch even though it had been doused in cold water. Under her fingers the stone hummed as she rubbed it, so with a bit of a frown Marinette turned the water back on, washing both her hands and the stone free of blood before returning the stone to her pocket. In the back of her mind, she noted how Chat had been watching her handle the stone and she wouldn’t put it past him to try to steal it back now that he knew for a fact that she had it on her. It seemed to be an almost trivial thing to worry about. Really, she was a bit more concerned about the fact that she now had a half-naked cat-man in her house, on her bathroom floor that she had just stitched up. 

“Chat? I’m happy that you trust me enough to come to me injured and all, but how in the hell did you know I lived here? Also, you really need to explain these miraculous stones and the Akuma,” Marinette said, bending down next to Chat’s head. 

Chat blinked blearily at her, “Can I do it later?” 

Marinette could hear the exhaustion in his tone, the resignation since he seemed to think that she was going to say ‘no.’ Nibbling on her lip, Marinette gave a small sigh, reaching out and tweaking his ear so he looked up at her again. His gaze was a bit unfocused, and his skin looked a touch pale making Marinette wonder if he needed more medical attention than stitches. 

“I’ll let you off the hook this time, but the second you feel better we need to have a talk, because you popping up everywhere I go is getting a little ridiculous. Also, I’ll have to remove those stitches at some point since I’m assuming you don’t have anyone to do that for you, either. For now, let’s get something covering those stitches and you to the spare bed.” 

“Ok,” Chat answered, since he knew he wouldn’t have the energy to make it home on his own. 

He felt Marinette's gentle hands smooth a gauze pad over the twin lines, then press tape in place to hold it all. Once she was done, it was time to move and Chat withheld a groan of pain as she helped pull him to his feet. She was so much shorter than him that he was practically draped across her, and if he hadn’t been so damned worn out, he probably would have cracked at least one joke about it. Instead, Chat allowed her to take his weight since she didn’t seem to be having any trouble and let his eyes slide shut. 

“Stay alert, kit. You don’t need to be passing out just yet,” Plagg grouched, and Adrien knew the grumpy kwami was probably starving.

As Marinette helped him into the room, she said, “I’m not sure if you need clothes or not, but your suit is all bloody so you probably shouldn’t put it back on when you decide to go home.”

“The suit can heal itself. As much as I hate to use the word, it’s a ‘magic’ thing,” Chat answered, allowing her to lay him on the bed. “I’ll be gone before dawn. I’ll have to be if I want to use the shadows like I need to and I don’t think you want me here alone in your house all day, since I’m assuming you have work tomorrow.”

Marinette kneeled down next to the side of the bed looking Chat in the eye, “Rest, Chat. If you need to stay, then so be it. Do you need anything to eat?”

Chat’s face twisted, then he sighed, “Do you have any camembert? Or any aged cheese?” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the downright odd request but she nodded, “I’ll be right back.” 

Chat huffed as he watched her move out the door, letting his body slump completely against the bed and praying he didn’t bleed on her sheets. “She is far too trusting… You sure we won’t make it home, Plagg?” 

“Oh, I’ll make it home but the condition you’re in, you’ll probably take a nap in a roof gutter. Matter of fact, the only reason you’ve made it this far is because you actually slept last night. I’m already speed-healing you so you’re going to need a bit of sleep. Once I get something to eat, I’ll let you pass out and wake you at dawn so you can sneak out,” Plagg replied.

“How long am I going to have to deal with the stitches?” Chat grumbled, already hating the way his skin was itching. It was because Plagg was speeding up the healing process and Chat was already not looking forward to work in the next few days. Thankfully, his father had just given him tomorrow off, which was a stroke of luck in his usually unlucky life. 

“At least two days, kid. That Akuma cut you deep and you’ve lost a ton of energy using Cataclysm as you did,” Plagg answered with a note of disapproval in his tone.

Chat gave a noncommittal grunt and felt himself slipping off the edge of consciousness when a hand brushed against his bare shoulder. He jolted slightly, making Marinette jump back as his eyes fixed on her.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to startle you. Turns out I had some camembert. Do you need to stay awake or…?” Marinette trailed off.

Chat felt himself smile, seeing her indecision at what she should do. “I’ll be fine, My Lady. You have already done more than enough for me. Fair warning though, I will be gone by dawn.”

Marinette nodded, “You already said that, but you’ll come back and explain things tomorrow though, right? Otherwise, I will hunt you down for this.”

Chat couldn’t help but chuckle even though he knew she meant every word. “If not tomorrow, I’ll return the next day to get my stitches removed. I promise.”

Marinette nodded deciding not to argue about removing the stitches so soon and placed the cheese on the dresser by the bed. “I’ll be close, so if you need anything, just holler. If I need to come back in I’ll knock or I can just talk through the door. There are some extra guy-clothes in the bottom two dresser drawers… so, um… yeah…” 

Having no idea what else to say and knowing Chat was very patiently waiting for her to leave, Marinette slipped out the door. Frankly, she felt rather awkward leaving him in the room on his own. She wasn’t sure what other injuries he had sustained, and his minor slip-ups earlier had her burning with curiosity. At some point she was going to get some answers out of him, otherwise she was going to tie him down and pry the truth from him one way or another. Mumbling to herself about stupid felines and how this should be the Whisperers problem, not hers, Marinette decided to return to her now-cold cup of water in the microwave. 

Chat waited, listening to her move around in her living room mumbling to herself before he guessed she was going into the kitchen, “Claws in, Plagg.” 

A flash of green briefly brightened up the dimly-lit room leaving Adrien sprawled across the bed, shirtless and dressed in a pair of running slacks. He had meant to toss on a shirt but he had been chafing to get up and away, and he hadn’t really cared since he hadn’t been planning on de-transforming anyway. He didn’t even have shoes on, which was a blessing and a curse. Adrien groaned out loud as the de-transformation left him feeling as if a truck had hit him. “Ugh, Plagg, how many of those things did we fight?” 

“Five, and you used Cataclysm on two of them to turn them to dust since breaking them didn’t stop their attacks,” Plagg answered while scarfing down the cheese Marinette had left on the table. 

“You’re right, that wasn’t smart. That’s why I’m so worn out,” Adrien murmured, finding it a bit hard to keep his eyes open.

Chat’s powers originated from the kwami and the miraculous stone, or ring now; however, Plagg’s powers were strongly integrated with Adrien's own stamina and abilities. He could use Cataclysm up to five times per transformation, and depending on how much power he put into one Cataclysm, he could maintain his Chat persona for varying lengths of time afterward. Using a large Cataclysm to ash a rampaging monster for instance, tended to steal enough energy from his reserves that he needed a small nap or a good meal to match the calories he had just lost. Adrien had used two that night alone, plus been injured, and dinner had been anything but satisfying.  

“Don’t forget the blood loss,” Plagg piped up, seeming to read Adrien's mind as he tossed the last bit of cheese into the air and down his gullet. “You really should have asked for something to eat, too.”

Adrien grumbled, knowing that Plagg knew he wasn’t going to stay conscious much longer. His limbs were already turning to lead as his breathing evened out. Marinette really did have the most comfortable beds, and the sheets still managed to retain her scent although his own now masked it slightly. 

“Adrien, don’t fall asleep without activating the ring! You don’t want your precious Princess finding out who you really are, do you?” Plagg called, floating down to poke at his cheek. 

Adrien twitched and Plagg felt a twinge of worry seep through him. If the kid didn’t call him into the ring before passing out, there was a chance Plagg might not be able to wake him when needed. Plus, he wouldn’t be able to continue healing the stupid kit while sleeping. 

“Adrien, I will bite you and mess up your hair if you don’t wake up and call me in,” Plagg threatened, kneading at Adrien's cheek.

“Claws… out….” Adrien managed, sucking Plagg into his ring before he passed out totally. 

Plagg felt Adrien lose his battle for consciousness moments later and he sighed. The Akuma attacks were starting to become more frequent since they couldn’t track down the main stone or the monster that was making these minions. They really needed to track them both down but so far they hadn’t been able to get a good scent of either. With another sigh, Plagg was settling down to concentrate on healing when a small knock echoed out.

“Hey Chat, I have some food if you want it,” Marinette called through the door. 

Adrien was out cold and Plagg really didn’t have much practice moving him when he was in the suit. Talking was also a bit out of the question but Plagg could perceive the world around Adrien through his eyes and ears, plus, if absolutely necessary, shock Adrien back to consciousness. 

“Chat, are you awake?” Marinette called and then when there was still no answer, shifted the door just the slightest bit open. 

The room was dim but seeing the all-black suit and black ears in the mop of blonde hair, she figured he had already de-transformed and then returned back to normal. Well, normal for him. Pushing the door further open, Marinette moved into the room holding the plate of pastries out in front of her. 

“Chat?” she tried again, watching, and feeling a touch relieved as she saw his back rise in a breath. 

Like the other two times, he didn’t answer. Marinette set the plate down intending to look at the bandages on his back, only to freeze when she saw the suit was whole once more. 

“Magic, indeed,” Marinette whispered, awed by the thought of a suit magically healing itself. It was like something out of a fantasy or a movie and she reached forward, gently pressing a hand to the suit. 

To her it felt like leather, albeit warm leather, and just as she was lifting her hand she saw the single slightly glowing slitted-eye staring at her. 

“Chat…” Marinette started, then froze as something in that green gaze left Marinette feeling like she was no longer talking to anything human. 

The stone in her pocket hummed making her feel slightly better, so Marinette reached up to run a hand through Chat’s hair. “I don’t think you’re really conscious, but in case you are slightly, I’m leaving this plate for you. The pastries will be good hot or cold so make sure you eat something before running off.”

To her surprise, a slight purr thrummed in Chat’s chest making her smile. She wasn’t sure when his eyes had closed again but he appeared to be deeply asleep now. Running her hand through his soft hair once more, Marinette moved back toward the door wondering how in the world this stupid cat had earned her trust so fast. Normally she would have contacted Stormy or Gram by now, but for some reason she just didn’t want to this time around. Slipping back out the door, Marinette moved toward the couch, realizing that this was indeed going to be a long night. 


	27. Interlude

It wasn't the first time Chat had woken to the sound of purring, but it wasn't often he woke to the sound of his own. The sound cut out as he became more aware and about two seconds after managing to open his eyes, the pain kicked in fully.

“Oh good, you are awake. I was going to wake you soon since we need to leave if you want to go before sunrise,” Plagg called, Chat could hear the weariness in his voice.  

“Uh yeah, thank you, Plagg. I’ll get you a whole tin of camembert, or even better two, when we get home,” Chat managed, feeling a bit guilty as he slowly tried to move.

A hiss slipped from his lips as he pushed himself up in the bed making the stitches in his back pull awkwardly. Somehow he made it upright without causing himself enormous amounts of pain and Chat groaned as he looked around himself blearily.

“Marinette left pastries for you to eat after you had already passed out, so make sure you take them with you. You used a ton of energy up last night and you need the fuel. Also, don’t forget you have to come back and explain the miraculous to her later,” Plagg said, finally kicking Chat’s mind back into gear.

“Plaaaagg, she is going to be the death of me...” Chat whined wanting to do nothing more than flop back and wiggle under the sheets. If he did, he could just steal some of his clothes and spend the day with Marinette, although she would probably grill him and Chat wasn't quite ready for that yet.

“Kid, I’m rolling my eyes and I’m worn out. If you want to be a drama-queen, do it later when I can sleep through it,” Plagg grumbled, although his tone was more teasing than harsh.

Chat ducked his head, embarrassment tinging his tone as he muttered “Yeah ok, sorry Plagg.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Chat withheld a groan as sore, stiff muscles were forced to work. Not wanting to hurt anything worse, Chat paused for a minute stretching out the worst of his kinks before he grabbed a pastry off the plate by the bed. Within a matter of seconds he had scarfed it down and Chat grabbed a second one as he stuffed the third in his mouth.

“And you say I eat like a pig,” Plagg chuckled, causing Chat to release a low grumble that was muted by the pastry stuck in his face.

Chat knew Plagg was just razzing him so he ignored his partner as he slipped from the room, the now-empty plate in his hand. The living room was dim, strewn with fabric, and Chat paused swallowing the rest of his breakfast before placing the plate with the last pastry down on a side table. A dress sat on a mannequin in the middle of the strewn fabric and he could see that it was practically done. It was a deep red near the top before it faded to black near the floor. Sheer fabric wrapped the bust area in a pattern he couldn’t identify in the dark and lace trailed down the whole piece, following the same lines as the pattern. Before she had fallen asleep, Marinette had been working on some beading in the sheer areas and Chat wondered when she had fallen asleep. The goof wasn't even on the couch! Instead she was curled up on the floor clutching what looked like a pincushion and was wrapped in scraps of fabric.

“I think she fell asleep listening for us,” Plagg chuckled, able to sense his kit’s confusion.

“Think I ought to put her to bed?” Chat wondered moving closer, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“You can try. She might give you a bloody nose if she wakes up and you’re too close though,” Plagg answered. Chat could practically taste his eagerness since he found Marinette beating him up incredibly funny.

Chat pursed his lips, tapping her phone which was discarded on the low coffee table in the room. It was barely five in the morning and he knew that Marinette would wake up very sore if he left her on the floor.

With a bit of a grumble, Chat moved forward and used his staff to prod Marinette in case she started swinging. “Marinette… Marinette, you really shouldn’t sleep on the floor…”

Marinette’s body didn’t even twitch, although her nose scrunched slightly like she smelled something bad. Feeling slightly braver, Chat moved closer, shaking her by the shoulder and when that didn’t phase her he decided to hell with it. Gently, he scooped Marinette up off the floor, cuddling her to his body and he couldn’t help the soft purr that vibrated in his chest. She was so small and warm like this, that for a moment he really couldn’t imagine her being the fierce terrifying woman she really was. Having her in his arms, her scent filling his lungs... it was totally worth the pain in his muscles and back. Somehow, Chat managed to make it to her bed without tripping over anything and after one last, deep breath he gently settled her into the bed. Marinette grumbled a little as he covered her up, but other than that, she didn’t move even when her phone chirped as he plugged it in.

“I hope you have an alarm set, Marinette,” Chat whispered, then slipped out of her room.

Moments later, after writing a quick note, Chat was darting over the rooftops and watching as Paris slowly started coming awake. Feeling nothing but relief Chat sighed when he slipped in through his window. It hadn’t taken too long for him to finally make it back to his apartment since he took a fairly direct route and now he could feel the tension slowly leaking out of him.

“Claws in, Plagg,” Chat called, with a flash of green light Plagg was hovering before him.

“You alright, kid?” Plagg asked. 

Adrien scooped him from the air since he knew that the kwami had to be exhausted. “I think I need more sleep. I’ll get you your camembert then I’m going back to bed,” Adrien yawned sleepily.

“Excellent choice. You gonna turn off your phone?” Plagg asked, flying up to Adrien's shoulder so his kit could use his hands

“Yeah, no one should miss me too much and if they do need me that bad, they can call twice which will alert me then,” Adrien answered then froze, a tin of Plaggs precious camembert in hand. “Oh man, I forgot that last pastry!”

Plagg laughed at his kitten’s dismay and accepted the wheel of cheese once Adrien got the lid off. Adrien didn’t seem to find any amusement in the situation, but he only grumbled something about going to sleep before wandering off to his room. Plagg watched him go, allowing the concern he felt for his kit to finally show on his face. Adrien was limping slightly, the gash in his leg obviously bothering him. The gashes across his back were going to be another problem but Plagg couldn’t speed-heal him any further for now. His powers were based in destruction and bad luck, although he could simply focus the energy into boosting his kit’s natural healing abilities. That’s what he had been doing all night but it left him feeling weak and wrung out for about a day afterward. The effect his powers had on his kit were lasting, however, and Plagg knew that Adrien would continue healing at a far faster rate than the average person, even without being in the suit. Tossing the last of his cheese down his gullet, Plagg floated off to the bedroom, happy that Adrien at least had the rest of the day off to sleep.

Hours passed before Adrien finally awoke, feeling like a semi had only side swiped him instead of running him into the ground, before backing over him for good measure. This time, Plagg was purring, curled up on his back where the gashes were and Adrien sighed letting the tension he had felt upon awakening flow back out of him.

“What they say about a cat's purr healing things better must be true,” Adrien mumbled around the pillow his face was planted in.

“Of course it is, you dolt. Why else would you wake up purring?” Plagg snarked, Adrien could practically hear his eyes roll.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I was comfy and warm…” Adrien returned, shifting so Plagg would get up and let him move.

After a moment, Plagg relented and Adrien got up for the second time that day. Slowly he stretched and found that his muscles and back were already feeling far better than when he had run home this morning. He still felt like sideswiped-semi-crap, but it wasn't anything some more food and a good cup of coffee couldn’t fix.

The first thing Adrien did was take a shower and eyeball the stitches Marinette had put in his back. They were neat, small stitches in two parallel lines just to either side of his spine. There was an already healed cut up higher on his shoulder, Adrien shuddered a bit as he gently dried his back off.

“You’re lucky that thing’s claws weren’t like a cat’s,” Plagg commented from his position on top of the mirror. “Otherwise, it would have gotten your spine.”

That made Adrien shiver again, but he stuffed the fear back away in his mind. He was fine, mostly, and those Akuma he had faced had simply been flukes. At least, he hoped they had been flukes.

“Plagg, what was up with those Akuma? Why were there so many of them?” Adrien asked, slipping on a ratty t-shirt before drying his hair.

Plagg flew off the mirror top, his mission of checking the stitches in Adrien’s back a success. “The miraculous that they have must be getting stronger. I was hoping that the stone we stole, the one that Marinette now has in her possession, was the one creating the Akuma. I should have known better since it didn't feel tainted but I’m as surprised as you that there were so many last night. You may want to go check the bodies if they haven’t already been moved and see what the original animals were before becoming an Akuma. It may give us some insight as to why they moved so well as a group. Just be cautious since we both know the purple-striped one is still out there and we don’t know if it’s capable of creating more minions like it had last night. Plus, the quilled one is still running around somewhere. Since the Alpha and the quilled Akuma are different types, maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll take each other out.”

A small growl surged from Adrien as he vigorously dried his hair, ignoring the twinges in his back from the stitches pulling. “Maybe… that did happen when that freaky lizard-like one and the corrupted junkie ran into each other. I’ll add it to the list of things we have to do.”

Plagg flew down to the bed shaking his head at his kit’s foolishness. About to remind Adrien that he was no longer alone, Plagg paused when the bed started vibrating. “Your phone is ringing, Adrien!”

Dropping the towel around his shoulders, hair sticking up every which way, Adrien padded over to the bed and snatched the phone from the sheets before Plagg could mess with it. “Hello?”

Nodding his head to the invisible speaker, Adrien walked out of the room leaving Plagg to curl up amongst the sheets. Several minutes passed before Adrien came running in, phone in one hand as he pulled his ratty shirt back over his head.

“That was Marinette's landlord! They want to talk with us! Well, me…” Adrien hummed while practically vibrating in excitement. “Marinette must have given them a good review of me or something because they said I can start renting at the end of the week with an option to buy later!”

“Oh good, now you can be closer to your girlfriend!” Plagg teased as Adrien pulled on a nicer black shirt and jeans.

“Marinette is not my girlfriend… yet. Besides, weren't you just warning me not to flirt with her so much last night?”

Plagg rolled his eyes and waited until Adrien pulled on a favorite white overshirt that had a hidden pocket just for him. “I said don’t flirt with her so much as Chat Noir. I said nothing about  _ you _ flirting. Besides its more fun to watch you be awkward with her as you attempt to act smooth.”

Adrien pouted at Plagg who cackled gleefully as he settled into his pocket. With a roll of his eyes, Adrien decided to ignore him and moved towards the door keys in hand.

In the end, the landlord was a very kind, fair older woman. It helped that Adrien had charmed her completely, and even though his technical move in date wasn't until the end of the week, the landlady had given him his key as well as permission to start moving in his things. Excitement thrummed through his veins as Adrien opened the door to his new flat. The setup was similar to Marinette's and he even had a skylight of his own. The skylight was the first thing he checked out and he was happy to find that he had a decent patio area with high walls to hide him from view when he took off as Chat Noir.

“This is perfect,” Adrien sighed in happiness as he scrambled down the ladder.

His feet hit the ground as a knock sounded at the door so Adrien tossed himself over the rail. Landing as light as a cat, Adrien surged towards the door sensing that it was Marinette on the other side. She looked a touch surprised at his swiftness in answering the door but Adrien beamed at her even as he invited her in.

“So you decided to rent it out, huh?” Marinette asked, looking around the empty space curiously.

“It’s a lot closer to everything than where I am now and the Landlady was very fair. She’s even allowing me to start moving my stuff in even though I don’t start paying until the end of the week,” Adrien answered, leaving the door open as he followed Marinette in.

It was a bit warm in the flat since there was no air on and seeing Marinette moving around the empty space was distracting him from picturing where he was going to put his things. He didn't mind of course since he didn’t really have any furniture to begin with. There had been no point to having furniture or other things to lug around when he was constantly on the move so he wouldn’t hardly fill the space at all but that really wasn't the point anyways. In reality, Adrien just wanted to be closer to Marinette and work really was the perfect excuse.  

Marinette nodded thoughtfully, “If you need any help moving stuff, just let me know. I know some people that have a truck and they won’t mind helping out.”

Adrien grinned, “Is it some of the people from the running zone? Sorry I couldn't make it out last night, by the way. Dinner took far longer than it should have.”

Marinette winced at the mention of the running zone. “Ah, it’s probably better that you didn’t. We had some trouble in the zone last night and Mime got injured. He’s doing fine now of course, but it was a mess last night. How was your dinner?”

Adrien wanted to ask for more information both about Mime and the zone since he had to go take on the rest of the Akuma. Instinct told him it wouldn’t be good idea, however, especially since he could practically feel Marinette tensing up as if she was getting ready for a fight.

“Dinner was boring. My father gave me all sorts of things to memorize and other files to work through.”

Silence followed Adrien’s words and the two of them stood there awkwardly, neither of them able to ask what they truly wanted to know. Thankfully, the awkwardness was broken when Alya appeared in Adrien’s front doorway.

“Welp, at least you guys aren’t in a compromising position this time!” Alya called cheerfully making both of them jump in surprise.

“Alya! What are you doing here?” Marinette asked

Wandering in, Alya glanced around before her gaze landed on Adrien. “Mmm, I need to talk to you about that cat and pest problem we seem to be having. I was going to take you out for dinner, unless he beat me to it.”

Adrien felt himself choke a bit and Marinette spluttered, “Not yet… I mean no he hasn’t! He wouldn’t! I mean…”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at Marinette’s panic and Alya covered her mouth to stifle her own giggles. “I would love to take you out to dinner, Marinette, although I don’t know many good places to eat yet. Alya, do you have any suggestions? We could go as a group even.

Alya nodded, her face creasing with amusement. “Nino’s busy tonight but if you want to go out another night as a group, we totally can. I’ll let you take Marinette out for dinner tonight but I do need to chat with her for a bit before you go, ok?”

“Sounds good. I need some measurements of some of the rooms anyway,” Adrien lied. “Marinette, are you ok?”

Marinette had progressively turned redder the longer his banter with Alya had gone on. Adrien wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment or fury, and he wondered if he had maybe crossed a line somewhere.

A meep-like sound issued from Marinette's lips at his question as Alya shot forward clamping a hand over her mouth. “She’ll be fine. Like I said, just give us a few minutes and she’ll be all yours!”

With that said, Alya dragged Marinette back making Adrien almost reach out, if only to stabilize Marinette while she was being hauled away. The resigned look in Marinette's eyes made him pause and the moment they were out of the apartment, he moved towards the master bedroom which shared a wall with Marinette's apartment.

“Plagg? We need to hear what they’re saying,” Adrien murmured closing the door behind him.

Plagg sighed but then he flew out of the pocket, “You mean you want me to spy since you can’t hear them without my powers.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to transform. I know you’re still worn out. I was just wondering if you could slip in and make sure they don’t discuss something important.”

Plagg rolled his little eyes, but truthfully he was curious as well. The ‘cat problem’ was a definite jab at them and the ‘pest problem’ had to be the Akuma. “Use the ring to listen, then.”

Adrien grinned and folded himself into a sitting position, pressing the flat face of the ring on his finger to his forehead. The ring was the physical manifestation of their bond and miraculous stone, therefore it was the main focus. It was through the metal that Adrien could hear what Plagg was hearing; although if someone were standing next to him, they wouldn’t be able to hear a thing. A shiver threaded through Plagg, a sense that there was something extra surrounding him and he knew that Adrien had already connected with him.

“You’re getting faster, kid,” Plagg said, impressed despite himself.

They had discovered this neat little trick soon after the first time they had transformed. The two of them had a tight bond long before the miraculous came around and wreaked havoc. That bond hadn’t changed between them, and since Plagg could feel when Adrien was really upset, even untransformed, they figured there had to be something more there. Since Adrien could hear Plagg speak in his mind when he was Chat Noir, the two of them figured the opposite should be true... in theory at least. It had taken quite a bit of effort, and the speaking part didn't pan out, but eventually they figured out that Adrien could piggyback on Plagg’s hearing to a certain extent. As long Plagg didn’t go far, Adrien could hear conversations that were happening rooms away if Plagg was present and he was concentrating. It actually took quite a bit of concentration to manage but it was worth the effort in situations like this. The more they practiced it, the more Adrien swore he could almost see what Plagg was seeing. So far though, hearing was the only thing that came through clearly. Seeing Adrien’s eyes remain closed, Plagg phased through the wall low to the floor and slipped into Marinette's flat. A mumble of voices filtered into the room and Plagg flitted through the air, soaring through another wall before coming to a halt in the small hallway.

“...can’t believe you did that!” Marinette yelped as Plagg slid around the edge of the wall near the ceiling to see where the two girls had gone.

Marinette had thrown herself onto the couch. Plagg noted her living room had been cleaned up since earlier that morning. The dress was still there on the mannequin, Plagg wondered if she had been working on it again.

“You should be thanking me,” Alya retorted, with an eye roll thrown in for good measure. “I just got you a date with your wannabe future-hubby!”

Marinette actually launched herself from the couch, her hand slapping over Alyas mouth before she could continue. In the back of Plagg’s mind, he could feel his kit reeling in shock.

“Don’t say things like that, he might hear you!” Marinette squawked, Plagg noticed she hadn’t refuted Alya’s comment.

Again, Alya rolled her eyes and peeled Marinette's hand off her face. “Girl, he’s a full three rooms away. The only way he can hear us is if he bugged your apartment... which I doubt. But love interest aside, we need to talk.”

Marinette actually growled, releasing her friend to drop back onto the couch. “I already told you this morning what happened at the zone, Alya. There isn't—”

Alya folded her arms her face twisted into a scowl, “Don’t even say there isn’t anything else. I got two reports in this morning from separate sources that added up to two unrecognizable half-ashed corpses, and some dogs covered in black goo on rooftops! Then, when I went out to investigate, I run into your Whisperer friends pretending to be the CDC! They had fake paperwork and everything!”

Marinette actually pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly remembering that unfortunate call she had received earlier that day. “And like I explained on the phone when you demanded to speak to me, these things are not something the police are equipped to handle!”

“Oh, but your Whisperers are?!” Alya cut in, hands moving to her hips in a showcase of aggression.

“Dammit Alya, I doubt Gabriel would even believe me about any of this, even if I did go to him! Hell, I hardly believe it myself and I’ve fought one of those things, now,” Marinette snapped back. Seeing Alya’s face contort, she held up a hand stopping Alya’s tirade before it began. “I didn't have a choice. It attacked one of the Watchers of the zone last night, and luckily I was close enough that I was able to help. It would have killed Mime if I hadn’t been there. Chat helped me take the one out and then he took off after the others. I didn't even get hurt. And besides, even if I wanted to go to the higher ups, I need more proof of these things. A dead dog covered in goo, and a dead night guard are so not going to cut it. Most people would just blame Chat Noir for the whole thing and call it quits!”

“Then let me get your proof,” Alya pleaded even as Marinette rolled her eyes choosing to stay silent as Alya continued. “Girl, you are on desk duty. Let me do the running around for once. You can come up with your preliminary report, get some facts and some cases, and I will go to my boss—who loves me by the way—and snag a spot in the paper for it. Your higher-ups can’t ignore it if it’s in the paper.”  

“Yeah they can, Alya, but that’s not the point anyway. I already have the Hawkmoth case and I can guarantee they won’t give me another major case like that even if I am the one that uncovered it. It’s bad enough I have Chat out there making a mess of these things, now I have the Whisperers getting in the middle of it. I can’t imagine the actual police force going out and trying to engage these things. At best they will get injured, at worst we will have new bodies cropping up, only in uniform this time. After all, I still don’t know how these Akuma are created. For all I know, they could be like zombies and get turned by being bit or something just as absurd!” Marinette stood avoiding Alya’s hands and moved toward the dress on the mannequin. “Right now the city is holding its breath and these Akuma are shaking up things on the streets. The Hawkmoth gang is starting to be on the move again, and I’m not talking about the civilized members like Mime. I’m going to have to talk to Gabriel about letting me off this damn chain he’s got me on, and hopefully I’ll be able to figure out what’s going on.”

“Badge or no badge, you’re going to go out there anyways aren’t you?” Alya asked, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette turned into the touch, placing her hand over Alya’s, “Someone has to, Alya. Someone has to venture into the dark to help those who don’t have any way of finding light.  Before it was Tiki and I together, but now it’s just me.”

“What about Adrien?” Alya asked, feeling as if she were grasping at straws. “You said yourself that he could keep up with you, and you’ve known him since college so he should be trustworthy.”

“He is a good match but I don’t think Gabriel will ever let him work with me, Alya. I’m willing to give him a shot, and so are the Whisperers. So we’ll have to see how he does,” Marinette answered, patting her friend’s hand. “You know, if you want information so badly, you should just work with the Whisperers yourself. I hear they offered you a pretty decent deal since you’re such a good info-sleuth.”

Alya snorted, “I’ll join them they day you join them, Marinette. But, since I know you’re going out on the streets alone again soon, just promise me you’ll stay safe and share any good gossip that’s floating around.“

“I’ll do my best, Alya,” Marinette promised. “Now, are you done reaming me or do you have more pointed questions to throw my way?”

“Chat Noir?” Alya queried.

 Marinette's eyes narrowed, “He’s not a problem, and he is definitely not _ your  _ problem.”

Alya’s one eyebrow rose, “Girl, he is stalking you.”

Marinette's eyes rolled, “That’s kinda what cats do, Alya. And fair is fair, I tracked him down the first two times we interacted. Besides, he isn’t a threat to me. If anything, he has been a blessing in disguise so far.”

“You know what they say about blessings in disguise, Marinette.”

“Yeah, it may be the thing causing the problem. Don’t think I haven’t gone down that road, already. He may be a piece of this Akuma problem, but only in the sense that they’re hunting to kill him. Chat is drawing these Akuma out into the open. Now, are you done interrogating me or do you have any info for me?” Marinette sighed.

Glancing at her watch, Alya grinned, “Nah, but I’ll be calling you in the morning if you don’t call me after your date with Adrien is over.”

“Aaaalllyyyaaa,” Marinette complained, shoving her friend lightly as Alya dragged her back toward the door.

“Oh, don’t you ‘Alya’ me. You’re both falling for each other and I want the details. Now, let’s go see if he’s bored out of his mind waiting for your return,” Alya snapped with a grin, and pushed Marinette on toward the door.

Plagg decided it was a good moment to return since he had no desire to listen to the two of them do silly girly-speak for the next few minutes as Alya was trying to haul Marinette out the door.

Zipping back through the room and two walls, Plagg came through just as Adrien was lowering the ring from his forehead, a goofy sappy grin on his face. Plagg could literally feel the warmth that was surging through his kitten’s core and it was impossible to not let the sly grin cross his face.

“Soooo…” Plagg stated making Adrien jerk, but it didn’t wipe out the smile on his features.

“She really likes me,” Adrien whispered

Plagg rolled his eyes trying not to snigger since there was a red mark from his ring pressed into Adrien's forehead. “We already established that, kit,  and you have an imprint from the ring on your head. What else did you get out of that conversation?”

Rubbing his forehead to try to erase the mark, Adrien’s smile faltered a bit. “The multiple Akuma were dogs. Makes me wonder if they were all the same species or different, especially the larger purple-striped Akuma.”

“I’m not totally positive, we would have to run into it again, but that one felt a bit different from the smaller ones,” Plagg grumbled, his paws crossing.

“Different how?” Adrien asked curiously. He hadn’t had the chance to try to analyze the Akuma while fighting. By the time Adrien had realized he’d been led into a trap, he’d had to fight to survive.

“The purple Akuma, or Alpha I suppose, was leading the smaller ones. Directing them, too. It laid a trap for us using the smaller Akuma as bait, and that call the one made as it died was the signal. We’ve already seen that the Quill-Akuma can make minions of its own, and this new Alpha-Akuma had a small pack… these Akuma are changing, Adrien. I know you want to protect Marinette, but we are going to need her help if these Akuma keep getting smarter. Otherwise, you’ll come off far worse than just a few stitches.”

As if to remind him, the gashes in his back twinged and Adrien sighed climbing to his feet. “Agreed, but I’m not going to put her in danger willingly. You know the price of activating a Miraculous stone. I don’t want to see anything happen to her.”

Plagg nodded sagely, flying over to nudge up against Adrien’s cheek. “It’ll be different for Marinette, Adrien. Besides, she’s more than strong enough to make it through her stone activating. We just need to stay alive long enough to help her when it happens. When you go talk to her tomorrow, you need to tell her what you know and see if she wants to continue holding it.”

Cupping Plagg against his cheek, Adrien couldn’t help the words that slipped from him. “She won’t give the stone up, Plagg. She’s too stubborn to give it up no matter the danger to herself. She’ll be worried about someone else getting the stone and misusing it if she doesn’t have it. Hell, she’s probably most worried about me getting it and going crazy from the extra power or something.”

Plagg chuckled against him. Further off, Adrien heard the front door open. “Date time!” Plagg sniggered, disengaging himself from Adrien's hand.

Adrien half-expected Plagg to hassle him a bit more, but the Kwami zipped into his pocket as he heard his name being called. “Coming!” Adrien called back and swiftly returned to the living room where the girls stood together. Marinette was a bit red with a blush, and Alya had a wicked grin on her face making Adrien wonder what he had missed in the intervening minutes that had just passed.

“So, you guys have fun, and we will definitely have to hang as a group again soon,” Alya said, backing up toward the door.

“Agreed, have a good evening, Alya,” Adrien replied politely, even as Marinette looked ready to smack her friend.

Alya was out the door seconds later, leaving them practically in the same position she had found them in, awkward silence included.

“So…. um, where would you like to go eat?” Adrien asked curiously after several beats of silence passed.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, “Um, well, I was thinking of maybe some sandwiches or pasta or something. O-of course, if you want to go someplace nicer…”

“Sandwiches sound awesome,” Adrien broke in, not wanting to go anyplace fancy anytime soon.

Marinette nodded ,“Ok then, there’s a little bistro that we can go to. It’s not too far from here so we can walk.”

“Alright, lead the way then, My—uh—Princess,” Adrien managed, nearly calling her ‘My Lady.’

Marinette arched an eyebrow, then chuckled, waving him after her as they left the apartment.

Dinner was entertaining and they chose to sit outside since the night was pleasantly cool. The food was good. They had already paid but instead of walking any further that night, they had unanimously decided to hang out for a while longer. They talked mostly about the running zone, and over the remains of their dessert Marinette revealed the status of the Watchers, the people who guarded the edges of the zone.

“How often are you one of the Watchers?” Adrien asked.

“It depends on work, really, since being out super late and waking up early sucks,” Marinette answered. “For the most part, the Watchers aren’t necessary for anything but keeping a lookout for cranky police. It’s rare for any Watcher to have anything to report on, and even rarer for them to have to fight, but their presence helps keep the peace.”

“Are you going to go to the zone tomorrow?” Adrien wondered, even though he was certain the answer would be ‘no’.

Marinette paused for a moment, her face falling into a thinking frown. For a moment Adrien wondered if he shouldn’t have asked, but then Marinette gave him an analyzing look that had him sitting a little straighter.

“Tomorrow I’m going on one of my checks through the city, meeting some of my Whisperers and that sort of thing. I haven’t been out to all my spots in a bit, and there are a few other things I need to check out. If you want, you can tag along. You won’t need your badge or anything. No weapons either.”

“I would love to come, but you’re not taking your jacket with you?” Adrien asked a bit incredulous.

Marinette ducked her head, a wry grin crossing her feature, “Fine, no obvious weapons.”

Adrien grinned back at her, “Alright should I bring anything specific along? Snacks, that kind of thing?”

“It’ll take a few hours, so yeah, a light snack and bottle of water or something is probably a good idea. We can catch dinner while we’re out,” Marinette mused, happy to see the grin that lit up Adrien's face.

She could tell he was excited to go with her, so when his face suddenly lost all mirth, his shoulders suddenly going ramrod straight, Marinette knew something was up.

“Adriekins! What are you doing here?” a very familiar and unfortunate voice suddenly rang out, and Marinette just barely curbed the impulse to crack her head against the table.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me. My luck is not that bad,” Marinette hissed softly, already turning to face the music.

It wasn’t soft enough though, because she just barely heard Adrien say, “My luck is,” before Chloe, along with Roger, stepped up to their table.

 “Hello, you two,” Marinette said, her voice painfully cordial.

Chloe was dressed for a night on the town and she eyed Marinette as if she was a bug, clearly unimpressed with her presence. A sparkly sequined half-shirt conformed to her upper body showing more midriff than necessary, while jewelry draped across every available space it could. To Marinette's surprise, she was in a pair of black slinky capris instead of her usual booty shorts, ankle-high sandals shod her likely delicate feet. Roger, by comparison, was downright drab in a slightly stained button-up shirt, and jeans that did nothing for him. Marinette was quite surprised that Chloe was willing to be seen out with him at all. 

“Adriekins, what are you doing here?” Chloe demanded her tone sugary sweet.

“We were having dinner,” Adrien answered, his tone cold. Marinette caught the slight crinkling of his nose, as if he smelled something bad.

Curious, Marinette took a deep breath, ignoring Chloe’s next question and catching the faintest hint of soured alcohol. Now Marinette really wanted to bang her head against the table as Roger moved closer to Adrien, the slightly glazed look in his eyes making it obvious that he was at least tipsy.

“Come on my man, you can tell us!” Roger crowed as he slapped Adrien on the back, not seeing the flash of pain and pure anger that crossed Adrien's face when he declined whatever Chloe had asked.

Marinette did see it, however, and realizing Roger was about to do the same thing again, Marinette broke in. “Roger, we were having a nice, quiet conversation alone, and some people don’t like being slapped on the back. You might want to back off and go learn some social cues.”

Roger’s head whipped towards, her his descending hand arrested mid-movement. Chloe just sort of rolled her eyes looking bored with the whole thing, making Marinette wonder what was going on with her. Usually Chloe would have been all over her for a comment like that, but right now she seemed as if she was lost in thought.

“And what would you know about social status or cues, Marinette?” Roger huffed. “You can’t even get a date to the police ball!”

Marinette withheld a groan of irritation as she realized that’s what they had been talking about, but before she could give a scathing reply Adrien beat her to it. “Actually, Marinette  _ will _ have a date, provided she accepts my invitation.”

All conversation froze, and Marinette's surprised, “HUH?” was lost under Chloe’s shriek of, “Excuse me?!”

The twitch of Adrien's eyebrow was all that broke through his calm facade, even though his tone was completely cold. “I hadn’t had the opportunity to ask her before you two rudely interrupted, however, I am hoping you will accept?”

Adrien's eyes found her’s and they were the only thing not cold about him at the moment. In fact, there was a hint of fear in his gaze, as if Adrien wasn’t sure Marinette would accept. Warmth spread through Marinette's core, and her voice echoed that warmth, as she said, “Of course I accept, Adrien.”

Chloe looked a bit gob-smacked at this revelation, and while she was remaining silent, Roger broke in with his own stupid comments. “Adrien, I thought you had better taste than Marinette of all people. I mean talking to her at the office is one thing but…”

Adrien stood abruptly and since Roger was already close to him Adrien was suddenly very much in his space, looming rather dangerously over him. “I dare you to complete that sentence,” Adrien snarled, making Roger back off several steps, almost trampling Chloe in the process.

Chloe shoved Roger on past her, allowing him to stumble and fall back onto an empty table before nearly going nose to nose with Adrien.

“Adriekins…. Please tell me you’re joking,” Chloe demanded, her lips pursed into a faux-pout.

“You know I’m not, Clo. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t throw a tantrum about it,” Adrien answered, his eyes flicking to Marinette who was currently watching Roger in his struggle to get back to his feet.

“She’ll never manage the paparazzi, you need someone like  _ me _ to help you through that minefield,” Chloe snapped, clearly unhappy with Adrien's decision and doing her best to not make a huge scene like she wanted to.

“ _ You _ are dating Roger. And besides, I’m sure Marinette is highly adept at deflecting the paparazzi,” Adrien stated, gently shifting Chloe back so she wasn’t quite in his face anymore.

“Well, I could bring my jacket…” Marinette mused, letting one hand rise to cup her chin in a thinking gesture. “Those small cameras make for excellent target practice.”

Adrien couldn’t help the bark of laughter that rose from his throat, Chloe actually stumbled back in surprise at the sound. Swiftly, her head jerked from Adrien to Marinette, who was grinning up at him, before focusing back on Adrien. Adrien had lost his stone face somewhere in the last few seconds, and Chloe could see the amusement and affection that was focused solely on Marinette. Chloe’s face scrunched a bit and Adrien's face immediately fell, concern finally coloring his gaze as he realized that something was off.

“Chloe?” Adrien tried, his voice holding a small amount of concern.

 “I can’t believe you would want to go with her. I’ll bet she can’t even dance!” Chloe finally snipped, jerking back out of Adrien's reach and towards Roger, who had finally made it both upright and steady. “I’m going home!”

With those words practically shouted to the street, Chloe fully spun away and swept down the sidewalk leaving Roger to stare after her. It only took a few seconds for Roger to realize Chloe was leaving him in the dust and with a shout of, “Honeybear wait up!” he took off after her, not even bothering to say ‘goodbye’ to either Marinette or Adrien.

“Now, that was plain weird,” Marinette stated, pushing her chair back and rising to her feet. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her back off like that before.”

“Neither have I,” Adrien sighed before moving to join Marinette on the sidewalk. “If she tries to bother you about being my date, just let me know and I’ll talk to her.”

Marinette shook her head, “I can fight my own battles, Adrien. And besides, she’s going to have to get used to seeing me around you if you really want to be my partner out on the streets.”

“That I do. My father can’t keep me in records forever, and he did say he would assign me someone to work with when he got back. I’ll find a way to convince him,” Adrien replied, adamant in his decision.

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Marinette turned away, “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing you’re coming with me tomorrow. It’ll be a good chance for you to see what I get up to when I’m not stuck on desk duty.”

To her surprise, Adrien laughed as they began walking back towards her house. “I fear the day you’re let off desk duty. Tell me, will we be chasing criminals across the rooftops or will we be keeping our feet on the ground?”

Blush under control, Marinette grinned at him as she came to the realization that he was teasing her, “Our feet will probably remain mostly on solid ground, although we might end up underground sometimes. It depends on who we’re chasing, honestly.”

Adrien blinked, unsure whether he had heard her correctly, “Uh… underground?”

It was Marinette's turn to laugh, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll show you one of these days.”

Adrien decided to take her at her word and the two of them returned to Marinette's apartment. Adrien left Marinette at her door, deciding to return to his own place for the moment, even though Marinette had invited him inside. After all, he had boxes to start packing and an adventure to prepare for! 


	28. Tag Along

The next morning Adrien woke up tired, since he had been up later than usual packing his meager belongings. The furniture in the apartment had come with the place, he actually didn’t have any furniture except for the futon-like bed he had designed himself. Ever since becoming Chat Noir, Adrien had found most beds too hard or soft and some nights he just liked rearranging the futon ‘just because’. Plagg said it was a ‘cat thing’ and Adrien was inclined to agree. The good thing about having no furniture was that when he wished, Adrien could move everything in one go with no issues. The only problem Adrien could see with his lack of furniture was that it could raise some questions as to why he had so little, but again Adrien was fairly certain he could make something up.

“Are you going to move everything today?” Plagg asked, stretching himself out on the futon as Adrien shifted into his shirt.

“No, I’ll leave it for now since we need to go shopping to find some furniture. That flat has nothing in it so we need a couch, table, dresser and at least two chairs,” Adrien replied, deciding to leave his tie off for the day since his father wasn’t present.

He didn’t have a true suit on today either, simply choosing to wear a pair of slacks and a loose button up top. The bag he carried had a t-shirt and pants in it to change into later when he went with Marinette. Finally, he slid on a nice comfortable lightweight jacket and held out a hand to Plagg.

“Come on. It’s time to go.”

Plagg grumbled, rolling onto his back and Adrien sighed, scooping him up off the bed before sliding him into an inner pocket on the jacket. The two of them made their way to the precinct, only stopping on the way to get some coffee and a croissant. At the last minute Adrien decided to get a few extra and some tarts since he wasn’t sure if Juleka or Rose liked them. Even if they didn’t, Adrien knew Marinette enjoyed them, and he had a feeling that she would probably hunt him down at some point that morning. By the time Adrien got settled in the back room, he only had one croissant and two tarts left. It turned out that both Juleka and Rose liked what he had brought and they were more than happy to share in the spoils. Marinette had run into him on the way down, and she had promised to come down to get a tart herself once she had figured out what she needed to do for the day. It was less than an hour later Marinette visited him, eyeing the pile of files his father had given him.

“That seems to be a bit overkill,” Marinette muttered, glancing through some of the tabs once Adrien waved an ‘after you’ sort of gesture at the mess.

“I’d rather be reading anything but this,” Adrien confessed, passing her one of the remaining tarts. “Unfortunately, I don’t know any of these people and since they’ll all most likely be present at the ball, I should really know who I’m speaking to.”

Marinette shrugged, nibbling on the tart as she read over the speech he had to give. “I’m guessing you’re not allowed to spice this up a bit?”

Adrien shook his head, “No, my father was rather adamant about not switching anything up in that speech and he demanded that I do it from memory. I don’t think he appreciates how the mayor reads from cue cards all the time.”

Marinette snorted, flipping the file closed and then passed him a new file that she had brought down with her. “You might want to go over this before we head out later this afternoon. You don’t have to memorize it or anything, but there are a few paths that we’ll take in there, and a few other issues that were present the last time I went out.”

“Issues?” Adrien asked, opening the file to find a missing kid report.

Seeing the paper, Marinette tapped it while explaining its presence, “That one was a runaway-turned-kidnapping. I found the kid but one of the people holding them got away. I’m pretty sure they’ve vacated Paris, but the underlying kidnapping trade is still alive and well. I have some Whisperers on it but they’re like a Hydra. Cut one head off and two more sprout somewhere else. The Hawkmoth gang is always an issue, although I helped one member find their missing dog a few weeks ago. That was a weird day. There are some other things in there, too. And if we can, I want to see if I can check on Mime, although that might not be possible depending on where they stashed him.” 

“I’ll look it over now,” Adrien promised. “I was getting very bored reading these dossiers, so this will be a nice break. I also have the Hawkmoth file to read.”

Marinette smiled at him, popping the last of her tart into her mouth as she climbed to her feet. “You do what you have to do to stay awake down here. I have to go get my own paperwork done if I want to get out of here by this afternoon. Oh, and good job getting on Rose’s good side. Juleka likes the chocolate-filled ones, for future reference.”

With that said, Marinette departed with a wave making Adrien smile.

“Well, at least we know she wants you to succeed,” Plagg murmured, poking his head from the pocket.

Adrien chuckled, “Can you imagine the havoc she could create if she didn’t?”

For a moment the two of them sat there, able to clearly picture the shut-downs, missing files, and lord knew what else if Marinette had decided to work against them.

“Kind of makes me wonder how Roger still has a job,” Adrien mused, although he quickly turned his attention to the files before him.

For the rest of the day, Adrien busied himself in the files. Somewhere in the middle, he even managed to memorize part of the speech for the ball that was in just a few short days. Just as he was starting to wonder if he should check on Marinette, she appeared looking a touch irritated.

“You ready?” Marinette asked, her voice a touch grouchy.

Adrien nodded slipping the files he needed into the bag with his clothes. “I can change at the flat as long as it’s ok with you.”

“That’s fine. I wanted to change as well and I’m sure you didn’t eat anything for lunch today,” Marinette answered, her voice softening slightly.

“Heh… I lost track of time?” Adrien managed, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck.

Skin pulled uncomfortably on his back when he did, but it wasn’t bad enough to make him flinch. Even still, Marinette somehow noticed and she frowned.

“Your shoulder ok?” Marinette asked, then suddenly her eyes went wide almost making Adrien panic. “Did Roger hit you hard enough to actually hurt you last night?”

That made Adrien bust out laughing,, “Roger?! Ha! The only reason why his back-slap remotely fazed me was because of the sti- ah stupid bruising!  I...um…was shifting furniture the day before and the dresser fell and hit my shoulder wrong.”

 Marinette crossed her arms, lips pursed as she listened. Something about Adrien's story wasn’t ringing true to her but after a moment she shrugged, feeling that it really wasn’t any of her business. “If he tries it again, threaten to break his fingers. That’s how I got him to stop trying to touch me every few seconds. Although, I nearly did break his thumb because he pissed me off.”

Marinette turned away, missing how Adrien's eyes narrowed while he thought of ways to wreak havoc on Roger without getting caught. He wouldn’t mind getting Roger fired, either, but that one would have to wait a bit. They made it out of the building with no mishaps and the two of them walked into Marinette's flat together, although Marinette froze just inside the door.

“Marinette?” Adrien called, concerned, then followed her line of sight to the dress still in the middle of her living room. “Oh, is that your dress?”

Marinette sighed, then nodded, seeming to give in to whatever had briefly frozen her in place. “I’ve been finishing up the last minute tweaks and the beading it needed. Please don’t touch it since it still has some pins in it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Princess. It looks incredible, although I’m sure it will look even better on you,” Adrien answered, grinning as he saw the blush heat up her cheeks.

“I-I’m going to get changed and then we can eat something,” Marinette stated, her voice the slightest touch too high as she rapidly moved towards her room.

“Smooth, kid,” Plagg snarked as Adrien moved towards the spare room.

“What? It will look better on her, and besides you’re the one who said I should flirt with her more if that’s what I wanted,” Adrien hissed back, although the grin never left his face.

Swiftly, Adrien changed into his comfortable clothes, slipping two collapsible batons into straps in his jacket that ran vertically along his ribs. Plagg had his own little pocket in the jacket as well, and Adrien gave the grumpy cat some cheese before leaving the room. Marinette was already in the kitchen when he arrived and she had set out some fresh fruit, as well as sandwich mix-ins.

“I wasn’t sure what you would want to eat and this stuff is fairly quick to make,” Marinette said, waving a hand at the food, although she couldn’t quite meet his eyes without her cheeks starting to go pink.

Adrien didn’t force the eye contact, choosing to look over the spread. “Well I can say one thing. You’re going to make me super fat with all you feed me.”

Marinette snorted, “You won’t become fat running around with me. I tend to use far more energy than I have most nights from running, and I’m sure you’ll be the same way. Now, let’s get moving or we’ll never get where we need to go tonight.” 

Their late lunch was tasty and the two of them swiftly ate before working effortlessly to clean everything up. Marinette wanted to sigh in satisfaction as they walked out of the flat, some small bags in hand. Adrien, she was coming to find, never got in her way and he worked so seamlessly with her even in the most mundane situations that it was like magic. That kind of seamlessness should have been raising red flags since she had only achieved that kind partnership with Tiki. Instead of red flags though, it instilled a sort of peacefulness that she hadn’t been able to find anywhere since Tiki’s death. Adrien seemed to be able to read her moods as well as she was reading his and it made Marinette wonder if Adrien hadn’t paid more attention to her in college than she had originally thought. Part of her really hoped not since her college days were fraught with embarrassing interactions that were able to turn her cheeks red, even now.  Either way, Marinette decided not to waste the energy agonizing over it, at least not when she was out in public. To her surprise, Adrien remained silent as they made their way down the street before slipping into a blind alley that she often used as a shortcut. Two side-streets and one rooftop later, Adrien finally broke the silence between them.

“Who are the bags for?” he asked, skirting around a dumpster before managing to come up even with Marinette.

He was carrying two bags and Marinette was carting the other two. They weren’t heavy, and one was decorated as if it were a present.

Marinette shrugged. “Mostly, they’re snacks. The blue one is for Mime since it’ll hopefully make him feel better. He likes my cookies and my parents dropped off some stuff at lunch, so I added a few things in I knew he would like. There’re a few things in there for the kids, too. I finished making a doll I promised one of the kids, and the Whisperers will make sure everything is given out to the right people.

“Whisperers?” Adrien prompted, wanting to know more about this group even though he had already been sort of inducted as Chat Noir.

“They were Tiki’s, and now my, informants. They keep me updated on things going on the streets and I make them cookies and help out if they have a problem I can fix,” Marinette answered as she turned a corner and simply stopped in the middle of the alley.

Adrien shook his head as he came to a stop thinking that Marinette's explanation was the most bland, uninteresting thing he had ever heard. It’s description was also nothing like the group he had met as Chat Noir. Marinette placed the bags in her hands down. Adrien followed suit, wondering why they had stopped in the middle of nowhere. The only odd thing he could see was a small daisy flower on the ground near the wall. Unable to figure out what had caused Marinette to stop, Adrien decided not to ask a million questions in favor of watching Marinette. She had pulled out a phone and hooked an odd looking connector cable to it. Once done, she glanced up at Adrien noticing his gaze and offered him a sly smile.

“I figured you would be asking a million questions by now. I certainly was the first time Tiki took me out,” Marinette chuckled as she moved to the wall.

“I don’t know what to ask, to be honest,” Adrien answered. “Or, more accurately, I don’t know where to start.”

Marinette shot a grin over her shoulder as she tapped at the bricks lightly before shimming one out of the wall. “How about we start with why we stopped here.”

“I’m all ears,” Adrien answered as he moved to her side, feeling more curious by the second as she turned over the apparently hollow brick so a small object fell out. “Huh… a flash drive. That’s actually really smart. It makes any tips you get completely anonymous and this way, no one ever gets caught snitching to you because you never see their faces. But how do you know to stop and check? Do you always stop no matter what?”

Looking up, Adrien saw the warm smile on Marinette’s face. But he could also see the mischief, and he realized he had missed something. Holding up a finger, he stopped Marinette from answering his question and slowly he looked around the alley again. The alley was clean, as far as alleys went, and the only thing that remotely caught his attention was the daisy on the ground at the other wall.

“The flower?” Adrien guessed, and Marinette nodded, her delight obvious as she began her explanation.

“The actual type of flower usually isn’t important since they can be moved or picked up at times. Flowers are usually used as a visual cue that the info is here, although I check no matter what. They usually drop them when they know I’m coming out since I don’t check drop points every day, but sometimes I think they just like sharing the flowers they grow. On rare occasions, I’ll even get a bouquet. The only time you shouldn’t check these spots is if there is a rhododendron present. Those mean danger and we would leave immediately. That very rarely happens though, and most times I’ll get a warning via text long before I get out here. Mostly on the drive, we just go by colors since trying to attach a flower picture would be downright silly. If it’s just update stuff, it’ll be white, red is for murders, black is for Hawkmoth or one of the other gangs but usually we use it for Hawkmoth. I can teach you all the color combos later. For now, let’s see what updates we have.”

Adrien was floored by this set of information and all he could do was watch in silence as she plugged the drive into the adapter on her phone. Moments later, files downloaded onto her phone making him move closer so he could read more easily over her shoulder. Adrien could tell Marinette had been doing this for a while because she sped through the files fast enough that even he couldn’t keep up.  Random colors coded each file, although a few seemed to contain more than one color, and there were various shades outside of the basic primaries. Stopping on a few highlighted files, Marinette slowed down enough for him to catch a glimpse of titles before she was off again.

“I promise I’ll go over some of this loose-leaf stuff later, but most of this is just gossip and a cookie order apparently. I’m going to kick Scrub in the butt for that one. He knows better than to highlight stuff like that, even if he attaches it to something that is actually important.” Marinette grumbled and wiped the flash drive clean before she returned it to the hollow brick.

“Why did you wipe the drive, and what kind of name is Scrub?” Adrien asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as she returned the brick to its spot in the wall.

“It’s the one he chooses to use. I don’t actually know his real name, but I do know he is a semi-permanent Cataphile, and he wants some of the cookies that I baked the other day in return for his information. Apparently, one of the tunnels he was wandering through has started to collapse and he needed to get word up to us so the street doesn’t suddenly drop into the tunnels below. I’ll have to let Gabriel know and let someone in that sector know so they can get the city officials working on a solution. As for wiping the drive, it’s so that I know if someone tries to accesses the info on the drive. Each time I reset the drive, it tallies when someone comes and accesses it. I can also see if the information added has been tampered with or if someone was simply adding more information. We have key codes for different people that you put in at the beginning, so if anything is suspicious I can see which person added or changed that info.  Not many people know about the hidden access points, and only those who hold the key codes know about them. So, if there’s no key code, we can tell if one of these info points gets compromised,” Marinette answered, sliding the brick back into position in such a way that you couldn’t even tell that it was removable in the first place. “Also, these spots are constantly watched. So if the drive does get compromised, we’ll have a date and time to cross-reference. It’s not an air tight system but its safer than other ones I’ve come across.”  

“That’s really smart, actually. You do this a lot, don’t you?” Adrien guessed, following her back to the bags. “Passing along information about the city and helping people before things break or go wrong.”

“It’s just paperwork and I rather hate paperwork,” Marinette retorted, her tone nonchalant as she scooped her two bags up. “This shouldn’t be too bad this time since my last rotation down below was just before I got busted to desk duty. I can just add this info to that paperwork and save myself some hassle on the witnesses down there. Shall we continue on?”

Adrien nodded, realizing that Marinette was becoming a tad embarrassed by his questions. “Yes, let’s.”

They hit three more spots and Marinette pointed out how to tell the hidden brick from the others. On each hidden brick, there was a small ladybug carved into one of the top corners. Adrien was fascinated by the network and since Marinette seemed totally comfortable with his previous questions, he decided to just start asking the ones that were burning in the back of his mind.

“Ok, don’t get me wrong. Tiki was an amazing person and everything, but seriously how did she organize all this and get people to participate?”  

“You want to know the Whisperers origins?” Marinette clarified.

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, if that’s something you feel comfortable telling me, that is.”

Marinette paused in her walk, her lips pursed as she seemed to weigh the information up in her mind. With a bit of a shrug she began, her voice dropping a bit even though there wasn’t anyone around. “The Whisperers were born in retaliation of the Hawkmoth gang. Before the Hawkmoth gang popped fully onto police radar they were out here stealing, killing, and really just gathering their strength. The people of this city who were being directly affected by the Hawkmoth gang started working together to try and put a stop to Hawkmoth’s rule. Tiki got in on the action, working with the people and finding ways to get information in and out on the streets. She started training people in fighting and parkour to help them get around faster and after a while they picked up the name ‘Whisperers’ as a group. Back before we switched over to the thumb drives, things had to be passed along by word of mouth or good old-fashioned paper. It still is when necessary but much of my information comes from the drop spots, and I always double check anything important in them. Tiki was friends with a lot of people out here so the group really came together on its own. When I became her partner, everyone looked out for me once they decided they could trust me and I’ve been doing his ever since. The Whisperers are more than just an information network at this point, though. They have grown so big and complex, Alya calls them my personal gang. Although, who uses who is sometimes up for debate.”

Marinette sounded almost rueful, an odd smile quirking her lips as she said those words. Adrien patted her shoulder, having switched the bags he was carrying to one hand.  “They sound like a giant family rather than a true gang, and as long as they don’t use you to cross moral lines, they sound like good people.”

Marinette chuckled. But before she could say anything, a voice called out, “Isn’t a gang just one big, rough and tumble family?”

Adrien and Marinette's heads jerked up in time to watch Stormy scramble down the wall using a gutter pipe for handholds.  Marinette rolled her eyes as Stormy’s feet hit the ground, “Your ears are getting bigger by the day, Stormy. I thought we were meeting you at blue point?”

Stormy shrugged, moving over to them with a wide grin on her face. “I wanted to see if you actually brought him out and was really explaining things to him. You know, Gram and the others are waiting at blue point so you can introduce him to everyone.”

Slapping a hand to her forehead, Marinette actually growled, “Why in the hell do they think they need to meet Adrien right this second? You guys have never moved this fast on any of my other friends, much less partners!”

“Other than your cute little tomato partner, you’ve never brought any of the others out to the Zone, nor have you ever just hung out with them! Alya doesn’t count here, and the others like Alex, know about the zone. Come on, Marinette, they’re all curious as to who has finally managed to capture your attention,” Stormy replied.

“Adrien is literally standing right here,” Marinette deadpanned, then jabbed Adrien in the side since it was obvious to her that he was preening. “Don’t let it go to your head, Adrien. I can, and will, put you on your back if you irritate me.”

Adrien dodged the elbow, a cheeky grin slipping across his face, “I also invited Marinette to be my date to the Police ball.”

Stormy gasped, her hands snapping up to cover her grin as Marinette stomped her foot, “Adrien!”

“She said ‘yes,’ in case you’re wondering,” Adrien continued with a chuckle as he dodged another jab from Marinette.

Stormy laughed outright at the interplay between them, making a red faced Marinette huff before brushing past the two of them, “Just you wait until I put this stuff down, Adrien! Then we’ll see how good you are at dodging!”

Still chuckling, Adrien followed, politely offering an elbow to Stormy as he passed her. He was a touch surprised when she accepted, slipping right up next to his side and making him instantly wary.

“Oh, I really like you, I think,” Stormy purred. “You know how to rile up our dear little Marinette and keep her happy.”

“And you have been spying,” Adrien commented, having noticed a presence before Chloe popped up last night. He hadn’t said anything because the presence hadn’t felt dangerous. Plus, he knew Marinette had noticed it too, when she rolled her eyes before settling down to eat with him.

“Of course we have. She’s ours and we don’t share well,” Stormy chuckled, waving cheerily at Marinette when she glanced behind herself and realized that Stormy had painted herself to Adrien's side.

“Well, you guys’ll have to learn how to share. I intend to be her partner, whether my father likes it or not, so you’re going to be seeing more of me,” Adrien murmured, hoping he didn’t look as uncomfortable as he felt. From the rolled eyes and exasperated grin that Marinette wore, Adrien didn’t think he was doing as good a job as he’d hoped.

Stormy made a sound so close to a purr that Adrien twitched, making her chuckle. “Mmmm too bad you like Marinette. I like a man with claws and I already know you could keep up with me.”

“Marinette is the only person I’m interested in, but how would you know I could keep up with you?” Adrien managed, as he gently extracted his arm from Stormy’s grip. She let him, figuring she had made him uncomfortable enough; and from the look Marinette had just shot her, she was less than a step from overdoing it.

“Marinette's the fastest person at the zone and everyone saw the merry little chase she led you on while playing tag. You did well matching her since she was probably running at almost full tilt. The only person I’ve ever seen her use the hole in the wall trick on was Tiki, but Tiki could follow her through. Although I did hear about the one guy who got stuck when she did it to them.” Stormy danced away from him walking backwards until she hit even with Marinette, “By the way Marinette, we were contacted by Mylene. Mime’s doing fine and they’ll let you see him if you want.”

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise, “Really? When can I go?”

“Tonight after we get the meet and greet done. You want someone to accompany you? You know, just in case?” Stormy asked.

Marinette shook her head, “I’ll take Adrien with me. He needs to meet more people anyway and the Hawkmoth members will probably feel less threatened by him rather than one of you guys.”

“You mean they’ll underestimate him the same way they do you,” Stormy sighed locking her hands behind her head. “Fine, but you know Gram probably won’t be thrilled with the idea. We can give you guys a ride to and from the site. Just try not to get into any trouble.”

Marinette grimaced at her words, “You know, we’re probably going to run into trouble now that you said that.”

“You can find trouble in the most peaceful of situations. Take the other night, for instance,” Stormy laughed quietly.

Adrien moved closer to them even as Marinette grumbled, “That was not a peaceful situation in the slightest. Did you guys find or figure out anything? Alya was reaming me earlier for the whole fake paperwork and such. I didn’t think it would have caused such a ruckus, or did something else happen that I don’t yet know about?”

Stormy shrugged then turned around to walk the proper way, jerking a thumb towards Adrien in a clear question.

Marinette nodded, “He’s going to learn about this stuff one way or another. I’d rather him be prepared than find himself in trouble from lack of knowledge.”

With a grin, Stormy looked back at Adrien who was pretending to not have heard a word. “Oh, Adriekins,” she cooed, making Adrien grimace and realize that the Whisperers had been watching him for some time. “Come up here with us lovely ladies and be a part of our conversation.”

“If you promise to never use that name again, I will,” Adrien huffed, using his longer stride to catch up to them easily. “I’ll only permit one person to use that awful nickname, and I’d rather her not use it, either.”

“Mmmm, no promises,” Stormy replied, not quite managing to dodge Marinette's bag slapping into her shoulder. Sticking her tongue out at Marinette, she continued, “Ok, so the other night we were set upon by these monsters at the Zone that we are now calling Akuma. Mime got injured, and while I pulled him to safety Marinette here kept the damn things busy while a mutual friend took them down. As of yet, we don’t know how these things are being made or where they’re even coming from, but we do know that they’re dangerous. Unfortunately, the largest of the Akuma from last night managed to get away and we don’t know where it is right now. We’ve collected all the smaller ones that were killed and they were nasty enough to deal with. The things are weird, though. The animals that I saw were easily double or even triple the size of the animal that was left up on the rooftops when we went to collect them. The corpses were all surrounded by this tar-like goo, that I guess bubbled off when they died. We don’t know what the goo was or is, but the animals left were dogs. The poor babies were Rottweilers of the guard-dog variety.”

“They have any tags?” Adrien asked, managing to ask the question before Marinette.

“Yeah… here’s where it get weird. The thing is, these dogs belonged to Spike,” Stormy answered, making Marinette and Adrien cry, “What?!” at the same time.

Stormy nodded, “Yeah, that’s what we said, too, when we pulled the tags. Apparently, Spike raises guard dogs and from what we’ve found so far, he’s fairly good at it. The thing is, we went and investigated and we can’t find him. Spike that is.” Stormy rubbed at her temples and Adrien noticed the darker circles under her eyes.

Marinette seemed to notice as well because she gently nudged Stormy with her elbow, “How long have you been hunting?”

Stormy growled in frustration, “Since yesterday when we found the tags. It’s like Spike just up and vanished! No one has seen him since you two ousted him at the zone.”

Marinette frowned but Adrien felt a cold chill pierce through him, Plagg’s words at how the largest purple-striped Akuma had felt different running through his mind. As if in confirmation, he felt a prickle of claws press into his chest.

“Could Spike be controlling these things?” Adrien asked, his guess as to what happened to him a sick churn in the back of his mind.

“I don’t think Spike is smart enough to make a creature like this, and even though he was a complete ass at the zone, he apparently loves his dogs. Everyone I’ve talked to has said that he was super loving and sweet on his babies. It was just  _ people _ he didn’t get along with,” Stormy answered, her shoulders slumping a bit.

“So, Spike would never do this willingly to his own animals. And if Spike is controlling these things it’s probably not by choice. Wonderful, another problem to be solved this week,” Marinette grumbled.

“We are taking care of it, so don’t go sticking your neck out,” Stormy snapped. “Besides, we’re going to get your friend in on the action as soon as we find them, too.”

Somehow, Adrien managed to withhold his flinch and the two girls went silent as he mused over what he should do next. Part of him balked at the idea of having to report to someone, but in this case, the Whisperers had information he needed. He was supposed to go explain things to Marinette at some point tonight but he figured that she would forgive him if he went to hunt the Akuma first. The silence stretched between the three of them, each lost in their own thoughts as they continued to walk on.


	29. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are about to be slammed by a hurricane and I can guarantee we will be out of power for several days. Depending on what happens with this storm I might not be able to update next week. We shall have to see what happens.

For once, Adrien wished he could just pull Plagg out in the open and talk with him. He had a feeling that the information about the dogs and Spike had given Plagg the same idea as him. Spike had most likely been turned into an Akuma, but the question that remained unanswered was how in the world was it happening? The most he and Plagg had come up with was that someone in power within the Hawkmoth gang had a miraculous stone and they were using it to create these monsters. Plagg had told him before that the stronger humanoid Akuma had an energy that only a miraculous stone could create, but it was a corrupted energy. It was the reason that the Akuma died and the energy bubbled off, but neither of them understood how it was happening. At some point when he went to talk with Marinette, he needed to tell her of his suspicions since she was in charge of the Hawkmoth case. If she continued to pursue Hawkmoth the way she was, Adrien had a feeling that she would begin to run into Akuma more and more.

“We’re here,” Marinette said, suddenly interrupting the silence that had permeated their small group.

Knocked out of his reverie, Adrien suddenly took notice of their surroundings and his jaw dropped. They had stepped out of a concrete alley and into a secret garden. Bushes and flowers grew everywhere, Adrien could even see some edible plants scattered throughout. Adrien assumed the area they had walked into had once been an open courtyard to a home or something else before the buildings had been changed. Now light blue walls rose on all four sides, although he could see an alley continuing on ahead as an exit point. Amusingly, at least to him, there were also two rope ladders falling from the rooftops giving anyone access to them if they wished. People were in the garden scattered here and there down the meandering paths that seemed to be part of the old cobblestone road. The dirt banks had been built on top of them so the paths were surrounded by short wooden walls that kept the earth from spilling everywhere.

“Whoa! Is this where you guys get your flowers from? Do you have to water all this by hand? How did all this get here?” Adrien asked before taking a deep breath to draw in the smell of fresh earth and fragrant flowers.

Stormy snickered while Marinette smiled, but before she could answer a figure rose from a hidden bench behind an overly-large bushy plant.

“Finally, you children arrived . I was beginning to think I would have to send a search party out to fetch you,” Gram grumped as she stumped towards them.

“If I had known you were waiting, I would have come straight here instead of taking my time,” Marinette replied, reaching into one of the bags to pull out a small bundt cake. “Here, I brought you some mini cake and some of the other stuff people wanted. You already know who Adrien is.”

Gram took the cake, and turned her gaze on Adrien who froze. Technically, he had already met her as Chat, though hopefully she wouldn’t ever realize it. Plagg had told him that the magic of the stone would protect his identity, but this old lady was scarily sharp. As it was, she trailed her sharp gaze over him seeming to take in every detail about him.

“Good afternoon ma’am, my name is Adrien Agreste. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Adrien said while holding out his hand.

Gram’s face was impassive but she placed her hand in his, clearly expecting a handshake. Instead, Adrien bent forward placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Behind him, he heard one of the girls snort but Gram’s cheeks creased into a slight grin as he rose to his full height.

“You, my boy, are a flirt. Tell me, have you tried turning that charm on our Marinette?” Gram asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Adrien replied solemnly. “I’ve even managed to convince her I’d be a good date to the police ball.”

Adrien could practically hear Marinette's eyes roll as Gram laughed before him, reaching up to pat his cheek with affection. “Cheeky child. You’ll do well here, I think.”  

Just like that, the ice seemed to break and Adrien was welcomed by numerous people as they followed Gram through the garden area.

It was a little strange to be walking at Marinette's side as they discussed happenings on the streets with no one questioning why he was there. Unlike when he was Chat, no one tried to pick a fight with him or demanded to know why he wanted to be around Marinette. It was nice, even though Adrien was really waiting for the other boot to drop.

“Marinette! Marinette!” a young voice shrieked as they passed an open path to the right. A shape launched from the ground and unfortunately, right at that moment, Adrien had moved up next to Marinette to ask her a question.

Adrien simply reacted, snatching up the shape coming at him, realizing in a moment that he held young Manon.

“Uh, hi…” Adrien said, feeling somewhat sheepish for grabbing her out of thin air.

Manon glowered at him, “You’re not Marinette… or kitty. I want Marinette!”

Adrien forced a light chuckle out, “Uh, nope. I’m neither fe _ male _ nor fe _ line _ . Marinette, I believe you’re wanted.” Turning, he handed Manon off to Marinette. As she scolded the child for jumping on random people, Gram waved a hand at him inviting him closer. Adrien moved to her side, bending at the knee so she could speak into his ear a little easier.

“There are a few things we need to discuss with Marinette, alone. You’re welcome to wander the area and meet people as you wish,” Gram said.

Adrien nodded, having figured this would happen at some point. “That’s fine with me, although Marinette wanted to go check on Mime at some point this afternoon, or evening if it takes longer.”

Grams eyebrow raised, “You’re not curious as to why we want her alone?”

Adrien shrugged, “I am curious but if it’s a secret or something she can’t share, then she’s s entitled to keep it to herself. As long as it doesn’t hurt her or anyone else, I can’t complain. If she feels I need to know something, then she’ll tell me.”

“Smart boy,” Gram chuckled. “I like you better already. Go on then and explore. Any questions you have can be directed at anyone here, although I won’t guarantee an answer. Don’t eat any plants as some of them are poisonous to humans, also no fighting. I need my hunters in one piece and you have the same grace our Marinette does, which usually means you would wipe the floor with them. Don’t even let them try to talk you into it. Marinette will find you when necessary.”

 “I’ll be on my best behavior,” Adrien promised.

Gram patted his cheek again, a smile making her wrinkles crease into laugh lines, “Don’t do that child, otherwise they’ll think you’re hiding something.”

Adrien arched an eyebrow at Gram, “Aren’t we all hiding something?”

“Cheeky child, go play,” Gram answered, affection in her tone even as she moved back to Marinette.

Marinette had set Manon down as Gram moved back towards her and she even managed to mouth, “Sorry!” as she was being led off. Before he could start feeling too awkward standing in a maze of plants, however, a small hand tugged at his jacket.

“Who are you?” Manon asked, as soon as Adrien looked down at her.

“Ah, hi! My name is Adrien. What’s yours?”

Manon cocked her head to the side, “Manon. Do you like Marinette?”

Internally, Adrien choked. But thankfully, he had an automatic response ready, “Of course I like Marinette! Don’t  _ you _ like Marinette?”

Manon nodded, but she had an odd look on her face like she didn’t quite believe what Adrien was saying, “Marinette is the bestest sitter ever, but Alya has better stories! She’s a unicorn princess!”

“Oh… Marinette is a unicorn princess?” Adrien asked, hiding the laughter trying to bubble through his system.

Manon huffed, “No, Alya is a unicorn princess! Marinette is still the best sitter though! She lets me eat her cookie dough!”

“I…see…” Adrien managed without laughing. “And what does Alya… er… the unicorn princess do when she comes?”

Manon grinned up at him before grabbing his hand to pull him towards one of the walls, “I’ll show you! We can play over here!”

Manon hustled through the garden, pulling Adrien after her. As she did, he kept looking around at all the plants that surrounded them. Even though he had no idea at what he was eyeing most of the time, several of the plants were actually pretty neat. The people were even more fascinating as Adrien caught several amused or fond looks pointed at him, although he didn’t have to guess why. He could have sent Manon off the moment he introduced himself so that he could meet and mingle with the other adults who were in the area. In fact, it probably would have been wiser since he needed to learn these people and their ways. However, Adrien had found out long ago that he could never simply ignore or send away a child callously. It had been done to him too many times as a child, and he never wanted to be the one to upset a child needlessly when kindness only took a moment.

At the last minute, Adrien realized they were heading right for a brick wall covered in vines, and without a moment to spare, thought to duck in case the opening was set for children rather than adults. It was lucky he did since the wall entrance was set for a far smaller person, Manon giggled mischievously as she continued pulling him forward into the now—open area. Adrien would have grumbled at a child’s attempt to sabotage him, but he was too busy gaping at the sight before him. They had gone from being outside in a garden to a child’s playground paradise. In one corner, he spied a foam pit that had monkey bars and other entertaining contraptions on it. The space to the other side had more traditional playground equipment, like swings, tucked away. But what held his attention was the giant rope-jungle gym-giant play tube set-up that disappeared up through the floor above. It was a sharp reminder that they had technically entered the building, even though neither the lighting nor the temperature had really changed. The edges of the play area hosted chairs and a few benches for weary adults to rest on while the kids played.

“Wow this place is amazing!” Adrien said, suddenly wishing he were far smaller.

Manon nodded eagerly at him. “You fit too! Alya an’ Marinette does it all the time, but you gotta take your shoes off first.”

Adrien glanced down at Manon’s eager face, then back up at the complex mess of ropes, bridges, and tubes. “Alright, I’ll play with you for a little bit, ok? If other kids come though, I’ll have to get out. I think I’m too big and I wouldn’t want to squish anyone.”

“Ok!!!” Manon cheerfully cried before slapping her hand into his side, “You’re it!”

She took off straight for the ropes, her shoes flying off in the process.

“Ah! Hey wait!” Adrien yelped, struggling to toe off his shoes as he moved forward.

Somehow, he managed it as Manon scrambled onto a platform sticking her tongue out at him. “Can’t catch me!”

Adrien had to resist leaping straight at the platform. If it had been Marinette he would have, since she would have known better than to tease him so close to the ground. Instead, he dove for the bottom ropes, hooking his sock-covered feet into the loops to boost himself up through the first hole.

“Boo!” Adrien teased, as he maneuvered himself up onto the platform.

Manon squealed, and dodged his randomly waving hand to sprint down a rope bridge. Adrien followed at a more sedate pace, letting Manon stay one step ahead of him as they played through the large jungle gym area. Finally, after several minutes Manon collapsed with initial kiddy-exhaustion, and a snickering Adrien scooped her up while being mindful of his back.

“Gotcha!” he cried, making Manon giggle and drop her stuffed kitty that Adrien had seen Marinette give her as Chat. “And who is this handsome fellow?” Adrien asked, lifting the kitty up so he could return it to Manon.

“This is Noir! Marinette made him for me and I named him after my big kitty friend. I wanted to see him again, but Nama  and Marinette say he’s busy doing other kitty things,” Manon pouted at this, so Adrien felt a touch guilty.

Remembering that he wasn’t supposed to know about Chat, and hearing other people arriving at the play area, Adrien managed, “Well I’m sure your other kitty will show up soon. If he doesn’t, you could always look for him with permission of course.”

Manon’s eyes brightened at Adrien's idea, and hearing the sounds of other children she kicked her legs, clearly wanting to be put down. “You can come play again! I like you!” Manon said before darting off deeper into the play area.

Adrien chuckled and decided to focus on getting down since multiple children had entered the play area, making the whole thing shift crazily under foot. Kids scrambled above him, around him, and one even climbed on him, refusing to get off until they realized Adrien was climbing down. By the time Adrien reached the floor, he was feeling foolish for climbing into the contraption in the first place. Then, to make matters worse, Adrien practically got stuck trying to fit between some webbing in the ropes.

“This is not the way I came in,” Adrien groused as he shifted out of the tight spot, dragging the rope right across his stitches. It made him grimace in pain since he had nearly forgotten they were there. The stupid things were nearly healed, although now they were itchy and touchy when hit wrong.

“You seem to have woven yourself into a tight spot, there,” An elderly, masculine voice called.

Adrien's head jerked up, spying the short elderly gentleman that stood just a few short feet away, “Ah, I’m pretty sure I didn’t weave this mess. I’ll be alright though, I just have to wiggle through right here.”

Sticking his shoulders through the hole, Adrien was far more careful to not hit his stitches this time. Within a moment, he was through. Glancing up to find his next handhold, Adrien found himself nearly eye to eye with the old man.

“Wait… how?” Adrien asked, not managing to hide his surprise at finding the man far too close for comfort. He hadn’t even heard the man move, much less seen him.

“My apologies, Adrien. If you place your hand here and pull, I’m sure you will find your escape somewhat easier,” he said, pointing at a nearby rope with a tortoiseshell-embellished cane.

“Uh… right…” Adrien managed, following the man’s advice and nearly face planted as he slipped free from the ropes. Catching himself, Adrien turned back to say ‘thank you’, only to find the gentleman outside of the rope area again. Blinking and feeling utterly confused at how the man moved so quietly and so fast with a cane, Adrien slunk the rest of the way out of the tangle of ropes.

“My name, dear boy, is Fu. And it’s far easier to climb into that mess than it is to climb out, Adrien. Much like how it’s easier to get into trouble in life than it is to get out,” Fu said with a smile.

While slipping his shoes back on his feet, Adrien cocked his head feeling slightly confused, “Am I in some kind of trouble? Was I not supposed to go inside the play area or something?”

Fu gave him a warm smile as he leaned on the cane comfortably, “No, dear boy, I am just as vague and useless as a fortune cookie.”

Adrien felt slightly thrown at this odd conversation, but even still he managed to say, “Well, I like fortune cookies, and considering how quick and silent you were getting out of those ropes, I doubt you’re in any way useless. How do you know my name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Fu chuckled as they began walking towards a proper door, and not the one Manon had dragged him through, “You are the only new face here, and the chatter is that Marinette was bringing her new partner, Adrien, out. I suppose you could have been female with such a name, but I didn’t think so, especially since I knew you were Tiki’s Adrien.”

All conflicting thoughts of Adrien correcting Fu on being Marinette's partner evaporated at Tiki’s name. He nearly gave himself whiplash as his head snapped down to look at Fu, “Tiki told you guys about me?”

Fu laughed at his surprise, leading him down an alley that didn’t seem to connect to the garden at all. Adrien wondered if he should be worried about the fact that he was following a strange old man somewhere, but the conversation that they were having was alluring. Plus, Adrien didn’t think he was in danger, especially since Plagg had been giving off a low-key purr ever since Adrien started climbing out of the kiddie jungle gym.

“Of course she did. She was hoping you would return to Paris someday with her friend, Plagg. Alas, it never happened and Marinette never had the chance to meet a good man,” Fu said, his voice tinged with sadness.

Adrien froze at Plagg’s name, feeling like he had just taken a trip into another world. Apparently it was a good place to stop since Fu reached up and opened a door that had been painted to look exactly like the concrete. Propping open the door with his cane, Fu stepped inside watching Adrien carefully.

“You knew Plagg,” Adrien finally said, his tone completely flat as he fell back on his emotionless mask since he suddenly wasn’t totally positive who exactly Fu was. They hadn’t run into anyone since Fu had popped up and suddenly Adrien felt a little sliver of fear sink into him.

Fu’s face creased into a look of fondness easing the fear that had made Adrien pause. “Yes, dear boy. Plagg was the best thief on the streets of Paris before Tiki caught him and made him go to the straight and narrow.”

Adrien felt his jaw drop at the same moment Plagg’s low-key purr vanished.

Fu merely chuckled at his shock. “Come in, please. We don’t want to let any flies inside and it's safer to speak of such things in here.”

Adrien didn’t resist, following Fu inside the building down another hallway and into a small, comfortably set room. Fu moved into the room, waving to a set of comfortable chairs set to one side.

“I believe I would like some tea. How about you?” Fu asked.

“Um...sure?” Adrien answered stiffly, as he sat in the cushy chair.

Fu gave a pleased smile and moved back out into the hall, silently closing the door behind him.

Two seconds were all that passed before Plagg wiggled in his pocket, “Kid, you should get out of here.”

Adrien was surprised, “What? Why? Do you thing Fu’s gonna poison us or something?”

“No, he won't kill you since Marinette likes you. Either way, just make something up and scat out of here,” Plagg grumbled and Adrien could practically feel the waves of agitation rolling off of him.

Adrien didn’t understand, but he stood since Plagg had rarely led him wrong. Matter of fact the only time he ever had was because Plagg had been embarrassed. At that thought, Adrien froze in his surveying of the room’s escapes.

“You’re embarrassed… that’s why you want me to leave…” Adrien hissed.

This time, Plagg actually flew from his pocket since Adrien was facing away from the door. “Kit, don’t push me. You should get out of here, find Marinette, go visit your Mime friend, and do whatever it is you want to do. There is no reason for you to be hanging out with the creepy, old dude.”

Adrien could feel the smirk sliding across his face as Plagg’s eyes narrowed at him. Before he could snarl any further though, the door slid open making Plagg dive back into Adrien’s pocket. Turning, Adrien spotted Fu the same moment he spotted him.

“Ah, there you are. The darkness looks good on you, young man. I suppose you would look quite different cloaked in shadows.”

Adrien nearly swallowed his tongue, and once again he wondered if Plagg was right that he should flee after all. “Ah… thanks, I guess? You know, I wonder if Marinette might be missing me. I think she was supposed to be only a few minutes.”

Fu nodded as he poured the tea into two cups, “Yes, Marinette is sufficiently busy right now and is not quite missing your company yet. She is a protégé to Tiki as you are a protégé to Plagg. Tell me, dear boy, did he teach you how to fight? You move similarly to him.”

Slowly walking back towards the chair, Adrien frowned a bit but his unease was being outweighed by his curiosity. “He did teach me how to fight. But then again, so did Tiki when my father wasn’t around. I also know fencing, although it's not like I can carry a sword around with me. Plagg fought more hand to hand. Viciously, I might add.”

Plagg sank his claws into Adrien’s chest as Fu huffed, an odd look crossing his face. “Yes, he was an excellent hand to hand fighter, especially when he made those hand claws. That’s where he got his nickname from, you know. Any time he used those claws, they looked like a large cat had been around slashing up the place. Since he wore all black, the people of Paris named him the Chat Noir.”

“You’re kidding,” Adrien stated in disbelief, but Fu laughed at his dumbstruck face and simply handed him a cup of tea.

“Oh, I am not kidding at all,” Fu stated, watching as Adrien sank into the chair before sitting in his own. “As I said before, Plagg was a thief long before you met him.”

Adrien's eyes snapped to Fu’s and winced since Plagg sunk his claws in him again, but even still, he muttered, “Plagg didn’t tell me a lot about himself. He just sorta did what he wanted to do and explained things on the fly as they happened. He is a good mentor, like Tiki, though.”

Fu raised an eyebrow at Adrien’s lack of a past-tense, but decided not to call him on anything quite yet. “I see. Well, we should always know and understand the past our predecessors make. Especially with Plagg having claimed the name Chat Noir as a young man, I would think he would have said something.”

Adrien didn’t dare interrupt and Plagg seemed to realize that he wasn’t going to win, no matter how hard he sank his claws into him. So, he settled down with a soft growl, just loud enough for only Adrien to hear. 

Fu smiled at Adrien as he took a sip of tea, and then, able to feel the boy’s curiosity like a physical thing, he began. “Plagg and Tiki were both orphans who grew up practically living on the streets of Paris. They met when they were young, and by the time we found them they were an inseparable pair. They were also complete opposites in personality which made it entertaining to watch how they interacted with one another. Once the two of them trusted us enough to not run away every chance they got, Tiki was more boisterous, not minding the limelight, while Plagg liked to stick to the shadows. They were both fairly secretive children, although Plagg took it to a whole new level. I suspect he started his real thieving long before he even hit his teens, even though he didn’t take on an identity until he was around 16. Surprisingly, they both went to school without complaint, and even though Plagg rarely did his homework, he usually got top marks because he was very intelligent. I fear Tiki forced him to attend school on many occasions since she was the only one who could track him once he hit his teens. As they got older, it was obvious that they were heading down two very different paths in life. It was rare to hear them argue, but I know of several times where they argued fiercely. Those few times we know about turned into physical bouts, although they didn’t hurt each other as I see you fear.”

Adrien flinched, “Um... how do you fight with someone and not hurt them?”

Fu chuckled, “Sometimes when a person gets so angry they can’t see straight, the best way to snap them out of it is to get them to fight. It releases the anger in a healthier way rather than just letting them build until they snap. Obviously, this method is not for everyone. But it worked well enough for those two, and it works for Marinette as well when she gets riled up.”

Adrien nearly snorted his tea, “Marinette?!”

Fu laughed, “Yes, dear boy, Marinette. Tiki trained her, as did we, so she works through her anger best in physical bouts. If you ever engage her in anger, be warned. She will not hold back and you  _ will _ get hurt. Only Tiki and two others were allowed to engage her in such circumstances since she is very dangerous when unleashed.”

“Oh,” Adrien commented quietly. “I’ll remember that.” 

“See that you do. I would hate for her to break you on accident, although I feel you will be harder to break than most. Marinette always feels very guilty when she does hurt someone, unless they were the ones who raised her ire. Then the sentiment is buried by satisfaction.”

Adrien chuckled and took another sip of tea. It really was very good and he was eager to hear the rest of Plagg’s story. He was probably going to get an earful later from his kwami, but it was his fault for not telling him about his past anyways. It was obvious Plagg was grumpy about Fu telling Adrien about his past, but he didn’t totally object to it. If he had, Plagg would have made it very obvious to Adrien and he would have left.

“So, what happened to them? I mean, Plagg was in America when I met him. How did he end up over there?” Adrien finally voiced when it seemed as if Fu had gotten lost in thought.

Fu sighed, setting down the cup in his hands. “What happened, dear boy, is that they grew up. The only person Plagg really cared about was Tiki, and he never showed an interest in doing any normal-everyday work. I believe the word he used was ‘mundane’ for any normal job, such as a cook or doctor. Tiki, on the other hand, saw the threat of the Hawkmoth gang clearly and decided she was going to do something about it. She had grown up on these streets and she knew many, many, people. The bones were already there because we were already here, but Tiki acted as the glue that drew everyone and everything together. Plagg, of course, remained on the fringes. But when Tiki decided to become an officer of the law, they had a bit of a falling out.”

“I’m guessing that’s when they had one of those knock-down drag-out fights you were talking about?” Adrien asked.

Fu nodded, “It woke up half the neighborhood, and of course there was property damage that Tiki had to fix herself. After that night, Plagg vanished, except when he left Tiki notes or signs that he was still alive. As you know, Tiki began her career as an officer of the law. But she never forgot those she left behind. She worked her way up the ladder, and one day she was handed the Chat Noir case. By that time, Plagg had become quite notorious across Europe and she decided to hunt him down, since, at the time, she didn’t really believe it was him.”

Fu went silent, taking another sip of his tea and Adrien followed suit before putting the cup down on a nearby table. It was almost comical since he could see a parallel between the story being told and his own that was still unfolding. Curiosity in every fiber of his being, Adrien just had to ask, “When she found out, did she kick his butt?” 

Fu was somewhat solemn as he slowly shook his head, “I’m fairly certain that they had several encounters. By that point, Tiki knew who Chat Noir was, even if we at the time didn’t. I’m sure Tiki asked Plagg to stop, but he didn’t or maybe he couldn’t because he wasn’t yet meant to. The day I found out was the day Tiki came to me with a badly injured Plagg since she couldn’t take him to a hospital with the wounds he had. That night Chat Noir died, and in a way, part of Plagg did too. He stole something that changed him and set the two of them on a path that has unfortunately been passed down to both you and Marinette.”

At his words, Adrien froze. Eyes going wide as Fu’s words fully processed, “I-I’m not sure what you mean sir…”

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t, Adrien,” Fu agreed amiably. “Since Plagg never really shared much about his life before, would you like to know how I caught him and Tiki one-”

“ALRIGHT! You caught me! Do not fill this stupid kit’s head with nonsensical stories! He is bad enough to deal with when he goes all dopey eyed!” Plagg practically shrieked, flying out of Adrien’s jacket so fast that Adrien recoiled and flipped his whole chair over.

“Hello again, Plagg. I’m glad to see your personality hasn’t changed, although your appearance certainly has,” Fu called, an extremely smug look on his face.

“Wait, so you did know?!” Adrien yelped from the floor, trying to right himself.

“Of course the old coot knew, or at least guessed. The moment we appeared back in Paris disrupting the Hawkmoth gang, old man Fu probably figured out what had happened,” Plagg snarled, still not happy at how all this had played out.

Managing to get his knees at least to the floor, Adrien eyed his twitching kwami, then Fu, who still had an amused look on his face. “Is that why everyone has been so nice to me? Is Gram telling Marinette?!”

The thought had Adrien instantly panicking and Fu held out his hands in a calming gesture. “The others like you as  _ Adrien _ simply because Marinette likes you and she rarely takes to others so swiftly. They know you are someone special simply from that alone. In turn, most of them are wary of  _ Chat Noir _ , although some simply fear you. You will have to work on that unless you want that to be your image. It is up to you. This secret is your own, Adrien, and will remain your own. Gram may know but she will not pursue you or tell anyone. We miraculous users are a law unto ourselves in this, and we cannot reveal the identity of another that we know unless it is our own.”

Adrien had been relaxing but he froze again in the middle of righting his chair to stare up at Fu, “Wait, run that past me again?”

Fu sent a mild glare at Plagg who bared his teeth at the man, “Has Plagg explained anything to you, young man?”

“Uh... I guess? I say some magic words and I turn into a half-cat creature, complete with powers of destruction… What else is there to explain?” Adrien asked, truly curious.

At his words, Fu actually pinched the bridge of his nose before pointing a finger at Plagg, “I believe you and I have some things to discuss in private.”

Plagg hissed, clearly not wanting to bothered, “I don’t think I feel up to it, Fu. Matter of fact, I think it’s time my kit and I go find Marinette.”

Fu’s face fell into a frown as Plagg floated back to Adrien, intent on ignoring him. The poor boy looked conflicted as he glanced between the two of them, which made Fu suddenly smile, “You know what? You are right, Plagg. I will walk you two back and tell Adrien about the time you decided to serenade your love-”

Adrien was shocked at how fast Plagg moved, twisting and flashing across the room to slam into Fu’s face.

“Alright! Alright! I promise I’ll stay and talk to you, you stupid old turtle!” Plagg yowled, cutting off the rest of Fu’s sentence. “But if anything happens to him because I’m not there to save his scrawny butt, I’ll disintegrate you.”

“Wait, what?” Adrien said, feeling even more confused than the last time he said those words.

Plagg turned his eyes on Adrien, “Fu feels the need to have a chat and catch up on old times. I’ll meet you at the old apartment whenever we finish. Fu, you’re going to have to get someone to walk the kit back to Marinette.”

“Of course, I will go get them. I won’t be but a few minutes, so don’t try and slip out, Plagg. Adrien, you can have some more tea if you would like,” Fu called, sounding pleased as he moved out the door.

Plagg hissed and Adrien nodded, having already decided that his silence was better in this situation. The door closed softly and Adrien sat down on his righted chair.

“So, I’m guessing you don’t really want to explain what all that was about?” Adrien queried.

Plagg huffed, “Fu already explained it, kid. You just weren’t listening.”

“I was too!” Adrien retorted, looking affronted. “He said you found something, which I’m assuming was the miraculous stone, and then he never finished the story because you came bursting out!”

“Fu baited me!” Plagg complained. “He’s known me since I was a stupid little kit and he knows exactly how to push my buttons the same way Tiki did. Besides, there isn’t much more to know. Fu found out I was Chat Noir, healed me up, and instead of turning me in, they decided to use my talents. Tiki was sorta against that last part until I helped her catch another wanted thief that was trying to copycat me. He got the blame for my crimes and Tiki made me go on the straight and narrow. Plus, Fu needed my help with some problems in America that they had sniffed out, so I went where I was needed. Then you dropped in on me and you know the rest.”

“Huh... so you had the miraculous stone the entire time I knew you,” Adrien commented, more to himself than Plagg.

“Yeah. You know how I told you that if a stone likes you it compels you to hold onto it?”

Adrien nodded and Plagg continued, “Well, the stone I stole liked me. And the reason I was so badly injured is because I tried to steal both of them.”

“Wait, both?” Adrien interrupted and Plagg’s eyes narrowed at him, his tiny paws crossing.

“Yes, Adrien. Both. Miraculous stones come in pairs, as far as we know. Although, they can activate separately. The stones can work in tandem, or they can be opposites in terms of powers. Now, are you done interrupting me, or may I continue?!”

Adrien ducked his head looking properly abashed as Plagg ran a paw over his face in exasperation. “As I was saying, the stone I stole was part of a pair, and when I grabbed one of them, it set off the other, which was destined to be mine. I saw it and I had to have it, even though at the time it was just a featureless round grey rock. Unfortunately, I took too long getting it out since I hadn’t planned for it and for the first time in my career, I got caught. They were not happy with my presence and the shots they took at me nearly ended me. I managed to drag myself to Tiki, but I lost the second stone along the way somewhere. The stone you stole from Hawkmoth, the stone Marinette has, it’s the other half to the stone that brought me back like this.”

Adrien could feel his jaw drop but he quickly recovered, “How could you possibly know that, Plagg? Is Marinette in danger? I mean, the stone is activating!”

“Marinette isn’t in any more danger than you were when I carried around my stone, so calm down,” Plagg huffed, clearly tired of explaining things already. However, he did owe it to the kid to tell him how he knew the stone Marinette held was his other half. “As to how I knew where it was, the stone called to me when we strayed too close, which is how I knew to guide you to it. Plus, I did a little recon before I let you anywhere near that building.  I was more surprised by the lack of security, but I suppose that’s why they had that sniper watching for you.”

Adrien sniffed at the mention of the sniper but he was still concerned about Marinette having the other stone. He needed to find out more information on them, but Plagg kept telling him that it was something he didn’t really need to know since his was already activated. “Plagg, you really need to tell me everything you know about the miraculous stones. I can’t go around knowing only bits and pieces, and if I have to explain everything to Marinette, she won’t be pleased if I just say ‘I don’t know’ for every question she asks.”

“Marinette will have the files Tiki made of the miraculous stones so she probably knows more than you at this point,” Plagg snipped, then zipped behind Adrien as the door slowly opened.

Adrien bit down on his question, although he really wanted to know where Plagg’s files had been when he had cleaned everything out before he left for America. Fu stepped into the room and Adrien briefly spotted someone behind him before the door closed again.

Fu gave Adrien a warm smile before frowning at Plagg, “You know where to go, Plagg. I expect to see you in about five minutes.”

Plagg rolled his eyes as he came out from behind Adrien's shoulder, “I’m not going to take off, Fu. You know I keep my promises. Besides, I want to make sure you don’t go filling my kit’s head with stupid stories.”

“I won’t, as long as you behave yourself,” Fu answered, causing Adrien to snicker.

Without warning, Plagg nipped Adrien's ear sharply, making him jump and swat at him, “Ouch! What the hell, Plagg?!”

Plagg had long ago darted out of reach and hovered between Adrien and Fu, tail twitching irritably. “That’s just a reminder that I can still make your life a misery. I know all kinds of embarrassing stories about you, too, you know!”

Adrien rubbed the sore spot with a grumble but he had been properly chastised, and so he moved towards Fu, who was hiding a grin.

“Come, Adrien. I will introduce you to Max, who will take you to where Marinette is waiting,” Fu said, patting the boy on the back as he opened the door.


	30. Visiting Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hurricane missed my area! Woot! Here is a chapter to celebrate!

Adrien walked through the door to find a dark-skinned male staring intently at his phone as he typed in something furiously.

“I need precisely 120 seconds to complete my answer, Master Fu,” the male said, even though his eyes never left the screen.

“Take all the time you need, Max,” Fu answered patiently as Adrien watched in amused silence while Max finished his message with a bit of a frown before shoving the device away.

“My apologies, Master Fu. Kim is being difficult since he wanted to show me his running skills later, but he won’t give me a precise time,” Max grumbled, adjusting his glasses as he looked over at Adrien before offering his hand. “Ah, I have been rude. My name is Max. You’re Adrien, correct?”

“Yes, I am Adrien. Is the Kim you’re talking about a bartender?” Adrien asked as he shook Max’s hand. It was probably an odd question to ask right off the bat, but Adrien wanted to know if this was the Max that Alex was complaining about. It wasn’t as if Adrien had been given a description of him before to compare to, but this Max was dark-skinned with black hair that was cut in a box-like shape. He wasn’t quite as tall as Adrien, although his hair put them almost at even heights, and unlike Adrien, Max was built along the lines of a rail. His whole outfit screamed ‘nerd’, from the thick square-framed glasses, to the suspenders that crossed his button-up shirt. Max didn’t seem to have much in the way of muscle but Adrien did note that he appeared fit, and not like the usual pasty, heavyset type of adult nerd that society portrayed them to be.

A decidedly fond look crossed Max’s face as he nodded, “Kim likes to stay moving and the tending job has been an excellent fit. Alex has probably been complaining since Kim decided to stay in for a movie night.”

Adrien felt his lips twitch, “I believe she said she misses her running buddy is all, but from what I understand he’s a fairly frequent attendee.”

“As I said, he enjoys staying on the move,” Max replied as he glanced down at his watch, then back up at Fu, a question clear in his eyes.

Fu gave a slight nod, some unheard conversation passing between them, “Adrien is Marinette's and Tiki’s. He is safer than most.”

One of Max’s eyebrows rose in clear surprise. “Interesting,” he commented, turning a suddenly sharp gaze on Adrien.   

Unlike Fu, Max’s gaze didn’t bother him in the least and Max broke off eye contact after a moment to pull out his phone. “Does this mean I need to code another access key for him in the drives, or will he be using Tikis?”

“That is a decision Marinette will have to make on her own. I’m certain she is a little uneasy with us taking such an interest so quickly,” Fu answered

“Wait, what?” Adrien asked, breaking in before Max could comment further.

“Ah, right. I never did explain Max’s presence did I?” Fu asked, making Adrien shake his head.

“Master, I’m not that important,” Max muttered shyly.

Fu raised an eyebrow at Max as he shrugged, looking sheepish. “Kim has told me I sometimes let my accomplishments cloud my judgement and make me think I am invincible. Then, if someone beats me I become sour in mood for a while. I will not use the words he used to describe my mood.”

Fu tapped his chin thoughtfully, “You two have done well for each other, and knowing your weaknesses will give you both strength. As Marinette has proved, your gaming skills can be improved upon. However, your computer skills are far ahead of anyone I’ve met thus far.”

“Thank you, Master Fu,” Max murmured looking embarrassed before looking over at Adrien and finding the confidence to continue. “I designed the drives we use to collect information. They all have several modifications to them that allow Marinette to keep track of who has been in the drive to see if things have been changed.”

“Oh, Marinette told me about that. I was wondering if someone had made them from scratch,” Adrien said.

“Max is our technology guru. If you want something on the computer or need any advice about technology, he is the one to ask,” Fu stated, glancing at the door that they had come through moments ago. “And now, I fear my time to visit has come to an end. Max will return you to Marinette's side and then you two can ask her about the codes and anything else that comes up.”

“It was nice meeting you, Master Fu,” Adrien said, holding his hand out.

Fu shook the offered hand with a wry smile, “We will see each other again, Adrien, probably sooner than you think. Max, no detours if you will. He can have a tour the next time he comes out. Marinette is probably starting to wonder if we kidnapped him, or something worse.”

“I’ll take care of it, Master Fu,” Max called and immediately started walking down the hall. “Come Adrien, this task should take less than 300 seconds to complete.”

Adrien's eyebrows rose, wondering to himself if Max was always so exact. He took off after Max, coming even with him in a few strides since his legs were longer.

Max didn’t seem to want to talk as he wove their way down two halls and popped out of a door that Adrien hadn’t entered by. The moment they hit the alley, Adrien could smell the garden again and it took less than a minute to arrive at the green covered courtyard.

“Here you are,” Max said in satisfaction as he glanced at his watch. “It would seem Master Fu was correct in his assumption that Marinette had begun looking for you.”

Adrien had spotted Marinette the second they had moved into the garden area. She seemed a touch frazzled as she spun to face him, the person she had been speaking to pointing them out. Relief flitted across Marinette's face and Adrien shot her a smile as he waved her over to them.

“There you are,” Marinette sighed in relief. “They told me you were playing with Manon in the kids’ zone and then you vanished. Where did you go?”

“Ah, I was offered tea by Master Fu,” Adrien said quickly before Max had a chance to say anything.

Marinette's jaw went slack for a second before snapping back to normal and she quickly glanced around the two of them as if she were expecting Fu to be behind them. “Fu didn’t come with you?”

“ _ Master _ Fu, I believe, is busy and just wanted to see who Adrien was, Marinette,” Max commented, his tone distinctly disapproving as he emphasized ‘master’.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Still sore about the video game tournament?”

Max sputtered, “NO! I have been diligently working on my skills and updating all known attacks. I will defeat you the next time we play.”

Marinette grinned, “I hope you put up a good fight. Everyone else was a little lackluster that last time we did a Mecha Strike tournament.”

“Just because you can cream everyone does not mean you should, Marinette,” Max pouted. “I believe next time, you should have a handicap so normal players have a chance.”

The grin on Marinette’s face was rather savage as she answered, “That actually sounds like a fun challenge. I’ll go up against two people at once in melee version, and when I beat them, we can see how many it takes to finally take me out.”

Max shook his head again, but before he could chide Marinette further, Adrien broke in, “You play Mecha Strike? Do you have the game at home, because I will be happy to help you train!”

Marinette turned to him in surprise while Max shook his head helplessly, “If I didn’t stand a chance, I don’t foresee you battling any better. Marinette is as merciless playing as she is when fighting IRL.”

“Thanks, Max,” Marinette quipped, rolling her eyes. But, before the conversation could go any further, Stormy called to them from across the courtyard, “Marinette, Adrien, you ready? Car’s waiting!”

Marinette shot her hand up to show they had heard her, then grabbed Adrien to pull him towards Stormy’s position, “Thanks for bringing him back, Max. Say ‘hi’ to Kim for me!”

“I will,” Max answered calmly before realizing he hadn’t asked any of the questions he had meant to. “Ah! Wait, Marinette! Does Adrien need a code?”

Marinette nearly tripped over her own feet as her gaze shot to Adrien who looked a little sheepish, “Um… right now he doesn’t need one, he can always use Tiki’s code unless you gave it to someone else.”

Max adjusted his glasses as he pulled out his phone, “Very well. Tiki’s code hasn’t been given to anyone and I can simply change the attached name. There are other questions I have for you as well.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she started walking again, “Just text me, Max. We are sorta on a time schedule.”

Max froze at the mention of schedule, “I hate to hold anyone from their schedule. I’ll text you, that way I’ll have a record as well. Perfect idea.” He waved them on without any further comment since he was already tapping away at the phone screen.

Marinette pulled Adrien over to Stormy who was grinning as they arrived. “Max demand a rematch?” she asked leading them out of the garden area and through a series of alleys.

Marinette huffed, “He wants me to have a handicap, so I challenged him to a multiplayer battle but everyone versus me.”

Stormy whistled, “I’m guessing he fell for it. So, how many can you take on at once?”

Marinette's savage grin was back, “At least five, but I’ll be nice and let them score a few hits. Adrien has offered to help me train a little, too.”

Stormy glanced over her shoulder at him pity in her gaze, “I wish you the best and I hope you don’t mind losing... a lot. By the way, Gram told me that Fu wanted to meet you.”

Marinette shoved at Stormys shoulder, “Is that why you dragged me off earlier? To give Fu a chance to talk with him?!”

Stormy rolled her eyes and moved out of Marinette's reach, “Yes, and I don’t understand why you’re so afraid of the guy. He’s a really nice old man and I’d swear he knows everything.”

Marinette huffed, kicking at the ground, “I’m not afraid of him, he just makes me feel like a misbehaving school child half the time. Besides, have you ever seen him fight? ‘Old man’ my ass. He moves faster than Tiki ever could.”

“Wait, Fu?” Adrien asked, breaking in on the conversation. For a moment, Adrien couldn’t picture the elderly gentleman with a cane going to fight anyone. Then he remembered how swift and silent he had been in the play ropes and reevaluated his initial opinion.

For a moment, both Marinette and Stormy went silent. They had forgotten Adrien was there for a second and his question made them both pause. Picking up on the sudden awkwardness, Adrien decided to keep his thoughts to himself since he could tell they had been close to revealing something they weren’t sure he should know.

“Fu was really nice, Marinette, but I completely understand the misbehaving school kid feeling. All he did was offer me tea and tell me how he knew Tiki before Max came to get me.”

Marinette's shoulders relaxed a fraction. Stormy shrugged her shoulders when their gazes met again.

“See, Marinette?” Stormy said as they came out on the street next to a parked car. “Fu was curious, same as the rest of us. You know it’ll die down the more we see him.”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette moved to the passenger side of the car, “Yeah, right. It took everyone like three months to get used to seeing me and I can’t even begin to count how many times random people kidnapped me to test my skills, ambushed me, randomly showed up at crime scenes, or tried to feed me for whatever reason. You guys were terrible! No, Adrien, sit up front or you’ll have to bend yourself in half to fit back there.”

“Wait, they used to kidnap you?” Adrien asked, sliding into the front seat since Marinette had shoved him into the space before climbing in the back.

Marinette sighed even as Stormy chuckled, “Why do you think poor Marinette has been so nervous about you meeting us?”

Adrien found he didn’t really have an answer since he had been rather curious as to why she had seemed so jumpy or hesitant at times. Even when he had been Chat she had been nervous about him meeting the Whisperers, although it had been far less. “So, when do the kidnappings start?”

“They won’t,” Marinette snapped, her tone like iron. “I don’t have time to be chasing idiots all over the city, and with all the problems cropping up, I need to know if something is a real emergency and not just a prank. I’m serious, Stormy.”

“So are we, Marinette,” Stormy answered, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

There was a tense silence for several seconds and Stormy looked away first with a grumble, “It’s still going to happen, Marinette. Although, we will make sure you know beforehand. After all, I’d hate to see you come busting down on anyone for a simple prank.” 

“Nothing you guys do is ever simple,” Marinette grouched meeting Adrien’s eyes as he looked back at her. “And I hope you’re good at memorizing things. This is your fault too, for wanting to be my partner so badly.”

Adrien couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “It’s been worth it so far! This is the most fun I’ve had in years!”

Crossing her arms, Marinette still looked displeased. But Adrien could detect the slightest smile on her lips. “Yeah, well, you just wait till they make you late to something important. You’ll regret it then.”

“Aw, come on Marinette, we didn’t interfere that much!” Stormy called, for the rest of the ride Adrien got to enjoy stories of the pranks the Whisperers had pulled on Marinette as well as the pranks she had managed to pull back on them.  

It was an enlightening ride and after a while Stormy pulled into a part of the city Adrien didn’t fully recognize. Slowly, she pulled the car over into a parallel parking spot in the middle of what appeared to be an old shopping district.

“Alright, this is as far as I go,” Stormy called as she handed a small square of paper back to Marinette.

“You’re not coming with us?” Adrien asked as he opened the car door.

“Stormy doesn’t play well with others, and technically this area is part of the Hawkmoth gang’s territory. I’ll tell Mime you said ‘hi’,” Marinette answered for her as she slipped out the door, the blue bag in hand again.

Adrien climbed out of the car as well hearing Stormy call, “I’ll be driving around so just call when you’re ready.”

 “Thanks, Stormy. Try not to cause any trouble when you are _ just driving _ around,” Marinette huffed slamming the door.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Stormy quipped back at her as Adrien closed his door firmly behind him.

 Adrien was a bit surprised when Stormy just pulled away instead of irritating Marinette some more. Marinette, on the other hand, just shook her head and looked down at the address on the paper.

“Welp, let's go see Mime,” she said in passing as the two of them made their way down the street. 

The area they were in was a bit run down, although it wasn’t as bad as some places that were on the outskirts of Paris. The small shopping area was downright tiny and only had a few stores open, although every store had bars on all the windows. The few people that were out didn’t appear to be very friendly, either.

“People seem nice and welcoming here.” Adrien commented, pretending he was relaxed and carefree as they strolled down the sidewalk.

“For the most part, they aren’t,” Marinette sighed, although she waved to a child who waved along with their mother on the other side of the street. “This area belongs to the Hawkmoth gang and the people who stay here are under their watch.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, surprise coloring his tone, “The police allow that?”

Marinette shrugged, “Not our precinct’s jurisdiction, and many of the officers in this area are lazy and at times won’t even answer calls in these poorer areas. As much trouble as the Hawkmoth gang causes elsewhere in Paris, on these streets they actually help keep the peace. They don’t have a command center or anything around here either, it just so happens that a large portion of the people here are part of the Hawkmoth gang.”

“Wait, do you come out here a lot?” Adrien demanded.

“No,” Marinette replied glancing down at the paper in her hand before looking up at a street sign. “I’m not stupid Adrien, I only come around here if I’ve been invited or someone calls me specifically.”

She held up the blue bag to show him and Adrien realized that at some point a purple butterfly sticker had been applied to the outside of the bag. “This is why we haven’t been asked to leave the area yet, or accosted. This mark means we have… let’s just call it visitation rights.”

Coming to a halt in front of a random building, Marinette peered at the faded number on the side then started climbing up the stairs. The front door opened as they hit the top step, and a small heavy-set woman threw herself at Marinette.

“Marinette, you came!” she cried throwing her arms around Marinette. Adrien had to put an arm out to keep Marinette from going backwards down the steps. The woman hugging Marinette was actually shockingly shorter and a bandanna covered in pins tamed multi-colored dread-like hair.

“Hi, Mylene!” Marinette laughed, shooting Adrien a look of thanks as she regained her balance. “Of course I came, why would you think otherwise?”

Mylene pulled back looking nervous, “I-I don’t know… I mean, Papa was hurt… badly I mean, and they always say when he does get hurt that it was an accident or some other nonsense when it really isn’t and-”

Marinette put a hand out in a calming gesture before shooing Mylene back towards the door. “I promise you that this time it wasn’t a… ‘work issue’. This was an animal attack.”

Mylene looked instantly placated, her shoulders relaxing as she moved back inside. “I’m so relieved to hear you say that Marinette. Papa told me that you were there but I just couldn’t believe that an animal hurt him that badly. You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“No, I wasn’t hurt. And really Mime shouldn’t have been injured either, but the thing ambushed us and I didn’t have time to pull him out of the way,” Marinette sighed as she crossed the threshold, followed closely by Adrien.

“According to Mime, he would have been hurt worse if you hadn’t been there,” ahulking shadow claimed, making Mylene shriek in surprise.

“Hi, Ivan,” Marinette called as she put a hand out since she had sensed Adrien starting to drop into a fighting crouch.

“Hi, Marinette. Sorry, Mylene,” Ivan said peering down at Adrien.

“Ivan, you scared me! You know I hate being frightened!” Mylene cried, wringing her hands.

Ivan moved forwards wrapping Mylene against his side, “Um… up on the left, Marinette. He knows you’re here.”

Marinette nodded at Ivan and moved past him with Adrien as her shadow. Ivan watched him curiously before Mylene tugged on his shirt pulling his attention away from the two of them. Adrien waited until they were halfway up the stairs before commenting quietly, “He’s a big guy, and Mylene is so tiny!” 

Marinette chuckled, “Size-wise they are totally opposites, but in everything that matters they’re great together. And before you ask, technically neither of them are part of the Hawkmoth gang. Just Mime is.”

“That’s…odd,” Adrien managed. But Marinette shook her head as they mounted the top of the stairs.

“Mime made some kind of deal to make sure Mylene was never inducted, and Ivan became her sort of bodyguard-turned-boyfriend when he got himself badly injured in a gang turf war.”

“Mylene came to you, didn’t she?” Adrien asked, already seeing where this was going.

Marinette nodded, “Yeah, she did since Mime was making sure Ivan didn’t try to run off somewhere. Ivan is a big guy but he has the heart of a marshmallow. Gang life didn’t suit him a bit, he was just dragged in because he looks so damned scary.”

She paused at a door and tapped out an odd pattern on the wood.

“Come on in, Marinette and company, apparently,” Mime called as Marinette opened the door. “How on earth did you get them to allow you bring an extra?”

“Ask Stormy when you feel better,” Marinette said moving into the room. “She says ‘hi, and feel better’ by the way.”

Mime placed aside a book in the bed he was resting in and Adrien noted a blood pressure cuff that was off to the side. The room had a slight disinfectant smell and it didn’t look like a room that was lived in year-round.

“Please tell her that I am fine and she doesn’t need to come sneaking around to check on me. The wounds are simply deep scratches and the only reason I’m resting is because my daughter insisted,” Mime grumbled.

Marinette chuckled, handing Mime the blue bag, “I’m pretty sure you would be doing the same thing had she or I been hurt instead of you. How many stitches did it take?”

Adrien flinched at the mention of stitches, turning his attention on the window that faced the street they had come in off of. There were few people outdoors and it was starting to get dark. With his enhanced hearing he could hear Ivan and Mylene chatting downstairs, and somewhere above them he could hear movement as someone crept across the floor. It made him twitchy knowing that there were unknown people in the place with them when, most likely, they were an enemy rather than a friend. It really made him wish that he hadn’t left Plagg with Fu.

“So, your running partners are following you on the streets now, Marinette?” Mime asked, snapping Adrien’s attention back to them.

“Adrien has started working at the same precinct I do and I figured this was a safe enough venture for him to come on,” Marinette answered, making Mime raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“And you’re letting him roam with you, or did Gabriel ask you to take him on?”

“My father would rather I not play with Marinette. He fears that she’ll be a bad influence like he believed Tiki to be,” Adrien answered for himself, not willing to be left on the sidelines for the entire conversation.

A long silence followed as Mime glanced between the two of them, until suddenly, he busted out laughing only to grimace and grab his side, “So, Marinette… when do the kidnappings start? I’m assuming that he has already been introduced.”

“Oh, don’t you start too, Mime,” Marinette growled. “Keep your friends in line or else I  _ will _ bust heads.”

Mime shook his head, “They’ve already seen you two together and they’ll become curious very fast. Remember your little redhead friend? He got reassigned over here.”

Marinette let out a sound that was closer to a hiss then anything and Adrien patted her on the shoulder. “I think Marinette has had enough teasing for the day, Mime,” Adrien commented. “Besides, I’ve heard some stories and I don’t think anyone will want to face Marinette's wrath… at least not willingly.”

Mime nodded but a smile was still flickering at his lips, “It’ll be good for her, and it’s all in good fun. At least for us it is.”

Before Adrien could claim to be difficult prey, Marinette stomped her foot snapping both men’s attention to her.

“If you idiots insist on playing these stupid games, same rules the Whisperers have will apply to you. Otherwise, I will hunt down the idiot that breaks them and they will rue the day they crossed me. Understand?” Marinette hissed, her tone promising all sorts of hell to come.

Mime swallowed, “Understood, Marinette. I'll let them know the consequences, although you’ll have to send me rules.”

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. But she nodded, her eyes tracking Mime’s arm as he gently rubbed a hand over his bandages. “I don’t know if Stormy managed to tell you or not, the Akuma that attacked you was actually one of Spike’s dogs transformed. You followed Spike home that night from the zone, and as far as anyone can tell it was the last he was ever seen.”

Her tone held a question, although Adrien noted that she was giving Mime an out if he chose to take it. To Adrien's surprise, he didn’t.

“I did follow Spike home and threatened to break his legs so badly that he wouldn’t ever be able to run again. However, that is all I did. Although, I heard of some odd murmuring in the higher-ups about something he did. Apparently, Spike was very good at pissing off the wrong people. I’m assuming Spike is missing?” Mime asked.

“Yes, vanished. Apparently along with all of his dogs,” Marinette answered, her voice dropping. “But the dogs are turning up as these Akuma monsters and I was hoping that maybe you knew…or could ask?”

Mime was shaking his head his lips tight, “You know I can’t. Unless you find a body…”

“There was never a problem,” Marinette finished with a sigh. “Fine, but I really do hope to see you back at the zone soon.”

Mime chuckled, “This isn’t as bad as being stabbed, to be honest. No internal injuries, just a deep flesh wound. Adrien, it was nice to properly meet you. Watch after Marinette, if you don’t mind. She doesn’t often protect herself when she feels the need to help others.”

“I will, sir,” Adrien replied, ignoring a grumbling Marinette as she stalked back towards the door.

“Come on, Adrien. Time’s up.”

Adrien turned to follow, only to pause as Mime said, “Really, do be cautious. It’s a very tangled web that is woven through Paris, and even I’m unsure of who the spider really is.”

“Good thing spiders are crushable,” Adrien quipped, but he noted the serious look on Mime’s face and he had to wonder if Mime knew more than he could let on.

“No matter how crushable they are, their venom can still kill a man,” Mime replied softly as Adrien turned the corner and followed Marinette to the stairs.

“What was that about?” Adrien asked Marinette as they descended.

“He was warning you,” Marinette admitted after a moment of silence. “Mime is someone I would almost consider a friend, and I would do anything in my power to help out Mylene or Ivan. However, our badges and siding with the Whisperers comes with a price. If we ever run into him out on the streets in a fight, or if we catch him breaking the law, he will do everything he can to stay free, even if it means taking us out. Always be on your guard, Adrien, and pray that it never comes to that. Because I can’t imagine having to deliver the news to Mylene and be the one who put Mime in jail or the hospital.” 

Marinette’s words were sobering and Adrien remained silent as she said her goodbyes to both Ivan and Mylene. They exited the building into the slowly-darkening street and Marinette pulled out her phone to text Stormy for their return ride.


	31. Stones and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone made it safe through the Hurricane and are doing well! I just got an adorable little puppy who loves waking up at 4am so lacking a little in the sleep department... Enjoy!

Marinette finished her text and snuck a glance at Adrien. His brows were furrowed as he silently mulled something over and she wondered if he was having second thoughts.

“So, have I scared you off yet?” Marinette finally asked, burning with curiosity since Adrien was remaining too quiet on their walk back through downtown.

“No, not quite yet. I’ve just realized that I have far more to learn than a few simple street rules like my father seems to expect,” Adrien answered, his tone a frustrated one.

“Yeah, your father was a street detective but he  wasn’t as deeply involved in the turf wars until… um… he got the Hawkmoth case. He went deep after, but as soon as he got promoted he seemed to cut all ties with the streets,” Marinette said glossing over certain facts since it was Adrien's family they were talking about. “He was so good at what he did, too… he really inspired me to take up police work. I wanted to be just like him till I met him.”

Realizing what she had said, Marinette slapped a hand across her mouth an apology on her tongue but Adrien beat her to it.

“I understand, Marinette,” Adrien sighed with a grimace. “I wanted to be just like him too. But the way he is now? Sometimes I wonder if he feels anything at all. He didn’t cut all ties with the streets though. I know he still has a few people that report to him but most of the time they report on you guys rather than crimes.”

Glancing at him, Marinette raised an eyebrow curiously. Adrien shrugged, “I was pretty good at sneaking around as a kid and teen, plus I used to talk to Tiki a lot. She hated being followed by my father’s street spies. I hate being followed by them too and I tend to ditch them the first chance I get.”

Marinette bit her lip hating that she had brought it up, even though it had been an accident. “It’s ok, Adrien. I do the same, although most of them won’t tattle on me unless I do something really stupid.”

Her words didn’t seem to help and noting the stiffness Adrien seemed to have acquired she reached up, patting his shoulder. Instinctively, Adrien flinched out from under her touch not wanting her hand to fall any further down his back and feel the stitches since that would be very hard to explain. Seeing the surprised look on her face, he forced a chuckle out of his suddenly dry throat.

“Sorry… the uh bruising… um, hey, do you want a drink?” Adrien managed and moved rapidly towards an open convenience store while calling himself ten kinds of stupid.

“Ah, Adrien, wait!” Marinette called, but he had already slipped inside.

Arriving at the door Marinette hesitated, her phone dinging so she knew that Stormy was on her way. Technically their free passage covered the walk to and from Mime’s location. Wandering into stores wasn’t forbidden but it was probably also tempting fate. As if echoing her thoughts a group of men a few meters down the street halted, looking her over and whispering amongst themselves. Half expecting snide comments or a gun in her face, Marinette was surprised when they simply crossed to the other side of the street and slipped down an alleyway. Now  _ that _ behavior was odd, and if she had been in any other part of town she would probably follow them to see what kind of trouble they were planning on getting into. Matter of fact, the whole street seemed unusually empty of both people and cars setting off little alarm bells in Marinette's mind.

“Oh, just get in here, girly. No one’s going to shoot you for stepping in,” an older voice called, making Marinette jump guiltily.

It was rather unlikely that a random person would gun her down so, tossing her hopefully unneeded paranoia to the wind, Marinette moved fully into the store. The older gentleman sat behind the counter covered in tattoos, as Marinette raised an eyebrow at him he revealed teeth in a grin that had long ago been sharpened into points.

“There, isn’t that better than fretting on the street?” he asked, making Marinette shrug and glance around the store.

It was an average looking place with aisles stuffed with every imaginable fast-food product and snack available. She wasn’t really tall enough to see the very back but she assumed that there were probably freezers back there along the wall. Hopefully Adrien was there as well.

As if he heard her thoughts, Adrien's voice suddenly piped up from somewhere behind the shelves, “Uhhh, sir, there is a very large reptile back here!”

The man laughed, “That’s Fang, mate! If you get some jerky he’ll eat it right out of your hand!”

“Uhhh, ok…” Adrien called back somewhat hesitantly. After a moment they could both hear a bag crinkling.

The man’s eyebrow rose, “He’s a Friendly little thing, isn’t he?”

Marinette sighed rubbing at her forehead, “I’m starting to believe he’s an idiot. I’m Marinette and he’s Adrien. Thank you for letting us come into your store.”

“Name’s Stone and I needed some entertainment. I heard there was a lively young thing stirring up the streets. Happy to see the description I got wasn’t too far off,” Stone answered offering a hand over the counter.

Marinette took it as a car screeched to a stop outside the store making both of them turn their heads in curiosity. Three doors slammed open and men in colored ski masks seemed to boil out before rushing towards the store. Marinette yanked her hand back, already knowing these people were not part of Hawkmoth from the way Stone was swearing.

“Stay down!” Marinette snapped towards the shelves in warning to Adrien before the four men pounded into the store with guns already drawn.

“Keep your hands where I can see ‘em, girly,” the green-masked man snapped coming around to Marinette’s side as the red-masked man broke off to start searching the aisles. The third black-masked man remained at the door while the fourth in a blue mask, and most obviously the leader, leveled a gun at Stone.

“You know what we're here for. Fill ‘er up,” he drawled, tossing a heavy black bag onto the counter.

Stone grinned, “Sorry, mate. But the alert’s already out and the safe’s on lockdown. If you Dragons run to the car now, you might all make it.” 

The green-masked robber, pointing the gun at Marinette, twitched nervously making her glance at him and she saw Adrien moving down the aisle with what looked like batons in hand.

“So our plans were exposed by one of your little spies. Well, we can always take you guys as hostages for both information and our safety,” the Boss-robber said, his gun falling slightly

“Um, I would make an awful hostage,” Marinette said, making all eyes turn to her. “The Hawkmoth Gang really doesn’t like me and will most likely shoot at you, more for the chance of hitting me in the crossfire.”

The Boss snorted, sarcasm dripping as he spoke, ‘’Yeah, I’m sure you’re this far in their territory alive without being liked at least a little. Just like I’m sure old Stone managed to get out the alert before we got in here.”

Stone grinned, flashing his sharpened teeth at the men, making them all flinch. “The alert’s been out, mate. It’s why we let this pretty young thing snoop around tonight. We thought we might need her.”

“Hey, I haven’t snooped at all!” Marinette cried, glaring at Stone. “And what are the odds that this would happen just because I came?!”

Stone chuckled keeping his hands up, although his posture was totally relaxed, “Your luck speaks for itself, sweets.”

“Enough wasting time!” the Boss shouted, suddenly his gun wavering between Stone and Marinette. “Now, I’m only going to ask nicely one more time. Fill the bag up or I will take the keys off your corpse.”

Stone laughed, scratching at his face and drawing all eyes back to him. “Good thing I don’t carry keys then,” he answered easily, knowing it was the wrong thing to say as he shot Marinette a sly wink.

Marinette hated being used and she hated that this nice quiet sick-visit had been allowed with an ulterior motive in mind. No matter how much she hated it, Marinette couldn’t just allow these robbers to pull the trigger on Stone and at best maim the older man. Adrien, she sensed, was in the best position manageable and trusting him to make his move to keep her from getting shot, Marinette dropped her hand.

“Hey!” yelped the green-masked robber watching her, then jerked forwards as one of Adrien's batons smashed into the back of his skull.

The Bosses eyes twitched towards them, realizing too late that the threat was not Stone but Marinette. By that time she had already let the weight in her hand fly. Unfortunately for the Boss robber, he was left-handed and the weight smashed dead center into his hand breaking bones and throwing off his aim as he pulled the trigger.

Stone barely flinched at the gunshot, lunging across the counter trying to land a punch of his own. He missed since the man had fallen back with a scream, dropping his gun while clutching at his hand. Without a second thought, Marinette swept the robber’s legs out from under him. The Boss robbers scream was cut off as he slammed heavily into the ground and the black-masked robber guarding the door swung his weapon up to fire. A moment later he stumbled back, his gun never making it level, as Marinette's other weight caught him square in the forehead.

“You witch!” The Boss robber moaned, drawing her attention back down to the ground.

“Oh shut up and go to sleep,” Marinette snapped, delivering a swift blow to his temple before he could cause any further trouble.

“You alright, Marinette?” Adrien asked, moving beside her as she shook out her hand.

Before she could answer, a voice cried, “The hell?!” and Marinette was shocked to see the red-masked robber who had broken off to search the aisles come around the corner nearest the door.

He seemed to be the only intelligent man of the whole group because he took one look at his scattered partners and took off for the door leaping over his one fallen comrade. Adrien was off after him like a shot and he just made it to the door as Marinette screamed “Adrien, stop!”

Hearing the panic in her voice, he did, slamming his hands into the door frame to keep himself inside. The last robber was just ahead of him on the sidewalk and a moment later bullets strafed the street, hitting the car and man as he dove head first through the waiting car’s passenger window. The car ripped away from the sidewalk and into the street even though the guy’s legs were still sticking out of the window. Adrien, on the other hand, recoiled violently backwards even though no bullets came anywhere near him. Marinette grabbed him from behind, hauling him past the downed robber before spinning him to face her. Swiftly, she checked him for bullets holes, obviously not trusting him to say he hadn’t been hit, unlike the red-masked robber.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, Marinette,” Adrien soothed, wrapping her in a hug since he could see the utter panic in her eyes. He wasn’t too surprised when Marinette returned the hug clinging tight for a minute as she seemed to listen to his heart beat.

“You got one smart, lucky lady there,” Stone said, finally coming around the counter while sending a kick into one of the robbers who seemed to be trying to stir.

“She is,” Adrien replied, allowing Marinette to pull away as she turned to face Stone. His hand remained on her shoulder as a comfort to them both.

“What’s the play, Stone?” Marinette called, her voice dead steady even though Adrien could still detect the slightest tremble in her body.

“Well, you two thankfully made a mess of these fine idiots so there shouldn’t be any retaliation against the people per se. You’ll probably have more to add to your files, though I’ll share a secret. This isn’t a drop point for cash like those idiots thought. However, neither of you are Hawkmoth and I don’t think you’re supposed to be poking your nose into anyone's business right now. So I think you should probably go out the back. You’re clear and were never here,” Stone answered jerking his hand towards the back door. “Some idiot called the po-po, otherwise we’d let you out the same way you came in. Might want to move a little quick since I have a feeling you two shouldn’t be here when the they show up.”

“Probably not,” Marinette agreed grabbing Adrien by the arm as she moved towards the doors. “This does not make us even, though.”

Stone laughed, “We are Hawkmoth, sweets. We don’t care about being even. How about next time you cross us, we aim to maim and not kill?”

Marinette's wordless snarl for an answer made Stone laugh harder as she dragged Adrien through the doors.

“Wait, why can’t we just go out the front?” Adrien asked pulling his arm from her death grip.

“We were never here and I hate getting shot,” Marinette answered somewhat cryptically as she pulled out her cell phone to type a swift message to Stormy.

“But I thought police were slow to respond in this area, though. Why the rush?” Adrien asked as they slipped between shelves.

“Because that’s the way my luck works. We didn’t get hurt, bad guys were taken out, so instead we get caught by our own people and hauled up before Gabriel by morning,” Marinette huffed, “or whoever is in charge of our precinct since Gabriel is out of town right now. He’ll still hear about it, I’m sure, since that one guy did make it out and he should survive the wounds he sustained. Besides, considering how smug Stone was… they knew this was going to go down so there’s probably someone on their payroll waiting in the wings.”

Adrien processed this information as they made it out the back door, only to find a youth standing in the alley kicking at something on the ground. Her head snapped up as the door shut behind them, and then she waved at them before darting down the back alleyway.

“Yep, we follow,” Marinette said before Adrien could ask. “They wouldn’t send a child if it was a trap. It’s an unwritten rule that even the Hawkmoth Gang follows.”

Adrien followed them at a jog with Marinette's phone dinging every so often. Three turns later, the youth stopped, pointing at a street that had cars passing.

“Thank you for guiding us here,” Marinette murmured offering a piece of candy she pulled from her pocket.

The youth nodded with a smile, snatched the candy, and took off back down the way they had come.

“Friendly people, aren’t they?” Adrien commented following Marinette back out onto the sidewalk.

“You should see them when they _ aren’t  _ friendly,” Marinette retorted. “You did well back there in the store, by the way. But how did you avoid the one robber? I thought you had taken him out when you came slinking down the aisle.”

Adrien chuckled, “Thank you, but I didn’t run into him? I was already coming towards the front when you called for me to stay down so then when they came bursting in, I ducked back behind some of the shelves. I figured I might have to take someone out but when I peeked around and saw that guy’s gun pointed at you, I decided to help first and hope I didn’t get caught in the meantime. I didn’t even realize the other guy was back there until he was already running for the door. You saved my tail when you yelled for me to stop.”

“I really didn’t want you getting shot the very first time you ever came out with me. I don’t know how I would ever explain it to your father much less the Whisperers,” Marinette sighed, then stiffened as she looked up and saw a police cruiser parked on the side of the road facing them. “Crap”

Adrien saw the car a split second later as the door opened and a red-haired male looked at them in surprise. They had both frozen in the middle of the sidewalk and since they were the only people out at the moment, it was impossible to hide.

“Marinette?” he called, an obvious question in his voice. 

“Hey, Nathaniel. Why are you here?” Marinette answered, moving up to the door with a very confused Adrien in tow.

“Sh-shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Nathaniel mused, his cheeks pinking slightly.

Watching the interaction between them, Adrien felt an inaudible growl coming to the back of his throat. If Plagg had been there, the little imp probably would have been sniggering in his pocket. Nathaniel, Adrien realized, had a crush on Marinette. It would be cute… if it didn’t make Adrien want to strangle him.

“Adrien and I went to say ‘hi’ to an injured friend. How about you?” Marinette stated with a shrug.

Nathaniel looked a little downcast at the mention of visiting a friend and he stared at Adrien oddly as he finally answered, “I got loaned out since I’m apparently the only available sketch artist in the city. I’m surprised to see you in the area, though. I didn’t think you wandered out this far…”

“I don’t usually unless I’m invited, this area is filled with butterflies,” Marinette cautioned just in case Nathaniel didn’t know.

Nathaniel blinked, then looked around hearing the sudden rush of sirens coming their way. “Are you getting into trouble again? I just heard on the radio that there was a shooting right near here.”

Adrien bristled slightly at just how fond he sounded and it took a bit of effort to stay silent. He could feel his impassive stone-face settling on his features though he kept an eye on those around them. At the sound of the sirens, people were vacating the street completely and it made him uneasy. It didn’t help that Nathaniel was so obviously crushing over Marinette, jumbling his words, and  _ dammit _ making Marinette smile. Irritation slowly building, Adrien clenched one of his hands out of sight, feeling his nails dig into his palm. He had to remind himself that Nathaniel hadn’t been able to keep up with her, even though he had tried, and Marinette had never introduced him to the Whisperers.

Marinette shrugged, “I always find trouble, or it finds me. I was just showing Adrien here the area since we were visiting. It's not my fault some idiots decided to try to rob a place.”

Nathaniel sighed, looking between the two of them, “Does that mean you were never here?”

“We would prefer it,” Adrien affirmed, making Marinette and Nathaniel glance up at him.

Marinette's phone dinged again breaking off her part of the staring contest as she glanced down at the device before nodding, “Nathaniel, it was good seeing you again.”

“Oh! O-of course!” Nathaniel managed as the two of them started to move past the vehicle. They had made it all of two steps when he suddenly he called, “Ma-Marinette, are you-um-going to the-uh-ball?”

“Marinette is going with me,” Adrien intoned, his voice cold as he faced Nathaniel with an icy glare.

He was done playing with this freckled redhead and being ignored or looked at with distrust. Since Adrien couldn’t openly stake his claim as Marinette's partner, he wanted to make sure that Nathaniel knew that Marinette was not an option at the moment. Marinette smacked him in the ribs with an open hand but Adrien took the blow without even flinching.

Nathaniel, at both Adrien's words and this interplay, visibly deflated. “I-I see…”

“We’ll see you there, ok?” Marinette asked. At his affirming nod, they continued on their way to the car as Stormy pulled in just ahead of them.


	32. The Chat Returns

The ride home was anything but boring as Stormy demanded a blow by blow of what went down. She and Marinette were understandably pissed that the Hawkmoth gang had used Marinette's presence to stop what was basically an inter-gang dispute. Even if things hadn’t gone well and Marinette had been hurt or killed it would have all been good for the Hawkmoth gang. The Whisperers couldn’t have retaliated against the Hawkmoth gang since it wasn’t their people who had hurt Marinette and a major thorn in their side would have been removed in one fell swoop. Stormy was concerned since this kind of planning wasn’t the usual Hawkmoth strike, together they mused about whether or not the same person in charge of this latest plan had been in charge of others. Finally, as Stormy pulled in front of Marinette's apartment, she promised to go through her files and highlight and odd accidents or incidents that seemed a little too well planned. The two of them got out but Stormy asked Adrien if he needed a ride anywhere and he admitted that having a ride to his old apartment would be handy since he didn’t really want to walk home. Plus, the adrenaline-fueled afternoon and evening was leaving him feeling rather exhausted.

“Stormy, don’t you dare disappear with him either. He has work tomorrow same as me, and I for one am going to bed early,” Marinette hissed as Adrien returned to the front seat.

Stormy rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom, I understand. I promise not to keep him out past his bedtime.”

“Yes, please don’t. I need my beauty rest,” Adrien said primly, turning his nose up making both girls laugh.

On that laughing note they all said their good-byes and Adrien gave Stormy his address. Part of him didn’t want to give such information freely but he was going to be moving in the next few days anyways and he wasn’t under the illusion that the Whisperers didn’t already know where he lived.  

The ride was quiet for all of two minutes before Stormy finally spoke, “So, have you changed your mind yet?”

“Was I supposed to at the first hint of danger?” Adrien wondered.

“You would be surprised at how many do the first time someone is shot at or a gun is pointed at their face,” Stormy said softly.

Adrien appraised her silently until she shot him the bird and then he had to laugh, “This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot at, and it most certainly won’t be the last. I do have a lot of things to learn about this city but I’m not going anywhere. Why is everyone so worried about me suddenly copping out? Once I decide to make a commitment I stick with it.”

Stormy hesitated for a moment as they stopped at a red light, clearly trying to formulate an answer. “Marinette is… ah hell, she’s special. She draws people to her like Tiki did and I’ve known her since she was introduced to the Whisperers all those years ago. The thing is, that as many people she draws to her she really doesn’t have many people she trusts with her whole self.” Seeing Adrien's confusion, Stormy sighed and tried to explain, “Like, people at work know she’s hardworking and will sometimes use rules as a guideline rather than something ironclad. People at the zone know her to be a fantastic parkour runner and as someone who will help them if they need it. The Whisperers know her as a fierce protector who has a very strict moral code. But none of them really know her as a person. Everyone is more than happy to follow Marinette but when we lost Tiki, she lost that one person who could walk beside her through all her different sides. Alya tries and I try, too, but neither of us are in a position to really help her through everything she goes through. And there are times when she simply can’t cross lines with certain problems that she has.”

“I see…” Adrien murmured as he attempted to put the picture together in his head that Stormy was laying out for him.

“No, you don’t,” Stormy sighed as traffic began moving again. “For whatever reason, Marinette trusts you. She trusts you with herself, all of herself. She has accepted you at work, taken you out to the Zone, and has now introduced you to us. And it all happened so fast that, for a moment there, I thought she had lost her mind.”

“You sound like Marinette complaining about you guys moving in on me too quickly,” Adrien chuckled.

“We had to,” Stormy grumbled. “There are other things and people in play at this point and we had to know where you stood. The Hawkmoth gang is on the rise again stirring things up, monsters have literally started roaming the streets, and you suddenly drop right into the middle. You’re lucky that you had ties originally to Tiki, otherwise you probably would have already been kidnapped at least once and interrogated by now.”

“I did seem to arrive at a bad time,” Adrien admitted. “But I am being honest in my desire to be Marinette’s partner. I don’t mind the danger and I’m willing to watch her back no matter how much my father might try to fuss about it. I will find a way to be her partner at work.”

“Do you like Marinette, Adrien?” Stormy asked as they pulled down his street.

Adrien twitched, his face suddenly an impassive mask, “Of course I like Marinette. As you said, everyone likes Marinette.”

“Oh, don’t give me the five-year-old answer, Adrien. You know what I mean,” Stormy scolded, coming to a stop in front of his building.

Adrien knew he could get out of the car and leave the question unanswered. Stormy wouldn’t pursue him for an answer quite yet but that felt like an answer all on its own and Adrien knew that it wasn’t the one he wanted to give. His feelings hadn’t been slow to develop, and since Marinette had taken the stone forcing him to try to get closer to her, they had grown almost exponentially. That thought had his mind screeching to a halt because as Plagg had told him, Marinette held the other half of his stone making her his other half. Were his feelings his choice or was he being drawn to Marinette the same way he was now drawn to sparkly shiny things? The unanswered question bouncing around his mind had the air freezing in his lungs as his hand snapped towards the door. He needed to talk to Plagg. Now.

“Adrien?!” Stormy called exasperated as he scrambled from the car and Adrien realized he had never answered her.

Bending down, Adrien re-schooled his features knowing that she would be able to detect any lie he tried to concoct, “Marinette is a wonderful person but I don’t fully know how I feel. Ask me again in a week or so, and please don’t go irritating Marinette about it either.”

Stormy’s jaw actually dropped only to be suddenly struck by the giggles, “O-Ok Adrien. You got it.”

Confusion and frustration warred within him, wanting to know what exactly had been so funny about his answer but he knew Stormy would never tell, “Good night, then. And thanks for the ride.”

“Night!” Stormy snickered and Adrien shut the door on her laughter, jogging up the flights of stairs to his apartment.

Slipping into the apartment, Adrien shut the door firmly behind him as he scanned the room around him. Plagg floated up off the couch, his eyes bright and curious as Adrien made a beeline towards him.

“We need to talk, Plagg,” Adrien hissed, making the Kwami’s eyes widen.

“What’s got your undies in a twist?” Plagg griped, landing on Adrien's shoulder as he started moving towards the bedroom.

“Marinette's stone is activating and according to you it’s your stone’s other half. Is it affecting my feelings towards her?” Adrien demanded, pulling off his shirt in preparation to go to sleep.

Plagg dove off his shoulder for the bed, wiggling into the sheets, “Probably, but you already liked her to begin with and she definitely likes you. So, what’s the problem?”

Adrien spluttered, “The problem is it’s affecting our emotions! I came to Paris with the sole intent of tracking Hawkmoth down and ending his reign. I did not sign up to… to… to fall in love!”

Plagg busted out laughing, rolling in the sheets as he did and Adrien was suddenly glad that he didn’t shed like a normal cat would. “Kit, welcome to adulthood!” Plagg chortled, making Adrien glower at him. “No... but seriously, kit, whether she got the stone or not you would probably be in the same boat. You already liked her, knew her from your college, and when Tiki became her partner you were always asking about her. It was so sickeningly cute that I was going to send you back here just so you could talk to her again.”

Adrien felt his face heating up, “I did not ask about her all the time! I was just worried for Tiki because Marinette was so clumsy running around school! I didn’t want Tiki getting hurt because of it.”

“And I think you protest far too much, Adrien,” Plagg sniggered, amused by the whole thing.

“Oh, shut up, Plagg,” Adrien snapped, stalking to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

Plagg watched him go, eyeing the stitches in his back as he settled on his paws. Adrien would be far too embarrassed to try to continue any more conversations tonight but Plagg knew that he would have to reveal some things to him at some point before Adrien went to Marinette as Chat. Fu had scolded him something fierce for not telling Adrien everything he knew about the miraculous the moment Plagg had awakened in his new form. Nothing Plagg had told Fu had calmed the man until finally Plagg promised to pass on the knowledge he had to Adrien. At some point, Fu wanted to see Adrien again and he would be furious if Plagg hadn’t made good on his promise. It hadn’t been that Plagg was being lazy or even mischievous. At first not even Plagg knew what the full extent of his abilities were, much less how powerful he was. Plus, Plagg felt guilty because no matter what the kid thought, this was his fault. He had carried the nearly active stone even though Plagg knew what it would mean if anything happened while in his possession. In the end it had been his only option to save Adrien and even though Adrien had told Plagg numerous times that being Chat Noir was awesome, Plagg felt incredibly guilty over the whole thing.

The other thing Fu didn’t seem to understand was that having knowledge of the stones was dangerous just on its own. He had run into that danger several times when he had been human, and he hadn’t wanted to expose Adrien to those dangers. Not when his powers were new and he was adjusting. Then after a while, any time it seemed like Plagg had a moment to start telling Adrien anything, something would go wrong and Plagg would lose his chance. Little by little he stopped caring about telling Adrien  _ everything _ and just decided to carry on with life. Now Fu was life’s little way of taking revenge. Either way, he would sit Adrien down in the morning and talk to him, especially since they were going to visit Marinette tomorrow evening. That little visit with Marinette would be a good time to see how much she knew since Plagg knew that she had all of Tikis files. With a sigh, Plagg wondered if he should just tell the kid to reveal himself to Marinette since it would solve a few problems. Then again, Plagg remembered the moment his cover had been blown and Tiki had literally chased him down to kick his butt. It made him wonder if Marinette would react the same way or if she would take it a bit better. As he was dozing off, Plagg decided to leave it up to Adrien and go from there. If Marinette got mad then he could at least protect him from physical harm, although Adrien would have to face her wrath at some point. Secrets never lasted forever and as close as they were getting, keeping his identity as Chat a secret would be practically impossible. 

“Plagg, do you think we should go talk to the Whisperers? They’re looking for Chat so they can tell him about the Akuma and Spike,” Adrien muttered. 

Plagg could hear the exhaustion in his tone. “Let them look, and don’t accept anything electronic from them since they might put a tracker in it. No one but Fu needs to know who you are, otherwise you’ll have a target painted on your back. Besides, you’re going out tomorrow to talk to your girlfriend. You can swing by and let them natter at you then,” 

Adrien fell face-first into the futon making the whole thing jump. “Oh, good,” Adrien yawned, snuggling down into the soft pillows and blankets. “I really didn’t want to get back up, and Marinette's not my girlfriend…yet.”

Plagg felt Adrien pass out moments later and putting his worries aside, Plagg joined him in his sleep.

The next day was spent following Marinette around as she sifted through her files from the day before and asking her questions about the Whisperers and her old case files. Marinette was happy to share stories about her adventures with Tiki, and in turn Adrien shared some stories about the trouble he got into while over in America. The day passed pleasantly and when they left for the evening Alya showed up to haul Marinette off to a girls-only dinner. Knowing that Marinette would be busy for at least an hour or more, Adrien decided it would be a good time to catch up with the Whisperers.

Finding a hidden spot Adrien transformed, to Plagg’s complaining, and quietly climbed to the rooftops. Sticking to the shadows, Chat moved towards the garden since he knew that someone from the Whisperers would be in that area at least. It took about fifteen minutes for a tail to start after him, and that was only after he decided to stop being so sneaky. After darting across a few more buildings, Chat came to a stop, not wanting to intrude into the Whisperers territory any further. The tail wasn’t anywhere near as agile as Marinette (or him either), and it wasn’t any fun if they couldn’t keep up. Once he came to a stop, the tail ducked down behind some air conditioning units and Chat played with the idea of sneaking up behind them to give them a fright. A little bored and wanting to talk to someone if only to hurry his inevitable meeting along, Chat started sideling towards the edge of the rooftop. A grin flickered on his lips as he imagined his tail looking up only to find him gone.

 Moving in complete silence, Chat managed to get around behind his tail who was looking around in confusion while murmuring, “I don’t know, he was right there sitting and now he’s gone... No I don’t think he went back…” into a head piece that Chat spotted on his ear.

Chat shifted a little closer, his body almost wiggling in expectation of pouncing on the poor tail when a clank made him freeze and turn back around.

“I believe… Marinette would… probably say… ‘bad kitty’ right about now,” Stormy puffed as her feet cleared the edge of the rooftop.

The tail yelped as Chat rose to his feet and Chat pouted at her, “I just wanted to see how close I could get…”

“Like I said… Bad kitty!” Stormy huffed, trying and failing to look intimidating while panting for breath.

“Is Marinette with you?” Chat asked craning to see if there was someone behind Stormy even though he knew that Marinette was out to eat with Alya.

Stormy frowned at him waving at the tail who seemed rather thankful to flee from the rooftop, “No, she isn’t and we need a way to get in touch with you if we ever run up against an Akuma or something and need you.”

This at least was something that he had discussed with Plagg earlier that morning before heading into work. Plagg had tried something new with his staff, altering the piece with his magic so it could work as tracker or pager. They ended up with button-like pieces that would allow Chat to track them with his baton but not be tracked himself. Plagg could only make two buttons and he already knew he wanted Marinette to have one.

“That would probably be helpful but I might not be able to respond every time. I do have a life sometimes,” Chat answered pulling out his baton and twisting the bottom so a small button-like object fell out. It was all black, save for a green paw print in the center that glowed eerily in the darkening night. “This will alert me if you press the button flat then twist it. I’ll be able to track you to wherever you are once you activate it. It should work from any point in Paris but I wouldn’t trust it outside city limits.”

Stormy eyed the piece curiously, raising an eyebrow at him. “You know you could just give us a phone number, or if you don’t have a phone we could let you have one.”

Chat shrugged, tail twitching and curling, “You could but I don’t like to be tracked. And this way, if you need me I can find you easily.”

“And what if we don’t like to be tracked?” Stormy demanded even as she slipped the button into her pocket.

Chat leapt up and back landing lightly on the edge of one of the air conditioners with hardly a sound. “One of us has to be tracked, and since you guys are going to be the ones calling for help I think it ought to be you. Now are we going to go hunting tonight or not? Because I have other things to take care of this evening.”

Stormy grinned, “A hunt sounds good, actually. We haven’t had any disturbances since the other night with Mime and I’m starting to wonder why it attacked him in the first place.”

Chat had an idea why the Akuma had specifically attacked Mime, “Akuma tended to attack anything they hated before being turned.”

This information made Stormy freeze, eyeing Chat oddly and he shrugged. One of the hardest battles Chat went through was when one corrupt cop got turned after Chat had embarrassed the man. Chat had ended up killing the Akuma, but not before he had been injured badly in the process. If Spike had become an akuma he might be sending out his minions to take out anyone or anything that had hurt him before. It would also explain the mini Akuma’s fixation on Marinette, even when she proved to be tougher prey. That train of thought had Chat worrying about Marinette getting attacked and made him want to go track her down right then.

“I have been fighting these things for a while so it's just something I noticed. Usually they focus pretty much on me and ignore anyone or anything else, but these akuma specifically came around from behind to attack Marinette, you, and Mime. That’s not normal behavior. Marinette would call you if she got attacked by an Akuma, right?” Chat asked, looking over the rooftops towards where he knew Marinette's flat was.

“She would probably only call if she was in a lot of trouble since, as you said, normal people can’t go up against these things and survive,” Stormy answered with a sigh. “As for the little Akuma, they were dogs belonging to a guy named Spike who didn’t like us very much. The big one you said you fought, did you injure it badly enough that it wouldn’t be able to fight?”

Chat shook his head, “No, I essentially just scratched it. I’m actually surprised it took off when it did.”

What Chat didn’t say was that the Akuma seemed to be getting smarter and stronger. The first Akuma he had ever fought had been easy to take down as Chat since it had simply been in a rage, attacking anything that moved, including thrown objects. Since the first ones though, the Akuma had been gaining intelligence, speed, and characteristics that made each of them distinct. It worried Chat, because soon even he might not be able to handle an Akuma on his own and he couldn’t bear the thought other people getting hurt because he couldn’t do his job, even if it was a self-appointed one.

“Which side do you want?” Chat asked.

Stormy laughed, “Of the area, city, or are we talking about streets?”

Chat shrugged, “You said there haven’t been any reports, so we should probably start in the area I fought the thing and spread out from there. It’s been long enough now that the Akuma might not even be within city limits anymore.”

“Yeah, that is a good point. Fine, let’s do what you suggested. You can take the east side and I’ll take the west along with some others. You’ll probably run into some Whisperers. Be nice and no stalking them. Otherwise they might just shoot you,” Stormy warned, making Chat grin.

“They can try. If I catch a scent of the Akuma, I’ll let one of your people know,” Chat answered and darted for the edge of the roof, leaping off to clear the alley below.

He moved swiftly across the rooftops making it to the area where he had fought the Alpha Akuma and its minions. There was no one on the rooftops when he arrived and Chat stalked around sniffing at bits and pieces of the rooftop as he tried to catch a scent. It was a futile effort but like he promised, Chat set out in an ever-widening arc as he searched for the Alpha akuma. After an hour and a half with no luck and no new scents, he found himself close to Marinette's apartment and decided it was time for a break.


	33. Chats and Explanations

Ducking into the shadows, Chat first made sure that no one was following or watching him. After deeming it was safe, he slipped onto Marinette's balcony peering down into flat via skylight. Unsurprisingly, Marinette was on the floor just below him, papers scattered around her with a cup of tea in hand. Her hair was damp looking like she had just gotten out of the shower and she was in soft looking sweatpants and a sweater like shirt. Chat could have happily observed her for a while but within a few moments of watching her, Marinette's head jerked up and their eyes met. With a bit of a grin, Chat waved feeling a touch uncertain as her eyes narrowed at him but then she waved at him to come in before returning her attention to the files before her.

“Good evening, My Lady. I do hope you’re not burning the candle at both ends,” Chat called as he slipped inside.

“It’s still plenty early, Chat. How’s your back feeling?”

“It feels meow-velous, My Lady,” Chat cooed making Marinette glance up at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Yep, you’re feeling much better,” Marinette finally sighed putting her cup down on the ground so she could rise up to her feet. “How are the stitches?”

Chat rotated his shoulders feeling them pull slightly, but it didn’t hurt at all to move like it had the day before, “I’m pretty sure they’re ready to come out.”

Marinette didn’t look like she quite believed him but she shrugged and jerked a thumb towards the bathroom, “I’ll go grab my sharp threading scissors if you want to go sit down in the bathroom.”

Chat nodded and hid a grin when he tossed himself over her loft railing to the floor below making her squeak in alarm, “Problem, My Lady?”

“Yes, people live below me and I don’t want complaints of an elephant traipsing over their heads at late hours!” Marinette snipped, easily covering her initial distress.

“I’m a cat. I don’t do loud,” Chat sniffed stalking towards the bathroom while ignoring Plaggs snickering in the back of his mind.

“A noisy, troublemaking cat,” Marinette grumbled to herself missing how Chat stuck his tongue out at her before entering the spare bathroom.

Chat made himself at home in the bathroom while Marinette fetched her things. She walked in on him pawing through her overly-large first-aid kit that he had placed on the counter.

“Nosey much? You know what they say about curiosity and cats,” Marinette quipped, slapping his hands out of the kit.

“Ever hear the part about satisfaction and coming back?” Chat retorted, thoroughly enjoying these moments with Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Not when I’m the one in charge. Now show me the stitches, please.”

Chat raised his hands in surrender taking her warning to heart and unzipped the front of his suit while she busied herself with some supplies.

“That’s a rather large and involved med kit. Do you use it a lot?” Chat asked, slipping the top half of his suit off so that it hung loosely around his waist.

“Yes, you’re not the only person who has needed my help and I’ve used it for my own injuries, too,” Marinette answered before glancing over at him. Instantly, her cheeks went red as she eyed his well-muscled chest and toned abs. Some scars crisscrossed his torso and a starburst like birthmark was positioned over his heart. The scars were fine white lines and it made Marinette wonder what had caused them. Apparently she stared in silence for too long because he reached forwards, his fingers lightly curling under her chin forcing her to look up.

“My eyes are up here, My Lady,” He chuckled, watching as her face darkened dramatically before being suddenly beamed in the forehead by a box of Band-Aids.

“Oh, shut up and sit down before I use more than scissors on you!” Marinette snarled holding said scissors out before her threateningly.

“Yes ma’am,” Chat answered meekly, managing to withhold his amused snickers as he turned his back to her and sat down on the toilet.  He really wanted to tease her more but thought better of it since she was going to be cutting his stitches out in just a few moments. Chat didn’t think that she would stab him with her pointy scissors just to spite him, but there were other ways to cause a person pain without actually damaging them. There was no doubt in his mind that Marinette knew some of those ways.

Marinette growled at his stitched-up back while scooping the Band-Aids off the floor. A few seconds later he jerked with a surprised yowl when a cold, wet cloth slapped against his skin.

“Was that really necessary?!” Chat hissed

“Yes, it was,” Marinette retorted with barely contained malice. “I want to make sure the stitches and the surrounding area are clean in case it’s not as healed as you think it is.”

With a grumble Chat went still, noting that even though Marinette was annoyed with him her hands were feather light and gentle as she started removing the stiches. The icy-cold cloth was the only nasty surprise and he could hardly feel her pulling the threads loose. Deciding to remain silent, Chat let Marinette concentrate as she teased the threads from his skin. 

 He was a touch surprised when she spoke, her voice soft to keep from startling him, “The wounds really are healed. That’s… pretty amazing, Chat.”

“I heal very fast due to the miraculous,” Chat commented. “It also make me less susceptible to infections, thankfully, otherwise I would probably be dead in a ditch by now.”

“Will the miraculous I have do the same for me?” Marinette asked, her hands finishing working on the first row of stitches she had put in.

Chat went stiff under her fingertips making her wonder if she shouldn’t have asked, then he sighed, “I don’t know. It might. The stone you have isn’t fully activated yet so I don’t know what effects it’ll have on you. You’ll get stronger and faster as the stone wakes up more since it has to strengthen your body so it can handle the excess power that comes with being a miraculous holder, but until it’s fully activated I don’t know if other traits will pop up.”

“Um... what kind of traits? I’m not going to suddenly start growing a tail, am I?” Marinette demanded, glancing behind her in worry.

“No, My Lady, you are not, even though I think you would look awfully cute with a tail,” Chat snickered earning his cat ear a flick from Marinette. “Although even without the suit, my hearing and other senses are far stronger than the average human’s. There are other cat traits that bleed into my normal hours too, but nothing that would give me away to people. Before I answer any more questions though, I need to know how much you have learned about the miraculous. The night you first took the stone, you recognized the term ‘miraculous’ and seemed to understand the power you held. How?” 

Marinette's hands froze, the points of the scissors suddenly very cold and sharp against his skin. Slowly she let out a breath, the points shifting and another ‘snick’ sounded as one more stitch was removed. “My now-deceased partner had a file on the miraculous. The night she died, she gave me a key and demanded I burn everything she had in that drawer. Before that point, I’d had no idea that the drawer or the file even existed. Truthfully, I don’t think she wanted me to know about the file and the information within but she passed out before she could tell me not to read the files. When she was gone I committed every bit of information there was in it to memory before I burned it, and even now I wonder if it was part of the reason why she was targeted. The information was almost unbelievable even though what she had wasn’t really up to date. Most of it was historic or word of mouth legends and such, but there was enough information to piece together a vague picture. The miraculous are ancient things that were once upon a time called soul stones. When used for good they created a balance, could be used to protect people from marauding armies, help avert natural disasters or even contain them. People in Egypt worshiped those with the stones as gods, and even the Greeks worshiped them as demigods and heroes. Then some calamity happened and they all went inert. You’re here though, and obviously in possession of a miraculous stone, so I’m assuming that not all of them are inert or gone.”

“Correct. My stone is already active and the stone you carry is activating. Each stone is different when it activates and they all take on different animal traits. No two stones are alike, although pairs can sometimes end up mirroring each other either in animals or powers. Like they both might end up being birds or sea creatures, although it’s not a guaranteed thing. One of the oldest awakened pairs at the moment is a turtle and a bee. Don’t ask me how that worked out because I have no clue. I ended up being a cat but I have no idea what you’ll come out with. You could be a dolphin or something for all I know,” Chat murmured remembering what Plagg had told him earlier that day.

“So, when my stone fully activates it’ll randomly take on the traits of an animal, then I’ll sprout ears or a tail?!” Marinette demanded, wiping his back off with a cloth and checking to make sure she had gotten all the stitches.

“Hopefully your stone will never fully activate like mine has,” Chat ground out making Marinette flinch back. Realizing he had probably scared her, Chat twisted to look up at her, “Do you understand why the miraculous were called soul stones to start with?”

Marinette frowned at him as she thought back to the file that she had read over a year ago. Chat knew she had figured it out when her face paled. “A sacrifice… no… oh, Chat… What happened when your stone activated?”

 “I died,” the words slipped out of him before he could stop them and guilt instantly tore at him when a stricken look crossed her face. Not wanting to see her pity, Chat returned to facing the wall ignoring Plagg’s snarky, “Smooth, kit.”

With a bit of a huff Chat continued, taking advantage of Marinette's surprise, “Like you said, the stones require a sacrifice to be fully activated and at the initial activation, a soul is pulled in to become the power source of the whole thing. It then binds to another living human who is compatible and there you go. A miraculous user.”

Tense seconds passed as Marinette slathered some scar cream over the twin lines in Chat’s back but before he could get too uncomfortable, she spoke. “So all your sneaking around and trying to take back the Miraculous stone, you were trying to protect me?”

“Partially,” Chat admitted, surprising her again. “I wanted more power and since that stone is technically the other half to my stone, they’ll work in tandem amplifying my abilities and powers even in an inactive state. I didn’t want anyone else getting their paws on that stone, especially not the Hawkmoth gang since they’re the ones who owned the building and safe I stole it from. You getting your paws on it was nowhere in the plan, but the stone likes you and it’ll help you without stealing your soul. Although, if you die while holding onto it I can’t guarantee anything.”

“That’s… unpleasant to think about,” Marinette grimaced, stepping back and putting the cream back into its place in the med kit. “So if the stone I have is your stone’s other half, does that mean the more it activates the stronger you get?”

Realizing she was done Chat slid the leather-like top back into place, zipping up the front as he answered, “Yes, but it will also boost your strength and speed, although there is only so much it can do before your body is maxed out. You are only human after all.”

“And you aren’t?” Marinette whispered watching Chat stand, suddenly realizing just how big and imposing he really was in such a small space.

He flashed elongated cat-like fangs at her in a wicked grin, “No, My Lady, not fully anymore.”

The stone at her waist let off a small vibration close to a purr making Marinette realize that she had frozen like a mouse before a cat. Refusing to be anyone's prey, she crossed her arms, “So if you’re not all the way human, how do you walk about in broad daylight? You mentioned something about a transformation when you were bleeding out on my floor.”

Chat’s shoulders hunched, one hand stretching up to scratch at his neck, “Well… the cat suit is a temporary thing caused by a voluntary re-activation of the miraculous stone. If I were to drop the transformation, I would return to looking fully human. No cat ears or tail. So, if I wanted I could walk past you on the street, you would never know.”

Mind slightly blown Marinette shook her head, then waved at him as she walked out of her bathroom to go collapse on the couch, “Alright, so you don’t always look like this… that’s interesting. What about abilities? I know you said you were stronger than normal and I know you’re faster. You have better senses and your suit is for the most part knife-proof and bullet-proof. Anything else I should know about?”

Deciding not to crowd her on the one couch, Chat allowed himself to fall into the longer sofa, careful not to put his boot on the furniture, “I suppose, and I will tell you under one condition. Let me have the Akuma’s quill that you collected.”

Marinette stiffened, “How do you…” She trailed off for a moment only to sigh, “You can smell the darn thing, can’t you? Even I can tell the thing has a funky odor but I can't tell what it reminds me of.”

“You’ve been sniffing it?!” Chat exclaimed looking suddenly worried.

“Only once,” Marinette said in a defensive tone. “I was trying to figure out what it was since I didn’t really know about the akuma then, and it wasn’t like I could turn it over to my coworkers or the Whisperers to ask them.”

“Small mercies…” Chat grumbled, resisting the urge to run his claws through his hair. “Look, I’m not totally positive but I think that quill is what turned the guard into an Akuma. That mini guard akuma had a quill in it too, and when it was removed he changed back even though he was already dead. I thought the quilled one would be easy to find since they usually try to hunt me down, but I haven’t seen or smelled it. I’m hoping that the Alpha Akuma and quilled one offed each other, but someone would have seen the two of them going at it, or heard them at the very least.”

“Chat, how many Akuma are running around right now?” Marinette asked making Chat freeze. Her voice was soft but there was something in her tone that reeked of danger.

“Um... true Akuma? Two, but unlike the Akuma I’ve been fighting, these guys seem to be able to create minions which is new, annoying, and dangerous since I’m only one person,” Chat answered hoping she believed him.

Marinette stood, and for a second he thought she might yell or even swat him. Instead, after a long moment of silence, she walked past him without a word vanishing into her room for several minutes. Chat fairly squirmed on the couch until she re-appeared carrying something long, thin, and wrapped in a hand towel. To his surprise, she plopped down next to him instead of returning to her own couch.

“The Akuma are changing aren’t they?” Marinette asked unwrapping the quill so that it sat in the open shimmering with barely contained malice.

Chat couldn’t help but bear his fangs at the thing, the smell wafting off it being unmistakable, “They are. The first time I faced an akuma it attacked anything and everything and practically died with no fighting on my part. Subsequent Akuma have gotten faster, stronger, smarter, and now they’re even making copies of themselves. This last one, the Alpha Akuma… I think it might be the guy named Spike who owned the dogs the Whisperers found. When I fought it… it smelled different than the smaller minions and the little guys had a clear grudge against you, Stormy, and Mime.”

Marinette had frozen into a statue next to him but before he could, she spoke, “Are you sure, Chat? Are you sure that this… Alpha Akuma is Spike?”

“The Alpha Akuma has showed too much intelligence to be just an animal. It was controlling those smaller Akuma and as Stormy told me, those minions were his dogs. That’s a rather odd coincidence and I, for one, don’t believe in coincidences like that. Plus, the way those minions went after you guys even though I was there points at a grudge, specifically against you. Usually the Akuma don’t focus on anything but me unless they had a grudge against something when they were human. Humans turned Akuma are always the worst to fight because of that. They’ll go after their grudge long before they bother trying to take me out. The bodies of their victims have been attributed as my kills, although that thankfully doesn’t happen often. For the most part the Akuma have only tried killing me, although they will go for anyone who tries to aid me. The worst part is that each Akuma, no matter its outward appearance, has always carried the latent energy of a corrupted miraculous stone. Like you said, the stones can be used for good, but negative energy and misuse can corrupt them too. The Akuma are from a corrupted Miraculous, one that hopefully won’t go critical before I track it down.”

“What happens if one goes critical?” Marinette asked slipping one hand out from under the quill to place it on Chat’s shoulder. It couldn’t be easy for him to be talking about all this, but he was talking for her sake since she had run into her fair share of the beasts these days.

“I think the last time one went critical, the others had to band together to seal it which caused all of the stones to go inert. The ones who were left that knew about the powers sealed the inert stones away in hopes that no one would try to reach for that power again,” Chat huffed and reached for the quill, lifting it up with a grimace. “The last stone known to create Akuma was in the dark ages when the fox and peacock battled. No one knows what happened to those miraculous, although I think the turtle has the fox and the peacock might just be on display at a museum. I don’t know the identities of those in possession of the stones, and even if I did I couldn’t reveal to you who they are. It’s a magic thing woven into the stones from the day of their creation.”

Marinette watched as Chat lifted the quill, taking a long deep breath as he memorized the scent embedded in it.  He had just given her a ton of information that would take a while to fully sift through and organize. Chat was starting to look tired, and even as she thought it Marinette realized that she was starting to get tired as well. Thankfully, she didn’t have a lot of questions left.

“That’s a lot to think about Chat. A-are the activated stones dangerous?”

Chat raised an eyebrow at her, “Marinette, I am based off a large hunting cat, have claws, fangs, and the power of destruction. Of course the activated stones are dangerous.” 

Marinette slapped his shoulder lightly, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Will the stone affect your health since you’re using it? Also the power of destruction is new, what the heck is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll show you,” Chat sighed deciding to hell with the whole ‘keep his powers a secret’ thing that Plagg had tried to instill in him. Eventually he was going to have to use Cataclysm right in front of Marinette and he would rather her freak out now in a safe environment than somewhere dangerous. “Cataclysm.”

His empty, clawed hand lit up with black flames, the edges tinged with green and Marinette jerked back for a brief second before leaning in curiously. “Don’t touch my hand,” Chat said rather unnecessarily but he felt the warning was needed since her one hand was rising as if to try to touch the flames.

“Don’t you dare set fire to anything in my house, Chat,” Marinette retorted.

Chat chuckled, “They’re not really flames, My Lady. It’s just a manifestation of the destructive power. Matter of fact, sometimes it manifest as bubbles. With it I can turn objects or living things to ash, or simply cause something to malfunction. It all depends on what I need the power to do. Destruction is just an umbrella term.” That being said, he took hold of the quill in his other hand and Marinette gasped as the flames surged into the quill turning the whole thing black before crumbling to ashes. The ashes unfortunately went everywhere as the quill fell apart and Marinette jerked forward with the towel so most of them landed on it instead of them.

“Have you ever done that to a person?” Marinette asked, the question slipping out of her before she could censor it. “Sorry… sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I just…”

Chat had gone stiff at the question but he patted her knee as she stumbled over her words, “I have killed with my power before but it uses too much energy to disintegrate a whole body. I tried it once since I didn’t want the body found. I barely made it back to where I was staying before collapsing and sleeping for two days. The power uses my energy to manifest and destroy things so it’s neither invincible, nor unlimited. For small things I can use it about 5 times per transformation, although if I use it to destroy something large then I can only manage it once or twice. Recovery time increases depending on how much power I put into the attack.”

There was so much trust he was placing in her telling her these things Marinette realized, instantly feeling guilty, “You don’t have to tell me anything more, Chat. And if you ever wear yourself out and need a place to crash, you can crash here. My skylight will be open from now on.”

Marinette stood ignoring the stunned look on Chat’s face as she wrapped up the ashes in the hand towel. “Did using your power this time wear you out?”

Somehow Chat managed to shake his head, still floored that Marinette had offered him sanctuary rather than freaking out.

“Good. I have some leftovers if you’re hungry.”

The offer hung in the air between them, too tantalizing to ignore, “I would love leftovers.” Chat managed wondering if maybe Marinette would be ok if he revealed who he really was.

As if sensing his intentions, Plagg spoke up, “I think if you spring any more surprises on her tonight, she really will pass out. Tell her another time.”

Chat huffed but part of him realized that Plagg was right. Marinette had a lot to think about and process. Dumping his identity on her too would just overload her. “Soon, then,” he hummed to himself, happy that Plagg hadn’t been against telling her in the end.


	34. Not-Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the past three day I've been on a mountain camping with such a bad signal I could hardly even send or receive text messages. That's why this is late. Good news though! You will technically have two updates this week!

The next day was uneventful as Adrien went through the motions of learning the ins and outs of his job. He practiced in the gym with Marinette before work even started after receiving a text at a rather ungodly hour that told him of her plans. Marinette was happy to see him, although she looked as tired as he felt. They had both been up rather late talking while he had been in her apartment as Chat and it was only after he left that he remembered the tracking button he had forgotten to give her. When he met her down in the gym Adrien wondered if he should just slip it into her stuff but he quickly decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. Marinette would not take kindly to being tracked without her consent and she might even toss it before he ever got a chance to explain what it was. He could write a note to go along with it but he was reluctant to give her anything that could be used to identify himself to others. Marinette might not try anything with it but all it would take would be one Whisperer snatching it for it to fall into unscrupulous hands. In the end, he decided to give it to her soon since as he had told her the Akumas were out and one of them at least had a grudge against her. No matter how he felt about Marinette fighting Akumas, Adrien found her to be an excellent sparring partner. From her smile and repeat invitation, Marinette felt the same way about him. Later that afternoon Adrien invited Marinette out to go hunting for furniture since his new apartment had none and she was happy to tag along. The two of them wandered through one of the major shopping districts and Marinette helped him choose pieces of furniture that were not only multifunctional but also matched a cohesive style.

The furniture was supposed to be delivered the next day and Marinette promised to help him move the rest of his stuff in since she was taking the day off. Alya and Nino also jumped on the bandwagon since the two of them had wanted to take them out the next evening to simply hang out. All in all, it was a decent afternoon and they were returning to Marinette's apartment when a slightly panicked looking person slid from one of the alleyways.

“Nadja?” Marinette queried taking the woman’s hands in hers as they stopped near the wall.

“Please tell me Manon is with you...” Nadja begged looking around Marinette as if the little imp was simply hiding behind her legs.

Marinette shook her head, “I haven’t seen her since the other evening at the garden. Have you checked my apartment? When did she go missing?”

Nadja slumped, pressing one hand to her head, “The school isn’t sure. You know how she is… there one second and gone the next. At least she didn’t skip out on classes and only wandered off once classes were out for the day.”

“So, no one has seen her for the past three or four hours give or take?” Adrien asked glancing at his watch.

Nadja glanced at him a bit nervously before an almost imperceptible nod from Marinette made her speak again, “Yes, she likes to disappear sometimes and she doesn’t understand that she is too young to do things like this. Usually I don’t have this much trouble with the little ones but Manon is…”

“A little angel?” Adrien supplied, knowing it wasn’t what was going through the two women’s heads at that moment.

“A devious, mischievous, curious, havoc-wreaking angel,” Marinette muttered making Nadja chuckle tensely. “Don’t worry, Nadja, we’ll find her. I’m sure she’s wandering towards the garden area or something.”

“She has been obsessing about seeing Chat again. I think she went to go look for him,” Nadja whispered into Marinette’s ear although Adrien could hear it thanks to his heightened senses.

Marinette let loose a growl, “Of course she is. She loves black cats. Alright, this is what we’ll do. Adrien, if you don’t mind, will you stay on the main streets and ask around to see if anyone has seen her? Also, check the apartments. I’ll keep in contact with you via cell. Nadja, you and I will check her normal hiding spots and I can run past the zone to see if anyone has spotted her. Hopefully she’s already back at the house worn out right now and no one noticed her come in. Have you sent an alert out yet?”

Nadja nodded, “Yes but you know Manon. She won’t go to just anyone, so someone could have easily passed her in hiding and never known.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry too much though, we will find her. Adrien, you don’t mind helping, right?” Marinette called seeing how Adrien looked slightly put out.

Adrien jumped a slightly, guilty look crossing his face, “No, I just wish I could help more. I’ll head to the apartments, you guys be careful out there.”

They split up with Nadja following Marinette and Adrien headed for the apartments asking people as he passed if they had seen a little girl. No one had and Adrien checked Marinette’s apartment, texting her that Manon wasn’t present once he was sure she wasn’t hiding out anywhere. Her return text simply asked him to keep looking around the main streets but he slipped into his apartment with a different idea in mind.

“Hey, Plagg. We can find the kid, can’t we?” Adrien asked.

Plagg huffed, floating out of his pocket to hover in the air before Adrien, “Kit, we’re not a bloodhound. Yeah, we can probably track her but it’s not going to be easy and we need to figure out where the kid started. Right now it’s still bright out, too. It’ll make it hard to stick to the shadows.”

Adrien nodded, then watched bemused as Plagg made an odd ‘yip’ sound then shivered, “You ok?”

“I think Stormy just activated the tracking button,” Plagg sniffed, then shivered again. “That felt really weird.” 

“Well, at least we know that it alerts even when we’re not in the suit. I’ll deal with the consequences if someone gets a photo of us. Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien cried and with a flash of green light he was encased in leather. Without much thought, Chat pulled his baton out and slid the screen application open. Sure enough, there was a blinking paw pad on his screen marking the position of the activated tracker.

“It should only take us a few minutes to get there. Hopefully this is about their missing kid and they’re not fighting an Akuma,” Plagg grumbled.

“Hopefully…” Chat echoed, leaping to his loft area before slipping out the window. He felt a little bad since he was abandoning the post Marinette had given him as Adrien, but he knew he could do far more good as Chat. Hopefully he would find the kid and be able to give Marinette the tracker so he wouldn’t have to worry about her not having a way to contact him if something happened. A slight grin crossed his lips as he flew across the rooftops, happy to have a plan set out for him.

Marinette panted as she jogged down the street, a growl in her throat. Manon had not been at the Zone. She had called Alex to check and she had been able to clear the area without making Marinette run all the way out there. So far, no one had seen a little girl coming or going towards the Zone area, either.

“Where in the hell is she?!” Marinette hissed to herself, praying that someone with ill intentions hadn’t picked her up.

Nadja had checked in with little good news. Manon wasn’t at the garden area or the playgrounds and she hadn’t shown back up at school, either. More people were being called in to help search since it was starting to get dark and no one wanted to face the worst-case scenario. Adrien hadn’t checked in with anything more than a text, but Marinette hadn’t expected anything more. Pausing in the alley, Marinette took a deep breath and forced herself to think. No one had seen Manon yet, and Nadja had said she thought she might be looking for Chat. People were searching everywhere for her, both public and the backstreets, so Manon had to be hiding or purposefully avoiding being seen. Marinette knew it was possible, no matter how many people told her otherwise. She did it all the time to both test her skills in evasion and because it was actually really fun. If this was a game to Manon and she wanted to meet Chat again, where would she go? A long moment passed in silence while Marinette put herself in Manon’s shoes and then she looked up towards the rooftops. It was a slightly crazy idea but it was all she had so Marinette scrambled up a fire escape until she could get onto the rooftop. From there, she headed towards the spot where Chat had first met Manon and the Whisperers.

It took Marinette almost 15 minutes to arrive, and that was after using every shortcut she knew. Back on street-level again, Marinette slipped into the empty courtyard-like area. There was no one around and, other than the ambient noise and cars in the distance, there was nothing. No insects, no birds, and suddenly Marinette felt nervous, and not just for Manon. It was almost sundown and in about 20 minutes it would be dark. Manon hated the dark and being alone, so they had to find her. Or in about 20 minutes, she would probably try to find the nearest adult she could since she would be scared.

“Manon?” Marinette called softly.  “Manon, the sun is going down. It’s going to be dark very soon and you’ll be scared and all alone out here.”

Holding her breath, Marinette listened her eyes peeled for any sort of movement. Nothing twitched in the shadows but the stone in her waistband suddenly gave a sharp double buzz, making her jump with a squeak. Hand on her waistband, Marinette swallowed. She had felt that warning from the stone before and it meant there was an Akuma nearby.

“Of course there’s an Akuma… The question now is street or rooftop as a better choice for avoiding it?” Marinette muttered to herself, doing another sweep and checking the edges of the roof as she did.

She was slinking backwards into one of the thinner alleys when a very young, furious voice shattered all thoughts of escape, “NOOO! Bad not-kitty! Put me down!” 

Heart in her throat, Marinette raced for the wall, tossing her manriki over what looked like a pipe. Yanking hard knocked a coiled ladder down the wall noisily but she didn’t care. Time was of the essence and she already had her hands hooked in the ladder before it even finished swinging. Within seconds, Marinette's feet hit the rooftop and she froze as she beheld the sight before her. Manon was being held up by her backpack which was in the mouth of an Akuma easily double the size of the minions she had fought the other night. It wasn’t hurting her or shaking her and it seemed almost bored by her furious cries. Racing towards the beast, Marinette only had eyes on Manon as she cleared a jump she would never have tried a week ago. The stone in her band hummed, and if she’d had taken it out it would have been glowing but Marinette ignored it, her attention fully on the problem before her. The Alpha Akuma turned towards her, Manon’s legs swinging as it jerked to face her.

“Marinette!” Manon cried holding her arms out towards her. “Not-Kitty made me drop Noir! And he won’t put me down! I wanna get down!”

The Akuma snarled around Manon’s bag as Marinette's fists clenched around the weights in her hands. Forcing herself to smile, Marinette nodded as if this wasn’t the worst possible situation she had ever found herself in. An Akuma had Manon tight in its jaws, and Marinette knew she wasn’t faster or stronger than this beast. All she had that might be an advantage was her intelligence except Chat had warned her that these things were getting smarter. With a gulp Marinette cast a look around trying to formulate a plan. She was on a typical rooftop with a small amount of obstacles that included bits of pipes and air-conditioning units. The building next to her was an old one, for the most part abandoned, and it was taller by a full story. A metal barrier edged part of the roof and she was relieved to see that at least one of the windows to the story below was knocked out. It was possible to escape, but Marinette wasn’t sure how to get Manon back. An idea hit her as the Akuma took a menacing step forwards.

“Manon, I want you to listen to me very carefully, ok?” Marinette called, her voice utterly calm.

The Akuma froze leaving Manon swinging slightly, although Marinette could tell she had her full attention.

“Manon, I want you to drop out of your backpack and walk towards the roof’s edge to your left, ok?”

“Ok, Marinette, will not-kitty drop my bag?” Manon chirped, not seeming to realize the danger she was in.

Lifting her arms up, Manon slipped out of the backpack’s restraints and dropped to the ground. She landed easily and started moving to the edge but froze when the Akuma let out a horrifying snarl. The Akuma’s eyes had her pinned until Marinette slammed the end of her weight into the rooftop near the Akuma, jerking its attention back up to her.

“Spike, you know the rules. No kids. Ever,” Marinette called, her voice still in that deadly-calm tone.

The Alpha Akuma gave a soft snarl, but there was something in its gaze, something almost human that made Marinette feel the need to reach out, “Spike, your dogs were turned with you. Someone did this to you. Do you know who?”

The Akuma snarled, but its head rose an inch then fell in a distinct nod. Marinette felt her heart leap, “Ok, listen to me Spike. I want to help you. I don’t know how I can yet but you need to stand down. Right now, you’re attacking people and you’re going to get hurt if you don’t stop.”

Manon had made it to the edge of the building and she waved drawing the Akuma’s attention back to her for a brief second. It dropped her backpack, which now had several serrated holes through the colorful fabric. Marinette stepped forward, forcing the Akuma to return its gaze to her.

“Seeeellll rillll,” the Akuma rumbled, its jaws and misshapen tongue not allowing it to form the words it wanted.

Marinette's jaw dropped, even as her brain worked overtime trying to decode what it had just said. “Smell...? Kill...?” she asked, and once again she got a nod the, intelligence in the Akuma’s eyes seeming to fade a little.

“You’re trying to sniff someone out to kill them? Who?” Marinette demanded even though she had a feeling she knew the answer would be Chat.

“Rrrraaatt,” the Akuma confirmed as the wind blew at Marinette's back, tossing her scent at the beast.

Instantly the Akuma went rigid as it caught her scent and Marinette realized that Chat had handled her jacket before and had been around her just last night. In other words, Marinette probably smelled like him.

“Crap,” Marinette hissed as the Alpha akuma reared, all intelligence gone from its eyes as it let out a roar and charged for her.

She threw both weights, one aiming for its eyes as the other tripped up its legs and she danced to the side as its claws flashed down into the space she had occupied a millisecond before. Manon screamed as the Akuma roared and Marinette bolted, the roar vibrating in her bones because she was so close. Pure adrenaline had her shooting across the roof at impossible speeds and she snatched up Manon as she threw her manriki out. It seemed to move in slow motion as she threw them both over the edge of the building, Manon screaming in her ear. A hot breath caressed her neck even in freefall a moment before the weight caught and held, swinging them forwards out of the Akuma’s range. Twisting midair, Marinette curled herself around Manon, her back slamming into some old boards and a sheet of plastic that had been put up in place of glass. The impact jarred Marinette, a stray splinter slicing at her cheek, and then she was on the ground with her one arm still firmly wrapped around Manon.

“You ok, Manon? Marinette demanded as a second roar seemed to shake the building

“NO! Not-Kitty, bad!” the four year old cried, her face one of fury.

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle, flicking her wrist and recalling her manriki, “Yes, it is bad isn’t it? Now, I’ve got to-“

She was cut off as a large shape slammed into the window’s edge, wicked claws gleaming in the light as they ripped at the building’s exterior. With a squeak Marinette scrambled back, claws missing her by inches as the Akuma tore its way inside. Marinette was up and running before Manon could ask what was wrong.

“Manon, you have got to hold on to me as tight as you can,” Marinette snapped swinging them around a wall and ducking through a hole into the next room over. “Don’t let go and keep your eyes closed. This will be scary.”

Manon whimpered but tightened her grip around Marinette's waist and neck. Marinette felt guilty but it wasn’t like she could hide the little girl and continue on her merry way. There was a good chance that the Akuma would go for Manon, especially since she too probably smelled at least a little like Chat and now her since she was clutching the kid closely. An impact shuddered through the wall sending drywall flying, Marinette sprinted for the stairwell she could see just ahead. They needed to get out of here or find a place where the Akuma wouldn’t fit to be able to chase them. A sharp splintering echoed out behind her, causing Marinette to glance back as she swung into the stairwell. The whole wall caved out into the hallway the Alpha Akuma’s claws cut into the material like butter as it tried to right itself in the smaller area. They needed to get out of this building, Marinette decided. She didn’t know the layout of this place and she knew that if the Akuma managed to trap them, it would be game over. First, they needed a distraction which could be provided by some cherry smoke bombs in her pocket that Alex had given her as a joke. Thankfully, Marinette hadn’t cleaned out all of her pockets so they were still there, but Manon was also clinging to her which made her waste precious seconds trying to get around the child to get to the smoke bombs. Manon was still clinging as Marinette snapped the quick-light fuses to life, tossing one down to lower levels and the other onto the landing she quickly vacated. One of them started popping, creating a cover of noise as Marinette darted up the stairs as quietly as possible. The Akuma smashed its way into the stairwell as Marinette made it around the turn hiding the two of them from sight. The smell of the smoke was already overpowering to Marinette's nose, so she hoped that the Akuma would have double the difficulty. With a loud hissing snarl the Akuma threw itself down the stairwell bending the metal banisters as it moved it the tight space. It was chasing after the slight popping sounds from the cherry bombs and happy the ruse worked Marinette flew up the last flight coming even with an old door. With a grimace and a prayer Marinette tried the doorknob as the Akuma shrieked in what Marinette could only imagine as fury since she had tricked it.  The knob turned, but unfortunately the door was old and the frame had swelled locking it into place. Deciding their stealthy slip away had already been uncovered, Marinette decided ‘to hell with it’ and slammed her foot into the frame, snapping the door open about a foot before catching on the roof.

“Go through. I’m right behind you,” Marinette hissed, prying Manon off of her and practically tossed the girl out the door since they both wouldn’t fit at the same time.

She could hear the Akuma thundering up the stairs to come after them, and even though Marinette knew it wouldn’t do much she kicked the door shut before scooping Manon up and sprinting for the other side of the roof. She knew these roofs like she knew the surrounding streets, and if she had been by herself Marinette wouldn’t have been worried in the slightest. The problem was Manon. The child wasn’t really heavy but trying to run with the girl was slowing her down and throwing off her balance tremendously. They had been lucky so far but Marinette knew even as she threw out her Manriki that her luck was going to come to a close, and probably soon. Swinging to the next roof down, Marinette grimaced as her feet hit a little too hard and she stumbled forwards since she couldn’t bleed off her speed by tumbling with Manon wrapped around her. She needed a place to hide Manon and suddenly Marinette thought of the perfect place. The sounds of a splintering door being turned to pulp sounded out from behind them, Marinette hissed dropping over the edge of the second building and out of sight. Her feet hit the cobbles, miraculously not turning her ankle and she was off like a shot even managing to answer a call that was coming through her earpiece.

“Running for my life… what’s up?” Marinette panted, dodging down another alleyway as she shifted Manon’s weight a little higher.

“Oh come on, already? Where in the hell are you? Please don’t tell me you found the Akuma?!” Stormy yelled through the earpiece.

“And… Manon… running… to… meeting point… four… try for Chat…” Marinette gasped, vibrations coursing in a quick staccato across her abdomen. She was starting to get used to these warnings, but even still she cursed as a shadow darkened the space around them.

She threw herself to the side, slamming into old boxes and protecting Manon as the Akuma crashed down into the space she had been in. Manon cried out in fear as Marinette scrambled to her feet darting for one of the old fire escapes they had just passed. The Akuma had overshot them and slid even farther past them with the speed it had been trying to catch them with. Normally the distance wouldn’t have mattered since the Akuma was far faster than Marinette, but they were in a narrow area limiting its ability to twist to follow. Its large body and wickedly sharp talons prevented it from turning easily in the narrow space and its limbs seemed to catch or tangle with all the things that littered the alleyway.

“Marinette?! What’s happening?!” Stormy yelled.

Keeping Manon tucked close, Marinette swarmed up the escape yelping as the whole thing shuddered when the Akuma leapt for them. Banging into the side railing and staring into the suddenly very close, very large jaws filled with wicked sharp teeth, Marinette snapped, “BUSY!” even as she whipped one of her weights at the beast’s snout. Marinette wasn’t sure whether the throw was unlucky or not since she technically missed but the weight did slam into one of the Akuma’s claws making it roar and jerk back in pain. Unbalanced, the Akuma slipped off the side of the escape falling back to the cobblestone alleyway in a heap since it couldn’t twist its feet back under it in time before it hit the ground. 

The fire escape shuddered again as Marinette hit the rooftop and Stormy called out, “He’s coming, Marinette. ETA 8 minutes. Can you last out?!”

“No choice. Run fast!” Marinette hissed leaping up a slanted rooftop, managing to put it between her and the Akuma which was almost certainly hell-bent on carving her up. Leaping again, Marinette picked up her pace, hopping obstacles and panting for breath as Stormy shouted something to people on the other side of the line. It was times like these Marinette wished she carried a gun but she had a feeling that the small assigned guns they were allowed to carry wouldn’t do the kind of damage that needed to be done to this Akuma before it would stop.

“Not-Kitty!” Manon suddenly shrieked right in Marinette ear and without thinking she threw her manriki wrapping it around a chimney before tossing herself and Manon over the edge of the roof.

The Akuma’s claws missed her by centimeters, probably slicing through loose hairs as it passed her by and slammed into the wall of the next building over.

“Good warning…” Marinette hummed at Manon, watching as the Akuma slammed to a halt on top of a dumpster making an incredible racket.

Before the Akuma could even start moving Marinette was already hauling the two of them back up onto the roof, forcing Manon to climb up over the edge first so she could follow. Her arms were shaking with exertion even as Marinette scooped Manon up to run again. They couldn’t stop now. With the Akuma on street level again and them up top, Marinette hoped that the two of them could get a little distance between them. Sprinting as fast as she could Marinette cleared two rooftops, putting herself near the spot she had told Stormy she was running to. The end of the roof they were on was coming up and Marinette knew she didn’t have any more crazy swings left in her. Her arms felt like tired noodles as she lowered the two of them to the ground, she moved down the alley that would connect up to the meeting point.

“Almost there…” Marinette murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Manon’s head.

“Will Kitty be there?” Manon asked curiously, leveling adorable kitten-eyes at Marinette.

“I hope so… I need backup,” Marinette chuckled listening to Stormy laugh with her.

She was ten steps from the courtyard when the stone in her waistband vibrated sharply and the first bits of debris hit her back. Bolting forwards, Marinette yanked Manon off her and tossed the child forward in such a way that she was able to land on her feet to continue running. Then Marinette braced herself for the inevitable.


	35. Last Words

There wasn't time, nor the space to dodge and Marinette wouldn’t be able to protect Manon by holding on to her. If she was going down, she was going to make sure that Manon at least had a good chance to escape.

“Get behind the grate!” Marinette screamed as she tripped and a heavy mass slammed her to the ground.

Tripping saved Marinette’s life since it allowed the Akuma’s claws to scrape fairly harmless by instead of impaling her as it had planned. The Akuma’s chest crashed into Marinette's back instead, half squishing her for a second before the Akuma’s momentum carried it forwards in a sliding motion and off of her. Not wasting any time, Marinette popped to her feet and almost collapsed again as the world spun around her. The impact had stunned her when it should have broken something instead, but Marinette gritted her teeth, stumbling a little to keep upright on her shaking legs. Breathe, just breathe, Marinette thought to herself while pretending she was utterly fine when the Akuma twisted around to face her with a snarl.

“Yeah, yeah, same… to you” Marinette panted, trying to shake off the dizziness that was making her feel as if she had just gotten off a tilt-a-whirl.

She was still in the alley restricting her movements while the Akuma was just barely in the courtyard. Marinette knew it was going to charge and she wouldn’t be able to dodge, thanks to the confined space. She could try for sliding beneath it or launching herself over the Akuma as it charged but those sort of maneuvers never truly worked in real life. Glancing over her shoulder, Marinette instinctively knew the next alley down was too far. Even at her top speed the Akuma would catch her, and then… Marinette shuddered not pursuing the thought.

“Bad not-Kitty! Bad! Leave Marinette alone!” Manon screamed from behind the bulk of the beast and something, maybe a rock, hit the Akuma’s hindquarters.

The Akuma whirled and Marinette yelled, “NO!” sprinting at the Akuma as it started to lunge.

It was the stupidest thing Marinette had ever done in her life and later she had no idea what exactly she thought she was going to accomplish, but in the moment, all Marinette could hope to do was distract the Akuma away from Manon. Leaping at the Akuma, she slammed into the thing’s lower hindquarters dragging its back legs down and making the akuma let loose a shocked squeal. The Akuma bucked under her, tossing Marinette into the air and she flailed with a yelp before coming down solidly on its back. Instinctively Marinette dug her fingers into the fur-like texture, clinging desperately to it’s back as the Akuma bucked under her again. Gripping with her legs, Marinette tried to think of anything that could help her at the moment. Horseback riding lessons would have come in handy she supposed, nearly breaking her teeth as they clacked together, but this Akuma wasn’t anything like a horse except for maybe its size and she really doubted that a saddle would fit this beast. The Akuma reared and angry scream like sounds came from it before it bolted forwards knocking Manon clean over as it rushed the wall. It leaped before Marinette could think of bailing, its claws sinking into the terracotta-colored bricks and it started scaling up the wall.

“Oh crap... ohcrapohcrap…” Marinette babbled, clinging with everything she had as the Akuma scrambled over the edge of the building and tried to immediately buck her off again.

“Marinette, where’s the Akuma?!” Stormy screamed through the earpiece.

“I’m on it!” Marinette screeched, nearly biting her tongue as the Akuma kicked up its hind legs trying to kick her off.  

“You’re what?!” Stormy cried as the Akuma bolted forwards, nearly knocking her loose as it leapt across a gap Marinette wasn’t even sure Chat could cross. 

It came down hard, its claws cutting deep into the rooftop as it twisted trying to snap at her leg. Marinette shifted just in time to avoid the bite but it caused her to loosen her grip, which was apparently all the Akuma wanted. Lunging off the rooftop the Akuma slammed into the wall popping Marinette's other leg off and causing her to swing loosely. She yelped in fear, gripping the fur-like substance under her palms until the Akuma shot off the wall twisting sharply causing Marinette to lose her grip completely. Flying off the Akuma’s back, Marinette clenched her eyes shut knowing that there was a good chance she wouldn’t survive impacting the ground. They had been too high and she couldn’t twist enough to land feet first. Even if she did survive the fall, the akuma wouldn’t allow her to live much longer. A roar sounded out and something warm struck her midair just before the jarring impact made everything go black for a few brief seconds. Warmth brushed her cheek, her name whispered in worry, then snarls and the sound of something large smashing into a solid object echoed around her. Groaning Marinette shifted wincing at the pain in her body as she forced her eyes open. The Akuma was snarling and bleeding, lashing at Chat who parried its blows with his staff. Moving faster than Marinette could believe, Chat lunged under the Akuma’s wild swing snarling, “Cataclysm!” seconds before his hand collided with the Akuma’s chest.

The resulting screech was ear shattering and Chat fell back, his hands to his ears. The Akuma spun slamming Chat back with its body while Marinette forced herself to her knees as the stone at her waist vibrated a staccato of beats. Somehow the vibrations seemed to give her strength and she managed to gain her feet, stumbling to Chat’s side as he jerked upright.

“Chat!” Marinette called, making him leap to his feet dodging in front of her as the Akuma twisted back around.

He was about to haul her over his shoulder and take off but it was shown to be unnecessary as the Akuma collapsed to the ground. It was panting, bleeding heavily from the now gaping wound in its chest. “RRRRiiiilll eeee”

Chats jaw dropped, “No way…”

“You were right. It’s Spike,” Marinette managed, taking a deep breath as she leaned against Chat.

The Akuma whined at its name and Marinette felt the stone give another pulse. She had to do something, she wasn’t sure what, and she moved forwards a little unsteadily.

Chat grabbed at her shoulders yanking her to a stop, “What are you doing?!”

Pulling away, Marinette fished out her miraculous stone which was now glowing, making Chat flinch back. “I- I don’t know why, but I think I can help him,” Marinette answered causing Chat to release her.

“He might just savage you,” Chat growled, staying mere inches from her back ready to pull her to safety as she approached the Akuma.

The Akuma tried to snarl but it turned into a grunting hack as blood splattered the cobblestones before it. Ignoring the blood, Marinette reached forwards with the stone in her hand pressing it to the Akuma’s head. Pink light flared and suddenly Marinette could see Spike standing before her even though she couldn’t make out anything but white behind him.

Spike seemed a little startled as he glanced down at his hands, then back up at Marinette. Then all at once he shrugged as if he were accepting his fate and started to talk, “They came for me the night after our race. I was told I had been summoned to grovel at the feet of our illustrious master and they even loaded up my babies. I thought maybe Hawkmoth was interested in getting one of my dogs but they took us somewhere and dumped us in something that looked like an upturned fish bowl. My dogs were freaking out but I managed to calm them down and suddenly this dude in a lame lab coat came up to the glass. He told me that I had crossed the wrong people in the Hawkmoth gang but instead of letting them kill me as a lesson to others, he wanted to use me for an experiment.”

Spike’s shoulders fell and he looked Marinette straight in the eye, “They let this goo-stuff into the bowl with us and it… it did what the scientist wanted. They want Chat gone. They want his miraculous so they can activate something they have. They also have their eyes on you. I don’t think you will be easy prey like I was but they’re more than happy to release monsters to get what they want.”

Marinette tried to speak but found she couldn’t, Spike nodded at her seeming to realize she couldn’t say a word. “You can’t talk to the dead, Marinette, when you’re not dead yourself. I know you wanted to help me even though I’m your enemy. Get that out of your head ‘coz it’s gonna get you or your cat friend killed. Hawkmoth, their leader, has got his eye on you. Whatever you’re doing, back off so you don’t end up like me.”

The light around them was fading and an actual smile quirked Spike’s lips, “Guess times up. Good luck staying alive and thanks for freeing me.”

The light contracted sharply and Chat hauled her back as the Akuma lashed out, missing the two of them by the slightest of margins. Marinette felt dizzy, the stone pulsing against her hand in time to her heartbeat and she slumped against Chat’s chest while the Akuma snarled. Its eyes were blank as it rolled up to its feet, the hole in its chest sealing up with a purple slime that oozed from the wound.

“Spike’s gone, Chat. Can you kill that thing?” Marinette asked wearily, managing to stand on her own.

Chat growled as the Akuma stepped forward, its fur looking odd as it moved. Dragging Marinette behind him, Chat dropped into a fighting crouch but the Akuma simply collapsed making an ugly splatting sound when it hit the ground. It twitched its back legs, kicking awkwardly. Then it stopped and a smog seemed to settle off it, the massive animal disintegrating to a man-sized shape.

“What just happened?” Marinette asked, pressing a hand to Chat’s shoulder as he rose from his crouch.

“It died…Even though I didn’t damage it catastrophically, it just died. Almost like it gave up,” Chat muttered feeling how Marinette tensed beside him. He glanced back at her curiously and looked down at the miraculous stone still in her hand. “What happened when you touched the stone to it?”

Marinette shook her head tapping at her ear where the headpiece was miraculously still attached, “Stormy, has anyone collected Manon?”

“Two just arrived and she’s pissed that not-Kitty knocked her over and she’s telling them all about how you tamed the akuma and rode it off into the sunset to go find Kitty. She should be fine,” Stormy answered. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Meet you there?”

“Yeah, I want to make sure Manon knows I’m ok, too,” Marinette sighed and clicked the headpiece off before turning to Chat. “Will you be ok in your transformation if we go over to sit with Manon? She was out wandering because she was trying to find you. Apparently she has a big thing for black cats right now.”

Chat chuckled a bit guiltily since he had a feeling that Manon’s mis-adventure was largely his fault, “I’ll be fine Marinette. I’m paws-itive.”

“Yep, you’re cracking puns. You’re fine,” Marinette huffed, taking a wobbly step forwards.

She felt drained. Like she had just run a marathon and crammed all nighter right after a mentally draining test. Chat lifted her up, ignoring her squeak of indignation, and said, “So, now that Stormy is off the line, want to tell me what happened with the stone? You’re showing signs of using some kind of power.”

Deciding that being carried really wasn’t all that bad, Marinette slumped in Chat’s arms, “There was a flash of pinkish light and I saw Spike standing in front of me. He said that he was turned into that Akuma by some guy in the higher-ups of the Hawkmoth gang as an experiment. They’re hunting you for your activated miraculous stone and for the fact that they just want you dead. He thanked me for freeing him - whatever that means.”

Chat hummed, avoiding Spike’s body that was showing up more and more through the miasma-like slime. “Corruption,” Plagg hissed mentally. “Looks like your girlfriend is showing the ability to purify. This means her skill set will probably be opposite to yours when the stone fully activates.”

“Huh, that will be interesting…” Chat said aloud, making Marinette blink up at him. Realizing the comment had come out of the blue for her, Chat explained, “Some stones when activating allow the use of their powers when their host is in danger. Most times the environment surrounding the stones helps to create the individual powers for each one. Different stresses mean different powers, at least from what I understand. Speaking of powers, I have this for you. I forgot to give it to you last night. You don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to but this will allow you to call for my help if you ever need it.”

Gently, Chat set Marinette down so he could pull out his baton and pop the remaining tracker out of the base. Accepting the tracker, Marinette looked it over, flipping it to eye the back before rolling it into the same hand as the miraculous stone.

“How d-,” a bright flash of pink mixed with green light made Marinette yelp breaking off her question and she damn near dropped the stone as it rapidly heated up then cooled in a matter of seconds.

“What the hell?!” Chat demanded speaking for the both of them as he rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m guessing you didn’t know that would happen,” Marinette grouched. “What was that?!”

Eyes clear once more, they both looked down at the stone and discovered that the tracker button was gone.  

“Uh… where did it  go?” Chat asked feeling stupid as Marinette cast a look around to make sure it hadn’t fallen from her hand. She couldn’t quite believe that the stone, an inanimate object from her point of view, could flash, much less make something else disappear. Although now that she looked at the stone closely, Marinette could tell that it had changed slightly. In the black area, Marinette could just barely make out a slightly raised cat paw. That definitely hadn’t been there earlier...

“Her stone absorbed it…” Plagg murmured stunned. “Kit, we are in for so much trouble…”

Chat was unable to ask Plagg what he meant by that cryptic comment since Marinette let loose a growl and shoved the stone into her waist band.

“Forget it. I don’t want to know and I’m tired of random bits of magic and flashes of light. I need to get over to the courtyard where Manon still is. Can you help me get there, please? I don’t have the strength to go roof-hopping right now,” Marinette demanded, her exhaustion making her snappy.

“I would be honored to give you a lift, My Lady,” Chat gallantly answered, cutting off his bow mid-movement since Marinette looked like she was ready to beat him with his own staff. “Uh... can you hang on piggyback or would you rather me carry you uh… bridal-style?”

The thought of clinging piggyback made Marinette's muscles cringe, but the idea of being carried bridal-style made Marinette's pride cringe, especially since several Whisperers were going to be on the scene.

“I won’t make you look weak in front of your people,” Chat said tenderly, Marinette flinched since she realized she had remained silent too long.

“They’re already going to be freaked and everyone knows I hate being carried so if they see you hauling me around they’ll think the worst. I should just walk,” Marinette grumbled, imagining the long walk already.

Chat had to hide a smile, although he too was worried about her physical health. She had taken several nasty blows and he could see a few rips in her jacket that were most likely caused from Akuma claws. He could even smell her blood, although he took solace from the fact that it wasn’t a heavy, cloying scent from the loss of too much blood. The scent was light and probably from the scratch on her cheek which had already scabbed, and other minor scrapes.

“How about a compromise?” Chat offered walking her to the wall of the building before them.

Before she could ask what he meant, he slipped her arm around his shoulder, wrapped his around her waist and as she squeaked, he hit his staff to expand. They shot up the face of the building, coming even with the roof as Chat tipped them forward onto the roof’s edge. Even though she was surprised, Marinette managed to time her footsteps with his so neither of them stumbled as they dropped off the edge onto the flatter, safer portions of the rooftop. 

“You know, if you try that with anyone else you’ll probably end up dragging their dead weight to safety or they’ll tilt you the wrong way because they’ll be totally freaking out,” Marinette managed, somehow keeping her voice steady as she slipped out of his grip. “It’s a good compromise, though.”

Chat chuckled, “I don’t let just anyone into my personal space, My Lady. You’ll be the only one I willingly whisk off their feet although saving someone is a major exception.”

“Let’s hope you never have to save anyone then. Although, with all these Akuma out hunting for you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had to come save me again,” Marinette grouched clearly not liking the idea of needing to be saved.

“You are not to go hunting the Akuma, Marinette. Didn’t this one prove to you that you can’t fight them?” Chat asked trying to keep his tone gentle.

Marinette shot a glare at him but she could tell he wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just being factual, “I didn’t go looking for this one, you know. And it’s not like I could have left Manon dangling from the damned thing’s jaws when I did find it.”

Chat growled as he swung them to another rooftop, “You were riding it! I saw you riding the damn thing like it was a bucking bull or something! You’re lucky I was close enough to grab you when it tossed you, otherwise you could have been killed!”

“It was a weird accident...? It’s not like I asked it for a ride! It turned to attack Manon and... I don’t know, I just reacted. I kind of had the idea to maybe surprise it to get it away from Manon, and when it tried to toss me I ended up on its back. And you know what? It never would have started attacking me in the first place if I hadn’t  smelled like you!” Marinette huffed.

Chat froze and it took a second for Marinette to realize that he had stopped, “You... The Akuma attacked you because my scent was on you?”

Suddenly Marinette realized what she had said and winced, “Um… I mean… yes, I guess? Spike didn’t attack the moment he saw me. It was after the wind blew my scent towards him that he went nuts. I figured it was because I probably smelled like you. But Spike attacking me isn’t your fault so don’t even go there. Spike probably would have attacked for some other reason since he was clearly unstable as an Akuma. Your scent just happened to be a trigger this time around.”

Chat didn’t look very pleased by this idea either, but he looked less guilty which was all Marinette wanted, “I wonder how they even got my scent to start with… it’s not like I left a shirt laying around the few times I fought against an Akuma.”

“You said you’ve been injured fighting the Akuma before. They probably got some of your blood and used that,” Marinette stated, coming to the edge of the roof and spying Manon and Stormy down in the courtyard below. Not wanting to have this conversation in front of them, Marinette backed up out of sight, dragging Chat back with her before they spotted them.

“That’s a disturbing idea…” Chat grouched “But it would make a twisted sort of sense and it would explain how they’ve found me before and hunted others. They would have to train them, though.”

“If we could figure out where they train the Akuma, we could shut the whole thing down. And if I could tie the Hawkmoth gang to these things with proper evidence, the normal folk in the gang would probably drop out. No one likes the idea of being used for experiments, especially deadly ones. This kind of news would be devastating to the Gang’s hierarchy. All I have right now, though, is a dead man’s word and a bunch of monsters running around,” Marinette hummed already sinking into her thinking mode.

Chat grabbed Marinette’s shoulder, instantly worried for her safety and quite possibly her sanity, “Marinette, I’m serious. You are not to go looking for anything related to the Akuma.”

“They’re connected to Hawkmoth, and taking down Hawkmoth is part of my job which is something that you shouldn’t interfere with. Technically, you are part of my job to take out as well so unless you want to show off your ability to escape a jail cell, you won’t interfere,” Marinette snapped brushing Chat’s hand off her shoulder.

The two of them glared at each other, personalities and stubbornness clashing until Chat suddenly growled, “You’re going to give me an ulcer… if you find any leads, let me know. I’ll watch your back. I won’t interfere unless it’s to save your life.”

Marinette blinked a little shocked that Chat had given in so fast and then his words really sank in, making a warm, floaty feeling spread in her chest. Flustered, she chalked the sensation up to exhaustion and firmly told herself to focus.

“Then, here is to working together. May neither of us end up dead or in jail due to it,” Marinette chuckled holding out her hand to Chat.

Chat took her hand with a grin, “Partners in crime fighting! I like it, we’ll be like a superhero duo! The Amazing Chat Noir and the Lovely Little Lady!”

“Hey! I’m not that little!” Marinette groused yanking her hand from his in irritation.

“Little enough to do this!” Chat snickered snatching Marinette up and leaping over the side of the building.

Somehow, Marinette managed to withhold her shriek of surprise and Chat released her the moment his feet hit the ground. Feeling the curious stares pricking at her back, Marinette slammed her fist into his shoulder making Chat yelp and stumble back.

“Next time, ASK!” Marinette snarled stomping over to where Manon was talking animatedly to Stormy.

Chat chuckled, rubbing at his shoulder and followed Marinette as she called out to Manon who shrieked in joy before darting at them.

“You found KITTY!” Manon squealed leaping past Marinette and right into Chat’s arms.

Chat caught the child and cuddled her close, letting a purr rumble through his chest. Marinette hadn’t mentioned whether Manon had seemed scared through the whole ordeal but he couldn’t imaging that she was totally unaffected.

“Hey there, little kitten. I heard you went looking for me without permission,” Chat said pulling back enough so he could look into her eyes.

Manon pouted, “I wanted to see you again! I got really good at hiding! No one could find me this afternoon but not-Kitty found me. Ithink he cheated!”

“I see,” Chat murmured, even though he really didn’t. “Manon, you can’t go wandering around without supervision. Something could happen to you and no one would know.”

“You would find me! Marinette is good at finding me, too!” Manon stated, her belief in them totally unshakeable.

Chat wanted to sigh and quite possibly beat his head against the wall, “We can’t be everywhere at once, Manon. What you did today was really dangerous and you’re going to be in trouble for it.”

A pout settled onto Manon’s features and Chat feared a tantrum, but then she sniffed and tucked her head under Chat’s chin. “Marinette was scared. I don’t like her scared. Will you make her better?”

Chat hugged Manon close unsure if she was acting contrite just to get herself out of trouble or not. “Marinette was scared for you Manon. I’m sure if you apologize and promise to never do this again she will feel better though.” 

Wiggling a little Manon peered up at him “You really think so?” 

Chat nodded and seeing the smile on Marinette face he turned Manon around so he could put her down. “Go find out yourself.” 

Manon raced over to Marinette who had been talking to Stormy and jumped up into her arms babbling an apology as she did. Stormy patted Marinette on the back ruffled Manons hair and then moved towards Chat. 

“How bad was the impact?” Stormy murmured quietly “Marinette says she is totally fine… Should I believe her? I mean she was running up against a literal monster.”

“She fared better than anyone else would have. Akuma are not something to underestimate. To try and fight them is just asking to be killed so make sure your people know that before they go out trying to copy Marinette. Even she can just barely hold her own when fleeing one of them. I was a bit worried since she seemed to lose consciousness for a moment after we hit the ground but she seems to have shaken it off completely.” Chat lied keeping his voice just as low. He didn’t want to be the one to say it but Marinette was favoring her left side a little and he wasn’t sure if it was simple bruising or something worse. “Most of your people would have been killed within moments of running up against an Akuma. She is very lucky and surprisingly sturdy for such a small woman.”

Stormy snorted then started laughing unable to keep her voice low as she chortled “So that’s why she punched you! Get all thoughts of Marinette being small or weak out of your head! She is the best fighter we probably have and very few know Paris like her. Between her and an Akuma I’d still put my money on Marinette.” 

Chat groaned rubbing at his temples “I never said Marinette was weak. She can get the best of me in a fight and outrun an Akuma. Just because she is small doesn’t make her weak.”

Stormy patted Chat on the back watching as a curious Marinette made her way over to them. “I knew you had a brain in there somewhere.” 

Chat wanted to hiss at Stormy but technically hissing was rude so he just grumbled as Marinette raised an eyebrow in question. When he shook his head Marinette shrugged patting Manon on the back “This little one has had a really big afternoon and Nadja asked if I can bring her back. Do we have a vehicle near that I can use? I really don’t feel like walking.”

Stormy nodded making the call on her phone a few feet away since she also had to call for someone to go collect Spikes body. As far as they knew Spike didn’t have any next of kin so at some point they would have to talk to someone in the Hawkmoth gang to see if they wanted the body. They most likely would and for the wrong reasons but no one could say any of that in front of Manon. 

It only took a few minutes for the car Stormy called to arrive and Chat walked her to it since Manon was trying to make him promise to come see her later that week. Eventually Chat promised he would as long as she promised not to take off on her own again. It was a fairly easy thing to promise and Marinette was hiding a smile as she slipped into the car. 

“Are you coming?” She asked holding the car door open for him. 

Chat wanted to. He wanted to make sure she was really ok away from prying eyes but he could do that as Adrien. Plus the nervous look he was getting from the driver was already setting his teeth on edge. 

“No I can watch you from the rooftops. I don’t do well in cars these days.” Chat partially lied 

Marinette frowned at him. “Do not stalk me mister. Otherwise I have a spray bottle with your name on it.”

To her surprise Chat threw back his head and laughed making the poor driver jump nervously and Manon start giggling too. He did have a very nice warm laugh that made Marinette want to smile as well. The feeling was squelched slightly when he scooped her hand up and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “Only you My Lady. See you soon.” 

He didn’t give her any time to reply turning and leaping for the building. Within a few moments he was up over the rooftops and Marinette just sighed closing the car door so she could get home hopefully somewhat early this evening. 


	36. Moving Day

It had taken Marinette almost 30 minutes to drop Manon off and make her way home. Thankfully the driver wasn’t a talker, although Chat Noir’s mild glare in his direction after kissing Marinette's hand might have been the reason. As the driver pulled up to the curb outside Marinette’s apartment Adrien seemed to step out of the shadows and as she opened the door he darted forwards to help her out.

“Thank you for driving her!” He chirped closing the door before the driver could do anything more than nod. To his surprise Marinette actually held onto his arm as they walked to the stairs and he frowned when she winced slightly as they climbed. “How bad are you injured?”

“I’m bruised, nothing broken. A good hot bath will get the kinks out, but I probably shouldn’t spar for a few days.” Marinette answered, feeling a bit of honesty was necessary. Adrien had been texting her for a bit since she gave him a truncated version of what went down with the Akuma and Manon and she could tell he was worried.

“You should probably just take a shower for tonight. You feel like you’re about to collapse” Adrien sighed opening the door for her when her hands couldn’t seem to manage the keys properly.

Marinette went to huff a snarky retort but then she realized just how heavily she was leaning on Adrien and reevaluated herself. Exhaustion was pulling at her and unless she wanted to spend all night snoozing in her tub Adrien was probably correct. Seemingly in the blink of the eye, Marinette found herself next to her bathroom door with a concerned looking Adrien peering at her.

“Are you going to be able to shower? I mean I don’t really want to have to call Alya to pick you up off the floor.” Adrien said worry coloring his tone.

“Gimmy my phone and if I have to, I’ll call Alya. I’m pretty sure I can make it through by myself but if I’m in longer than 20 minutes I probably fell asleep.” Marinette sighed taking her phone and a nightgown from Adrien's hands before grabbing a pair of underwear from her drawer. She closed the door on his concerned gaze, any embarrassment from needing his help buried under weariness.

Adrien sat down on Marinette's bed his gaze never leaving the bathroom door and his ears pricked to catch any and all movement from beyond.

“You ears are going to be sore tomorrow you are so focused.” Plagg whispered, coming out of his pocket to sit on Adrien's shoulder.

“She is exhausted and injured… Maybe I should call Alya just in case.” Adrien mused, even though he really didn’t like the idea.

“Marinette will be fine. The stone didn’t do anything but use some of her energy. If anything the stone might even heal her through the night though she will probably be asleep a good long while. She should probably eat before going to sleep but I’m not so sure she will make it that long. I’m guessing we are staying here for the night?” Plagg drawled sounding bored and ready for sleep as well.

Adrien nodded, making Plagg huff something about stupid kittens, and then flew off ready to catch some sleep himself. Adrien was tired too but he wasn’t leaving until he was absolutely sure Marinette was safe and in her bed. Ten agonizing minutes passed until the water shut off and then it was another five until the door creaked open. Marinette's eyes were half closed her wet hair half in her face as she yawned. Adrien was at her side before she could get the door fully open.

“Oh, you are still here…” Marinette murmured sleepily as Adrien took her arm and guided her to the bed.

“I’ll be here till you wake up Princess.” Adrien said keeping his voice light.

Marinette collapsed to the bed forcing Adrien to pull the covers out from under her. By the time he managed to pull them over her body her wet hair was soaking the pillows and she had pulled a large stuffed cat pillow to her chest curing around it.

Adrien grabbed a towel to wrap around Marinette’s soaking hair and turned his nose up at the cat plush in her arms. He had the strangest desire to pluck the dang thing out of her arms and shred it because dammit he wanted to be the one all snuggled up with her and- With an annoyed snort Adrien banished the thought from his head before stalking from the room. His phone was on the counter and he eyed the messages that were coming across the screen. One was from Nino complaining about the fact that they hadn’t hung out in a while. Another was a reminder from his father about the ball coming up in three days. The last was a text from Stormy though it registered as an unknown number asking for him to check on Marinette since she was less liable to kill him than anyone else she could send.

“How in the world did she even get my number?” Adrien hissed, moving into the kitchen to hopefully find something to nibble on.

“That’s why I told you not to accept any electronics from them.” Plagg snorted tossing a bit of cheese in his mouth as Adrien turned on the lights.

“Plagg?! Where did you get that cheese from?” Adrien snapped and Plaggs eyes narrowed.

“I got it from the cabinet and I didn’t touch her good stuff in the fridge even though it’s my favorite. I needed something to replenish my energy you dolt, same as you. You don’t see me growling at you for rummaging around in her fridge or stealing her cookies.”

Adrien grumbled something about replacing food, but he didn’t chastise Plagg since he hadn’t thought to get any cheese for him. When the two of them were done Adrien went to the spare room feeling odd as he changed into a pair of pajama pants Marinette had stored in his drawer for him. He was staying with Marinette more these days than he was at his own house. It shouldn’t have but it made him happy when he walked into Marinette’s home and could smell traces of his own scent on the air. The bed was as soft as he remembered and he sprawled out under the sheets after setting an early alarm. According to Plagg Marinette probably wouldn’t wake till late morning or early afternoon and he had some things to prepare for before she woke up. That now included shopping for foodstuffs, since this was the second or third night in a row she had fed him. He was starting to lose count and Adrien hated being indebted to people even if they never expected anything in return. With a sleepy snort Adrien decided to worry about it in the morning.

Marinette awoke to a loud thump followed by the sounds of what seemed to be cursing. It was all muffled and she groaned smashing her face into her pillow for that extra few minutes of sleep. For once she actually felt fully refreshed and somewhat energized but that did not mean she wanted to move yet. The arguing was steadily coming closer and Marinette let out a soft annoyed whine when her door seemed to blast open. 

“I don’t care if she is tired it’s like 1pm and I know she is going to hate sleeping while we do this so Marinette! Its time to get up!” 

Marinette cracked an eye open spying a grumpy looking Adrien as Alya did a flying leap right on top of her. 

“OOF!” Marinette wheezed as Alyas weight came down on her. “Alya! What the heck!”

Alya grinned at her ruffling her hair. “I hear you had a late night!” 

Marinette grimaced glancing at the doorway to find Adrien gone. “I did.”

“Uh huh… finding Manon?” Alya hedged knowing that something was going on and hating being left out of the loop. 

Marinette shoved Alya off of herself and rolled slightly so she could look her in the eye. “Really Alya an interrogation this early in the morning?” 

Ala snorted “Girl it’s 12:45 give or take. You are lucky I waited this long.”

Jolting upright in shock Marinette snatched her phone up and checked for herself. It was 12:47 on the dot and she groaned realizing half the day was already gone. “Oh man… No wonder I feel refreshed.”

“Uh huh… You’re refreshed and I’m exhausted from helping Adrien move furniture. More has just arrived and I want my scoop. Oh and Nino’s here too and since he and I have the day off tomorrow we are staying and having a welcoming party for Adrien. Just us four. I figure we can use some pizza alcohol and gaming for a fun night of relaxation.” Alya commented raising an eyebrow at Marinette when she rolled her eyes. 

“I have to work tomorrow Alya and so does Adrien. We won’t be able to stay up late.” Marinette warned 

Alya sniffed “I’ve known you to go three days straight without sleep you will be fine staying up past midnight for one measly day.”

Marinette sighed but couldn’t fight Alya on that one. Deciding it was in fact time to get up Marinette rolled out of bed happy to find that her body wasn’t all that sore. The night before she had figured she was probably going to wake up unable to move the next day but she only felt as if she’d had a really good workout the previous day.

“Sore?” Alya asked as Marinette shut her door.

“Fishing?” Marinette retorted 

“You know it!” Alya happily answered not moving from the bed.

With a bit of a sigh Marinette got her stuff together to get dressed and began talking.

Adrien had forced himself to walk away once he saw that Marinette was awake and alert. She wasn’t sickly or pale looking and he took it as a sign that she had slept well. He could ask her later but he knew that Alya wanted to talk with her and he wasn’t invited to that chat. 

“The girls good dude?” Nino called shoving Adrien's brand new coffee table a little more forwards. 

“Yeah they are fine. I think if anyone else tried what Alya just did they might get their face clawed off though.” Adrien answered with a laugh.

Nino rolled his eyes knowing how enthusiastic Alya could get. “She is just worried about her. You went walking with her the other day right? How did that go? Did you meet some of her Whisperes?”

“It was… enlightening… I did meet some of them and like to think I left a good impression on them?” Adrien answered shifting the couch he had finally picked to the side a little more. 

Nino shook his head amazed Adrien could be so dense and left the coffee table alone to help him move the massive piece of furniture. “Dude you could charm a block of ice. Matter of fact I’ve seen you do it! The only one who’s never fallen for it is you father but I suppose he has had lots of practice.”

Adrien fluttered his eyes at Nino going for a sultry look, “Does that mean I’ve charmed you too?” 

Nino laughingly threw his hat at Adrien who ducked “Ewww dude never do that again… Or better yet do that at Alya so I can watch her punch you.”

Adrien laughed as he scooped up Ninos hat and tossed it back to him. “Alya is all yours. How do you think Marinette would take it?”

An uncharacteristic frown covered Nino’s face as he caught the hat. Before he could answer in any way however someone beat him to the punch.

“How would Marinette take what?” Alya asked walking into the room making Nino jump and Adrien frown at her. 

He had thought he heard the door open but hadn’t been completely positive since the flat was new. Before he got too settled he was going to have to rough up the hinges so he could hear when doors were being opened. 

Gaze swinging between one boy and the other Alya crossed her arms. “Well?”

“We were discussing my ability to charm people.” Adrien finally answered not liking the look that crossed Alyas face. 

“Is there a reason you would need to charm Marinette?” Alya snorted uncrossing her arms making Adrien realize she was teasing him like an older sister might. 

It made an odd warm feeling blossom in his chest and deciding to roll with it Adrien tapped a finger to his chin. “Well I’d like to think I charmed her into being my date to the police ball.”

Alya grinned at him “You know she called me that evening in a complete tizzy wanting to know if she should rework her dress because of you.” 

“Her dress is fantastic! Please tell me you talked her out of it?!” Adrien asked looking aghast. 

Alya raised an eyebrow at him. “I did but it cost me several hours of sleep which you owe me for. Also how do you know what her dress looks like?”

 “I’ve seen it from afar once or twice. Marinette does splendid work and I’m quite excited to see it on her.” Adrien said with a shrug.

“And after the ball are you planning on charming Marinette into other activities?” Alya asked her tone all too innocent.

Adrien knew exactly what Alya was getting at and he rubbed at his temples even as he felt a blush heat his cheeks. “I don’t suppose I can just tell you to mind your own business?”

Alya shook her head a mischievous smile flitting across her lips

Adrien smeared hand across his face. “If we are going to continue on this subject I need alcohol.”

Nino laughed feeling sorry for his friend but also having little mercy because he already got this talk from Alya when he had shown an interest in dating Marinette years back. “Dude I don’t think alcohol is going to help you.” 

“Your right…” Adrien said sounding rather resigned “I doubt vodka is the answer but it’s definitely worth a shot… or two.”

Nino raised an eyebrow at him “Did you just pun?”

Alya cackled “Oh geez please pun in front of Marinette! It drives her nuts!” 

“Babe I don’t think that’s a good idea. Adrien wants Marinette to like him not want to rip his head off.” Nino hissed before casting his gaze back to Adrien. 

 “Who’s head am I ripping off and why?” Marinette asked entering the flat as voices drifted from behind her. 

“Adrien puns!” Alya crowed 

Marinette blinked then sighed “I know… I was hoping it was just a fluke.” 

Alya cackled throwing an arm around her best friend “Nope he just punned splendidly for us! Be prepared Marinette I think he is like your dad!”

Ducking out from under Alya’s arm she glanced up at Adrien who grinned weakly at her. “Fine you can pun some but I swear if you start tossing them out every second word I will do something horrible to you in your sleep!”

Nino frowned at Marinette and before Adrien could utter a word he cried “Wait so you know he puns and you are letting him? When I punned I got punched!”

“That’s because your puns suck. And they weren’t funny at all. Your just don’t have the talent to pun.” Alya huffed “Come on I hear the moving guys.”

Darting forwards Alya grabbed Nino’s arm while shoving Marinette at Adrien. Adrien caught Marinette as she tripped over a cushion while Alya dragged a protesting Nino towards the door. 

Helping Marinette stay on her feet Adrien asked “Marinette do you really hate puns that much? I won’t pun if you really don’t like it.” He would have to adjust his behavior some and watch out for flying fists as Chat Noir if it really was the case but he could do it. He could stop punning.

Marinette took one look at Adrien's face and shook her head before she even fully processed the question. “No don’t… Nino used to do it to irritate me because he knows that my dad used to pun all the time and it drove me crazy sometimes. My dad never did it to irritate me on purpose he just loves puns and wanted to share that love. I know you like puns too and I wouldn’t make you give that up.”

“Awe Princess you really move me when you say things like that.” Adrien commented his lips turning up in a sly grin only to yelp as her fist hit him solidly in the arm. 

“Don’t even think about it mister.” Marinette huffed walking towards the doorway since she could hear Nino and Alya arguing the best way to move something through the door. 

Adrien followed with a laugh happy that Marinette had caught his little joke and that she hadn’t rejected something he enjoyed outright even if it drove her little nuts. He could feel Plagg sniggering in his pocket and he did t have to ask what was so amusing. Tonight he knew was going to be a good night.

In the end they all stayed up far too late and Marinette woke up tired in the morning as her phone buzzed an alarm in her waistband. She groaned trying to fish the darn thing out and managed to hit the power button so it shut off for a moment. It was so cozy where she was and it felt as if a heater had been placed right next to her. A warm weight like a blanket was draped around her middle and her legs were pinned under something but it didn’t really bother her since she was pleasantly warm. The weight was probably Alya since she tended to be a bed hog. Marinette never understood how her friend could take up an entire queen sized bed for herself and she often wondered how Nino got any sleep with her in the bed with him. With a satisfied hum Marinette snuggled closer to the heat her hands hitting bare skin. The skin to skin contact pinged an alert in her brain and Marinette blinked open heavy eyes to find perfect lips and a mop of blond hair right in front of her. Instantly her brain turned to mush while her face lit on fire as she realized that she was currently laying half on Adrien their limbs tangled in a sleepy embrace. They both had all of their clothes on thank goodness although somehow her one hand had snuck under his shirt. That was totally brain meltingly bad because it made Marinette want to pretend to be asleep a little bit longer and lean in just a tad bit further. Corralling her last not melted brain cells together Marinette forced herself to pull her arms back against her chest and wiggle just the slightest bit in an attempt to slip out of Adrien's grip. Managing to unpin her legs without waking him Marinette rolled over gently and tried sliding for the edge of the futon. She didn’t get very far. As soon as Adrien’s arm hit the limit of it’s reachability he grumbled and shifted dragging her back to him. Marinette went stiff as he even threw a leg back over hers as he huffed a warm breath against the back of her neck. 

“Soft” Adrien purred rubbing his face into Marinette's hair as his arms curled her body more firmly against his.

Marinette couldn’t take it any more. She was either going to combust or kiss him or do something just super stupid and just as she worked up the nerve to say or rather squeak out something her alarm buzzed off again. This time with sound. It was enough to shock Adrien into consciousness because he suddenly went totally stiff against her before letting out a curse so colorful it had Marinette laughing as he did his best to spring away from her. He rolled yanking blankets with him and Marinette now free twisted back around to see a bright red Adrien looking everywhere but her. 

“I’m sorry!” Adrien blurted “I swear nothing has happened! I just… last night there were people in the hall and I didn’t think you wanted people seeing me carry you to your flat so I brought you in here and I swear I didn’t mean to fall asleep-”

Marinette held up a hand somehow managing not to laugh at his horrified nervous tirade. She was super embarrassed sure, but waking up next to Adrien definitely wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to her. In fact the only thing that worried her was the fact that she wouldn’t mind letting it happen again. 

“Adrien, its ok! No seriously It’s fine! I grabbed you didn’t I?” Marinette asked shifting further from the futon. It was a surprisingly comfortable set up even though it was all on the floor. 

Adrien nodded mutely unsure if the red in her cheeks was from embarrassment, anger, or something else. 

Marinette sighed and slowly climbed to her feet off the futon. “Sorry about that… I’m sure Alya suggested putting me in bed and didn’t tell you about my bad habit of clinging. There is a reason I have that giant pillow in my bed.”

“Actually Alya sorta passed out on Nino and he took her home since he only had one drink far earlier in the night. I didn’t think the couch was comfortable enough to sleep on and I didn’t realize you clung so… thoroughly.” Adrien confirmed watching as she stretched lightly.  

To his surprise her face actually darkened a little and she giggled nervously. “Uh… yeah… again sorry about that. I-I need to work… you know get to work and be ready… urg…” Marinette stopped and covered her face with her hands making Adrien finally stand. 

She was embarrassed. These days Marinette only started mixing words when she was badly embarrassed and oh man he could literally hear her heart pounding. It was like his own heart wanted to match pace because the second he became aware of her heart beat his picked up its own pace. It didn’t help that Adrien felt a little bad for this morning mess since it really was his fault. Last night he could have easily taken her home via skylight to avoid the people in the hall and he could have untangled himself from her arms. Instead he had decided to be selfish and keep her here in his territory be dammed the consequences. Now he needed to fix this before the tangle of desire and embarrassment messed up whatever they had blooming between them. 

Reaching out he gently pulled down her hands. “Do you want to head in, spar some, and shower at work?”

Somehow Marinette managed to drag her eyes up to his as she nodded. All that had happened was that they had shared a bed. Instinctively Marinette knew it was totally different than sharing a bed with Alya or hell even Nino but nothing had happened between them. Nothing inappropriate at least and Marinette decided she really needed to get a grip. 

“I think a spar would do us both some good.” Marinette finally remarked “I’ll grab my stuff and be ready in oh… 15 minutes?” 

Adrien nodded releasing her hands and letting her walk from his room. The front door closed quietly and Adrien turned to find Plagg floating directly in his path. The Kwami eyed him strangely until Adrien spoke up, “Are you going to yell at me?”

 “I doubt yelling at you would do either of us any good.” Plagg snorted “You are allowed to be selfish sometimes but if you going to claim her make sure she understands what that means to you. You idiots have been dancing around each other too long and its starting to make me nauseous.”

Adrien blinked as the Kwamis words processed and he spluttered “Plaaaaggg it’s not like that! At least not yet! I-I don’t want to scare her off!” 

Plagg rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say kit. You like her to the point where you want to tell her you are Chat Noir and she likes and trusts you enough to actually sleep comfortably in your bed. You’re a cat, you of all people should understand the significance of that!”

“She was drunk and exhausted!” Adrien defended “She probably didn’t even realize I’d moved her!”

“Dense, idiotic, ridiculous children… Gods I wish Tiki were here right now. She would know just how to set you dorks straight.” Plagg huffed “Look just use protection and don’t let either of your insecurities get in the way.”

Adrien turned beet red his mouth opening and closing although nothing but garbled sound came out. Plagg dove down into the futon wiggling around since he was already decided he was staying home today. It took a minute for Adrien's brain to reboot and finally emitting a high pitched whine he stalked off to the bathroom. Ignoring Plagg for the few minutes it took him to gather what he needed for work Adrien still hadn’t managed to come up with a good retort when he was ready to go. Green slitted eyes buried half under a pillow had been following him anytime he had stepped into the room and unable to take it any longer Adrien glared at him. 

“Are you coming?” 

Plagg blinked slowly “No. You will be fine on your own today. Make sure you grab more cheese on your way home and if Marinette sleeping over becomes a frequent thing I want my own bed to sleep in.”

All at once Adrien was done and not even bothering to give a response he just turned and walked out of the room.


	37. Police Ball

Two boring and thankfully uneventful days passed and Adrien found himself spending the majority of his time with Marinette. At work he would read files ask questions and make a general nuisance of himself even if Marinette didn’t seem to see it that way. Marinette only called him a nuisance when he cracked puns although the words she used were closer to menace than anything. He only did that when there were no ears turned in their direction and Adrien found that Marinette had wicked aim even without her manriki in hand.  Since they now lived next to each other they walked together to and from work stopping in at one of the delis for food since Marinette didn’t feel like cooking and Adrien refused to try. Adrien would have loved to hang out further into the evening but Marinette begged off till after the ball because she was working on some project that she wouldn’t share any details about. More than once Adrien was tempted to visit as Chat Noir to sneak a peek but in the end he decided to work on memorizing the files his father had given him. It was boring dry stuff and he was glad for Plagg’s company since the kwami was always happy to make a jab at the people in the files. After all he had known several of them when he had been human. 

Finally the night of the ball arrived and Adrien felt rather nervous as he put on his suit and slicked back his hair. He was meeting Marinette soon and they would be riding together in the limo to the ball. If he were being honest Adrien was nervous both for the upcoming speech he had to do and for the outfit he had chosen to wear. He’d had to return to the empty house his father lived in to get the vest he wanted and he had spent a whole afternoon searching for a shirt but the end result left him pleased even if he never had found a tie. Even without a tie there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind that they were a pair not with how he had made sure his colors matched the ones in Marinette dress. 

“You will be fine Adrien.” Plagg called a wicked gleam in the kwamis eyes. “You are also going to be late which is stupid since you literally live next to the girl of your dreams.”

“Shut it Plagg.” Adrien hissed then realized the kwami was right and he rushed from his flat feeling relieved when the hall was still empty. 

Happy for the few quiet moments to calm himself Adrien settled his features into his neutral stone face. Usually he allowed himself to be more relaxed with Marinette but this was a work function and for some reason there seemed to be far more traffic on their floor tonight. More than once a neighbor of some sort passed by while staring intently and Adrien made sure to ignore them. His focus was on one thing only and finally Marinette appeared stepping into the hall like an angel sent from above. 

She was stunning, beautiful... ethereal... ooohh, he liked that one Adrien decided as a huge smile cracked his stone face apart. To hell with acting like a stiff upper class gentleman when no one was around, Marinette deserved to know how amazing she looked. Both as Chat and as Adrien had seen the dress on a mannequin but that had not done this dress justice. Overall Adrien recognized the style of dress to be a mermaid style but Marinette had taken that basic form and transformed it into something other worldly. The dress hugged all of her curves leaving nothing to the imagination and yet it did it in a way without being revealing or slutty. The bodice reminded him of a Chinese top the way crimson lace framed with beading hugged her torso and wrapped elegantly around her slender neck. The crimson color flowed into darker shades down the dress until it bled to black where the edges brushed the floor. Sequence littered the dress in just enough places to make her sparkle without being overpowering and he noted that the back of the dress was open. The final touches were the lace gloves that extended up to her elbows and followed the dresses color scheme. 

“You look ethereal in that gown.” Adrien complemented enjoying the pink tinge that showed through the light makeup on her face. 

“Th-thank you Adrien. You look quite charming yourself.” Marinette managed after swallowing the whimper that had wanted to come out after seeing him. 

Adrien wasn’t charming, he was smolderingly hot and it just wasn’t fair. Really Marinette should be used to seeing him in some sort of suit since that is what he wore on a fairly regular basis. He rarely wore a tie at work since he argued that a perp could strangle him with it but that was beside the point. He was in a tux that was tailored to the point it looked painted on and the vest and shirt he wore beneath it was just as well made. The whole thing even followed her dresses color scheme making Marinette wonder how long he had been planning this evening. The pants and jacket were dark though not quite black while the vest was a shade of deep crimson. The long sleeve sculpted dress shirt beneath had a silver sheen to it that Marinette knew would match the sequences on her dress. It wasn’t dark silver since that would have contrasted the colors too much instead it was just a few shades darker than white so it blended with the other colors and Adrien pulled off the no tie bit extremely well. 

“Shouldn’t you have a tie?” Marinette asked curiously accepting the hand Adrien offered while walking towards the stairs. 

“My father isn’t here and to be completely honest I couldn’t find a clip on tie that matched the crimson color of your dress.” Adrien answered 

Marinette huffed “You are a sneak. How long were you planning on taking me as your date anyways? You can’t tell me you just had those colors simply laying around. I won’t believe you.”

Adrien smirked as he led her to the car “Ever since my father told me I had to attend I planned to ask you and I even returned home to dig my old tuxes out. The suit and the vest were items I already owned although I had to get them slightly altered since it had been years since the last time I wore them. The shirt is the only new thing and as I said I couldn’t find the right color tie.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as he opened the car door for her and she settled into the seat. She wasn’t completely sure she believed him and while he pulled off her colors really well she felt like he would look better in green. The thought was odd and she shoved it aside as Adrien slid into the limo from the other door. The door snicked shut and Adrien grinned at her his open collar reminding her of her last minute creation. 

“You know you really do need a tie Adrien. This is a formal event and our matching outfits will garner enough attention as is.” Marinette sighed 

Adrien shot her a pouting look. “Well I didn’t bring one so unless you have one in that teensy purse of yours…”

Marinette pulled out the black tie that had rich crimson embroidery with flecks of silver all down its length. The pattern matched her dresses top perfectly and Adrien’s jaw dropped. Slowly Adrien reached for the length of fabric and Marinette passed it to him a blush settling on her cheeks. 

“You don’t have to use it…” Marinette started taking his silence to mean that he didn’t like it. 

“I love it.” Adrien breathed hurriedly knowing that Marinette was about to try and take the beautiful creation back. “I really, really love it. You made this! This is incredible!” 

 He turned the tie over in his hands wondering when in the world she’d had the time to make something like this. 

“I kinda had to cheat and use the sewing machine to do most of the heavy embroidery but I hand stitched the details with the silver and now on the plus side you have a tie.” Marinette hummed happy that he liked it. She wished that she had known before that he liked clip on’s better but at this point it was better than nothing. 

“Can you tie it for me?” Adrien asked knocking Marinette right out of her reverie. 

“Oh! Uh yes! I can do that. I’ve done that before.” Marinette babbled and Adrien grinned handing her the tie before bending forward into her space. 

Marinette’s brain was frozen even as her hands moved on auto pilot reaching up to pop his collar up. The limo’s interior had seemed expansive when she had gotten in initially but now it seemed smaller and warmer and she wasn’t sure that having Adrien's lips this close to hers was such a good idea… The car jerked into a sudden stop and Adrien grabbed Marinette to keep them from possibly tumbling off the seat as the Gorilla slammed on the car horn. 

Marinette giggled nervously “Good thing I wasn’t cinching the tie… um do you like your ties longer or shorter?”

The moment whatever it had been was gone and Adrien wanted to snarl in frustration at it loss. Instead he flashed what he hope was a suave smile and leaned down a bit so she could reach his neck easier. “Whichever will show off your skills the most Princess.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him then tossed the tie around his neck while determinedly ignoring the temptation of his smooth skin. It took a few swift deft movements to tie an eldridge knot and she popped the collar down her hand lingering as she pushed the tie into its proper resting place. 

“Thank you Princess.” Adrien purred near her ear his tone just shy of seductive. 

All Marinette had to do was turn slightly and their lips would meet. She had a feeling that if that happened things might quickly run a touch out of control for the both of them. It hurt to have to be the responsible one and to fight against such an instinctive pull like she felt towards Adrien but she had a feeling that he was fighting the pull too. In that moment Marinette realized that Adrien was trying to let her lead and follow her decisions even if he didn’t like them. He was determined to be her partner for work and she had already accepted him as such no matter what their official designation was. However there were many different types of partners and taking Adrien as a lover would mean that they couldn’t work in public. She wasn’t ready for that choice yet and gently she pushed a finger against Adrien's nose forcing him back out of her breathing space. 

“Let me see how the tie looks.” Marinette said taking in the slightly hurt look in Adrien's eyes since his face showed nothing. 

Flicking her eyes towards the divider Marinette was relieved when he glanced towards the front and saw how the Gorilla was watching the two of them closely even as he carefully drove them through the winding streets of Paris. Taking a deep breath Adrien forced a smile on his face. She hadn’t rejected him she was protecting him or them he supposed and he knew that this… something… between them would continue to grow. He liked her and she definitely liked him it was just a matter of the proper location to express such thigs. 

“So how does it look? Does it TIE the whole thing together?” Adrien teased 

Marinette let out a low whine “You are insufferable. Next time I’ll just let you wander in looking incomplete. I’m sure Gabriel would love that.” 

Adrien laughed and squeezed her hand in favor of kissing it since he knew every movement and word they spoke was going to reach his father one way or another. Hopefully the Gorilla would paint them in a professional light. 

The rest of the car ride was totally uneventful and they arrived at the ball right on time. The gorilla opened the door for the two of them and Adrien stepped out first his stone face in place before holding out a hand for Marinette to take. Camera lights exploded from the paparazzi as Marinette stepped from the vehicle and Adrien was pleased to see her give them a look of total distain. 

“Every year…” Marinette sighed her lips barely moving as she laid a hand on his offered arm and they moved towards the main entrance. 

Questions were shouted from the sidelines and Adrien was a bit surprised to not see Alya amongst the flashing lights. They ignored the paparazzi completely and moved inside finding the first level fairly empty. Marinette checked in her small bag after texting Alya he assumed.

“You two look stunning together. Go knock those stuffed shirts dead.” The bag claimer said handing Adrien the small plastic number that Marinette would need to get her bag back. 

Adrien blinked in surprise but Marinette just sighed shaking her head. “Do not cause a scene. There is no way I can cover for any of you in this place.”

“You wound me Marinette…” The bagger pouted then held up a phone to snap a swift photo of them. “Stormy’s already here somewhere and don’t worry we are all here on honest jobs.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and tugged a very confused Adrien away and towards the stairs that led to the ball room down below. Music wafted softly from the area before them as the band began their warm ups and Adrien snuck one last glance at the bagger who was waving jauntily after them while ignoring his next upcoming guests. 

“Should I ask?” Adrien wondered 

“Some of the Whisperers apparently thought I might get lonely at this since it’s the first year since Tiki… Well Tiki and I always went to these together. As friends, or partners, work partners I mean, and I think some of the Whisperers, Stormy included have infiltrated the Ball.” Marinette grouched even though she couldn’t find it in her heart to be upset at them. 

“Oh… that’s really cool of them. I’m glad you decided to accept my invitation and not come alone though.” Adrien admitted “I have a feeling that this ball would be torture without your quick wit keeping me on my toes.”

Marinette elbowed him “Behave or I really will ditch you.” 

There was no heat in her tone and the two of them stepped down the first set of stairs each of them keeping an eye out for people they knew. It was an open live band so there was no way to spot Nino amongst the sea of the mostly black suits. For a moment Adrien had been worried that his friend would wear his ever present favorite cap but after Alya had snarled at him about it the other day, he knew Nino would never chance it.  People stared as they descended to the floor and Adrien caught the question of “Who are they?” coming from more than one set of lips. 

“I think we cleaned up too nicely Marinette. It would seem that people don’t recognize us.” Adrien murmured his lips barely moving as they descended the second staircase. 

“Just give them a minute. Most of these flutter brains are a tad slow on the uptake.” Marinette returned her voice just as low. 

They arrived at the base of the crowd to haughty stares and murmuring but not even Adrien could pick out the individual questions flying around the edges of the group. Realizing Adrien wasn’t sure what to do Marinette subtly tugged him towards the one side since she had seen Stormy on the edges near some tables. Adrien followed easily and somehow they made it appear as if Adrien was leading even though it was Marinette who guided them through the sea of people. Apparently she had spied someone she knew because they broke through the main throng and Adrien found them at a set of tables where Stormy was grinning cheekily at a blush faced Nathaniel. Adrien felt himself go a little tense at seeing Nathaniel and Marinette patted his arm before letting him go to put her hands on her hips. 

“Hey there Stormy…”

Stormy was in a shorter cocktail dress which was cutting it close since this was technically a formal event. Dark purple with shots of white decorated the dress tastefully and tulle made the skirt slightly poufy. Her hair was done up in a bun and Marinette spied a small lightning shaped barrette holding some of her longer bangs in place. Nathaniel on the other hand had chosen a basic black suit with a white undershirt. His hair had been mostly tamed and slicked back although he looked like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar right this second.

Stormy’s head jerked up and the brief second of surprise was blotted out by the giant grin that took over her features. “Marinette! You look totally hot girl. Did you give Adrien a heart attack when you met up with him?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes “No Stormy. Have you given Nathaniel here a heart attack yet?” 

Stormy shook her head “Nope not yet! He wants you to save a dance for him at some point tonight though.” 

Nathaniel’s face changed colors so rapidly from red to white then back to red that Marinette and Adrien took a step closer worried that the young man might actually pass out. He squeaked out something unintelligible and Stormy patted him on the back making his face turn redder. 

“A dance sounds nice Nathaniel.” Marinette soothed hoping that Adrien wouldn’t mind. “We were partners for a bit so it will be a good moment to catch up. I’m on the hunt for Alya although I have a feeling that she is getting some new scoop. Stormy try not to kill him ok?”

Stormy chuckled “I will behave Marinette I promise. 

Marinette didn’t believe her but there wasn’t anything she could do since she really didn’t know why Stormy was here. Had she finally asked Nathaniel out like she had threatened before or had she snuck into the ball to spy on someone? It wasn’t even too far out of the realm of possibility that she was simply here to spy on Marinette or Adrien then report back to Gram and Fu. With a bit of a sigh Marinette tried to put it out of her mind as she glanced up at Adrien. 

“You don’t mind if I dance with Nathaniel do you?” Marinette asked as they moved back towards the crowd then felt foolish for doing so. 

Adrien wanted to growl because of course he minded! It was obvious Nathaniel was infatuated with her and Adrien didn’t want him anywhere near her because Nathaniel wasn’t her work partner any longer and he could act on his desire to date Marinette if he became brave enough and-

“Adrien?” Marinette queried starting to worry that she had angered him.

“Of course I don’t mind Marinette. He is your friend and besides I’m sure Chloe will demand a dance at some point with me as well.” Adrien managed the words coming out even and without heat. 

What went unsaid was that he would rip Nathaniel’s throat out if he even looked at her wrong. He wasn’t being jealous as Plagg claimed so many times. Adrien was simply being territorial which was totally different. Marinette hummed under her breath the look on her face telling his that she didn’t quite believe him. 

“Did you happen to see Alya or Nino coming down?” Marinette asked deciding to change the subject. 

“No, I didn’t. I am surprised that you noticed Stormy or Nathaniel in all this.” Adrien replied as they wandered around the large open room. 

If there hadn’t been people the room would have felt massive. Tables and chairs littered the sides of the room and a small stage with a podium was set up in the front. The back of the room held a buffet table which housed heating devices and covered dishes until they were ready for the guests to dig in. The center of the room was to be a dance floor but for now people mingled on it waiting for the speeches to start. The band was off to the side of the stage steadily doing warm ups and little jigs that would rise then softly trail off over the noise of the crowd.

“Nathaniel has red hair. Not many people here do.” Marinette said stopping for a moment as she glanced around them.

“Hello Marinette! Who is this strapping young man?” An older feminine voice called making Marinette turn, smile, and hug an older woman about her size. 

“Very funny Clara. This is Adrien he is…” Marinette started unsure of how to describe him.

“I’m her partner.” Adrien answered for himself.

Clara glanced between the two of them a grin forming on her face. “I’m assuming that he is only saying that because Gabriel isn’t here.”

“No I am going to convince my father of my position as soon as he returns.” Adrien said his tone even. 

Clara laughed “Oh I am telling Jackady all about this. He will love it!”

“Clara…” Marinette complained but Clara patted her on the cheek before turning to Adrien.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew young man and always be honest with Marinette here. She has a habit of uncovering secrets.” 

A touch of surprise showed on Adriens face though he quickly masked it “I think the moment I met Marinette I bit off more than I could chew. Don’t fear though I’ve been told I have a large mouth.”

Clara laughed gleefully even clapping her hands together. “Oh my I do like you! Not like your stuffed shirt of a father at all! If Marinette ever takes Jackady’s offer come with her. Now then Marinette do a little twirl so that I can see this splendid design of yours!”

Adrien felt a little left out and confused as Marinette laughed while twirling obediently. Clara clapped again and the two started talking about seams and dress lines and things that Adrien had no clue about. After several minutes a man joined them and Adrien recognized him as Jackady, the boss of one of the other precincts. 

“Clara are you being successful in this attempt to bring Marinette to our precinct?” Jackady asked pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and answered for herself “You know I won’t and couldn’t Jackady.” 

“Ah yes…” Jackady sighed his tone one of suffering, “The Hawkmoth case is far too important than actually having all your talents put to good use. Tell me have you found anyone worth working with yet or does the glacier still have you on desk duty?”

“I am hoping to convince my father that I am worthy of Marinette's time as a partner.” Adrien stated breaking into the conversation. 

Jackady turned fixing Adrien with a gaze that he simply returned until Jackady slowly started to grin. 

“Ohhh yes I can see the potential here…” Jackady murmured his hands slowly rubbing together in glee. 

“Don’t even try anything Jackady.” Marinette grouched “Adrien hasn’t been around long enough to know you and we both know that Gabriel will never agree to any scheme you come up with, especially after the Ali incident.”

Jackady pouted “Ali was thrilled with how everything turned out so I don’t even want to hear it. Besides you know that I am covering for Gabriel at the precinct right now. If you want off desk duty I can clear you until Gabriel comes back and undo’s the paperwork.”

Marinette sighed shaking her head lightly. “We both know that is a terrible idea. Don’t worry too much we will work this out just fine.”

Jackady sighed tossing up his hands. “C’est la vie then darling. Adrien it was wonderful meeting you. Do watch Marinette's back will you?”

“I will sir.” Adrien intoned liking the man even though he knew his father didn’t get along the best with Jackady. 

Jackady nabbed Clare’s arm “Come my darling I believe they are starting to uncover the food. Adrien I’m sure we will be hearing a speech from you soon. Try and liven up anything your glacier of an old man has written up?” 

“Sorry sir I’m trying to stay in my father’s good graces not piss him off.” 

“Jackady leave him be!” Marinette snapped waving at him in a shooing motion. Jackady pouted but Clare dragged him off before they could argue further. 

“Has Jackady offered you a job?” Adrien asked offering his arm to Marinette.

She took the offer twinning her hand around his arm and ignoring the annoyed glances thrown their way by some. “Yes he did although he had offered a new job with better pay and such to Tiki and I on a few occasions. After Tiki died and I went through my first three partners he approached me again but I really don’t want to leave the Hawkmoth case. Your father would never let it be transferred and I don’t know as grumpy and cold as Gabriel is the precinct is home to me.”

“Yes I would be a pity to leave all that climbing equipment to rot since we both know that no one else is brave enough to even attempt using it.” Adrien hummed “How did you become acquainted with Jackady? I’ve heard that he is nicer than my father but he doesn’t usually know the officers or detectives from other precincts.”

“It was the Ali thing. Jackadys precinct was in charge of protection. Somehow while he was visiting Ali slipped through the cracks and vanished on them. Jackady’s reputation was on the line and personally he asked me for help since I’m apparently the one to come to when someone goes missing in Paris. Thankfully I happened to be with the Whisperers when the call went out. They were happy to help as long as they got an autograph of the prince and a picture with him. I can and fixed things but it was almost a scandal since Ali’s aid was up to some nasty business.”

“Your amazing Marinette.” Adrien said wanting to know more details but knowing that this wasn’t the place for it. He could always ask her later or even a work the next day. 

Marinette blushed at his words. “I didn’t do much and I was happy to help and as I said it was his reputation on the line.”

Adrien wanted to complement Marinette again maybe even weasel a few more details out of her but before he could try a voice interrupted prompting the two of them to turn and face their newest aggressor.

“You know Adrien dear you should have someone with a better reputation on your arm. No offence dear but your reputation precedes you.” The woman purred her words filled with venom no matter the sweetness of her tone. 

Marinette felt Adrien go completely stiff at the woman’s words and Marinette knew he didn’t recognize her so she decided to answer for him. “Hello Madam Sule. Is your business doing better this year without all the embezzlement?” 

The Madams eyes went stony and Marinette was careful to keep a completely neutral face. “This is the first year without your troublemaking partner isn’t it? Already corrupting someone new?” 

Marinette grinned a rather nasty grin making Adrien glad that he wasn’t the one facing her ire. “Oh I’ve already corrupted five others. Even arrested one partner myself but I’m sure that’s just idle gossip and not worthy of your time. Matter of fact I think trading barbs is a little beneath my standing so shall we be off Adrien?” 

“Of course My Lady.” Adrien answered automatically feeling her stiffen even as he realized what he said. Pretending his slip meant nothing to him Adrien led Marinette off leaving the Madam to splutter something incoherent behind them. 

“I’m sorry about that Adrien.” Marinette said softly as they slipped through the crowd trying to put distance between them and the irate Madam behind them. 

“It’s quite alright Marinette you warned me that this might happen. I’m just sorry that it has. Was it like this with Tiki?” Adrien asked keeping his eyes on the shifting crowd around them.

“Tiki was a good luck charm when it came to dealing with people like that. She could turn their complaints into praises even as she contemplated spilling her drink on them.” Marinette chuckled “I’ve never had that talent unfortunately. I can get a few good comebacks in but I can’t sway them like Tiki could. Mostly I’m just good at pissing people off although for the most part I don’t get into trouble for it.”

Adrien chuckled under his breath careful not to let his amusement wipe the cold look off his features. His glare seemed to keep a good bit of people approaching although the few that did only wanted to have a good honest conversation with Marinette. Several were women wanting to know where she had purchased such an exquisite dress. It made something very warm and satisfying glow in his chest to hear their cries of disbelief or envy when she told them she had made it herself. It was just about time to start heading for the podium to do his speech when a throat cleared right behind them.

They turned as one and Adrien somewhat expected to see another fan of Marinette's. However it was an older gentleman doctor one that Adrien actually recognized from his father’s files. The man was short, rotund, and dressed in a suit that made him look like a black bowling ball. A badly made toupee covered little of his round chubby head and a large full wine glass was clutched in his hand. Adrien reviewed what he knew about the man since he knew for a fact that he and his father did not get along. Apparently several times while the good doctor had been working his health codes weren’t all up to snuff but every time someone filed a complaint against him there case would go missing or the person would drop it after being pressured by unknown sources. Normally an officer of the law much less his father wouldn’t get involved in what should be a case for lawyers. Adrien still wasn’t sure how it happened since his father essentially sat behind a desk all day but somehow word of the good doctors malpractice reached his father who oddly decided something had to be done. Adrien was a touch surprised to see the man here at this police ball since his malpractice suits were just now starting to go public.  

 “Good evening Dr. Benson.” Adrien acknowledged after the three of them stood in silence for several moments waiting for the other to speak. 

“Hello Adrien, the last time I saw you, I believe you were a little boy. Did your father decide not to show up this year? I haven’t seen him skulking around as of yet.” Dr. Benson semi slurred raising his glass towards the two of them. 

Marinette hissed under her breath at the reek coming off the man and Adrien wished he could as well. Dr. Benson was drunk and considering how early in the night it was Adrien knew that this conversation probably wouldn’t end pleasantly. As if able to read his thoughts Marinette shifted beside him raising an eyebrow in question clearly wanting to know if he wanted her to take over. 

Adrien gave the slightest shake of the head turning his attention downwards, “Gabriel is at the annual conference representing Paris. I am attending this ball in his place. Good to see you doing so well.”

Adrien started to turn clearly ready for the conversation to be over but Benson was not one to be ignored so easily and he trotted to the side forcing Adrien to remain in eye contact. 

“Now, Now, boy this party is one of the largest events held in celebration for our fine officers. I’m sure one such as your father would want to be here unless he was afraid to show his face.” 

Adrien counted to three slowly in his head knowing that this round bouncy ball of a man was trying to piss him off. “There is very little my father fears. But you should know that since he was the one who took you down.”

Benson’s face wrinkled “You look to be just like your father and that tart on your arm. You know there are scarier things in this city than your little criminals. If you want my advice I’d ditch the girl and work for a better man. Maybe someone like me, I could use a bodyguard.”

“Thank you for your advice sir I will let you know when I see a better man.” Adrien seethed even as he felt Marinette tighten her grip on his arm ever so slightly. 

“I beg your pardon?” the man spluttered in disbelief.

“Then beg.” Adrien snapped his voice colder than ice and sharper then a whip. 

“Adrien it’s time for your speech.” Marinette broke in knowing that if she didn’t get Adrien out of this cesspool soon his temper might really snap and she knew he would regret it the moment it happened. What he had said was a pretty decent comeback however and she would have to remember it but for now she looped her hand around his arm so she could pull him away. The Doctor remained where he was looking like a gaping fish and Marinette could swear she heard a growl rumbling from Adrien's chest. “You ok?”

Adrien took a deep breath his face revealing nothing even as the Mayor came out to the podium. “I’ll be fine. We had better hurry up there however.”

They moved swiftly through the mingling crowd coming to the curtained off area that was the backside of the stage. Marinette absentmindedly adjusted his tie and brushed an invisible piece of lint off his shoulder. 

“Remind me to deck that man the next time I see him ok?” Marinette asked feeling relieved as Adrien chuckled

“You would have to hit him rather hard Princess. Otherwise all attacks might just bounce off.” Adrien snickered then drew himself up straight as the mayor finished his speech and announced Adrien's name. 

“You will be fine Adrien. Just imagine them in their underwear.” Marinette said keeping her voice soothing.

Adrien however rolled his eyes. “No need to add to the nightmare fuel Marinette.”

Marinette snickered staying in place as she watched Adrien slide between the curtains. The Mayor stepped back from the podium allowing Adrien to speak but he didn’t go far since he was announcing the next people to speak as well. Marinette watched as Adrien gave the opening speech marveling that this stony uptight young man was the same person she was content to call her partner. The conversations out on the dance floor had confirmed it for her. Adrien considered her his partner no matter what his father thought and no matter how these people felt. No high class idiot could make him change his mind and Marinette had felt herself melt a little when she truly realized it. Honestly it made her fall in love with him a little more.


End file.
